Espíritu inquebrantable
by takato2003
Summary: Takato había despertado en un mundo extraño en donde todo era Digital y vio como personas que son jugadores de un juego llamado Sword Art Online pero todo lo dicen SAO, pero luego se entera que este juego era un maldito infierno y hará todo lo imposible para sobrevivir con las enseñanza que aprendió de su hermana virtual Asuna.
1. Epilogo

**Espíritu inquebrantable**

 **Epilogo**

 **Un crossover entre el Sword art online x Digimon Tamers solo que será muy diferente y aquí empieza.**

 **Takato había despertado en un mundo extraño en donde todo era Digital y vio como personas que son jugadores de un juego llamado Sword Art Online pero todo lo dicen SAO, pero luego se entera que este juego era un maldito infierno y hará todo lo imposible para sobrevivir con las enseñanza que aprendió de su hermana virtual Asuna.**

 **Información**

 **Takato Matsuda**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Estado: desconocido**

 **Raza: desconocida**

 **Afinidad: espada de una sola mano y combate cuerpo a cuerpo**

 **Talentos**

 **Nivel: 1**

 **HP: 250**

 **ATK: 60**

 **DEF: 53**

 **VEL: 70**

 **ESP: ¿?**

 **Fin del Epilogo**

 **Hola soy yo espero que le guste el nuevo fanfic que estoy creando, siempre he deseado hacer un fanfic así aunque no lo pude hacer porque no tenía nada que escribir, pero… ahora lo hare.**

 **Aunque las vestimentas serán más difíciles de describir, espero que no le molesten y las cosas que creare en los más adelante.**

 **En fin, espero que le gusten y manden comentarios si le gustan este fanfic o no.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Sobrevivir**

 **¿?: ¿En dónde…? ¿Estoy? – Abriendo los ojos y mirando un gran campo de césped – ¿Pero que este…? ¿Lugar? – bastante confundido de este lugar.**

 **Un joven castaño de apena trece años de ojo carmesí, y de piel clara se levanta y mira fijamente el lugar pero no había notado una especie de barra en la vista de sus ojos, parecía una barra de un juego de RPG, decía Takato LV: 1 HP: 250.**

 **Takato: ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? – Mirando esa barra de salud, pero luego nota la ropa que lleva puesto - ¿Pero…que? – viendo que llevaba puesto una sudadera azul con un peto de cuero enzima, luego un par de guantes sin dedos pero con unas protectores de cuero enzimas de sus ante-brazos y unas rodilleras de cuero con un pantalón negro y por últimos unas botas de cuero - ¿Qué hago vestido con esto? – Luego noto que en su espalda llevaba una funda con una espada - ¿Y con eso? – Con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.**

 **¿?: ¡Oye! – una voz femenina haciendo que el Castaño la mirara y vio que era una chica de Dieciocho de cabello castaño anaranjado pero largo atado con una cola de caballo y con unos ojos de color ámbar, y de piel clara. Ella ve puesto una camisa de color blanco y de mangas largas con dos agüeros mostrando sus tiesos hombros con un chaleco de cuero rojizo enzima y abierta mostrando la remera blanca, luego lleva puesto una falda del mismo color que el chaleco pero era corto mostrando sus piernas cubiertas con unas medias largas y blanca con unos zapatos rojizo, y lleva puesto un cinturón en su cadera con una funda y una espada - ¿Qué hace aquí un niño de primaria en un juego para adultos? – Estando de frente del castaño con una mirada amenazadora capaz de asustar a cualquiera - ¿¡Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que jugar con grandes te traerá problemas!? – con sus manos en la cinturas e inclinando un poco su cadera y junto con la parte superior de su cuerpo para gritarle al castaño.**

 **Takato: ¿¡Espera…!? ¿Juego, adulto, niño de primaria? – Luego mira a la castaña con una mirada molesta y un poco cómica - ¡Para tu información! ¿No tengo la mismísima idea que hago yo acá? ¿Y no sabia que este lugar era un juego, y no sabía que este lugar es para adulto? ¡Y por último? – cruzando sus brazos e inclina su cuerpo de la misma forma que la peli Castaña naranja - ¿¡No soy un niño de primaria!? ¡Tengo trece años y voy a la secundaria!**

 **¿?: Off ¿¡Cómo sea!? ¿Da igual que seas un niño? Pero no deberías estar en este lugar – dando la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.**

 **Takato: ¿Por qué lo dices…? – Siendo derribado inesperadamente por un jabalí furioso y tirado en el suelo – Ayyyy – quejándose del dolor.**

 **¿?: Por eso – mirando al jabalí que derribo al castaño con mucha facilidad.**

 **Takato: ¿Un jabalí…? – Parándose a poco y mirando al jabalí furioso, luego se levanta y ve que el jabalí trata de derribarlo de nuevo pero él lo esquiva moviéndose a un lado - ¿¡Que hago!? – sin saber nada.**

 **¿?: ¡No seas tonto! – Teniendo la atención de la castaña anaranjada, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con un ceño fruncido - ¡Usa tu espada!**

 **Takato: ¿Qué use mi espada? – mirando a la castaña anaranjada, pero luego se da cuenta de algo - ¿Qué use mi espada? ¡Claro! – sacando su espada de la funda y una ambas manos para sujetar su espada pero no deja de temblar por el miedo de enfrentarse a un animal salvaje pero nota el LV de jabalí.**

 **Jabalí Salvaje**

 **Nivel 2**

 **HP 70**

 **El jabalí empezó a correr con todo para embestirlo una vez más, pero Takato lo bloquea usando su espada como escudo pero lo mismo cae al suelo y ve que HP bajo un poco.**

 **Takato HP: 230**

 **Takato: ¿Nunca pensé que un jabalí pueda derribarme de esta manera? – Quejándose un poco pero luego reincorpora de nuevo y se pone en posición de combate - ¡Bien…! ¡Ahora si me enoje! – Mirando fijamente al jabalí - ¡Ven acá jamón con patas! – eso hiso que jabalí se enojara y mucho, luego empezó a correr para derribarlo una vez más, Takato se queda ahí quieto para esperar el ataque del jabalí y vio el momento indicado para que el jabalí salta enzima de él, pero Takato le dio una patada alta al jabalí haciendo que este cayera al suelo a unos metros de él, mientras miro al jabali y vio que su barra de salud estaba casi en la mitad, eso provoco que el jabalí se enojara y fuera directo hacia el para derribarlo, pero Takato lo esquiva dando un salto y luego aterriza al suelo luego empezó a correr hacia el jabalí, mientras que su espada empezó a brillar de un color rojo intenso eso hiso que la castaña anaranjada se sorprenda, ante de correr Takato dio un gran impulso y puso su espada en línea recta - ¡Toma esto! – atacando al jabalí dando una estocada en la parte superior de la bestia haciendo que el jabalí se destruya convirtiéndose datos rotos como si fueran espejos, jaleando Takato empezó a confundirse que está pasando en este lugar pero de la nada aparece un letrero blanco diciendo.**

 **Felicidades**

 **Jabalí EXP: 20**

 **Takato EXP: 120 a 100**

 **Takato: Si que parece un juego, pero uno muy extraño – mirando el letrero blanco luego desaparece, eso le confundía aún más.**

 **¿?: ¿Parece que los hecho bien a pesar de ser un novato? – con una sonrisa en sus labios y felicitando el logro de Takato - ¿Pero? Aun te falta mucho más para lograr pasar los pisos.**

 **Takato: ¿Pisos? ¿Qué quiere decir? – confundido con esa pregunta de la castaña anaranjada.**

 **¿?: ¿¡Acaso no sabes nada de los pisos de este juego!? – Mirando al joven castaño que lo negó con su cabeza - ¿Se nota que si eres un novato? (Suspiro) Que más da te contare todo lo que se de este juego de acuerdo – dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.**

 **Takato: ¡Ah…! ¿Claro? – Empezando a caminar a lado de la joven adulta – ¿Y? ¿Dime señora? ¿Qué sabe de este juego?**

 **¿?: ¡No me digas señora! ¿No soy tan vieja? – dando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡Ay! ¿E-Entonces cómo te llamas? – Quejándose del dolor y sobándose la cabeza.**

 **¿?: Mi nombre es Asuna solo dime Asuna es todo.**

 **Takato: ¿Asuna?**

 **Asuna: ¡A si es! ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?**

 **Takato: Takato, ese es mi nombre real.**

 **Asuna: ¿Takato…? ¿Qué nombre tan raro es? ¡En fin! ¡Vamos a empezar lo básico de este lugar entendido – con mucha firmeza.**

 **Takato: Ah… ¿Si…?**

 **Asuna: ¡Bien! ¡Andando! – empezando correr con toda sus fuerzas y dejando a atrás al castaño.**

 **Takato: ¿Eh? ¡Oye espera! – empezando a correr y seguir el ritmo de Asuna.**

 **Y así empezó la gran conversación de Asuna y Takato sobre este juego llamado Sword Art Online, creado por Kayaba Akihiko para los jóvenes que no tiene que hacer en sus vidas e incluso invierto los Nevergear los cascos de realidad virtual eso le permiten a todos entrar a este juego, luego le conto todo lo que sabia de este juego como ataques especiales e incluso sus indicadores que es el icono verde arriba de su cabeza, si es verde eres inocente, si esta naranja eres un ladrón, pero si esta rojo eres un asesino pero otros lo llama Game Killer por sus actos son llamados así, pero lo mas importante fue enseñarle sobre los pisos del juego que son de 1 a 100 pero también están la bonificaciones por matar a los monstruos con mayor experiencia.**

 **Eso que Takato entendiera todo lo que dijo Asuna, pero nunca se esperó de esto, ya que en su tiempo nadie inventaría una cosa así, aunque los Digimon pueden existir pero nunca se enteró que una persona pueda crear un mundo virtual.**

 **Ahora los dos estaban acostados en el césped mirando el cielo del atardecer en este mundo virtual.**

 **Asuna: ¿Oye? – Teniendo la atención del castaño - ¿Tú dijiste que no sabías como entraste? ¿No?**

 **Takato: Es verdad – mirando a Asuna y asistiendo con la cabeza.**

 **Asuna: Opino que unos de tus hermanos y amigos te pusieron para que te divirtieras – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: No lo creo – haciendo que Asuna dejara de sonreír – Como veraz soy hijo único y mis amigos estaban en sus hogares haciendo sus cosas importantes, pero. Nadie en este tiempo podría construir y diseñar un mundo virtual así e incluso unos cascos de realidad virtual.**

 **Asuna: ¿Espera? ¿Tiempo?- confundida por lo que dijo el castaño.**

 **Takato: ¿Acaso este no es el año 2003?**

 **Asuna: ¿No? – Negándola con su cabeza – Este es el año 2022, el 2003 acabo hace 19 años.**

 **Takato: ¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Dices que!? – parándose del césped luego desliza su dedo en el aire mostrando su menú, opción, equipamiento, características, grupos y amigos miro el reloj que eran 17:25 luego lo toco mostrando la fecha del juego 2022/11/06 – "¿Esto es extraño? ¿Pero… Como paso solo estaba en mi cuarto con un computador ahora estoy en un juego virtual de una época más avanzada? ¿Qué significara esto? – con sus dedos en su mentón para pensar claro esto.**

 **Asuna: ¿Takato? – Haciendo que el castaño la mirara - ¿Pasa algo? – un poco confundida y preocupada por el comportamiento de su amigo.**

 **Takato: "¿Es mejor no decirle nada a ella o me creara como un loco?" – pensado en la seguridad suya, luego se pone un poco confuso - ¿No pasa nada? Asuna, es solo que me acabo de recordar que mi madre me contaría su historia en sus viejos tiempo y me pego lo costumbre de su época – con una tonta sonrisa disimulada y rascando su nuca.**

 **Asuna: Bueno… - con una gota en su nuca luego se da la vuelta con las manos en su cintura – Que tal si matamos a más bestias ya que unas de ellas te pueden dar una gran bonificación de experiencia.**

 **Takato: Me encantaría… Pero tengo que irme…**

 **Asuna: ¿Irte? ¿No dirás desconectarte? – con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Takato: Eh… Si… Desconectarme, ya que mi mama podría matarme si no estoy en la cocina a cenar he he – con pequeña risa haciendo que Asuna también riera de boberías que hacia Takato, mientras que Takato deslizo su menú táctico – "Si me desconecto de este lugar ¿Tal vez pueda volver a mi época?" – con una sonrisa pero luego se lo borra por ver que el letrero de desconectar no estaba solo un letrero blanco - ¿Are? ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **Asuna: ¿Qué pasa? – mirando a Takato y saber lo que pasa.**

 **Takato: Es que no encuentro el botón de desconectar – mirando a Asuna dando la pregunta.**

 **Asuna: Enserio – sorprendida por no ver el botón de desconectar de Takato, mientras que ella hace lo mismo pero no estaba solo un letrero blanco - ¿Pero qué está pasando? – confundida por esto.**

 **Takato: ¿Esto pasa a veces en el juego?**

 **Asuna: ¿No, creo que no? ¿Pero… Debe ser una falla en el juego es todo? ¿Tal vez lo estén arreglando? – tranquilizar un poco a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¿Si tal vez sea eso? – teniendo un mal presentimiento de algo pero que.**

 **Pero de la nada, oyeron el sonido de una campana haciendo que los dos voltearan pero parecía raro, hasta que sus cuerpos fueron engullidos en una masa de luz, y luego desaparecieron.**

 **Piso 1: Pueblo de los Comienzos**

 **Plaza**

 **En esa plaza Takato y Asuna habían aparecido aquí pero luego vieron a los demás jugadores siendo transportado aquí sin saber nada, pero luego vieron algo en el cielo era un letrero rojo de WARNING pero luego aparecieron más de ese letrero con otros nombres, todos estaban confundidos hasta que vieron como un líquido rojo igual a la sangre salía de los lados de los letreros empezando forma una masa gelatinosa con estática, luego esa masa se transformó en un sujeto enorme con una túnica roja igual al liquido que salía de los letreros y unos bordes amarrillo oro, con una capucha que cubría todo su rostro y unos guantes blancos, todos los jugadores vieron a ese sujeto otros le dijeron que es un "Game Master".**

 **¿?: Jugadores, le doy la bienvenida al mundo que he creado, unos de mis mejores inventos, Sword Art Online.**

 **Takato: "¿Creación, inventos?" – confundido lo que dijo ese encapuchado hasta que le llego un recuerdo de su conversación con Asuna de un Kabaya Akihiko el invento de los NeverGear y el creador de este mundo virtual – "¿Entonces? ¡Es el creador de SAO!"**

 **Kabaya Akihiko: Ahora le contestare su pregunta de… ¿Por qué el botón de desconectar no está en el menú principal? – deslizando su dedos en el aire haciendo aparecer su menú principal y buscando el botón de desconectar pero solo estaba en letrero blanco – Eso es sencillo. Esta es una característica en el Sword Art Online.**

 **Asuna: ¿C-Característica? – confundida y con un mal presentimiento.**

 **Kabaya Akihiko: No podrán desconectarse forzadamente en el juego ni tampoco en la realidad, si lo intentan. El transmisor transmitirá una poderosa microonda que quemaran sus cerebros y causándole la muerte – haciendo que los demás se horrorizaran de lo que dijo.**

 **Takato: ¿E-Eso lo que dijo es ve-verdad? – mirando a Asuna poniéndose un poco paranoico en esta situación.**

 **Asuna: Así es, el transmisor que está en los cascos nos lleva a nosotros al mundo de realidad virtual, en otras palabras ese transmisor podría freír nuestros cerebros – arrendando sus puños con fuerza – Estamos en un gran lio.**

 **Takato: "¿Hay algo que no cuerda acá? ¿Si ese transmisor nos lleva al mundo virtual eso significa?" – mirando la palma de su mano pero luego se da cuenta de algo – "Pues claro… Ese transmisor no es uno común, este transmisor manda nuestra conciencia a los cuerpos de estos personajes o avatar como todo dicen, ¿Si nos desconectan en el mundo real morimos? ¿Pero? ¿Si morimos aquí significa que…?"**

 **Kabaya Akihiko: "Así es… Joven" – comunicándose mentalmente con Takato en su mente haciendo que este quedara quieto – "La razón por la que cree este juego es para acabar con toda la vida humana, pero yo lo llamaría orgánica, ahora… doscientos treces jugadores murieron por no obedecer mi advertencias por culpas de sus amigos o familias, podría ser una pena para ellos, y otra cosa. Si quieres saber porque estas acá descúbrelo por ti mismo y sobrevive ya que en el camino habrá cosas que no puedes hacerle frente, pero eso no es todo si pasas todos los piso del 1 al 100 podrías salvar a todas estas inocentes vidas… Ahora la vidas de estas personas están en tus manos… Takato-Kun… Salvarlas por… Favor…" – con esos ultimo parecía que alguien le estaba controlando, mientras termino de comunicarse mentalmente con el joven Castaño e incluso termino de explicarle a todos los jugadores con su voz – Y una cosa, les añadí en sus ítem un objeto espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Todos los jugadores empezaron a ver en su inventarios, vieron que estaba un espejo, Asuna uso el espejo, mientras que Takato miro que no tenía un espejo solo tenía un nota muy extraña, sintió que era mejor no verla en un momento así, cuando todos sacaron sus espejos, de la nada una masa de luz les cubrió a todos cambiando sus formas, rostros, estatura, peso. El único que no fue afectado fue Takato pero él se confundía aún más.**

 **Takato: ¡Asuna! ¡Estás viendo lo que está pasando…! – mirando a Asuna pero vio que el personaje de Asuna cambio a una chica de su misma edad solo que dos año mayor, aun tenia el mismo color de piel, ojos y cabellos - ¿A-Asuna? ¿Eres tú? – mirando a la joven.**

 **Asuna: Claro que sí, ¿Pero es extraño? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Asuna: ¿Takato, como es que no hayas cambiando a tu forma normal? ¿Osea, tu cuerpo en el mundo real? – confundida por ver que Takato seguía siendo el mismo sin cambiar a su forma del mundo real.**

 **Takato: ¿Pe-Pero que estás hablando Asuna? ¡Este es mi cuerpo de verdad! – haciendo aclarar a Asuna que este es su forma real.**

 **Asuna: ¿Pero…Como?**

 **Takato: No será ese NeverGear puede transmitir información de nuestros cuerpo al mundo virtual, eso quieres que mando esa información a nuestros personajes cambiándolo por nuestros cuerpos del mundo real – con sus dedos en su mentón.**

 **Asuna: ¡E-Eso era!**

 **Ahora todos los jugadores estaban en sus cuerpos del mundo real, todos estaban asustados otros alterados y aterrorizados creyendo que esto solo es un sueño pero, envés de serlo se volvió una pesadilla.**

 **Kabaya Akihiko: Ahora le desea suerte en este camino lleno de peligros letales – desapareciendo del cielo mientras que los letreros rojos se habían desaparecido y volviendo el cielo en un atardecer anaranjado.**

 **Ante de irse, todos los jugadores estuvieron en pánico por lo ocurrido que decidieron salir corriendo de la plaza con mucho miedo.**

 **Takato, vio como esas personas corrían del lugar, hasta que alguien lo arrastra y ese alguien es Asuna que lo sujetaba del brazo y lo arrastrara hasta un callejón.**

 **Asuna: Takato, escucha necesito que vengas conmigo para fortalecer e incrementar tu Leve – sacando un mapa holográfica del piso 1 – Si llegamos a este punto podremos hacer que tu Nivel se incremente aún más si matamos a estas bestias – indicando el lugar con su dedo.**

 **Takato: Entiendo… Pero… - tratando de buscar una palabra de rechazar la generosa oferta de Asuna ya que recordó lo que dijo mental mente Kabaya Akihiko.**

 **Flash Back**

 **Kabaya Akihiko: ". Si quieres saber porque estas acá descúbrelo por ti mismo y sobrevive ya que en el camino habrá cosas que no puedes hacerle frente…"**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Takato: Tendré que rechazar la oferta – haciendo que Asuna se sorprenda.**

 **Asuna: ¿Qué…Porque? – confundida por lo que esta pasando.**

 **Takato: Es muy difícil de decirlo pero, tengo que descubrir que es lo que hago, además usted es muy buena en estas situaciones… Qué pasaría si me distraigo. Podría llegar a ser una carga para usted, es mejor sobrevivir por mi mismo – caminando hacia adelante mientras cruza su camino con la de Asuna sin mirar atrás, pero luego se detiene y ve a Asuna – Pero… Cuando llegue el momento. Me enseñaría todo de este juego, cuando llegue el momento en que esté listo.**

 **Asuna: De acuerdo, solo prométeme que sobrevivirás para enseñarte todo lo que se de este juego. Takato… - con una sonrisa en su labios eso hiso que Takato también sonriera.**

 **Takato: Lo prometo – dando la vuelta y empieza caminar sin mirar a atrás, pero luego deja de caminar y voltea para ver a Asuna pero ella no estaba. Luego, Takato empezó a correr con toda su fuerza para salir del pueblo de los comienzos hasta llegar a un campo no muy lejos del pueblo, pero en su camino vio un lobo rabioso que empezó a correr hacia el – "Tengo que sobrevivir" – sacando su espada de su funda – "Le hice esa promesa a ella" – recordando la sonrisa de Asuna – "Así que. ¡Sobreviviré!" – mientras miro al lobo que salto hacia el para trabarle sus colmillos en el, mientras que Takato se impulsa hacia a él. Mientras que su espada se tono de un rojo profundo, a poco centímetros el lobo estaba a punto de atacarlo pero rápidamente Takato le dio un potente tajo recto al lobo que se destruyó de la nada.**

 **Y así Takato empezo a correr con toda sus fuerzas dando un gran grito de guerra para acabar con todas las bestias en su camino, Mientras en el último piso esta un lugar despejado con solo una mesa y dos silla, pero de esas cosas estaba un letrero lleno de nombre de jugadores de la A a la Z, pero en el puesto T estaba los nombres de jugadores siendo marcados por una línea, pero uno no lo estaba, y ese nombre es.**

 **Takato**

 **Continuara.**

 **Avance**

 **En el próximo capítulo: El defensor Beta**

 **Hola a todos espero que lo hayan si frutados este capítulo, sé que es un poco corto pero es mejor así, porque tengo la mente llena de imaginación. Pero espero que le haya gustado y mande unos comentarios si quieren.**

 **Y aquí me despido… Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El defensor Beta**

 **Narración de Takato**

 **Había pasado un mes entero en este mundo virtual, ahora mi Leve estaba como en los 20 y mi HP son de 1083, solo tuve que pelear sin descansar, aunque de vece cuando tenía que descansar y comer, pero seguí haciéndolo una y otra vez.**

 **Estar en este juego hiso que mi resistencia se incremente ahora me siento meno cansado en cada lucha contra las bestias, e incluso tuve que incrementar mi habilidades de cocina para prepararme unos panes o comida con los ingredientes que gane matando a esas bestias e incluso hice algunos experimentos con unos de mis panes con los ingrediente sospechoso que encontré en cada lugar, ahora puedo hacer panes para incrementar mi HP, ATK, DEF, VEL, Etc.**

 **Y no solo eso, en mi descubrimiento he creado una guía para sobrevivir con toda la información para todos los jugadores, de lugares e incluso de las bestias con sus niveles e incluso lugares con grandes cantidades de bestias, y no solo eso también pude añadir un dibujo con toda la información.**

 **Aunque después de ese mes, una semana atrás vi la nota que me dieron en el pueblo de los Comienzo, ese tal Kabaya le dio a todos los jugadores unos espejos para ver sus verdaderas formas, pero a mí. Me dio esta nota que decía:**

" **Salva estas vidas, Takato-Kun ya que tú eres el único capaz de detener esta vil tiranía, en tu camino sabrás ¿Por qué estás aquí? Solo sigue adelante sin morir"**

 **No entendí porque me dio esta nota pero si se algo, no debo dejar de pelear por saber ¿Qué hago en esta época?, pero hay algo raro en el momento en que vine, no soy bueno describiendo pero pude sentir algo que me parecía familiar, cuando era un Tamers.**

 **Era como si alguien o algo quiere verme sufrir o perder, pero eso no importa ahora debo ir a Tolbana porque escuche rumores que un grupo encontró al jefe del piso 1, si me doy prisa tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo.**

 **Pero hay algo que me preocupa, es Asuna no la he visto después de un mes y no sé si estará bien, pero no debo perder la fe en ella, solo espero que este bien.**

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 **2 de diciembre del 2022**

 **Piso 1: Tolbana**

 **Takato: Con que esta es Tolbana – mirando el pueblo virtual de este juego – Sin duda este pueblo se parece a los antiguos tiempos de la era de un imperio – empezando a caminar mientras mira a todas las personas que andaban luego vio a otros jugadores yendo a ese lugar parecido a un estadio de un coliseo – Ahí debe ser la reunión – siguiendo a los demás jugadores.**

 **Ante de llegar, Takato busco un lugar para sentarse y vio aun joven de cabello azul y con el mismo color que su cabello, lleva puesto una gabardina azul con una línea y un pantalón blanco con unas botas, enzima lleva puesto una armadura de hierro de color marrón oscuro y lleva puesto un cinturón en su cintura con una espada en su funda, pero también lleva puesto un escudo blanco con bordes azules con una espada azul como símbolo.**

 **¿?: Bien, comencemos esta reunión de inmediato. Y le agradezco que aceptaran mi petición pero primero me presentare. Mi nombre el Diabel y me gusta ser un caballero – haciendo que otros jugadores se riera de ese chiste, pero el único que no se rio es Takato – Ahora le empezare a explicar todo, verán mi grupo y yo encontramos la ubicación del jefe del piso 1, no fue nada fácil llevamos días en buscarlo pero ahora que sabemos que esta en una habitación podemos ir al piso 2 y demostrarle a las personas que no hay que temer en este juego – eso hiso que los jugadores empezaran a aplaudir e incluso silbar por el gran logro que hiso Diabel hasta Takato aplaudió el logro de Diabel – Bien. Empecemos con un grupo de seis jugadores, sino tienen un grupo, no podrán ir con nosotros a enfrentarse solo al jefe del piso 1 – eso hiso que Takato se preocupara de esto ya que el no conoce a nadie en este juego y ninguna persona.**

 **Luego Takato noto a dos personas que estaba haciendo un grupo, uno era un chico de cabello negro y sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, su ropa se basa de una remera azul con pantalón negro y con una botas de cuero, enzima suyo lleva puesto un peto de un color blanco y lleva su espada en su espalda y la otra es una chica pero con una túnica con capucha para no mostrar su rostro, Takato estaba a punto de levantarse y pedirle que pueda unirse al grupo pero de la nada.**

 **¿?: ¡Un momento! – eso hiso que los jugadores levantaran la mirada a una silueta de un hombre de la misma edad que Diabel pero era un poco mas viejo, luego ese sujeto dio un gran salto hasta aterrizar en unos de los escalones y luego llego en donde estaba Diabel – Mi nombre es Kibaou – un hombre castaño pero con púas, su ropa se basa de una remera de mangas largas con un pantalón marrón claro y unas botas negras, enzima lleva un peto de hierro con forma de escamas como de un dragón y lleva su espada en su espalda con su funda – Tengo algo que decirle ante de que lleguemos a pelear con el jefe del piso – mirando a todos los jugadores sentados en los escalones - ¡Algunos lo que están aquí, deben disculparse con las dos mil personas que murieron aquí!**

 **Diable: Kibaou "Con algunos" te refieres a los Beta Testers.**

 **Kibaou: ¡Obviamente! Ello nos habían abandonado ante de que este juego empezara, e incluso toman lo mejores lugares para cazar y las misiones mas fáciles para incrementar su Nivel, podemos confiarles nuestras vidas sin que ellos confíen en nosotros – señalando a los jugadores - ¡Es por eso que ellos deben arrodillarse y pedir disculpas a las personas que murieron, y deben entregar todo sus ítems con su dinero acumulado!**

 **Takato pudo notar algo en ese sujeto, parece que siente envidia por esos Beta Testers que recolectan y ganan las bonificaciones por matar a las bestias virtuales, pero luego noto que ese chico con cabello negro tenia un expresión bastante deprimida y trataba de decir algo, pero alguien lo interrumpió.**

 **Takato: Puedo dar mi opinión – levantando su mano arriba teniendo la atención de los jugadores y de esos dos – Lo que tú dices está mal.**

 **Kibaou: ¿Qué dices? – un poco enojado por el comentario del joven castaño.**

 **Takato se levantara y diera un gran salto hasta aterrizar cerca de Diabel y Kibaou luego mira a Kibaou con un ceño fruncido.**

 **Takato: Ya me oíste, no tienes el derecho de quitarle a alguien por solo ser un jugador profesional y saber todo de estos pisos. En esta situación todos tenemos que sobrevivir en este juego llamado infierno, pero eso no te da el derecho de quitarle a esos a los Beta Testers ya que también tratan de sobrevivir, además si los ayudamos ellos lo rechazaran o nosotros lo rechazamos para no ser un estorbo en su camino – recordando la oferta de Asuna que Takato rechazo para descubrir y sobrevivir de este juego en su largo camino – Es por eso que hay que sobrevivir aunque tengamos miedo a la muerte lo mismo hay que sobrevivir, separados somos débiles pero unidos seremos fuertes no hay necesidad de conocer una persona ya que la confianza no se gana por ser un jugador novato o uno profesional, la confianza se gana haciendo lo correcto como ayudar a sus camaradas – recordando la vida como Digimon Tamers en su niñez ya que la confianza no se gana por ser el mejor o ser talentoso con las cartas, la confianza se gana por ayudar a quienes necesiten – Y si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora.**

 **Kibaou: Mocoso malcriado… ¡Entonces eres uno de ellos un Beta Testers, arrodíllate y pide disculpas por esa personas que murieron y entrega todo tus ítems y tu dinero! – con tono de voz tan mandón.**

 **Takato: No lo hare aunque lo intentes no lo hare, ya que tu envidia te segara y te llevara a la muerte – dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.**

 **Kibaou: Entonces que tal un duelo – haciendo que Takato dejara de caminar – si me ganas dejare de hablar de los Beta Testers, pero si pierdes vas entregarme todo lo que te dije ¿Que dices? – haciendo aparecer su menú y le pasa la solicitud a Takato.**

 **Takato: Acepto – aceptando el duelo mientras arriba aparece algo.**

 **DUEL**

 **Takato VS Kibaou**

 **59**

 **58**

 **57**

 **Los dos se estaban mirando fijamente, mientras que los jugadores estaban ansiosos de ver esta batalla pero, la encapuchada parecía algo preocupada por ver al castaño pelear contra alguien superior que el.**

 **Diabel: ¡Ya detén esto kibaou!**

 **Kibaou: No te metas Diabel debo enseñarle a este mocoso respetar a los adultos – sacando su espada de su funda y se pone en una posición de pelea pero luego nota que Takato no hace nada solo se queda quieto - ¿Qué pasa no vas a sacar tu espada?**

 **Takato: Debería – haciendo que Kibaou le saliera una vena arriba de su cabeza – Yo solo usare mis puños como hace las personas para arreglar un conflicto además yo solo uso mi espada contra las bestias o asesinos que tratan de matarme, no contra personas inocentes – poniéndose en una posición de combate – Y si quieres puedes usar tu espada contra mi de cualquier modo nunca me dañara – con una sonrisa arrogante provocando que Kibaou sea provocado.**

 **Kibaou: ¡Mocoso arrogante! – muy cabreado por la arrogancia de Takato.**

 **Diabel: "Sin duda lo esta provocando, si Kibaou cae en ese truco caerá muy rápido de lo que se imagina, sobre todo…" – mirando al joven castaño en esa posición de pelea – "No usar su espada contra persona inocentes, a eso si lo llamo "Un Caballero", esto se pondrá un poco más interesante" – algo emocionado por ver como peleara el joven castaño.**

 **Kibaou: Como tú quieras, niño solo no pida que no lo advertí.**

 **Takato: Ni tu tampoco a mí – mirando fijamente a su enemigo si va hacer el primer ataque para eso debe está concentrado.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **START**

 **Kibaou fue el primero en correr para atacar a Takato mientras que Takato seguía calmado y quieto, luego vio que Kibaou iva atacarlo con un tajo de su espada pero Takato lo esquiva moviéndose a un lado con giro y diera un colazo en el abdomen de Kibaou causando que este retrocediera unos pasos atrás.**

 **Kibaou: ¡Maldito…! ¡Mocoso! – empezando a correr hacia el hacia el y le empieza a atacarlo con todo mientras que el Castaño los esquiva como si nada, luego la Espada de Kibaou empezó a brillar de un tono dorado y estaba a punto de cortarlo a la mitad a Takato pero de repente Takato desaparece de la nada, haciendo que Kibaou lo viera e incluso los jugadores vieron cómo se movió a esa velocidad y desapareció, hasta Diabel estaba sorprendido por lo que vio pero luego se sorprende de algo – ¿¡Donde estas chamaco perro!? – mirando por todo lados.**

 **Takato: Pues… Aquí – haciendo que Kibaou diera la vuelta pero Takato da un salto rápido y le da un gran cabeza en mentón a Kibaou haciendo que este se desconcentre y luego le dio una patada giratoria en los pies para hacerlo caer al suelo y soltara su arma – Como dije ni tu espada puede dañarme he he – dando una pequeña risa mientras pone su pie en el pecho de Kibaou – Además ya he ganado por que estas desarmado e indefenso sabias.**

 **Kibaou: "Perdí contra un mocoso" – quejándose a si mismo por perder ante un niño.**

 **WINNER**

 **Takato**

 **TIME: 01:05**

 **Luego de que este duelo terminara Takato saco su pie y ayudo a Kibaou a levantarse, ante de levantarse este le da la espalda con mirada llena de furia por perder ante un niño, mientras que Diabel estaba sorprendido por ver un duelo así, y hay que admitirlo Takato lo derroto en menos de un minuto, eso hiso que se emocionara de pelear a lado de una persona que podría ser un caballero algún día.**

 **Luego todos los jugadores se acercaron a él para ofrecerle que sea parte de su miembro para ganarle al jefe, pero luego Takato noto a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos aunque la encapucha era difícil ver su rostro de asombro.**

 **¿?: Y que dices puedes ser parte de nuestro grupo**

 **¿?: Ni lo creas amigos el será un miembro importante para este grupo.**

 **Takato: Chicos, chicos, chicos yo estaba a punto de unirme a esos dos que están por ahí – señalando al pelinegro y la encapuchada eso hiso que los jugadores se deprimieran, mientras que Takato empezó a caminar y escalar esos escalones hasta llegar en donde está el pelinegro y la encapuchada – Me podría unir con ustedes ¡Por favor! - dando una reverencia para suplicar ser parte de su grupo.**

 **¿?: Claro porque no – con una sonrisa y mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡Enserio! – mirando al pelinegro que asistía con la cabeza - ¡Que bien! Je je je – haciendo aparecer su menú y le manda la solicitud de aceptarlo en el equipo - ¡Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo! - levantando su puño en frente del pelinegro - ¿Qué esperas no puedo hacer esto solo? ¿Sabías?**

 **¿?: Ah… Si… - chocando su puño con la de Takato y dando una sonrisa luego miro su barra con su nombre Kirito y debajo estaba Asuna y al último Takato luego miro su nivel y estaba sorprendido por ver que su Nivel es de 20. Nadie en el piso podría llegar a ese nivel pero el si – "Parece ser una gran persona, además peleo para defender a los Beta Testers como yo" – mirando la sonrisa que Takato tenía en sus labios – "Nunca en mi vida he visto y conocido alguien como él".**

 **¿?: También puedo dar mi opinión – levantando su mano un sujeto bastante alto con su piel negra y calva con una barba debajo de mentón, su ropa se basaba de una remera negra con la parte de abajo blanco con línea negra con un pantalón blanco con botas negras y lleva una hacha detrás de su espalda.**

 **Diabel: Si se trata de un duelo no lo hagas.**

 **¿?: No se trata de un duelo, solo quiero hablarle a el – señalando a Kibaou, luego se levanta y se dirige hacia el – Mi nombre es Agil, dices que lo Beta Testers habían abandonado a las personas ¿No?**

 **Kibaou: ¡Claro que si! Pero es mejor no hablar de eso, debo cumplir con el trato del duelo – recordando su derrota contra Takato.**

 **Agil: Entiendo. Sin duda ese chico si te cerro la boca porque el sabia de esto – sacando un libro detrás de sus bolcillos – Opino que tienes este libro.**

 **Kibaou: ¡Pues claro que sí! – con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Agil: Bien. Porque este libro contiene los datos e información que los Beta Testers habían dejado para ayudar a los demás jugadores en situaciones como estas. Lo puedes encontrar en las tiendas – haciendo que los demás jugadores se sorprendan y se asombraran, mientras que Kibaou se preocupara por oir eso – Puede que muchas gentes habían muerto, pero con ayuda de esto podremos tener la información que ellos recolectaron de estos pisos – mostrando el libro pero luego miro a Kibaou mientras que él se fue muy enojado y se sentó en los escalones de delante y luego el se fuera a sentar a lado de Kibaou.**

 **Eso hiso que Takato sonriera por hoy que hay personas que defienden a los Beta Testers e incluso noto que el pelinegro dio un gran suspiro para estar relajado, luego noto en su barra vio el nombre de los dos, uno es Kirito y el otro se sorprendió por ver ese nombre y era Asuna, eso hiso que viera a la encapuchada sentada a lado de Kirito, no sabía como ponerse feliz de que está bien o confundido por ver la con una túnica con capucha, pero de cualquier modo él está feliz de verla bien.**

 **Diabel: Bien. Ahora comenzare a explicarle con esto – sacando un libro con el titulo de "Guide Book" – Este libro fue publicado que contiene información del Jefe del piso 1, bien empezare – leyendo el libro con voz alta – El nombre del Jefe es Illfang, el Lord Kobold. Esta protegido por sus centinelas llamados Ruin Kobold. El Jefe esta equipado con una hacha y escudo. Tiene cuatro barra de HP, y cuando llega al rojo, el cambia de arma, a una espada curva llamada "Talwar" y su estilo de pelea cambia también – todos los jugadores estaban sorprendido por lo que dijo Diabel, luego el cierra el libro – Eso concluye todo. Acerca del botín, será divido automáticamente a los demás grupos y entre todos los jugadores, la experiencia será del grupo que derrote al monstruo, quien quiera que recibe un ítem se lo queda, alguna objeción – mirando a todos los jugadores callados sin decir nada – Bien, mañana a las diez de la mañana empezaremos a ir enfrentar al Jefe así que, pueden retirarse.**

 **Todos los jugadores se habían retirado, mientras que Kibaou se sentía apenado por lo que hiso pero fue perdonado por Diabel eso lo calmo, luego Takato se había parado de su asiento pero luego vio a la encapuchada parándose sin decir nada.**

 **Después de una horas, era de noche en el pueblo de Tolbana y todos los jugadores estaban celebrando con unos tragos, mientras que Takato estaba sentado en una banca en un callejón no muy lejos de la plaza, había sacado un trozo de pan hecho por el y empezó a comerlo con unas mordidas, mirando como todos los jugadores estaban celebrando.**

 **Kirito: Veo que no te gusta la compañía ¿No? – Haciendo que Takato mirara al pelinegro cerca de él - ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?**

 **Takato: Claro – dejando que se siente en la banca a su lado mientras come un trozo de pan.**

 **Kirito: Todos se divierten para poner fin al Jefe del piso – mirando como los otros jugadores festejando, bebiendo y comiendo.**

 **Takato: Si, así parece. Pero yo no me divierto, de vece cuando voy para acabar a las bestias para obtener más experiencia para elevar más mi Nivel o hago unos panes para estar calmado – mirando el pan que se está comiendo hecho por él.**

 **Kirito: ¿Entonces eres un panadero? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Bueno… Digamos que sí. Mi familia y yo tenemos una panadería en la ciudad de Shinjuku no muy lejos del norte, ahí hacemos panes, galletas y postres todo lo que el cliente quiera – mirando el pan en su mano y pensando en su familia.**

 **Kirito: Me gustaría comprar un pan ahí cuando acabemos con este juego – dando un mordisco a su pan.**

 **Takato: Si… te encantara… - tratando de oculta su preocupación ya que él no es de esta época y no sabe cómo estará la panadería Matsuda y sus padres.**

 **Ante de terminar de hablar, vieron como la encapuchada se sienta a lado de Takato pero un poco lejos, con un pan en sus manos luego le da un mordisco a ese pan casi viejo.**

 **Takato: Es un gusto en conocerte – poniendo su mano en frente de ella – Me llamo Takato y el tuyo – con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que ella solo lo ignora dando un mordisco a su pan. Eso hiso que Takato le saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza e incluso Kirito también lo estaba – "Se nota que está enojada por rechazar su oferta, o será que esconda su rostro para que nadie la vea por ser un chica, sin duda eres un poco extraña Asuna".**

 **Kirito: ¿Takato? ¿Ese es tu nombre?**

 **Takato: Eh… Si ese es mi nombre – asistiendo con la cabeza – ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?**

 **Kirito: ¿El mío? Bueno… yo… me llamo Kirito.**

 **Takato: ¿Kirito? Es igual al mío pero muy genial je je je – con un pequeña risa.**

 **Kirito: ¿Genial?**

 **Takato: Si, Si – Asistiendo con la cabeza.**

 **Kirito: Pues gracias he he – con una sonrisa y recordando a su amigo Klein en el pueblo de los comienzo.**

 **Asuna: "Takato, sin duda te has hecho más fuerte e incluso estás haciendo amigos en este momento" – mirando como Takato conversa amistosamente con Kirito – "¿Creo que ahora estás listo para que te enseñe todo?" – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Oye quieres, hice demasiado panes para sobrevivir en este piso – sacando un pan de su inventario y se lo entrega a Kirito.  
**

 **Kirito: Claro… - tomando el pan de Takato luego lo miro mientras dio un pequeño trago de saliva luego ve a Takato que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, luego miro el pan y dio un pequeño mordisco y estaba sorprendido por el saber del pan – Vaya… Nunca supe que un pan sabría bien en este juego sin duda eres un gran panadero Takato – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Pues gracias, trato lo mejor posible de hacer panes e incluso incremente la habilidad de cocina de este juego. Pero me encantaría hacer panes de verdad en el mundo real – mirando sus manos y luego se imagina un pan de Guilmon.**

 **Kirito: Que te parece que cuando acabe esto, voy a tu panadería a comprar tus panes ¿Qué dices?**

 **Takato: Me parece bien… - con una sonrisa pero dentro de el estaba muy preocupado ya que no sabe si la panadería está en esta época o si sus padres están vivos todavía.**

 **Asuna: Puedo… probar – mirando a Takato y señalando con su dedo el pan que lleva Kirito.**

 **Takato: Claro tengo todavía más aun – sacando otro pan de su inventario y le pasa a Asuna mientras que ella lo toma rápidamente y luego da un pequeño mordisco y se lo come lentamente y se lo traga, después de un segundo la empieza a devorar el pan en menos de un segundo – "Sin duda tiene un gran apetito" – con una gota en su nuca y no solo el también Kirito.**

 **Asuna: "Debo admitirlo, ese tonto si hace un buen pan" – pero luego empieza a sentirse insignificante – "Sera mejor aumentar la habilidad de cocina" – decidida hacerlo.**

 **Kirito: Por cierto Takato – teniendo la atención del castaño – Sabes un poco del juego ¿No?**

 **Takato: Bueno… No. Pero, le prometí a una persona que cuando llegue el momento le pediré a esa persona que me enseñe todo lo que sabe de este juego, y ahora lo estoy – con una sonrisa determinada.**

 **Kirito: Entiendo, sin duda eres un chico peculiar a otros.**

 **Takato: ¿Enserio lo dices?**

 **Kirito: Así es.**

 **Así los dos jóvenes empezaron a conversar mientras, que Asuna estaba viendo como su querido amigo habla con otra persona con el nombre de Kirito, ella estaba feliz pero no por verlo sino que ahora está decido estar con ella para aprender todo de este juego.**

 **Asuna: "Takato estoy segura… que harás grandes cosas para poder salvarnos" – con una sonrisa mirando como el joven castaño se divertía con el pelinegro.**

 **2 de diciembre del 2022**

 **07:39 AM**

 **Piso 1: Tolbana**

 **En una pequeña posada, todos los jugadores estaban durmiendo mientras en una pequeña habitación, Takato estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con su ropa de civil como una sudadera azul con capucha y un pantalón negro pero corto, luego hace aparecer su menú y ve la hora.**

 **Takato: Debo estar preparado para derrotar a ese jefe de inmediato – levantándose de su cama y se pone su equipamiento – Estoy Listo.**

 **2 de diciembre del 2022**

 **Piso: Bosque**

 **En el bosque todos los grupos de jugadores caminaban hacia la habitación del Jefe del piso 1, mientras que Takato, Kirito y Asuna estaban caminando un poco separado del grupo.**

 **Takato: Entonces el plan que repasamos se trata de buscar a los Centinelas Ruin Kobold, ya que como no somos un equipo completo senos encargo eso ¿No? – mirando a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Así es, mientras que yo usare mi Sword Kills para alejar sus armas.**

 **Takato: Pero sería un poco riesgoso pero útil, que te parece si uso mis reflejos para esquivar sus ataques mientras ustedes los atacan.**

 **Kirito: Ósea que te usemos como un chivo expiatorio para que nosotros ataquemos – Mirando a Takato mientras que este asiente con la cabeza – Seria un poco riesgoso como dijiste pero es mejor que guardes un poco de fuerzas de acuerdo, y si algo sale mal usa un cristal de salto para que estés fuera del combate.**

 **Takato: Entendí eso, pero dejarlos ahí no lo hare – haciendo que Kirito se sorprenda – Somos un equipo y a un equipo nunca se lo deja solo – con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **Kirito: Sin duda eres un tipo bastante raro, Takato – con una sonrisa – Está bien.**

 **Takato: ¡Enserio!**

 **Asuna: Pero si te topas con el jefe aléjate sería muy peligroso que pelees solo.**

 **Takato: Bien – asistiendo con la cabeza.**

 **Kirito: Una cosa cuando des el Ataque hay que hacer un cambio para atacar.**

 **Takato/Asuna: ¿Cambio?**

 **Kirito: ¿Acaso, es la primera vez que se unen a un grupo?**

 **Takato/Asuna: Si.**

 **Kirito: (Suspiro) Esto será un poco más complicado que explicarlo – dejando de caminar y poniendo su mano en su cabeza.**

 **Takato: ¿Pasa algo? – mirando a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: No es nada – volviendo a caminar un poco delante de Takato.**

 **Después de cruzar al bosque, todos los jugadores estaban cercan de una puerta gigante mientras que Diabel, estaba delante de la puerta pero es en frente de los jugadores.**

 **Diabel: Muy bien, amigos ahora le voy a decir estas palabras,** **¡Ganemos esto! – con una sonrisa determinada y sin temor a la muerte, mientras dio la vuelta y puso su mano en la puerta para abrirla, los demas jugadores estaban un poco asustados pero dejaron el miedo para ganar este jefe, ahora la puerta se abrio mostrando un lugar bastante inmenso oscuro mientras que mas adelante estaba un trono pero mostrando la figura de un monstruo abriendo sus ojos rojos, pero de la nada el lugar fue iluminado mostrando un gran salon, pero antes de eso aparecio el jefe del piso 1. El Illfang el Lord Kobold y a su alrededor aparecieron sus centinelas Ruin Kobold - ¡Ataquen! – con un gran grito haciendo que todos los demas jugadores empezaran a correr hacia el Illfang, mientras que unos de su centinelas estaba apunto de atacar con su masa de algodón pero Kibaou lo contraresta con un tajo mientras que su espada brillaba de un color amariilo.**

 **Asi la batalla acaba de empezar todos los jugadores estaban enfrentandose a los centinelas, mientras unos grupos se encargaban de atacar al Illfang, gracias a las tacticas de Diabel y su fino conocimiento, hiso que los grupos de cambien para atacar al Illfang, pero el Illfang estaba apunto de atacar, pero rapidamente Diabel le ordena el grupo B bloquear su ataque, luego le dice al grupo C que siga protegiendo cuando le llegue el momento, luego le dio las codernada al grupo D,E y F para atacar a los Ruin Kobold para que no interrvengan.**

 **Kirito empezo a corre hacia un centinerla mientras que este estaba apunto de atacarlo pero Kirito lo contraresta con un tajo haciendo que el centinela recrosediera.**

 **Kirito: ¡Cambio! – haciendo que Asuna corriera y luego hiciera que su espada brillara y se impulsara hacia el centinela y lo atacar con una estocada destruyendolo – "Ante pensaba que era su primera vez hacer un grupo pero debo decir que lo hace bien" – mirando a Asuna, pero de la nada aparecio un centinela arriba suyo con su masa preparado para atacarlo.**

 **Asuna: ¡Cambio! – haciendo que Takato saltara hacia el centinela pero la diferencia es que Takato estaba un poco alto que el centinela.**

 **Takato: ¡Toma esto! – dando un gran patada en la cabeza del centinela con su talon izquierdo haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo - ¡Cambio! ¡Kirito!.**

 **Kirito: ¡Si! – corriendo hacia el centinela que estaba en el suelo, mientras que su espada empezo a brillar de un color azul, y luego se impulsa hacia el Ruin Kobold y le da un gran tajo horizontal destruyendolo.**

 **Takato: Buen tabajo valioso lider – corriendo hacia Kirito y se detiene en frente de el y pone su puño en frente de el – Vamos que esperas no me dejes ahí esperando – Eso hiso que Kirito sonriera y choca su puño con el de Takato – Andando lider – con una sonrisa, luego los dos y junto con Asuna empezaron a correr hacia el Illfang pero miraron que solo le queda una barra de HP pero en rojo y luego soltara su arma y escudo, mientras.**

 **Kibaou: Je je, ahora no eres tan rudo no grandote – con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miro el Illfang.**

 **Diabel: ¡Yo me encargare de esto! – Empezando a correr hacia el el jefe mientras que su espada brillaba intensamente de un color amarillo, pero no se dio cuenta de algo.**

 **Takato: "¿Qué esta haciendo Diabel-San, acaso no sabe que hay que encerrarlo en grupo" – mirando lo que pasando hasta que se pecato de algo, vio como Diabel lo miro con una sonrisa.  
**

 **Kirito: "¿Esa no es una Talwar….?" – mirando el arma que estaba siendo desafundanda por el Illfang – "Es una Nodachi, es diferente en el Beta" – mirando como el Illfang estaba preparado para atacar - ¡Detente!.**

 **Diabel, estaba apunto de atacar al Illfang de la nada el lo esquivo dando un gran salto, pero miro como el Illfang se impulsaba en cada columna del corredor para distraer a Diabel, hasta que lo ataca en un ataque en picada dando le un gran corte en la parte superior de su cuerpo y lo manda unos metros, pero de nuevo fue atacado por la espalda ya que el Illfang se impulso hacia el para atacarlo con su espada y lo manda a una gran altura.**

 **Takato: ¡Diabel-San! – dando un gran salto hacia Diabel y lo atrapa hasta que aterriza en el suelo – Diabel-San – Sacando una pocion de su bolsillo – Diabel-San, tome esto – dandole la pocion pero Diabel lo hace un lado.**

 **Diabel: Tu… Debes seguir… en la Nodachi hay algo que tu debes tener, algo que tu debes poseer para… Proteger a todos – Tomando las manos de Takato mientras da una sonrisa – Las vidas de estas personas… Estan en tus manos… Takato-Kun… Salvarlas… Te lo… Ruego – mientras que su cuerpo se destruyo, eso dejo que el castaño estara en shock.**

 **Takato: "Diabel-San, usted era un Beta uno de los que han abandonado a todos los jugadores, pero usted. No dejo a sus camaradas solos en mas lo has ayudado para hacer que tengan en valor de luchar contra la muerte" – mirando a los jugadores que han corralado al Illfang pero el los manda a volar a todos con su fuerza, mientras que Kirito y Asuna se pusieron en frente del jefe – "Usted ha hecho todos ellos grandes guerreros en este juego" – vio como Kirito y Asuna peleaban contra el Illfang, pero el Illfang trato de atacar a Asuna con su espada carga de una intensa energia pero por suelte Asuna lo esquiva achandose pero su tunica es desgarrada por ese ataque, pero ella le dio una gran estocada haciendo que recrocediera – "Algunos supereran sus miedo a este juego" – luego mira sus manos y los aprienta con fuerza – "Ahora mismo, cumplire su deseo… ¡Salvare a todos ellos cueste lo que cueste e incluso dare mi vida para salvar a todas las personas que estan atrapadas en este juego!" – pero de la nad escucha un grito de dolor de Kirito haciendo que el castaño diera la vuelta y viera a su equipo en peligro, corrio con toda su fuerza para ayudar a sus amigos – "Tengo que destruir esa espada. Si lo que dijo Diabel-San es cierto eso significa que hay una pista en este juego, ¿De porque estoy aca?" – haciendo que su puño derecho empezara a brillar con toda su fuerza y tomara de un color blanco, mientras aparece delante de su grupo y de frente del Illfang que estaba apunto de atacarlos con su Nodachi, mientras que Takato tenia listo su puño para romper esa espada - ¡Alejate de mis! ¡Amigos! – chocando su puño contra la Nodachi del Illfang creando un gran choque de energia con una gran onda expansiva de rafaga, mientras que la Nodachi estaba con unas grietas por no soportar el desvastador puño de Takato, pero de repente. La espada se rompio, el pedazo que quedaba salio volando hasta que se travo en el suelo y se destruyera en mil pedazos de datos - ¡Ahora! – mientras saco su espada de su funda y empezo a brillar y ataco al Illfang dando una gran estocada en el pecho haciendo que recrocediera – ¡Kirito! ¡Asuna! ¡Estan bien! – tratando de ayudar a Kirito a levantarse.**

 **Kirito: Si lo estamos Takato – un poco herido pero se recupera en un segundo.**

 **Asuna: Takato, pudiste romper la Nodachi del Illfang una espada muy dura de romper ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

 **Takato: ¿No lo se? ¡Pero dejemos de para otro momento ahora hay que encarganos de eso! – señalando al Illfang desarmado – Escuchen, tengo una idea para acabar con el. Kirito quiero desbies sus ataques con tu Sword Kills, Asuna atacalo con unas de tus estocadas, mientras que yo lo llevare a volar y es ahí cuando tu aparece Kirito – mirando a Kirito – Tu le daras el golpe de gracia, no quiero oir nunguna queja es todo o nada – se pone sus googles y es pone en posicion de combate – Es hora de ponerse en mancha el plan.**

 **Kirito/Asuna: ¡Si! – poniendose en posicion de combate.**

 **Takato: ¡Vamos! – empezando a correr junto a Kirito y Asuna, mientras que Illfang corrio hacia los tres para atacarlos con sus garras y ese era Takato, pero por suerte el se agacha mientras que Kirito salta arriba de el y usa su espada para contrarestar el ataque del Illfang.**

 **Kirito: ¡Cambio! – haciendo que Asuna corriera mientras que su espada empezo a brillar y le dio unas rafagas de estocadas a dañando al Illfang.**

 **Asuna: ¡Cambio! – luego Takato se impulso hacia el Illfang y hace que su espada brillara, y ataca dando un tajo hacia arriba levantando al Illfang a una gran altura.**

 **Takato: ¡Ahora, Kirito! – dando la señal al pelinegro para atacar.**

 **Kirito: ¡OK! – dando un gran salto hacia el Illfang pero no pudo por la altura – "¡Maldicion! ¡A esta distancia no podre llegar atacarlo!" – quejandose por no salta mas alto, pero siente algo en las plantas de sus pies y luego lo vio, vio como Takato puso sus pies en las plantas de sus botas.**

 **Takato: ¡Andando Kirito! – usando toda su fuerza en los pies para que Kirito se impulsara hacia el Illfang.**

 **Con un gran grito Kirito, le dio un gran tajo en la parte superior del cuerpo del jefe, luego aterriza en el suelo mientras que el Illfang es destruido por el ataque final de Kirito, luego de ser destruido aparecio un letrero que decia:**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Todos los jugadores empezaron a gritar de la emocion de a ver derrotado el jefe del primer piso Illfang, luego todos empezaron a ver sus resultados y vieron las experiencia que han ganado y el dinero.**

 **Mientras que Takato, vio como Kirito estaba parado mientras jaleaba por el ataque que dio al Illfang, se acerco a el mientras que Kirito lo vio y dio una sonrisa.**

 **Kirito: Buen trabajo en esa estrategia, Takato – estirando su puño delante de Takato, mientras que el castaño dio una sonrisa y choco su puño con el de Kirito empezando a reir, pero luego vio en su Bonus por ser el primero en acabar al jefe y se gano un "Abrigo de Medianoche".**

 **Takato: Es un gran Bonus que ganaste, Kirito. Es mejor que lo conserves – haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda.**

 **Kirito: ¿No se que decir? – confundido de si, de querer entregar el Bonus a Takato o quedarselo esto lo cofunde.**

 **Takato: Oye – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kirito – Solo di "Gracias" es todo je je je – eso hiso que Kirito sonriera, pero luego vio su resultado y vio algo se sorprendio, era un Bonus.**

 **Kirito: "Al romper el arma del Jefe del piso te daremo un Bonus de regalo" – vio que ese Bonus era un collar llamado "El collar del peligro" - ¿Un collar?.**

 **Takato: Veamos – haciendo aparecer su menu y pone en su equipamiento, luego se equipa el collar, vio como el collar aparece en su cuello, este collar lleva una cinta negra con un marco redondo de oro en centro estaba una perla negra con un triangulo alreves como simbolo, al ver este collar siente algo extraño – ¿Qué extraño? ¿Este collar me hace sentir algo de nostalgia, como si alguien de hace mucho tiempo me acompaña pero no se quien? – tocando su collar con sus dedos.**

 **Asuna: Debo decir que estoy envidiada de ti, Takato por tener un lindo collar – con un sonrisa y sus manos en su cintura.**

 **Takato: Si, pero no soy muy fan con la joyeria pero algo me dice que este collar me hara sentir mas fuerte que antes – mirando el collar en su cuello.**

 **Asuna: ¿Con que fuerte? ¿eh? Bueno me alegro por eso. Pero antes – dando un gran golpe en la cabeza de Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡Ite! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso, Asuna!? – sobando su cabeza con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.**

 **Asuna: ¡Lo hice por hacer que me preocupe demaciado, y no solo eso, aceptaste el duelo de ese sujeto. Acaso perdiste la cabeza, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si perdieras? Perderias todo lo que has ganado con tu esfuerzo en este juego! – inclinando su cuerpo mientras lo miro con una mirada de enojo.**

 **Takato: ¡Lo hice porque este sujeto no respeta a las personas como los Beta Testers, ya que ellos hicieron un gran trabajo para hacer esa guia! Sobretodo ¿¡Porque carajo estabas con esa tunica con capucha, acaso escondes de la personas por se un mujer muy miedosa y cobarde con los hombres!? – eso hiso que se enojara aun mas - ¿O sera que escondes tu rostro por ser fea? – recibiendo otro golpe pero en el rostro - ¡Ite! ¿¡Porque hiciste esto, Maldita busca preitos!?**

 **Asuna: ¿¡A quien le dices maldita busca preitos!? ¡Niño mimado de primaria! – chocando su frente con la de Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡A ti y quien mas! ¡Y para tu informacion no soy Ningun niño de primaria soy de secundaria! – chocando su frente con la de Asuna mientras que sus ojos salian chispas.**

 **Kirito: Ja ja ja ja ja – riendose del comportamiento de sus compañeros.**

 **Takato/Asuna: ¿¡De que te ries!? – Mirando al pelinegro.**

 **Kirito: De nada es solo que ustedes dos se portan como si fueran hermanos.**

 **Takato/Asuna: ¡Yo ser el/la hermano/a de esta/a idiota, ni muerto/a – dando la vuelta al mismo segundo con sus brazos cruzados hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo - ¡Deja de decir todo lo que digo! – mirando al uno al otro con mucha furia.**

 **Agil: Ya, ya chicos deben saber que estan en publico – haciendo que estos dos miraran a los jugadores que estaban mumurrando del comportamiento de estos, como si fuera una pelea de Hermano Menor y Hermana Mayor o otros le dieron un poco de gracia.**

 **Asuna: Que te parece si lo dejamos para otro momento.**

 **Takato: Me parece bien.**

 **Todos los jugadores empezaron a reir por el comportamiento de estos dos, aunque uno no lo estaba y ese era Kibaou.**

 **Kibaou: ¿Por qué dejaron morir a Diabel? – haciendo que los demas jugadores se confundiera de la situacion – Tu – señalando a Kirito – Si le hubiera dicho a Diabel sobre ese ataque, el seguiria vivo. Y tu – luego señalado a Takato – Porque no pudiste sanar a Diabel en ese momento, ¡Dilo!.**

 **Takato: Diabel-San, no queria ser sanado, la razon fue el que me mostro como destruir esa arma para que todos los demas jugadores este seguros y a salvos – apretando sus puños y miro el suelo – El se sacrifico para mostrarme como destruir esa arma.**

 **Kibaou: ¡Entonces! – se levanta y se dirige hacia Takato y se pone en frente de el – Entrega ese Bonus que ganaste en este momento y junto con tu equipamiento – mirando al castaño.**

 **Asuna: ¡Oye! ¿¡Quien te cree que eres!? ¡El gano ese Bonus y no le debes quitar nada a nadie solo porque alguien murio! – tratando de defender a Takato.**

 **Kiboau: ¡No te metas Niña! ¡Este niño debe entregar ese collar en este momento! – señalando a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡Sin duda eres un perdedor! – haciendo que todos los jugadores lo miraran - ¡Eres un mal perdedor que se queja de cosas superficiales e incluso culpas a personas que tu dices que abandonaron a todos! ¡Solo te quejas como si fueras un niño lloron! ¡Ya madura! ¡Acaso no eres un adulto que debe actuar de manera madura como otro lo hacen! ¡Ademas debes superar la muerte de un camara porque si no lo haces estaras en la Melancolia como un niño que no supera nada e inclusos sus miedos! – con eso ultimo recordo su pasado como Tamers, ese fue cuando Leomon se sacrifico para hacer entrar en razon a Beelzemon - ¡Deja de ser un niño! ¡Y empiezas a madurar!.**

 **Todos los jugadores estaban sorprendidos y asustados por el comportamiento del joven castaño, e incluso Asuna y Kirito lo estaban ya que pensaron que Takato tenia un vida cruel por perder a alguien, mientras que Kibaou estaba mas molestos por oir esa palabra viniendo de un niño.**

 **Kibaou: ¡Que madure! ¡Eh! ¡Entonces madurare! ¡Pero antes quiero saber quien mas son unos Beta Testers y si no lo dicen esta vez le quitaremos todo lo que tienen! – haciendo que unos jugadores miraran a todos, los unicos que desbiaron la mirada son Asuna y Agil que estaban preocupado por descubrirlo pero de la nada oyeron una risa y esa risa vino de Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Prefiero que no me compares con esos novatos – teniendo la atencion de todos los jugadores – La mayoria de los Beta Testers de SAO eran solo simples principiantes que ni siquieran saben como subir de nivel. Ustedes son mejores que ellos – luego empienza a caminar entre la multitud mientras miro a Takato – "Sobre todo el, que es mucho mas mejor que un Beta Testers y Cheater e incluso mucho mejor que yo" – luego mira a la multitud con una sonrisa mientras esconde su mirada por su pelo – Pero yo no soy como ellos – luego se detiene – Yo llegue mas lejos que ningun Beta Testers habia llegado, e incluso sabia de las Katanas de los monstruos y sus habilidades, me efrente a tanto de ellos en los pisos mas arribas de este piso. Se mucho mas de eso. Mucha mas que una simple Guia de informacion.**

 **Eso ultimo ofendio a Takato ya que le hacia las Guia de informacion para los demas jugadores para sobrevivir, pero el sabia que Kirito lo decia para que los Jugadores se sentren en el.**

 **Kiboau: ¿Q-Que? Eso es mucho mas peor que un Beta Testers, estas haciendo trampa eres un ¡Cheater!**

 **Todos los jugadores empezaron a decirle a Kirito Cheater pero el los ignoraba otros cominaron el Beta con el Cheater diciendole el Beater, mientras que el los ignoraba.**

 **Kirito: Un Beater, eso suena mucho mejor – eso hiso que los demas jugadores se sorprenda, mientras hiso aparecer su menu y busca algo en su equipamiento – Si, soy un Beater. Ahora en adelante no me pongan con los otros Testers – equipandose el Abrigo de Medianoche, y de la nada tiene puesto una gabardina negra con un toque de cuero arriba de sus hombros, mientras mira a todos con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego se va hacia el elevador.**

 **Todos los jugadores estaban impactados por lo que oyeron y vieron, pero Takato no, el empezo a correr mientras que Asuna lo sigue, ahora Kirito estaba en los escalones de las escaleras.**

 **Takato: Kirito – haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de caminar sin mirar al castaño – Debo decir que los dejaste impactados a todos ellos, debiste ver sus caras de temor por lo que dijiste – con una sonrisa en los labios.**

 **Kirito: Bueno, todo lo que dije es verdad. Pero parece que te lo tomaste bien, ser amigo de un Beater como yo – mirando al castaño con una mirada deprimente.**

 **Takato: Y eso que – haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda – Siempre seremos amigos, no importa si eres un tramposo o profecional, siempre lo seremos – eso hiso que Kirito sonriera.**

 **Kirito: Sin duda eres un poco extraño, Takato. Solo espero que busques a esa persona para que te enseñe todo sobre este juego y te unas a cualquier gremio o hermandas.**

 **Takato: De hecho si la encontre, es la que esta a lado mio – señalando a Asuna que estaba a su lado derecho – Ni siquiera sabia que era ella cuando llegue pero lo supe cuando me uni a su grupo.**

 **Asuna: ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo supite que era yo y tu…?! – señalando a Kirito - ¿Cómo supite mi nombre?**

 **Takato: Era obvio Asuna, cuando formas un grupo aparece la barra de HP con sus nombres debajos de nuestras barras de HP.**

 **Asuna: Ah… Eso – haciendo que los dos le saliera una gota comica detrás de sus nucas.**

 **Takato: "Y yo soy el unico que no sabia nada de este juego" – con una sonrisa con un tic en el ojo.**

 **Asuna: Con que tu nombre es… - Mirando debajo de su HP el nombre de Kirito – Ki-ri-to, con que ese es tu nombre y yo pense que este bobo – señalando a Takato – Era el unico que solo te decia de esa forma, sin ofender.**

 **Takato: No… No me ofendes – todo calmado por dentro – "¡Claro que si Baka!" – en su pensamiento.**

 **Asuna: En fin. Conque estaba aquí je je pense que no nos veriamos – con una sonrisa.**

 **Kirito: Lo se. Espero que se hagan muy fuerte ustedes dos y si tienen suerte pueden unirse aun gremio o una hermanada – mirando a los dos.**

 **Takato: Cuando termine mi eseñansa con ella, debo seguir mi propio camino – pone una mirada seria – Para descubrir algo en este juego.**

 **Kirito: ¿Descubrir?**

 **Takato: Asi es, tengo que descubrir algo que yo mismo debo hacer.**

 **Kirito: Ya veo. Espero con ancias de verlos los dos – empezando a caminar.**

 **Takato: Kirito – teniendo la atencion del pelinegro de nuevo y que dejara de caminar – Ese look te queda mejor ahora, luces como un espadachin pero oscuro.**

 **Kirito: Aun recuerdo lo que dijo Diabel ante de todos se reunieron para ser grupo, a el le encantaba ser un caballero. Creo que seras como un caballero pero con ojos carmesi – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Entonces nos veremos luego Espadachin Oscuro.**

 **Kirito: Eso digo lo mismo Caballero Carmesi – volviendo a caminar sin mirar atrás.**

 **Asuna: Ehhh… Y yo que sobrenombre tendre – muy celosa porque esos dos tiene un sobrenombre.**

 **Takato: Que tal… La Relampaga Veloz, ya que te mueves como un relampago y das grandes estocadas a una gran velocidad.**

 **Asuna: Me cae bien ese sobrenombre – con una sonrisa muy orgullosa.**

 **Takato: Si, pero no es para que lo presumas – con una gota detrás de su cabeza.**

 **Kirito: Sin duda son como hermanos – con una sonrisa viendo a los dos – Estoy seguro que estaran bien, hay cosas que ustedes no podran hacerlo solos.**

 **Asuna: ¿Pero que hay de ti? – preocupada por el.**

 **Kirito solo ignora la pregunta de Asuna mientras hace aparecer su menu, y pone en Party, luego toca el pequeño letrero que decia Disolve, luego aparece un letrero disolver grupo y el acapta, luego mira la gran puerta que habre por si sola luego entra.**

 **Takato: Kirito… - bastante preocupado por su amigo que iva por su cuenta.**

 **Asuna: No te preocupes el. Estara bien – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Takato.**

 **Takato: Si, si el estara bien – con una sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Bien. ¡Es hora de ir al piso 2! – empezando a caminar pero luego se detiene - ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, si voy a enseñarte todo de este juego tendras que decir me Asuna-Sensei o Asuna-Sama – con el pecho en alto y mostrando superioridad, con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.**

 **Takato: Que tal si te llamo Nee-San y es todo – empezando a caminar mientras ignoraba a Asuna.**

 **Asuna: ¡Ehhh! ¿Y porque Nee-San?**

 **Takato: No se solo se me ocurrio – ecogiendo sus hombros y con una sonrisa mientras seguia caminando en los escalones.**

 **Asuna: Hmp Como sea – con un gran puchero infantil luego empienza a caminar en los escalones.**

 **Luegos los dos van hacia la puerta gigante, y entra en ella, Takato parecia un poco tenso pero Asuna pone su mano en su hombro dando una sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Vamo, mi Baka Nii-Chan – mirando a Takato haciedo que este diera un suspiro.**

 **Takato: Ya deja de decirme asi, Nee-San – un poco molesto por lo que dijo su hermana.**

 **Asuna: Si, si, si como sea – entrando con Takato hacia la puerta**

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **En el proximo capitulo: El Caballero Blanco de la Muerte**

 **Hola a todos, espero que le hayan gustado ver el segundo capitulo este fanfic, aunque me tarde demaciado de hacerlo, espero que le guste aunque me salio mal y cambie algunas cosas.**

 **Como dije en el otro capitulo en el Epilogo diciendo que cambiaria algo en este fanfic.**

 **Comenten si le gusto o no**

 **Nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El Caballero Blanco de la Muerte**

 **Narración de Takato**

 **Había pasado varios meses, después de vencer al Jefe del piso 1. Yo y Nee-San empezamos avanzar en todos los pisos hasta pudimos hospédanos en unos de ellos.**

 **Con todo eso, ella me explico de muchas cosas que no sabía, me explico que podría mejora el equipamiento e incluso buscar terrenos de cazas para ganar más dinero, aunque eso ya lo sabía por mi descubrimiento y por mis Guías informática, y de las habilidades del juego, solo se la habilidades de cocina y de la espada de una mano, pero ahora estoy aprendiendo de todo lo basico que ella me elijio unas de estas habilidades me ayudaran para seguir en mi descubrimiento.  
**

 **Pero después de eso, me hablo de los objetos raros que te dan si matas a unos monstruos especiales o de eventos de clase D a S, eso sí me sorprendió, pero ahora estoy en una situación bastante peligrosa y como sabrán esa situación se podría considerar un Jefe muy peligro que ningún Testers, Cheater o Beater podría derrotar con su mentes o estrategias, y ese Jefe es… Nee-San enojada.**

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 **8 de Mayo del 2023**

 **22:30 PM**

 **Piso 18: Pueblo lunar**

 **(PD: Es un pueblo con varias casas y en el cielo habita una gran luna que cambia de color cada noche)**

 **Asuna: ¡Takato, ven haca en este preciso momento! – gritando con todo pulmón en la sala de casa adquirida, ella puesta una ropa de civil como una remera blanca de manga corta y con un pequeño pantalón de color negro.**

 **Takato: ¿Pasa algo, Nee-San? – un poco asustado por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor virtual, el lleva puesto la misma ropa de hace unos meses.**

 **Asuna: ¡Claro que si! – agarra un mecho de pelo del castaño y lo lleva a la cocina, aunque eso le doliera pero después de un segundo Asuna lo soltó y le señalo el refrigerado que mostraba una ventanilla que significa "Vacío".**

 **Takato: Oh Esta vacío ¿Y qué?**

 **Asuna: Nada de "¿Y qué?" es tu turno de traer los suministros ahora mismo – con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Takato: ¡Ehhh! ¿Y yo porque?**

 **Asuna: Porque es tu deber, además es mejor que vayas a cazar de inmediato y espero que traigas algo bueno – dando la vuelta y empieza a caminar sin mirar a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡Y porque tengo que cazar, solo porque el refrigerador esta vacío! ¡Además. Tú debes ir de caza por comerte todo lo que habíamos reservado, por tener un gran apetito y si sigues así serás más gorda que una ballena – eso ultimo hiso que Asuna dejara de caminar.**

 **Asuna: ¿Cómo me dijiste? – volteado con los ojos bien alto y si señal de vida, haciendo que el castaño temblara de miedo – Vamos, dilo te reto – haciendo aparecer su espada.**

 **Takato: ¡Como dije! ¡Más gorda que una Balle… - siendo interrumpido por Asuna que se impulsó hacia el y poniendo su espada en el cuello del castaño.**

 **Asuna: Estas muerto – con una sonrisa psicópata mientras miro los ojos de su hermano con sus ojos sin vida que reflejo la cara del castaño que empezó a gritar como niña chillona.**

 **Ahora fuera de la casa, se empezaron oír gritos, escándalos y cosas rotas, ahora la puerta fue abierta por un Takato que cayó al suelo de cara y con el trasero levantado, pero luego se para y ve a Asuna con los brazos en la cintura.**

 **Asuna: ¡Mas vale que traigas los suministros dentro de mañana porque si no los trajiste! ¡No pisaras un pie en esta casa! – cerrando la puerta con fuerza.**

 **Takato: (Suspiro) En estos días tener una hermana seria de lo peor – quejándose de su mala suerte.**

 **Asuna: ¡Te acabo de oír! – haciendo que el castaño empezara a correr de miedo hacia el lugar de tele transporte.**

 **9 de Mayo del 2023**

 **Piso 20: Bosque Luz del Sol**

 **En ese bosque, Takato está ahí enfrentando a un jabalí de pelaje Negro con una melena roja en el cuello parecía un león, sus colmillos filosos y sus dientes también, Takato esta vestido con una gabardina roja y debajo de esa gabardina estaba una playera de color negro con capucha, lleva puesto unos guantes negros sin dedos, lleva puesto un pantalón del mismo color que la gabardina solo lleva puesto una rodillera en la rodilla izquierda y unas botas negras de combate, y su mano derecha tiene una espada de empuñadura negro con una gema azul en el centro, la parte larga de la espada es ancha y larga pero la punta era como una punta de lanza, Todavía tiene puesto sus viejos Googles amarrillos y el collar que gano en el piso 1.**

 **Takato: Bien, ven a mi saco de grasa – con una sonrisa en los labios esperando el ataque del jabalí, mientras que el jabalí trata de envestirlo pero Takato le dio una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo y clavo su espada en la parte del pecho del Jabalí destruyéndolo, mientras miro sus resultados.**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Leva Up Takato**

 **47=48**

 **Result**

 **Exp 205**

 **Col 453**

 **Ítem 3**

 **Filete del Jabalí de melena roja**

 **Pelaje de melena**

 **Grasa roja**

 **Takato: Mmm ¿Si comino la Grasa roja con el estrato de miel de la reina avispa, opino que haría una excelente mermelada para el pan o lo muffin que Nee-San quiere? – luego deja de mirar sus resultados y empieza a caminar para mirar por todo lado, pero escucho los crujidos de los arbustos moviéndose haciendo que el este en guardia, hasta que vio un conejo verde con un pequeño cuerno blanco arriba de su cabeza y sus ojos eran negros - ¿Qué extraño un conejo? Pero. Me recuerda a alguien que siempre dice esta palabra – con una sonrisa en los labios y recordando a un conejo parlante pequeño pero blanco con unas orejas enormes con unas líneas verdes y con un solo cuerno arriba de su cabeza y sus ojos negros que brillaban.**

 **¿?: ¡Momantai! – recordando lo que dijo ese conejo de sus recuerdos.**

 **Takato: Bueno amigo, es mejor que te vayas ahora si no un cazador vendrá por ti y ese cazador está en frente de ti – señalándose a sí mismo mientras que el conejo siguió con su camino hacia un arbusto – Que pequeña criatura – mirando al conejo yéndose hacia los arbustos pero luego siguió su camino hasta que escucho los gritos de una chica, el empezó a correr con toda sus fuerzas luego dejo de correr hasta que vio a un grupo de personas a lado de la chica.**

 **La chica tiene el pelo negro pero corto por detrás y de adelante con dos mechones largos, azul marino, lleva puesto un conjunto de roba azul con armadura, y una falda negra lleva puesto unas botas negras y con unos guantes blancos largos ella esta armada con una espada y escudo.**

 **El primer chico rubio pero con un gorro puesto el lleva puesto un conjunto de ropa amarrilla con un pantalón marrón y lleva puesto una armadura pero es cubierto por una capa anaranjada con una botas del mismo color y lleva puesto unos guantes negros con protectores que el pantalón él está armado con una daga.**

 **El segundo es un chico castaño pero largo hasta los hombros, con un gorro puesto, lleva la misma ropa que el rubio pero es de color verde con una armadura puesta, el lleva una bota oscuras, está equipado con una lanza.**

 **El tercero es uno castaño sus ojos lo tienen cerrado, lleva puesto una ropa ligera de color morado y con pantalón negro, está equipado con una armadura negra y con una botas negra, está armado con una maza y escudo.**

 **El cuarto es un chico castaño pero corto y ojos marrones, el lleva puesto ropa ligera de color marrón con un pantalón marrón, y lleva una armadura de meta de color negro, el tiene puesto unos guantes negros sin dedos y botas oscuras, está armado con una jabalina larga.**

 **Y el otro era su amigo Kirito que lleva puesto una gabardina azul oscuro con unas líneas azules pero tiene un insignia de una media luna, el lleva puesto un pantalón negro con una botas negras con líneas blancas el esta equipado con una espada un poco diferente que las otras.**

 **Takato: "¿Kirito? ¿Pero que hace aquí y con esas personas?" – mirando fijamente la pelea mientras estaba escondido atrás de un árbol.**

 **Miro que su enemigo es una Mantis religiosa pero gigante, el pudo ver como ese mantis trato de atacar a la joven de pelo negro, pero es protegida por Kirito que corto la pata delantera que parecía una guadaña de hierro, luego desvió el ataque de la mantis con su espada.**

 **Kirito: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Cambio! – dando la orden al castaño con los cerrados, con esa oportunidad Tetsuo uso su maso que brillaba de un color morado y le dio una gran golpe en el tórax de la mantis y la destruyera.**

 **Takato vio como los nuevos amigos de Kirito estaban felices de que un compañero subiera de nivel, pero miro arriba y vio como una mantis aparece atrás de Tetsuo que estaba a punto de atacar ni siquiera sus podrían llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, Takato dio un gran impulso y le dio una gran patada en el tórax de la mantis haciendo que cayera al suelo por unos metros pero luego se reincorpora y vio a su nueva presa, se abalanzo hacia el pero Takato saco rápidamente su espada unos tres cortes a gran velocidad destruyendo a la mantis luego pone su espada en su funda.**

 **Tetsuo: M-Mucha gracias por salvarme amigo – con una sonrisa en los labios.**

 **Takato: No hay de que – con una sonrisa.**

 **¿?: ¿Quién será el?**

 **¿?: ¿No lo sé?**

 **¿?: ¿S-Sera de los buenos?**

 **Con todas esas preguntas esas preguntas Takato, se sentía un poco nervioso pero dando un gran suspiro se calmó.**

 **Takato: Un gusto me llamo Takato y… quienes son ustedes – miro al grupo e incluso miro a Kirito que le dio una sonrisa.**

 **Keita: Un gusto yo me llamo Keita y soy el líder de esta hermandad llamada Los Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna, y ellos son mis miembros – con una sonrisa.**

 **Tetsuo: Me llamo Tetsuo y gracias por salvarme – tomando la mano de Takato.**

 **Takato: No hay de que – estrechando su mano las manos de Tetsuo.**

 **Ducker: Yo me llamo Ducker y soy el miembro más mortífero de todos ellos – con una sonrisa mientras que recibe un pequeño golpe de su líder.**

 **Keita: Ja mortífero dices, perdónalo Takato-Kun es solo se cree el mejor – señalándolo con un meñique.**

 **Takato: No importa – dando una pequeña risa – "Me recuerda mucho a Kazu cuando me gano en el Digi-Card" – recordando a su amigo un castaño con el pelo parado y con una visera.**

 **Sasamaru: Yo me llamo Sasamaru un gusto en conocerte – dando una reverencia.**

 **Takato: Un gusto – dando una reverencia a Sasamaru.**

 **Sachi: A-a Y-Yo me-me lla-llamo Sachi un gusto en conocerte – dando una reverencia con un poco de nerviosismo.**

 **Takato: Un gusto Sachi-San – con una sonrisa – "Me recuerda a Kato-San de niña" – recordando a una castaña con una sonrisa.**

 **Luego Takato miro a Kirito que estaba algo angustiado, pero el sabia que el es un Beater, pero esos chicos no.**

 **Takato: Un gusto, me llamo Takato y el tuyo – haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda y luego dio una sonrisa.**

 **Kirito: Me llamo Kirito un gusto.**

 **Takato: ¿Kirito? ¡Qué nombre tan genial! – estrechando su puño hacia el – Que esperas no estaré ahí esperando.**

 **Kirito estaba confundido por el comportamiento del castaño, pero entendió que era fingir que se conocieron para que no sospechen que si lo conoce y descubran que él es Beater para su equipo, así que estrecho su puño con el de Takato.**

 **Unos minutos después**

 **Keita: Un grupo delantero logro pasar el piso 28 – acostado en el césped mientras que Kirito comía una barra de alimentos y Takato un muffin de inventario – Sorprendente, dime Kirito y Takato como hacen ellos para llegar a un piso así que nosotros – mirando el periódico de este día.**

 **Takato: Opino que tiene una fuente de información en este juego, como espías que le da un mensaje a su superior – con sus dedos en su mentón.**

 **Kirito: lo que dijo él es verdad, ellos obtienen la experiencia y la acumulan de forma eficientes sin que nadie le diga.**

 **Keita: Eso me sorprende, lo que ustedes dos dicen es verdad, Por cierto Takato-Kun en la forma que derrotaste a esa mantis vi que eres muy fuerte en que nivel estas – mirando al castaño.**

 **Takato: Yo… bueno yo estoy entre los 48 y mi HP 10.520 – haciendo que Keita se pare y su equipo se sorprenda por lo que escucharon excepto Kirito.**

 **Keita: ¡48! ¡10.520 de HP! ¿E-Eres un jugador delantero? ¿O un Beta Testers? – haciendo que Kirito se preocupara por dentro, pero luego miro a Takato muy tranquilo.**

 **Takato: No, No soy ninguno de ellos, apena soy un novato que no sabe nada de este lugar y se mete en problema con un monstruo que tengo como Hermana en este juego – dando un bocado a su muffin.**

 **Keita: ¿Novato…?**

 **Kirito: "¿Monstruo? ¿Hermana? ¿Si es Asuna, Takato no Saldrá vivo de esta?" – imaginando a su amigo en el suelo en el suelo mientras que Asuna sujetaba su espada con una mirada desquiciada y con cuerno de demonio en su cabeza.**

 **Ducker: ¿Con que Novato? ¿Eh? – mirando al castaño de ojos carmesí y con una sonrisa.**

 **Sachi: ¿Pero? ¿Qué hace un Novato con un nivel tan grande en un piso como este?**

 **Sasamaru: ¿Es verdad?**

 **Takato: Bueno, yo estaba cazando para almacenar nuestros suministros y si no lo hago, no pisare un pie en mi casa bueno nuestras casa – llorando cómicamente.**

 **Kirito: "Si. Esa debe ser Asuna aunque nunca pensé que ella sería un poco mandona, ahora siento pena por el" – sintiendo pena por su amigo.**

 **Keita: ¿Eso veo…? Cof bueno veo que eres un jugador muy prodigio e incluso veo que tienes algo que todos los jugadores no tienen.**

 **Takato: ¿Tienen?**

 **Keita: Espíritu, tienes un gran espíritu en este juego y veo que eres alguien muy diferente a los otros que tienen un nivel alto, algunos se creen lo mejor pero tú eres diferente y debo decir que es muy admirable, espero que haiga más personas como tu Takato – con una sonrisa mirando el cielo.**

 **Takato: Puede ser, Keita-San yo soy diferente a los otros pero de una manera diferente, pero hay un jugador que es muy admirable e incluso me dio la inspiración de seguir sin mirar atrás aunque hay un gran costo – mirando a Kirito con una sonrisa haciendo que este diera una sonrisa.**

 **Keita: ¿Eso significa que sigues el camino del Guerrero?**

 **Takato: ¿Guerrero?**

 **Keita: No soy bueno en decirlo, pero se algo como eso. El camino del Guerrero es un camino que está lleno de responsabilidad e incluso sufrimiento, pero estoy seguro que más adelante alguien te ayudara, solo hay que estar paciente de ello – mirándolo con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Si, si puede ser – mirando el horizonte y luego miraba a dos pájaros volando en el cielo.**

 **Keita: Cuando me haga más fuerte me uniré a los Dragones Divinos, he oído que ellos son la hermandad más fuerte.**

 **Ducker: Eh… Entonces nuestro Jefe quiere unirse a esa Hermandad – Saltando atrás de Keita y lo sujeta por la espalda.**

 **Takato: Te recomiendo que no lo hagas – teniendo la atención de la hermandad – Puede ser que ellos sean la Hermandad más fuerte, pero a ellos no les importan lastimar a las personas solo para obtener Objetos Raros, la mejor manera de hacerte mas fuerte es estar a lado de camaradas que puedas confiar, ya que la confianza nos hace mas fuerte cuando estamos unidos – haciendo que la hermandad se sorprenda por las palabras del castaño hasta Kirito lo está - ¿Pasa algo? Si es lo que dije solo ignórenlo.**

 **Keita: No, no es eso – eso hiso que Takato se sorprenda – Nunca en mi vida en este juego Oigo palabras viniendo de alguien mas fuerte como usted, hasta estoy sospechando que usted estaba en un equipo ¿No?**

 **Takato: Bueno… Es un poco difícil de decirlo – recordando a un dinosaurio rojo con orejas en formas de alas de murciélagos, y con una garras muy afiladas y unos ojos de color amarrillo oro – Pero, es mejor no hablar de eso – con un tono bastante frio.**

 **En la forma en la que dijo, Kirito pudo ver como su amigo esta con una expresión un poco triste y no sabia porque, pero podía entender lo que dijo antes, significo que él tenía un amigo y no sabe si ese amigo lo dejo o murió.**

 **Keita: Perdona no fue mi intención de hablar – tratando de disculparse con Takato.**

 **Takato: No te preocupes, nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Así que calma de acuerdo – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Keita.**

 **Sachi: ¿Por cierto, Takato-San? – Teniendo la atención del castaño - No tenía nada que hacer acá, ya sabe seguir cazando.**

 **Takato: Ahora que lo pienso no, es mejor que vuelva con Nee-San de inmediato ante de que ella me corte en dos con su espada – parándose del pasto empezando a caminar.**

 **Keita: Oye Takato – teniendo la atención de Takato – Estaba pensando que si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra Hermandad si lo desea – haciendo que algunos se alegrara de tener al castaño como su nuevo compañero excepto Kirito.**

 **Takato: Lo siento, pero no puedo. No es que sean débiles chicos sé que ustedes se harán muy fuerte unidos en poco tiempo, pero ahora yo debo investigar algo en este juego y debo hacerlo solo, lo lamento – siguiendo su camino sin mirar atrás.**

 **Keita: Entiendo, tienes un deber que tu solo debes hacer y estoy seguro que lo harás bien, solo no dejes que ese espíritu se apague Takato – con una sonrisa mirando como el castaño sigue su camino.**

 **Sachi: Ten cuidado en el camino.**

 **Sasamaru: Nos veremos luego.**

 **Ducker: Ten cuidado.**

 **Tetsuo: Nos volveremos a ver.**

 **Keita: Y esta vez seremos más fuerte, Takato. No es así Kirito – mirando a Kirito pero él no estaba aquí – ¿Are Kirito? – se sorprende que Kirito no estaba.**

 **Sachi: ¿En dónde puede estar Kirito-Kun? – preocupada.**

 **Sasamaru: ¿No lo sé?**

 **Tetsuo: ¿Tal vez, este matando unos monstruos?**

 **Ducker: ¿Tú crees?**

 **Ahora con Takato**

 **Takato seguía su camino en el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo cercano para tele transportándose hacia el piso 18, y para no ser golpeado por Asuna por llegar tarde, pero luego oye unos crujidos o pisadas, hace que él se detenga y saca enfunda su espada un poco centímetro pero luego lo deja en su funda y da la media vuelta.**

 **Takato: Hasta cuanto me va dejar de seguir, Kirito – con una sonrisa haciendo que saliera atrás de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Kirito: ¿Veo que has mejorado la habilidad de búsqueda bien a la perfección? – mirando lo con una sonrisa y se acerca a el – ¿Dime si es verdad que tienes a ese monstruo que llamas Nee-San en su casa? – curioso de saberlo.**

 **Takato: Claro que sí, hasta incluso la llamaría ballena por tener un gran apetito y es esa la razón por la que nuestra despensas se vaciaran – con las manos en la cintura.**

 **Kirito: Si ella te oyera estarías muerto en menos de un segundo je je je – haciendo que Takato temblara de miedo.**

 **Takato: Si, creo que sí ¿En fin a que has venido y porque estas en esta hermandad? – un poco curioso.**

 **Kirito: Bueno… Es un poco difícil de decirlo.**

 **Después de un minuto, Kirito le explico todo de porque está en la hermandad de los Gatos Iluminados por la Luna y de porque lo acepto.**

 **Eso hiso que Takato empezara a reír como loco, por lo débil que era su amigo, no débil de Nivel sino en conversaciones.**

 **Kirito: Si, si sigue riéndote, al menos no tengo a una persona mandona en mi equipo – con un poco de superioridad, eso hiso que Takato dejara de reír.**

 **Takato: Eso hace que me duela el Kokoro, Kirito-Kun – sentado en rodillas y con una aura de depresión por la mala vida que tuvo que pasar.**

 **Kirito: ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Kirito-Kun? – mirando al castaño deprimido – En fin, solo vengo a despedirme y debo irme rápido ante de que la hermandad se empiece a preocupar por mí – dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.**

 **Takato: ¿No vas a preguntar por ella? ¿Kirito? – Haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de caminar – Puede que sea tonto, pero no un ignorante – mirando a su amigo.**

 **Kirito: ¿Cómo esta ella? – curioso por saber cómo esta Asuna.**

 **Takato: Bien, ella está bien. Aunque es un poco mandona y más enojona, pero alguna veces se preocupa un poco por ti, y siempre me dice que deje la actitud de niño de primaria en las batallas – con los brazos cruzados y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo – Algunas veces pienso que Nee-San es criado por gorilas.**

 **Kirito: Puede ser, aunque no conozco a la perfección a Asuna, pero tal vez lo hace para que su pequeño y torpe Ototo pueda ser fuerte en el camino – mirando al castaño con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Es verdad – con una sonrisa, pero luego mira un mensaje en su buzón – ¿Un mensaje? – abriendo el buzón y aparece una ventanilla con algo escrito eso hiso helar al castaño.**

 **Kirito: ¿Takato? ¿Pasa algo? – se acerca a el y ve lo que dice en la ventanilla.**

" **¡VEN A CASA INMEDIATAMENTE O IRE POR TI CON MI ESPADA EN LA MANO"**

 **Por: Asuna.**

 **Eso hiso que Kirito sintiera por primera vez el miedo, aunque en este juego hay peores cosas, pero lo peor se lo llevo Takato y ahora esta paralizado de miedo.**

 **Kirito: Te deseo suerte amigo – poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño mientras que este asiste con la cabeza, mientras que Kirito se aleja del lugar – "¿Estoy seguro que el estará bien, solo esperemos que Asuna no lo mate?" – sintiendo pena por Takato.**

 **9 de Mayo del 2023**

 **Piso 18: Pueblo Lunar**

 **Takato había llegado al piso 18 al pueblo lunar, fue directo hacia la casa que él y Asuna habían comprado, luego abrió la puerta de la casa y hiso aparecer su menú y se equipa con su ropa de civil, luego fue directo hacia la sala y se detiene y ve a Asuna sentada en el sofá con una ventanilla de solicitud de una hermandad.**

 **Eso significo que él tendría que separarse de ella, ya que él le empezó a agradar a Asuna, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo aunque era gruñona, mandona y a veces exagerada, pero le empezó tomar cariño como un hermano pequeño que no quiere despegase de los brazos de su hermana mayor, tendría que hacer lo correcto. Ya que el tiene un deber que debe hacerlo solo y no quiere que su hermana se involucre en esto.**

 **Takato: Nee-San – haciendo que Asuna su hermana cerrara esa ventanilla rápidamente sin que el lo notara, aunque el lo noto por espiarla.**

 **Asuna: Takato – levantándose del sofá y se acerca a el con una mirada mal humor - ¡¿En dónde rayos te metiste?! ¡Te espere por nueve segundo y llegas tarde como siempre! – con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con la mirada.**

 **Takato: En verdad lo siento, tuve algunas complicaciones y bueno… recibí tu mensaje mortal y tuve que venir a casa rápido je je je – con una sonrisa pero con algo de miedo y tratando de calmar a la bestia que tiene como hermana.**

 **Asuna: No importa – haciendo que Takato sorprenda – Lo importante es que estés bien - con una sonrisa y luego lo abraza con fuerza.**

 **Takato pudo entender la situación en la que esta Asuna, unirse a una hermandad para hacerse más fuerte pero eso significaría dejar a su pequeño y torpe hermanito solo en esto o pensarlo bien de esto y no dejar a su hermano.**

 **Así que le devolvió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello de su hermana con calma para poder calmar la situación.**

 **Takato: Nee-San, que tal si hago esos muffin que te gustan tanto. Ya he conseguido los ingredientes para crear mi mermelada secreta, que dices – con una sonrisa mientras mira a Asuna.**

 **Asuna: Claro, porque no – dejando de abrazar a Takato.**

 **Takato: Bien, ahora voy hacerlo – dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.**

 **Asuna: Takato – teniendo la atención del castaño, ella trata de decirle de algo un poco angustiante, pero como lo tomaría el - ¡Más vale que los muffin sean exquisitos!**

 **Takato: Si, si lo hare tan exquisitos que morirás babeando por comerlo – dando media vuelta y poniendo un pulgar en alto luego va hacia la cocina.**

 **Asuna estaba con una sonrisa, pero luego esa sonrisa se va y sus mejillas se deslizaban unas gotas, ella estaba llorando y no sabía qué hacer, unirse a una hermandad o estar a lado de su hermano virtual, la decisión la mataba por dentro y no sabía qué hacer, ya que ella tomo con mucho cariño a Takato que se convirtió como un hermano para ella, y no sabía si irse o quedarse.**

 **Luego limpio sus lágrimas, y se pone firme para hablarle de esta complicada situación con Takato, pero tendría que comer su último postre con él.**

 **Media hora después**

 **Los dos estaban en una mesa, con una bandeja con migas y con una tetera fina, ellos habían terminado de comer sus postres.**

 **Takato: Eso estuvo ¡Delicioso! Debo seguir buscando esos ingredientes para seguir comiendo aún más – sentado en su silla mientras que una palmada a su estómago.**

 **Asuna: Si sigues así, serás tan gordo como una ballena – tomando una taza de té.**

 **Takato: Mira quien lo dice, la aspiradora humana – haciendo que Asuna destruyera su taza de té y luego de un segundo ella lo estaba dando unos coscorrones haciendo que el castaño sufra de una forma horrible.**

 **Asuna: ¡¿A quien le dices aspiradora humana?! ¡Ballena glotona! – siguiendo dándole unos coscorrones a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡AH AH AH! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no lo volveré a decir lo juro por la vida de mi hermana! – tratando de escaparse de los coscorrones de su hermana.**

 **Asuna: ¡¿A qué te refieres que lo juras por mi vida!? ¡Baka! – aumentando aún más la fuerza de sus coscorrones y haciendo que el poder de Takato gritara aún más fuerte, luego de un segundo el estaba en el suelo mientras que su cabeza le salía humo – Eso te lo mereces por ser un Baka, ¿No? Un Bakato – con las manos en la cintura y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Takato: "A vece pienso que ella es criada por gorilas" – tratando de levantándose pero luego mira la mano de Asuna.**

 **Asuna: Vamos – moviendo su mano, mientras que Takato la toma y con un poco de fuerza lo ayuda a levantarse – Ahora me debes una cosa.**

 **Takato: EH ¿Y porque?**

 **Asuna: Porque si, y esa cosa será una canción.**

 **Takato: ¿Una canción? – confundido mientras que ella asistía con la cabeza.**

 **Asuna: He sabido que has mejorado tu habilidad de música e instrumentos, así que quiero oir una canción viniendo de mi pequeño y torpe Ototo – con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Takato: ¿Un canción eh? – Mirando como Asuna asistía con la cabeza – (Suspiro) Está bien, vayamos por la sala – empezando a caminar y va directamente hacia la sala.**

 **Asuna: Si – siguiendo a su pequeño y torpe Ototo con una sonrisa ya que oiría la última canción de él.**

 **Sala**

 **Takato: Bien – sentado en una silla con una guitarra común en sus manos mientras que Asuna estaba sentada en el sofá y estaba mirando de frente a Takato – Namae Wo Yobu Yo, ese es el nombre de la canción, algunas veces gritas mi nombre y yo al tuyo cuando más nos necesitamos, bien aquí voy.**

 _ **Buscaba una razón para segur**_

 _ **Creyendo en mi verdadero ser**_

 _ **Quiero saber si muy dentro de ti**_

 _ **Tú guardas la versión de mí que no quiero perder**_

 _ **En medio de este camino oscuro, triste y cruel**_

 _ **Yo siento que podre lograr mi propia senda encontrar**_

 _ **Y así aunque corramos por camino separados**_

 _ **No dejemos de sonreír**_

 _ **Y seguiremos hasta que al fin encontremos**_

 _ **Lo que significa vivir**_

 _ **Llamare y ya veras**_

 _ **Es tu nombre el que escucharas**_

 _ **Para que puedas recordar cómo es tu "yo real"**_

 _ **Aunque la oscuridad y la tristeza traigan lagrimas**_

 _ **Que no puedas parar**_

 _ **Aunque se inunde el centro de tu corazón**_

 _ **Y luego no lo pueda vaciar**_

 _ **Llamare y ya veras**_

 _ **Es tu nombre el que escucharas**_

 _ **Así como antes tú llamaste y fue**_

 _ **Fue mi nombre el que escuche**_

 _ **Fin de la canción**_

 **Luego de terminar la canción vio como Asuna tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y luego aplaudió, por hoy la bella canción de Takato que eso le llego al corazón.**

 **Takato: Y te gusto Nee-San – mirando a Asuna con una sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Me fascino – se levanta del sofá y acerca hacia su pequeño y torpe Ototo le da un gran abrazo, mientras que Takato le devuelve el abrazo.**

 **Después de unos minutos**

 **Takato: ¿Con que eso era? – sabiendo que Asuna es solicitada a una hermandad - ¿Y la vas aceptar?**

 **Asuna: ¿No lo sé? ¿Si me uno a esa hermandad significa que tendríamos que sepáranos? ¿Pero… Si te unes a la misma hermandad que yo, tal vez no haiga motivo porque sepáranos? – con una sonrisa por el plan que ella tuvo pero luego sintió la mano de Takato con la suya y luego mira a Takato.**

 **Takato: Nee-San, sé que lo haces por mi propio bien. Pero es hora de que me cuide por mí mismo – soltando la mano de su hermana virtual y parándose del sofá – Puede ser duro, muy duro. Pero es hora de tomar caminos diferentes, hay cosas que debo resolverlo por mismo solo, y no quiero involucrarte en esto.**

 **Asuna: Ya me lo suponía… - Tratando de controlar las lagrimas – Pero… prométeme que sobrevivirás – levantándose del sofá y mira a Takato a los ojos.**

 **Takato: Lo prometo – poniendo su puño con el meñique pequeño en frente de Asuna, mientras que ella sonríe y pone su meñique con la de Takato – Yo, Takato prometo sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste – con una sonrisa.**

 **Ahora fuera de la casa, Takato estaba equipado con el mismo equipamiento que uso en el piso 20, cuando se enfrentó a ese jabalí de melena roja, y Asuna esta vestida con una capa con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto sus zapatos rojos.**

 **Asuna: Tu tendrás la mitad de los Col que ganamos matando a los monstruos, y recuerda enviar mensajes cada dos días para ver si estas bien, y si estas en problema iré de inmediato a ayudarte.**

 **Takato: Si, si, si lo capte no te pongas así, bien – tratando de relajar a Asuna.**

 **Asuna: Lo sé, es la primera vez que no nos volveremos a ver – se acerca a el y lo abraza con fuerza – Solo prométeme que estarás bien, si – triste de dejar ir a su amigo que se convirtió en mas que un amigo, un hermano.**

 **Takato: Lo estaré, ¡Ah! Una cosa el pregunto por ti.**

 **Asuna: ¿Quién?**

 **Takato: Tu ya lo sabes, me topé con Kirito cuando estaba cazando y lo vi con una hermandad, pensé que seria un jugador solitario pero veo que hasta lo solitario necesitan a alguien quien lo acompañe, y le dije sobre ti.**

 **Asuna: ¿Y qué te dijo? – un poco curiosa.**

 **Takato: Yo solo le dije que fuiste criada por gorilas, ¡Espera! ¡Eso no er…- siendo golpeando por Asuna haciendo que estrelle contra el muro de casa.**

 **Asuna: ¡Eres un Bakato! – empezando a caminar sin mirar atrás y enojada por el mal chiste de Takato.**

 **Takato: Yo le dije que estas bien, y eso le alegro un poco aunque no entendía porque, pero supe el estaría feliz si te encuentras bien – levantándose del suelo y mira a Asuna que se alejó sin mirar atrás – ¿No sé si me escucho? Pero estoy seguro que si – dando vuelta y empieza a caminar sin mirar atrás.**

 **Luego de que los dos tomaran su camino a rumbos diferentes, Asuna volteo para ver a Takato y luego libero algunas lágrimas, mientras que Takato si sigue sin mirar atrás y su cabello cubría su mirada pero las lágrimas empezaron a salir.**

 **Dos hermanos que se separan por caminos diferentes, pero eso no significa que dejaran de ser hermanos, los lazos de la hermandad que fue forjada por amor e amistad y con un poco de dureza de cierta persona. Nunca será cortado ni la muerte lo cortara.**

 **Narración de Takato**

 **Habían pasado algunos meses cuando yo y Nee-San nos separáramos, se que fue duro pero era lo mejor para ella, ahora estoy descubriendo todas las áreas de los pisos que he logrado pasar e incluso encontré algunas mazmorras con monstruos un poco más fuertes y lo logre vencerlos pero no había nada, para no estar seguro de no olvidarlo he escribido en mis Guías Informáticas todo lo que encontré en las áreas pero era mejor no poner nada de las mazmorras. Sin embargo, he escrito todas las cosas que en encontrado en las mazmorras en mi Guía Privada como ubicaciones y monstruos que habitaban en él.**

 **Y no solo eso, también encontré algunas cosas necesarias para equiparme, ante recordé en el piso 1 que Kirito me puso el sobre nombre de Caballero Carmesí, pero para ser un Caballero no se requiere tener armadura sino un espíritu irrompible que ninguna adversidad pueda quebrar o romper, con todo eso me recuerda la conversación que tuve con Keita-San ¿De que yo tengo algo que ningún jugador no? Y es Espíritu, pero también recordé que dijo que voy en el "Camino del Guerrero" un camino que está lleno de responsabilidades y sufrimiento, y veo que ese el camino que yo tengo.**

 **Recordar todos eso me trae a mis tiempo de Tamers, y ahora que lo pienso me en mantenido en contacto con Nee-San, y debo decir que fue un poco duro por lo ocupado que estaba pero solo debo mandar mensajes a su buzón cada dos días y lo sigo haciendo, pero ahora trato de mantenerme en contacto con alguien mas y ese alguien es Kirito, he escuchado rumores que la hermandad de Los Gatos Iluminados por la Luna, fueron eliminado hace unos meses atrás, eso rumores me impactaron Keita-San, Sachi-San, Ducker-San, Sasamaru-San y Tetsuo-San todos ellos murieron y el único que sobrevivió era Kirito, trate de encontrarlo en todos los pisos e incluso busco información sin habían visto a un joven igual que yo con cabello negro y ojos negros, solo que un año mayor. Pero nadie lo sabia ni lo habían visto, se cómo se siente perder a un compañero que se volvió parte de mi vida, pero ahora debo dejar esas cosas para después y a encontrar a Kirito.**

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 **24 de diciembre del 2023**

 **Piso 49: Mujen**

 **Takato vio el pueblo de Mujen y vio que tenían todo preparado para el día de Navidad e incluso noto el arbole gigantesco con decoraciones Navideñas, pero eso no le importaba luego vio a alguien sentado en una banca vio Kirito con el mismo equipamiento que uso en recuentro en el piso 20, pero su espada era diferente, él estaba hablando con una chica con túnica verde y encapuchada que le daba la información de algo importante, pero luego lo dejaron y vio como Kirito se marchaba.**

 **Takato: ¡Kirito! – trato de ir a buscarlo pero luego miro en su Buzón y vio que era de Asuna, no sabia si ignorar el mensaje para buscarlo o enviar el mensaje para no preocuparla, así que ignoro el mensaje de Asuna y fue en busca de Kirito, vio que no está ahora - ¡Maldición! – Maldiciéndose a si mismo pero luego vio a la chica encapuchada – Pero si es – se acercó hacia ella que estaba sentada en la banca - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

 **¿?: Oh… ¿Miren quien llego? El que se hace llamar Caballero y en donde está tu armadura ¿Acaso tus Guías no fueron de ayudas para conseguirte algo mejor que esas prendas? – con una sonrisa y un gran sarcasmo, esta chica cubierta con una túnica, y su cabeza con una capucha, ella parecía ser una chica de su edad, su cabello es verde verdoso y sus ojos castaño, tiene pintadas tres marcas en cada mejillas.**

 **Takato: Ja ja ja muy graciosa Argo-Chan, y para tu información no necesito una armadura para ser un caballero, solo con mi espíritu me hace llamar caballero - con una sonrisa mientras mira a la peli verde.**

 **Argo: Pff como sea, ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – un poco curiosa por saber qué hace el aquí.**

 **Takato: Solo vengo a buscar aun amigo el cual tú estabas hablando.**

 **Argo: ¿Con que eres amigo de el? ¿Eh? – dio un gran suspiro para contarle todo – Te lo puedo decir, pero… Quiero algo a cambio.**

 **Takato: Je como todas las ratas quieren algo a cambio, con razón eso hace honor a tu apodo "Argo La Rata".**

 **Argo: Si, pero tengo algo de información que pueda servir y le vendo a las tiendas para que todos los jugadores sobrevivan, pero tú me robaste la idea desde el principio, eso significa que podrían llamarte de "Caballero Carmesí" al "Gato Ladrón".**

 **Takato: Y es un apodo que pueda aceptar, pero quiero que me digas en cual piso va Kirito en este momento – desesperado por saber en donde va su amigo.**

 **Argo: (Suspiro) Bien, te lo diré. El va directo al piso 35 en donde esta el Jefe del evento de Navidad, Nicholas The Renegade, se dice que ese Nicholas tiene un Ítem de Revivir, y eso es todo lo que conseguí.**

 **Takato: Bien. Muchas gracias Argo-Chan – con una sonrisa y luego empieza a caminar.**

 **Argo: ¡Oye, espera! – haciendo que Takato dejara de caminar y la mirara – ¡Te olvidas del trato idiota! – un poco enojada con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Takato: ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – darle lo que quiera a Argo.**

 **Argo: Pasar la navidad contigo – en un tono bajo.**

 **Takato: ¿Eh? ¿No te escuche? – sin escuchar lo que dijo Argo por su tono bajo.**

 **Argo: ¡Pasar la Navidad contigo! ¡Bakato! – enojada porque el castaño no le escucho.**

 **Takato: ¡Ah! OK, OK, con ese tono me recuerdas a mi Nee-San – tratando de calmar la situación y recordando los gritos de Asuna - ¿Pero? ¿Por qué quieres pasar la navidad conmigo? – un poco curioso.**

 **Argo: Porque eres el único que conozco aparte de Kirito, y además no quería pasar sola la navidad – con un tono triste al último eso hiso que Takato se sintiera mal de ella.**

 **Con eso Takato pudo entender que pasar las festividades solo es malo, ya que en su primera navidad con Asuna le dio un pequeño regalo y el ella le dio el suyo, el aprendió que no es bueno dejar a las personas solas.**

 **Takato: Entiendo, te espero en el piso 28: en Gregory ahí espérame en el tele Transporte, y no te preocupes ya tengo todo listo para celebrar la navidad, pensaba disfrutarlo solo. Pero es mejor tener compañía – con una sonrisa eso causo que ella se sorprenda y dio una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo.**

 **Argo: Te espero.**

 **Con todo eso, Takato decidió irse pero ante vio el buzón de mensajes abrió el mensaje de Asuna haciendo aparecer una ventanilla escrita.**

" **Feliz Navidad, Takato espero verte de nuevo algún día"**

 **Con cariño: Asuna**

" **PD: Más vale que disfrute la navidad con alguien"**

 **Con ese mensaje el dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego lo cerró y le mando un mensaje a Asuna diciendo:**

" **Gracias Nee-San, y yo espero verte algún día y que disfrutes de la navidad"**

 **Con cariño: Takato**

" **PD: Si pasare la navidad con alguien"**

 **Takato: Solo espera un minuto Kirito, iré a ayudarte – empezando a correr – ¡Y ten por seguro que te ayudare!**

 **24 de Diciembre del 2023**

 **Piso 28: Gregory**

 **(Un pueblo con comerciante y con varias casas y una plaza con flores hermosas)**

 **Casa de Takato**

 **(La casa de Takato es de dos pisos y dentro de ellas tiene una gran decoración de navidad en la sala como en la cocina)**

 **Habitación de Takato**

 **Takato estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y mira en su equipamiento.**

 **Su nivel es de 72 y HP de 15.034, y se equipa con un polo de atardecer, y unas botas arades, luego una espada llamada la hoja de merfin.**

 **(El polo de atardecer: es una especie de gabardina carmesí con líneas blancas como el cierre y los bordes de las mangas, pero había un símbolo de un sol blanco en la parte izquierda del pecho)**

 **(Las Botas de Arades: Son unas botas negras con unas partes metálicas como en las plantas en los pies y un poco arriba de los tobillos y son de color rojo)**

 **(La hoja de Merfin: Es una espada larga y pesada de una mano, su epuñadura es de un color azul marino con una gema en el centro y el pomo en forma de rombo negro, la hoja es de plata y su filo es de color amarillo oro)**

 **Takato: Bien, estoy listo – decidido ir y ayudar a Kirito cueste lo que cueste.**

 **Piso 35: Bosque de la Desorientación**

 **Takato: ¿Este debe ser el lugar? ¿Pero? – Mirando por todos lados - ¿En dónde está Kirito? – Pero luego escucha unos sonidos de espadas chocando entre, eso hiso que volteara para otro lado - ¿Una pelea? – Fue directo en donde comenzaba la pelea, ante de llegar vio a unos caballeros peleando con un grupo de jugadores pero con atuendos de samurái - ¿Pero si son los Dragones Divinos? ¿Qué hace ellos aquí? – luego se da cuenta de algo - ¡Pues claro, ellos buscan el Ítem de revivir! ¿Y eso quiere decir que…? ¿Kirito, esta acá? Bien, ahí voy – sacando su espada de su funda y empieza a correr con todo hacia la zona de lucha.**

 **Takato fue directo hacia el lugar, pero es detenido por un caballero de los Dragones Divinos pero Takato le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera, y luego esquivara los tajos de otro caballero de esa hermandad, luego vio que el caballero trato de córtalo a la mitad y eso dio a Takato una oportunidad para atacar el abdomen con un gran puñetazo haciendo que saliera volando y se estrellara contra otros caballero.**

 **¿?: ¡Oye! ¡¿Niño que estás haciendo aquí?! – un hombre de 20 años con cabello castaño rojizo y una banda atada en su cabeza de color rojo con unas dos líneas amarillas ella lleva una ligera roja y con una armadura parecida a la de un samurái.**

 **Takato: ¡Estoy buscando a un chico llamado Kirito! ¿No lo has visto?**

 **¿?: ¿Estás buscando a Kirito? – luego se percata de un caballero detrás de el, pero Takato salta hacia el y le da una patada con las plantas de los pies en la cara.**

 **Takato: Así, ¿Lo has visto? – mirando al samurái.**

 **¿?: Si lo he visto, y paso por ahí – señalando al bosque – Dentro se encuentra enfrentando al Nicholas The Renegade y una cosa yo me llamo Klein y los chicos que se están enfrentado a esos caballeros son mis amigos.**

 **Takato: Ya veo – se dirige hacia el bosque pero luego se detiene – Takato, ese es mi nombre – luego entra en el bosque.**

 **Klein: Sin duda Kirito hiso más amigos aparte de mi – con una sonrisa pero luego va directo hacia unos caballeros.**

 **Ahora con Takato**

 **Takato había entrado y vio un gran árbol pero luego vio que Kirito estaba enfrentándose aun Santa desquiciado de unos 10 o 9 metros de altura y lleva un hacha en sus manos, ese salto trato de atacar a Kirito con su hacha pero el lo intercepta con su espada que brillaba haciendo que ese salta cayera al suelo.**

 **Kirito: Esto se acabó – con un tono muy frio.**

 **Takato: ¿Kirito? – haciendo que el pelinegro volteara y lo viera.**

 **Kirito: ¿Takato? ¿Qué haces aquí? – que queriendo saber, que hace el acá.**

 **Takato: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Te estaba buscando idiota! ¡No sé qué haces con esa actitud pero es mejor que lo dejes aun lado! ¡Me entere lo que paso con tu grupo! – se acercó hacia él y lo mira fijamente – Se que es duro ¡Pero no es para que te pongas así!**

 **Kirito: Tu no lo entiendes – lo toma del cuello de la ropa con mucho fuerza - ¡Tú nunca sabes cómo se siente perder a las personas que has conocido! Incluso ¡A una persona que casi se volvía algo importante para ti!**

 **Takato: Claro que lo se idiota – tomando de las muñecas a Kirito y haciendo que este lo soltara el cuello de la camisa - ¡Se como se siente, no volver a ver a las personas que fueron importantes en mi vida y tal vez nunca volverlas a ver! – recordando a sus amigos los Tamers – Sobretodo ¡Perder a la persona mas importante en tu vida que se volvió parte de ti! – Recordando al largato rojo que era su amigo y compañero Digimon Guilmon - ¡Y eso fue como dos años, un año en el mundo real y casi un año en este maldito juego que ni siquiera se de cómo entre! Pero se algo ¡No sé cuándo o cuantos los volveré a verlos!**

 **Kirito, escucho todo lo que dijo su amigo, que tiene personas importantes que lo están esperando, una persona importante que lo perdió en el mundo real, eso lo dejo impactado y no sabia que decir pero sintió en su hombro la mano de Takato que lo miro con una mirada y con una lagrima en un ojo que salía de su mejilla.**

 **Takato: Se que es duro perder a las personas que conocía y mas cuando una se volvió parte de ti, pero hay que vivir como ellos quisieron aunque otros no lo quieran hay que hacerlo lo mismo, y luchar por ellos que habían caído en este juego para que no sean olvidados – con una sonrisa - ¿Qué dices Kirito, luchemos y vivimos por ellos? – Estirando su puño haciendo que este lo mirara – Vamos que esperas – moviendo un poco el puño.**

 **Kirito, entendió que es verdad hay que luchar por todos lo que habían caídos, y vivir como Sachi quiso y luchar por algo bueno.**

 **Kirito: Je. Claro – chocando su puño con el de Takato, luego vieron al Nicholas The Renegade parado y listo para atacar, los dos estaban listo para atacar – Listo, Takato.**

 **Takato: Claro que si amigo – listo para la batalla a lado de su amigo.**

 **El Nicholas ataco a los dos con su hacha hacia al suelo, pero ese ataque es bloqueada por Takato con la parte plana de espada, mientras que Kirito hiso que su espada brillara y cortara la mano de el Nicholas y junto con su hacha, eso hiso que Takato fuera directo hacia él con una gran salto y hace que su espada brillara de un color blanco intenso y le da una gran estocada en el pecho al Nicholas, haciendo que este suelo, Kirito tiene la oportunidad de darle el ataque final, salto hacia el Nicholas que estaba en el suelo y luego hiso que su espada brillara dando una serie de tajos horizontales y verticales.**

 **Las barras de HP de el Nicholas estaban en rojo, Takato y Kirito hacen que sus espadas brillen intensamente y fueron directo hacia el Nicholas, con un gran grito, Takato le dio el primer corte en el pecho y Kirito el segundo formando una X en el pecho de el Nicholas The Renegade haciendo que este sea destruido y apareciendo el letrero de:**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero luego en la ventanilla de Kirito vio que el recibió el Ítem de Revivir y luego lo hiso aparecer, vio que era una gema celeste con borde de oro, luego vio la información y se quedó en shock.**

 **Takato: Kirito, ¿Qué pasa? – preocupado por la expresión del pelinegro, luego Kirito le lanzo el Ítem de revivir, Takato lo atrapo y luego lo toco para ver la ventanilla que decía.**

 **Ítem Information**

 **Luego de que un jugador muere pero antes de que los efectos de la luz desaparezcan (Dentro de diez segundo) puedes revivir al jugador seleccionar este ítem del menú, o sosteniéndolo en tu mano y diciendo "Rebirth" seguido de decir el nombre del jugador**

 **Takato estaba frustrado e enojado por ver lo que dura de revivir a una persona, Diez segundo, eso hiso que se enojara de lo patético que era esto, luego vio a Kirito.**

 **Takato: ¿Kirito? ¿Eh? – se sorprendió que su amigo liberara una lagrima y luego vio a Takato con una sonrisa.**

 **Kirito: Como tu dijiste antes, hay que vivir como ellos quisieron y como quiso ella también – luego se limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos – No hay razón porque llorar jejeje.**

 **Takato: jejeje, oye sabes estaba pensando hacer la navidad con alguien mas, si quieres puedes venir a disfrutarlo con nosotros, ¿Qué dices?**

 **Kirito, estaba un poco confundido de ir o no pero cuando se trata de Takato, se dio cuenta que hay cosas entretenida.**

 **Kirito: Claro… Porque no – aceptando la invitación de Takato - ¿Y quién más esta?**

 **Takato: Argo-Chan esta ahí.**

 **Kirito: ¿Argo? ¿Conque ella esta ahí? ¿Pensé que ella era de la que no disfruta las festividades? – pensando que Argo era unas de las chicas que no le gusta la festividades.**

 **Takato: Eso pensaba yo, pero ahora quiere disfrutar conmigo, pero será mejor invitar a más ya que dos no será suficiente.**

 **Kirito: Ya veo, oye pensaba invitar a alguien como disculpa por ser un idiota – tratando de remediar lo que hiso a Klein.**

 **Takato: Vas a invitar a Klein-San ¿No?**

 **Kirito: ¿Cómo es que? – sorprendido por saber el nombre de Klein pero luego recuerda que Klein estaba luchando contra los Dragones Divinos – Te tóbate con ellos.**

 **Takato: Si. Y debo decir que estoy enojado – dando un puchero falso – Pensaba que yo era el primero en ser tu amigo.**

 **Kirito: jajaja Bueno, me olvide decírtelo – riendo un poco por la expresión de su amigo, mientras que Takato dejo su puchero – ¿Por cierto, ella estará ahí? ¿Ya sabes? – queriendo saber si Asuna estaba invitada a la fiesta de Navidad.**

 **Takato: De hecho no, ella y yo nos separáramos por caminos separados. Ella está en una hermandad y yo, bueno, yo estoy descubriendo algo importante yo solo – con un tono un poco serio al final.**

 **Kirito: Ya veo.**

 **Takato: Acaso tu… je pareces una colegiada enamorada Kirito-Kun – con un tono muy burlón haciendo que Kirito se sonrojara.**

 **Kirito: ¿¡No soy una colegiada enamorada Baka!? ¡Además soy un hombre! – enojado por el comentario de Takato.**

 **Takato: Si claro, y yo una princesa en peligro con una dragona como hermana – con un gran sarcasmo.**

 **Kirito: ¿Acabas de decirte a ti mismo Princesa? ¿Sabías? – haciendo que Takato se diera cuenta de algo.**

 **Takato: En fin. Olvidemos lo que dijimos – empezando a caminar – Vayamos por tu amigo, Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Claro – siguiendo a Takato con una sonrisa.**

 **Ahora con Klein y su grupo**

 **Klein y su grupo estaban sentados en la nieve muy exhaustos por la batalla que tuvieron contra los Dragones Divinos, pero luego aparecieron Takato Y Kirito, eso hiso que Klein los vieran.**

 **Klein: Oh Kirito – luego se percató que Kirito le había lanzado algo y el lo atrapa vio que el la misma gema que Kirito tenía – ¿Esto es..? – mirando el Ítem raro.**

 **Kirito: Es el Ítem para revivir, úsalo cuando veas a alguien morir.**

 **Klein miro la información que tenia y se sorprendió a ver la duración para mantener vivo a alguien.**

 **Klein: Diez segundos… esto es horrible – muy impactado por creerlo.**

 **Kirito: Lo se, pero no importa. Hay cosas dura porque superar, Klein en verdad lo siento creo que me porte como un idiota – luego recibe un codazo de Takato – e inepto todo este tiempo, pero ahora viviré como mis antiguos compañeros quisieron aunque no lo quieran pero lo mismo lo hare – luego recordó a Sachi sonriendo – "Sobretodo, viviré como ella quiso" – pero luego mira a Klein con lágrimas en los ojos y con un poco de moco saliendo de su nariz.**

 **Klein: ¡KIRITO! – se lanzó hacia él y dando un gran abrazo - ¡Me alegra! ¡ME ALEGRA QUE QUIERAS SEGUIR VIVIENDO! – con toda su fuerza y luego empieza a llorar con mas fuerza.**

 **Kirito: Vamos, ya cálmate Klein esto es un poco humillante – tratando de calmar a Klein y trata de soltarse de el.**

 **Takato vio todo eso, y estaba contento de que Kirito fuera el mismo de aquella vez que conoció, ahora lo ve despegado de Klein que seguía llorando pero se limpia las lágrimas.**

 **Takato: Oye, Kirito no le ibas a decir a Klein-San algo importante.**

 **Kirito: ¡Ah! Eso… -dándose cuenta de algo.**

 **Klein: ¿Qué cosa? – confundido.**

 **Kirito: Cof, bueno Klein veras te estoy invitando a pasar la navidad conmigo y Takato como una disculpa por ser un idiota.**

 **Klein: Invitación, Navidad – toma las manos de Kirito – ¡Habrá chicas ahí! – pero recibe un golpe en la entrepierna de parte de Kirito haciendo que este se cayera al suelo quejándose del dolor.**

 **Takato: De hecho solo hay una y es Argo-Chan pero es una chica casi de mi edad.**

 **Klein: ¡Entonces voy! – decidido ir y recuperado por el rodillazo de Kirito en la entrepierna.**

 **Equipo de Klein: ¡Jefe!**

 **Klein: Escuchen, hoy somos invitados por primera vez a la fiesta de alguien y es mejo pasarla bien ¡Entendieron! – levantando el puño hacia arriba.**

 **Equipo de Klein: ¡Sí! – con el puño hacia arriba.**

 **Kirito y Takato estaban sorprendidos por la decisión de Klein y su equipo aceptó, Takato pudo recordar esa emoción como en su vida como Tamers cuando estaban por ir al Digital Word.**

 **Takato: Klein-San es un poco raro sabias.**

 **Kirito: Si lo se, es como tu pero diferente.**

 **Takato: Puede ser… ¡Espera que!**

 **Klein: Bueno iremos a tu fiesta de Navidad, Takato ¿Y en donde es? – un poco curioso en donde vive el.**

 **Takato: Bueno, mi casa esta en el piso 28 en Gregory espérenme en el tele transporte y los guiare a mi casa – con una sonrisa en su cara.**

 **Klein y su equipo: ¡Bien! ¡Pues andando! – empezando a caminar para salir de la zona.**

 **Kirito: Será mejor ir, y espero que le des la explicación Aa-Chan de esto.**

 **Takato: ¿Aa-Chan?**

 **Kirito: ¡Es el apodo que le di a Argo! – empezando a caminar para salir la Zona junto con Klein y su equipo.**

 **Takato: Jejeje Ese Kirito siempre haciendo cosas que ni siquiera yo sabia – empezando a caminar pero luego se detiene y se percata de algo, voltea y mira la silueta que le hacia familiar eso le dejo en shock – ¿Guilmon? – dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras que esa silueta empezó a correr y entrando en la zona en donde Kirito y el derrotaron al Nicholas The Renegade, luego Takato empezó a seguirlo y entro en esa zona, luego de entrar vio que esa silueta fuera iluminada por ese árbol gigantesco, vio que era su compañero Guilmon eso hiso que Takato liberara unas lagrimas - ¡Guilmon! – empezó a correr y salto hacia el y lo abrazo mientras que Guilmon le devolvió el abrazo - ¿Pero como es esto posible? ¿Acaso tu…? – fue interrumpido por Guilmon que puso su garras para cubrirle la boca y luego dejo de abrazar a Takato y fue directo hacia el gran árbol - ¿Guilmon? ¿Qué haces? – pero luego miro la señal de su compañero con unas de sus garras diciendo que espere, luego miro que su amigo puso palma en la nieve, pero de la nada la nieve se derritió mostrando una especie de compuerta con una marca de la Luz de la Digi-Evolucion - ¿Una compuerta? – luego miro a Guilmon pero el ya no estaba, Takato estaba tan confundido pero luego empezó a sonreír – Gracias, Aibo – luego toco la puerta apareciendo una ventanilla de advertencia.**

 **Attention**

" **Si entras a ese lugar no saldrás vivo de esta"**

" **Aceptas"**

 **O X**

 **Takato acepto ir a ese lugar, luego miro que las dos puertas se abrieron mágicamente, luego miro que había escalones de escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, Takaro entro en esa compuerta y empezó a caminar hacia los escalones que lo conducirían hacia abajo, luego de unos segundos miro que había un sótano muy ancho muy oscuro pero luego las antorchas se encendieron y mostrando aun especie de caballero con armadura blanca.**

 **Lleva puesto un yermo con dos cuenca que mostraba solo sus ojos, y el peto era lleva una cruz dorada pero al revés, y unas guanteletes con una la misma cruz en los protectores de los ante-brazos, y sus botas arriba de los tobillos tiene la misma cruz al revés, y lleva puesto un cintura con una funda de espada.**

 **Takato: ¿Un Caballero? – mirando al caballero que estaba posando con su espada trabada al suelo, pero vio la espada y le hacia familiar - ¿¡Esa espada…!?**

 **¿?: Guerrero, veo que has aceptado la advertencia en la ventana, espero que estés preparado – sacando su espada del suelo y la levanta con una mano y la apunta hacia Takato - ¡Porque yo! ¡El Caballero Blanco de la Muerte! Te dará una gloriosa muerte – mirándolo fijamente.**

 **Takato: Hasta habla, pensé que los monstruos nunca hablan pero veo que eres diferente a otros.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Puedes verme como un monstruo, pero. Mi corazón siempre será un humano.**

 **Takato: ¿Humano? – Sorprendido por oír eso - ¿Ósea que tu…?**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Es hora combatir! – poniéndose en posición de combate mientras que aparece una barra de HP.**

 **Takato: Como tu desees – empezando a correr hacia al caballero y empieza a darle tajo horizontal, pero el caballero le desvía con la hoja de su espada, pero Takato hace liberar su habilidad que brillaba y le dio un corte giratorio, pero el caballero dio un salto hacia atrás – "¿Cómo…? Pero si estaba cerca del ataque y lo esquivo, acaso el…" – mirando al caballero dando un salto hacia atrás.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Es bastante admirable tu valor. Sin embargo tus movimientos son muy lentos – decepcionado por los ataques que Takato le dio.**

 **Takato: Eso es lo que tu crees, te mostrare que tan veloz soy yo – impulsándose hacia él y da una estocada pero el caballero hace a un lado, pero Takato uso su otro pie para impulsara de nuevo hacia el y diera un tajo en el peto de la armadura, al tocarlo la espada se rompe en dos, Takato esta sorprendido que su mejor espada se rompiera con un toque de la armadura.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: ¿Decías? – dando una estocada en el brazo de Takato haciendo que el cayera al suelo por unos metros – Tu espada es bastante dura, pero mi armadura es mucho más que cualquiera que las otras – mirando a como Takato se levantaba y su HP bajaban un poco – Aunque, estoy un poco sorprendido ese ataque, me quito una pequeña pisca de HP, mira – mostrando su Barra de HP que seguía verde pero con una pequeña pisca baja su HP, eso hiso que Takato quedara impactado por lo que vio, y ni siquiera con un tajo le quito casi un poco más – Con un tajo no servirá para acabar conmigo, y te mostrare como se hace un verdadero tajo – haciendo que las espada brillara intensamente –** _ **Ráfaga Cortante Milenaria**_ **– lanzando una gran ráfaga con un tajo hacia Takato, mientras que el se cubría pero su cuerpo recibía unas series de cortadas haciendo que el gimiera de dolor, luego de que terminara ese, Takato tenía unas series de cortadas por todo su cuerpo, luego miro aunque el seguía herido – Sorprendido, esta no es una habilidad cualquiera, este es un poder que personas especiales tenemos y tu eres una de ellas, pero veo que no la has liberado, acaso ese collar que tienes ahí no te ha ayudado a saberlo – señalando el collar que Takato llevo puesto en su cuello.**

 **Takato: ¿Qué dices? – abriendo el Ítem y ve el collar del peligro y hace aparecer su información y se sorprende.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Ese collar tiene tres cosas que son útiles en tus batallas, el primero incrementa las habilidades y las características a tres veces por subir de nivel, la segunda por cada aceleración o impulso incrementa al triple el poder de ataque del arma que puedas poseer y por último la tercera es una cosa que debes desbloquear por ti mismo, algo que tu debías haberlo hecho durante estos meses pero no hiciste nada.**

 **Takato: Si hubiera sabido eso, podría haber usado ese poder que llevo dentro para acabar todos los monstruos, pero – hace aparecer su ítem y se equipa con una espada con empuñadura negra con una gema en el pomo y su hoja tenia grabado unas letras sagradas y extraña – Es tarde para lamentarlo – empezó a correr con todas su fuerza y da un gran salto hacia el para cortarlo a la mitad pero el caballero se mueve aun lado con un pequeño salto mientras que Takato aterrizo con la espada en el suelo - ¡Maldito! – luego pone su espada en su mano izquierda para dar un corte recto hacia el cuello del caballero pero el da un pequeño salto hacia atrás – "Es imposible, como puede leer mis movimientos" – mirando al caballero.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Tu talento es nato, pero demasiado fiascos, opino que la persona que te mostro ese collar se esta retorciendo en su tumba en el mundo real como en el virtual – haciendo que Takato se enfureciera y apretara sus dientes con fuerza.**

 **Takato: No hables así – haciendo que el caballero lo mirara y de un paso el aparece en frente de el preparado para atacar y espada brillara - ¡De Diabel-San! – dando un corte vertical pero el caballero lo intercepta con su espada creando un gran choque de poder creando una gran ráfaga de aire alrededor suyo, pero luego Takato noto que espada no podría aguantar el inmenso poder que reside de la espada del caballero, luego miro como su espada es destruida.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Eres una decepción – con un tono muy serio, luego le da una patada a Takato en el abdomen pero Takato lo detiene con sus dos manos haciendo que el saliera volando pero Takato de reincorporen pero de la nada aparece el caballero atrás – No mereces tener ese poder que ni siquiera sabes cómo usarlo – dando un puñetazo pero Takato lo desvía con su ante-brazo, pero no se percató del codazo izquierdo en la cara y luego le dio una patada con sus planta de los pies a Takato haciendo que este cayera al suelo provocando una explosión de polvo, el caballero aterrizo al suelo luego miro a Takato en el suelo en forma de cráter y su barra de HP estaba en amarrillo – De cualquier forma no podrás vencerme, tus habilidades no son comparadas a las mías, pero estoy sorprendido que sigas vivo después de recibir esos dos ataques.**

 **Takato trato de levantarse pero al recibir un gran daño cayo al suelo, luego vio en su meñique y empezó a recordar la promesa que hiso con Asuna, eso hiso que se levantara con toda su fuerza.**

 **Takato: ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – con una voz un poco mas débil por el daño que recibió.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Tu arrogancia te pesa, literalmente. Pero tu cuerpo sigue levantando esa pesa – mirando como Takato seguía de pie - ¿Hasta cuanto podrías soportar esa pesa que llamas dolor? – Haciendo que su espada brillara de un color dorado – En fin. Es hora de poner fin a tu existencia – poniéndose en posición de combate -** _ **Serás castigados por la lluvia Sacra**_ **–** **impulsándose hacia Takato y dando unas estocadas al aire, pero esas estocadas liberaban unas estacas de luz y estaban siendo dirigidas hacia Takato - ¡** _ **Cuchillas Divinas**_ **! – Takato esquivo algunas de esas estacas pero lamentablemente, unas de ellas fue clavada en su pierna derecha haciendo que dejara de moviéndose, y luego recibió cuatro estacas, la primera en el ante-brazo derecho, la segunda en la mano izquierda, la tercera en el abdomen, y la ultima en el hombro izquierdo, eso hiso que Takato gritara un poco dolor – Se acabó – enfundando su espada en la funda mientras que Takato cae al suelo – No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi, tu cuerpo no se podrá mover por que** _ **Mis Cuchillas Divinas**_ **esta hechas para inmovilizar al contrincante en otras palabras paralizarlo – dando la espalda a Takato y empezando a caminar – Solo espero que mueras y junto con la esperanza de los demás jugadores que habitan en este juego.**

 **Takato: "Maldición, no pude ganarle y además su espada y armadura son mucho mas duros de romper o destruir" - luego mira su barra de HP que bajaba de amarillo a rojo, pero poco a poco su HP llegaría a 0 – "No podre salvarme de esta, lo siento amigos" – recordando a Kirito, Argo y Klein y su escuadrón con unas sonrisas en los labios – "Parece que no podre pasar la navidad con ustedes, estaba tan ansioso de disfrutarlo con ustedes, y Nee-San" – recordando a Asuna con una sonrisa – "Lo siento, no pobre cumplir tu promesa de sobrevivir a esto. Solo espero que… me perdones" – cerrando los ojos y esperando su final.**

 **Takato…**

 **¿Quién es?**

 **Takato…**

 **¿Alguien… me habla?**

 **¡Takato!**

 **Haciendo que Takato abriera los ojos, mientras que el caballero estaba de espalda y seguía caminando pero luego nota algo, y empieza dar media vuelta y se sorprende, Takato aún seguía parado y su barra de HP esta con una pequeña pisca de HP.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: ¿Imposible? ¿Pero cómo…? – muy sorprendido por ver a Takato para con una pequeña pisca de HP en su barra.**

 **Takato: ¡Caballero Blanco de la Muerte! ¡Puede ser que tus ataques sean veloces y fuertes, y tu coraza invencible! ¿Pero? ¡La razón por la que yo me llamo "El Caballero Carmesí" no es porque porto un Armadura! Sino ¡Porto un espíritu inquebrantable! – haciendo aparecer una aura carmesí alrededor mientras que su barra de HP se regenerara a gran velocidad y este completo, luego la aura se desvanecía mostrando que sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo pero en un segundo sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: "Ya lo libero, veamos qué tan fuerte es tu poder, Takato-Kun" – sacando su espada de su funda y se pone en posición de combate.**

 **Mientras que Takato miraba fijamente al Caballero Blanco de la Muerte, pero luego apareció una ventanilla.**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Has desbloqueado la tercera habilidad del collar del peligro, y es "Hyper Speed On" solo tienes que decirlo y con toda tu alma para moverte a gran velocidad, también puedes hacer un combo con la segunda habilidad del collar "La Habilidad dura 30 segundo o depende de la voluntad del jugador".**

 **Takato:** _ **Hyper Speed On,**_ **Que habilidad más útil, pero se requiere mas que eso para acabar con el – mirando al Caballero y tratando de pensar en algo, pero luego recuerda la segunda habilidad de su collar – Ahora lo entiendo – haciendo aparecer su Ítem y mira su equipamiento luego hace aparecer unas quintes espadas de diferente tamaño y altura – Espero que esto funcione o seré convertido en datos rotos – un poco angustiado si funcionara su plan.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: "Saca todas sus espadas y no las equipa, si hace eso, esas espadas sin guardar no duraran en menos de 10 segundos" – mirando como Takato pone todas sus espadas en sus brazos.**

 **Takato: ¡Bien! ¡Ahí va! – lanza toda sus espada hacia arriba en el lugar en donde está el Caballero y luego empieza a correr hacia él.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: "Que idiota, solo hace que lo inevitable llegue" – mirando como las espadas de Takato caen alrededor de el y luego ve como Takato estaba cerca de el – "Se acabó" – tratando de dar una estocada en el pecho de Takato pero luego mira como Takato sonríe.**

 **Takato: ¡** _ **Hyper Speed**_ **! ¡** _ **On**_ **! – desapareciéndose a gran velocidad y esquivando la estocada del Caballero.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: ¡¿Pero cómo…?! – sorprendido por la velocidad que el castaño hiso para desaparecer, pero en cámara lenta, el no se percató de que Takato estaba detrás de el con unas de las espadas que el castaño saco, Takato le dio un tajo en la espalda del caballero pero luego desaparece, mientras que el caballero voltea pero no había nadie, luego Takato aparece a lado suyo con un espada en su mano izquierda y ataca al caballero con corte horizontal, luego desaparece y aparece arriba y toma otra espada con su mano derecha y luego aterriza en frente de el y le da un gran corte con sus dos espada en forma de una X en el pecho y desparece, ahora en cámara normal, el Caballero recibía ataque tras ataque, corte tras corte a gran velocidad y su barra de HP bajaba poco a poco – "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede atacar con espadas que no son equipadas? ¿Cómo lo hace?" – confundido y aguantando el daño que Takato le estaba causando – "¿Y no solo eso? ¡El se mueve a toda velocidad, él está quebrando la barrera del sonido! ¿No? ¡De la luz!" – luego su barra de HP estaba en rojo, y con una sola pisca y Takato estaba en frente de el – "¡No! ¡Dejare que ganes!" – apunto de atacar a Takato pero el, puso su espada en el abdomen del caballero.**

 **Takato: SwordsDance – Impulsándose y dando ese ataque final mientras cruzo su camino con el Caballero, pero luego su espada se destruyó, luego miro al Caballero.**

 **Caballero Blanco de la Muerte: Estoy muy sorprendido… Que un jugador… prodigio como usted me haya derrotado aunque de un modo diferente – luego pone su espada en su funda y da la vuelta para mirarlo bien, y su barra de HP estaba vacío – Pero, fue un honor pelear contra unos de los héroes que mi padre me haya contado, uno muy especial y ese eres tú, Takato-Kun – sacando el yermo y mostrando su cara haciendo que Takato abriera sus ojos como plato – Acaso viste un fantasma, Takato-kun – con un tono un poco burlón.**

 **Takato: Di-Di-Diabel-San – mirando al Caballero Blanco de la Muerte, que era nada menos que Diabel que murió en el piso 1 a mano del jefe el Illfang - ¿Co-Como es esto posible? ¿Y sobre todo a que te refieres con héroe y padre?**

 **Diabel: Eso digo yo, y las otras los sabrás a su debido tiempo – empezando a caminar hacia Takato y pone su mano en el hombro del castaño – Sin duda te has hecho más fuerte, opino que tu nivel está en lo más alto como 70 o 72, pero es bueno que completaras a unos de tus descubrimientos que Kabaya-Sama te pidió – luego saca su mano del hombro de Takato y empieza alejarse.**

 **Takato: ¿Descubrimiento? ¿Kabaya-Sama? – muy confundido por lo que está pasando.**

 **Daibel: Todo es a su debido tiempo, Takato-Kun, hay muchas cosas que debes descubrir y estoy seguro que la hallaras de porque está aquí, y porque motivo – pero de la nada su cuerpo empieza desvanecerse con unos polvos brillantes y dorados – Espero que cumplas tus promesas, la que tuviste con tu hermana, y la promesa de salvar a todos los jugadores, todos ellos aunque no te conozcan y ni te conocen debes salvarlos, ya que tu eres la única esperanza de este juego – desvaneciendo completamente y sus brillos se formaron para completar a una palabra.**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Takato estaba un poco confundido, pero lo dejaría para después luego vio sus resultados.**

 **Result**

 **Exp 0**

 **Col 0**

 **Blutgang**

 **Luego de mirar, no lo tomo nada de importancia si gana experiencia o col, pero lo que le tomo mucha importancia fue el objeto que gano, abrió su ítem y vio en su equipamiento, ahora vio el arma y la equipo, haciendo aparecer el arma en su mano derecha, vio que la espada es de un color blanco que emanaba una especie de energía sagrada, su hoja mide unos 1.50 de altura, sentía que era liviana, los lados de la empuñadura con alas de murciélagos, hay una gema en el centro.**

 **Takato: ¿Esta espada? Es la espada de Dukemon Crimso mode, ¿Pero como? – sorprendido por ver la espada del Modo de Dukemon – Diabel-San, usted quería ver lo fuerte que me he vuelto y para demostrarlo me estabas tomando, debe ser que Kabaya te revivió para que me tomaras para que lo que llega – mirando la espada y empieza a sonreír – Juro que lo posible de salvar a todos los jugadores, no importa cuánto tome o me lleve hare lo posible de salvarlos y si tengo que dar mi vida en el camino lo hare – en funde su espada en una funda roja con unos toques dorados, y luego se lo pone en su espalda – Bien, será mejor irme con los demás o sino ellos me mataran – empanzando a caminar pero luego de unos pasos empezó caerse hacia el suelo sin mover un dedo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿No responde? – Tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero poco a poco los cierra - ¿Y porque me estoy…durmiendo? – cerrando sus ojos, por el cansancio o algo, luego abre los ojos y ve que no esta en la zona en donde peleo con el Caballero Blanco de la Muerte que era Diabel revivido, solo vio que estaba en su habitación y luego ve que estaba en su cama con un trapo mojado en la frente - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – levantándose un poco en la cama pero aun seguia un poco débil.**

 **¿?: Parece que despertarte – haciendo que Takato lo mirara.**

 **Takato: ¿Kirito? ¿Cómo es que…? – mirando a Kirito equipado con ropa de civil, una remera negra con mangas largas pero con líneas blancas que llegaba desde sus hombros hasta las mangas de su manos.**

 **Kirito: sencillo, estuvimos esperándote como unos minutos en el Tele Transporte, y empecé a sospechar que había pasado algo, luego fui al piso 35 para buscarte y use el rastreo para rastrear tus huellas y pude ver que me guiaba al lugar en donde nos enfrentamos al Nicholas The Renegade, pero nunca vi que había una compuerta secreta ahí. Ante de verla vi que tus huellas estaban ahí y entre a ese lugar, vi que estabas inconsciente luego te lleve a tu casa, ¿Pero dime que hacías ahí?**

 **Takato: "Es mejor no contarle de que me encontré a Guilmon ya que el no sabe nada de lo Digimon e incluso decirle que Diabel-San esta vivo y me enfrente a él, no puedo decirlo ya que el no debe meterse en un camino que tal vez podría morir" – tratando de pensar algo y luego lo tuvo – Ante de terminar la batalla con el Nicholas vi algo extraño ahí y era mejor esperar que se fueran para descubrir que era y vi que era solo una compuerta secreta debajo de la nieve, la abrí y entre. Vi que dentro de ese lugar había un sótano gigantesco con caballero que se hacia llamar el Caballero Blanco de la Muerte, pensé que solo era un monstruo débil pero era muy fuerte, pero luego lo pude acabar y recibí esta espada extraña – sacando su espada de su equipamiento, mientras que Kirito lo miro fijamente.**

 **Kirito: Déjame ver – tomando la espada y vio algo extraño en ella y no solo eso también sintió algo que le dio un gran cosquilleo en sus huesos - ¿Esta espada? Es diferente a las otras… ¿Acaso? ¿Sera una espada sagrada?**

 **Takato: ¿Espada Sagrada? – confundido por la pregunta de Kirito y liberando un gran interés en esa espada.**

 **Kirito: Así es, las Espadas Sagradas son armas sumamente especiales en el SAO, e incluso con lleva un gran poder de ataque que ninguna coraza o monstruo pueda con ella, sobretodo se requiere una habilidad de espada sagrada para empuñarla pero para hacerlo se requiere hacer una misión o acabar con un monstruo especial de un evento – entregando la espada a Takato – Takato, fíjate si tienes la habilidad de la espada sagrada – para estar seguro si el tendría l habilidad de la espada sagrada.**

 **Takato: De acuerdo – haciendo aparecer su menú y ve su Skills pero luego vio que no había nada solos sus habilidades.**

 **Skill de Takato**

 **Nivel 72**

 **HP 15.034**

 **Habilidades**

 **Arma de una mano 603**

 **Lanzamiento: 334**

 **Evasión: 420**

 **Arte Marciales: 503**

 **Correr: 502**

 **Cocina: 302**

 **Búsqueda: 411**

 **Vision Nocturna: 200**

 **Regeneración: 401**

 **Limite de peso extendido: 302  
**

 **Al mirar las habilidades de Takato, Kirito se quedó sin palabras lo lejos que su amigo logro pero miro que no tiene una habilidad de espada sagrada, empezó a pensar que esta espada no es sagrada solo una simple espada común y corriente pero luego noto que sus habilidades traía ninguna de la espada sagrada eso significo que Takato, no podría poseer la Blutgang.**

 **Kirito: "Esto puede ser un problema, si Takato no tiene la habilidad de empuñar la espada sagrada eso significaría que no podría poseer la espada sagrada" – algo preocupado por su amigo y sintiendo pena por el por no poseer unas de las espadas mas fuertes del juego.**

 **Takato: Solo es una espada – haciendo que Kirito se sorprenda por lo que dijo el castaño, mientras que este toma su espada y la levanta luego lo mira fijamente y ve el resplandor blanco que refregaba la espada – Lo importante es saber cómo usarla – con una sonrisa y mirando la espada que le traía unos recuerdos como su primera vez en donde el, Guilmon y Grani se funcionaran para evolucionar a Dukemon a Dukemon Crimso Mode.**

 **Kirito estaba confundido y sacando su preocupación en un suspiro y luego empezó a sonreír como si nada ya que Takato era alguien diferente y no sabía nada de este juego, sin embargo el lucha en este juego como si fuera alguien que experimento sus vida en mundo digital.**

 **Kirito: "Es verdad, para Takato las habilidades son comunes para el pero para nosotros son lo que nos hace más fuerte en este juego, solo espero que sobreviva a esto" – mirando a Takato y recordando el momento cuando lo conoció en el piso 1.**

 **Takato: ¿Por cierto? ¿Por qué estabas pensando y preocupado a la vez? – mirando a Kirito y saber que le ocurría cuando le mostro sus habilidades**

 **Kirito: Por nada solo estaba seguro si tenías la habilidad de la espada sagrada pero veo que me equivoque – tratando de hacer que Takato creyera sus palabras.**

 **Takato: Ya veo – haciendo que Kirito se tranquilice de esto - pero… ¿Cómo es que encontraron mi casa? – preguntando como lo encontraron.**

 **Kirito: Bueno, fue Aa-Chan que encontró tu casa y al parecer ella tenía una copia de tu llaves para entrar a tu casa – con una sonrisa y recordando la actitud que tenía Argo.**

 **Takato: ¿Me cuesta un poco entender a Argo-Chan?- con tic en su ojo izquierdo y saber que Argo era como su acosadora.**

 **Kirito: En fin, es hora de que bajes los demás te están esperando en la cocina - empezando a ir hacia la puerta y la abre.**

 **Takato: Kirito – haciendo que dejara de caminar – Te agradezco que me trajera acá sin duda eres el mejor – con una sonrisa y agradece a Kirito.**

 **Kirito empezó sentir algo raro, el sintió la verdadera calidez de una amistad y de amigos que se preocupan por el e incluso un gran amigo como Takato.**

 **Kirito: No, el que debe agradecer soy yo – haciendo que Takato se sorprenda y luego voltea con una sonrisa – Si no te hubiera conocido, la vida que tendría solo sería soledad y desconfianza, tu eres alguien único Takato.**

 **Con esas palabras, Takato pudo entender que la vida que tendría seria como la de el, no hace mucho tiempo el había perdido a su camarada por su debilidad, ante de perderlo se distancio de sus amigos y nunca jamás volverían hablar, aunque eso paso cuando tenía doce años, pero ahora se volvió a ser como era ante, y todo gracias a Asuna por haberlo abierto los ojos para ver el futuro que espera por él. Pero ahora, su vida cambio en este Mundo Virtual conoció a personas que lo ayudaron, como Argo y Kirito.**

 **Takato: No es para tanto – un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su amigo hasta incluso estaba un poco sonrojado.**

 **Kirito: Bueno… le diré a todos que ya estás bien – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa – Te esperaremos abajo – saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta dejando a Takato solo.**

 **Estando solo, él se levantó de su cama y empieza a equiparse con su ropa común, luego empieza a dar un pequeño suspiro sacando todo los males, luego dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y toca la perilla, pero ahora empezó a tener unas dudas, porque el Kabaya quiere que investigue de porque esta acá, sobretodo porque revivió a Diabel y convertirlo en el Caballero Blanco de la Muerte, esas dudas lo mataba pero como dijo en aquella vez. Kabaya lo estaba tomando una prueba para ver si el puede sobrevivir en el camino en donde descubrirá todo lo que sabrá.**

 **Ahora abrió la puerta y fue directo hacia la cocina ante de llegar vio como todos sus amigos celebraban bebiendo, comiendo e incluso viendo a Klein tratando de coquetear con Argo pero ella le da una patada en sus partes privadas eso hiso que Kirito empezara a reír un poco.**

 **(Klein y su equipo están equipados con una ropa de civiles)**

 **(Argo esta equipada con una ropa de civil como una remera amarrilla pero esa remera parecía un vestido hasta le llevaba un poco a las rodillas, y ella tiene un short negro aunque no se le notaba por lo largo que era la remera)**

 **Takato: Veo que se divierten sin mi ¿No? – con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados y luego se acerca hacia ellos.**

 **Argo: ¡Idiota! – acercándose hacia el y le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho – A la próxima avisa que ibas a traer a mas invitados – dando la vuelta y con un ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Takato: Bueno, bueno Argo-Chan. Pensaba invitar a Kirito pero el, invito a su amigo con su grupo como una disculpa por ser un chico malo – haciendo quedar mal a Kirito y luego Klein y su grupo empiezan a reír por el chiste que hiso Takato – O solo querías disfrutar la navidad sola conmigo – eso causo que Argo abriera los ojos y se sonrojara muy rápido.**

 **Argo: Eres un ¡Bakato! – haciendo que su puño brillara de un color dorado y dándose la vuelta luego le da un golpe seco en el rostro de Takato haciendo que este cayera al suelo como una bolsa de papas.**

 **Takato: A…ah…ah Eso do-lio – en el suelo y sufriendo un poco por el golpe de Argo.**

 **Argo: Te lo mereces – dando la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y se va hacia la mesa.**

 **Los espectadores estaban un poco asustados excepto Kirito porque el conoce bien a Argo pero nunca se dio cuenta ella era una chica un poco ruda, pero eso causo que diera una sonrisa ya que su vida en este juego se pone cada vez mas divertida. Aunque haya perdido a su grupo por su mentira el seguirá viviendo como dijo Takato en aquella vez "Hay que vivir como ellos quisieron y pelear como ellos quisieron para que ellos no sean olvidados" puede ser una gran carga.**

 **Pero ahora el siente que Takato lo carga para que su culpa y error se fuera y nunca dejar que la soledad y la culpa lo mataran en su camino, eso hiso que recordara a Keita diciéndole a Takato el camino de un guerrero y su espíritu.**

 **Después de unos minutos para que Takato recobrara la conciencia de nuevo y que Argo se calme, todos levantaron las copas para dar un brindis.**

 **Todos: ¡Salud! – brindaron todos ellos, con unas sonrisas en sus labios mientras Vivian y otros comían las comidas que preparo Takato para un caso importante, todos le dijeron que es un buen cocinero hasta Argo admite que este idiota si sabía cocinar, luego de unas horas todos empezaron a dormirse poco a poco, pero la mas rendida era Argo ya que ella se encuentra dormida en la cama de la habitación de Takato, el dejo que Argo durmiera para que ninguno de los amigos Klein o el haría algo con la pequeña Argo.**

 **Luego de disfrutar la Navidad, Klein y su equipo decidieron irse y agradecieron a Takato por haber hecho una gran fiesta, mientras en la cocina Takato y Kirito decidieron limpiar todo este desorden, Kirito decidió ayudar a Takato para devolverle el favor que debía por haberlo abierto los ojos.**

 **Takato: ¿Oye, Kirito? – Teniendo la atención del pelinegro - ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí? ¿Podrías irte si quieres? Yo solo puedo encárgame de limpiar todo esto.**

 **Kirito: Takato, la razón por lo que hago es para devolverte el favor por haberme ayudado y hacer que abriera los ojos por última vez – mirando el plato limpio que reflejaba a si mismo con su equipamiento puesto y con sus espadas – Suena algo tonto, pero. Lo hago porque somos amigos, mañana me iré de nuevo hacer lo mío el camino de un janeiro solitario – luego mirando a Takato con una sonrisa porque busco un camino algo fácil de hacer – Ese será mi camino, viviré, peleare y – levantando el plato mostrando a el reflejo de el por completo – Ganare.**

 **Takato pudo ver la expresión de Kirito, eso mostro que él está determinado por ganar y salvar a este juego de algún modo. El dio una sonrisa a saber que su amigo estará bien en el camino que el tuvo, pero luego vio como Kirito empezó a limpiar los platos.**

 **Takato: Puedes dormir en la otra habitación, si no te molesta – viendo si Kirito lo acepta o no.**

 **Kirito: De acuerdo – aceptando la oferta haciendo que Takato se alegrara – Solo por esta vez, después a la mañana me iré.**

 **Takato: Jejeje si, si señor Espadachín Oscuro – con un gran sarcasmo hacia Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Solo espero que la habitación que me des tenga una cama ya que no pienso dormí en el suelo, Caballero Carmesí – jugando un poco con Takato luego los dos se miraron de nuevo y empezaron a reír un poco.**

 **Después de una hora, Kirito estaba descansando en la habitación de invitados, mientras que Takato estaba en la sala acomodando una almohada en el sofá con una manta, estaba preparado para dormir en el sofá ya que su cama estaba Argo durmiendo cómodamente. Pero luego vio que alguien le mando un mensaje en el buzón, vio quien era el que le mando ese mensaje pero vio que apareció una especie de cubo tridimensional, con un color dorado bien brillante.**

 **Takato: ¿Qué será esto? – tocando el cubo luego vio una ventanilla en el cubo, luego vio que era una especie de mensaje de voz. Así que apretó el acepta para saber de quién es que le mando este mensaje.**

 **¿?: Es una bella noche de navidad, Takato-Kun – haciendo que el castaño se sorprenda de quien es esa voz.**

 **Takato: Kabaya – sorprendido por oír la voz de Kabaya en este pequeño cubo.**

 **Kabaya Akihiko: Si vas a preguntar de ¿Por qué te mande este mensaje? Es una pregunta fácil de contestar. Escucha, me había enterado que te enfréntate a Diabel-Kun y le ganaste activando tu poder que lleva dentro, creo que se llama la** _ **Hyper Speed On,**_ **sin duda es un poder bastante único en alguien bastante común, hasta pienso que eres alguien diferente como los otros jugadores. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, hablare de algo importante escucha, te estaba poniendo a prueba para ver si seguirías vivo para las otras pruebas, pero esas pruebas son a su debido tiempo, como las preguntas de estar en este juego sin saber nada, solo quiero que escuche que hay más cosas en el camino que tomas, como los monstruos, asesinos y jefes de todos los pisos hay cosas que tal vez no puedas derrotar. Pero ahora la tienes, la espada Blutgang esa es una espada muy poderosa que solo tu debes poseer pero, hay algo más. Lleva un poder dormido y si lo despierta te dara la fuerza para acabar con todos los monstruos que hay en tu camino, considéralo como un regalo de Navidad. Y una cosa mas, si preguntas de ¿De porque reviví a Diabel-Kun? Eso lo sabrás mas en el camino, el camino que descubrirás muy pronto. Recuerda que las vidas de los demás jugadores están en tus manos. No lo olvides**

 **Takato estaba sorprendido de que Kabaya lo ayudara, él sabía que solo lo estaba tomando a prueba para lo que venga en este juego, luego miro como ese cubo se desvaneció en polvo de oros brillantes.**

 **Takato: Kabaya, entiendo que lo haces por el bien de todos. ¿Pero? ¿Por qué este juego se volvió en una trampa mortal? – se acuesta en el sofá y mira el techo – Pero, hare lo posible de ganar a este juego y salvare a los demás jugadores, no lo hago porque usted manda – recordando a Asuna, Kirito y otros conocido como Argo y Klein – Lo hago por ellos – cierra los ojos y empieza a dormir en el sofá.**

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **En el próximo capítulo: ¿Cómo entrenar a una Tamers?**

 **Hola a todo espero que le gusten y lamento la demora, hoy comenzó los exámenes y debo esforzarme para aprobar las materias, en fin espero que les guste y no se si me salió bien.**

 **Solo espero que comenten si le gusto o no que tal vez haga mas capítulos de este Fic.**

 **Bueno nos vemos y recuerdo esto**

" **Un fanfic sin terminar es un fanfic que hacer"**

 **Nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cómo entrenar a una Tamers?**

 **Narración de Takato**

 **Había pasado varias semanas ante de que la fiesta de navidad que tuvo con Kirito, Argo-Chan y Klein-San con su escuadrón, me había divertido tanto que ya ni siquiera se por cómo comenzó enserio, pero había algo que me mantenía un poco curioso.**

 **Recibí una especie de Gilf Box que contenía una mensaje de voz de Kabaya Akihiko, la razón por la que me mando fue para tomarme a prueba, tuve que derrotar a Diabel-San que había sido revivido como el Caballero Blanco de la Muerte, hasta incluso pude liberar el poder que llevo dentro "El** _ **Hyper Speed On**_ **" una especie de poder que incrementa mi velocidad a un 100x100 hasta incluso me incrementa la habilidad de Correr por cada vez que lo uso, aunque eso es un riesgo. Ese poder debe depender de mí fuerza de voluntad, puede ser riesgoso pero solo lo usare en caso de emergencia. Pero también, me he ganado la espada llamada Blutgang una espada que me traía viejos recuerdos desde que tuve diez años, pero es mejor no distraerse.**

 **Pero ahora, debo seguir subiendo de nivel. Con el mensaje de Kabaya Akihiko, note que podría ser verdad las pruebas que me darán en el camino son muy peligrosas y riesgosas, es la razón por la que estoy solo. No puedo involucrar a Nee-San ni a Kirito ni nadie mas, ya que este camino son muy peligrosos.**

 **Aun recuerdo lo que dijo Keita-San "El camino del guerrero" ese camino esta lleno de responsabilidades y consecuencias, es la razón por la que no quiero que ellos no vengan conmigo, en fin.**

 **Aun sigo en contacto con Nee-San, hasta me dijo que ella esta en la Hermandad de Sangre, es conocido por se formada por caballeros con armaduras de color rojo como la sangre, y su líder y fundador es llamado Heathcliff, un caballero de alto nivel se dice que él es "Hombre de la Leyenda", me recuerda a Akiyama Ryo, un amigo mío que es una leyenda por ser el primer en entrar al Digital Word y conocer al niño elegido Yagami Taichi. Pero ahora ese tal Heathcliff es conocido por no tener la barra de vida en amarrillo en cada pelea.**

 **Sin duda hay leyendas que les ponen apodos a todos, a Nee-San le pusieron como la Relámpago Veloz por dar una series de estocadas y moverse a gran velocidad como un relámpago, a Kirito le pusieron El Espadachín Oscuro, el jugador solitario de los pisos delanteros, sin duda los apodos que le di a esos dos le sirvieron de algo. Pero ahora yo también tengo un apodo pero no están famoso el mío es el Caballero Carmesí, soy un guerrero que no porta armadura solo un espíritu que nunca será quebrado por nadie.**

 **Y ahora mismo estoy en un pequeño entrenamiento para poder despertar el poder de Blutgang en el piso 35 en el bosque de la desorientación el mismo lugar en donde encontré ese pasadizo secreto que Guilmon me mostro, ahora estoy agradecido por el. En donde quieras que estés, él siempre me ayudara.**

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 **26 de Febrero del 2024**

 **Piso 35: El Bosque de la Desorientación**

 **(Acá Takato lleva el mismo equipamiento que uso en el piso 20 en el Bosque de Luz del sol)**

 **En medios del bosque Takato estaba en frente de tres Simios Borrachos y un Gorila negro con vendas en los hombros y con un garrote enorme de hierro negro con púas.**

 **Takato: Bueno, veo que son tres Simios Borrachos y a su líder el Simio endemoniado, serán fácil de derrotar – con una sonrisa un poco arrogante mientras saca su espada la Blutgang de su espalda – vengan acá primates sin cerebros! – haciendo provocar a los Simios para atacarlo, en el primer momento Takato había equipado el primer ataque del primer Simio Borracho dando un salto hacia atrás y luego con un paso el aparece atrás del Simio Borracho mientras que ese Simio es destruido de la nada – Uno menos – luego se agacha rápidamente en el suelo esquivando el ataque del segundo Simio Borracho, y pone las manos en el suelo luego usa las fuerzas de sus brazos para dar un impulso dando una doble patada en la cara de ese Simio, ahora a poco centímetros de tocar el suelo y usa su espada haciendo un corte circular de abajo hacia arriba y luego pisa al suelo, con ese ataque el simio fue destruido – Dos menos – dando un salto circular hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del ultimo Simio Borracho, luego lanza su espada hacia al Simio Borracho pero en cámara lenta Takato aparece de espalda adelante del simio y toma su espada luego la hace brillar de un color azul claro y rápidamente aparece atrás del Simio que fue destruido de la nada – Tres menos, y eso nos queda… – mirando al Simio endemoniado con una expresión de ira – Uno… - dando unos pasos hacia adelantes sin nada de miedo.**

 **El Simio Endemoniado trato de atacar a Takato con su barrote de hierro, pero ese ataque no pudo realizarse ya que Takato le corto el brazo haciendo ese brazo cortado se destruya.**

 **Takato: Lo siento, pero es mejor acabar contigo ante de que ellos vengan – desapareciendo y apareciendo arribe del Simio Endemoniado usando su espada y la hace brillar de un oro brillante –** _ **habilidad**_ **– dando un cortándolo por la mitad y destruyéndolo –** _ **Corte Meteoro**_ **– luego se para y mira su resultado que gano varios materiales – Bueno, con eso es todo – infundiendo su espada en la funda de su espalda y luego empieza a caminar – (Suspiro) Es difícil hacer que esta espada despierte, lo intente varias veces e incluso en mi descubrimientos por enfrentarme a varios monstruos y no pude despertarla, pero hay algo mas – dejando de caminar - ¿Cómo puedo despertarla? Y sobre todo ¿Qué eso de despertar? ¿Acaso esta espada es un ser vivo? – Poniéndose en posición de pensador y tratando de saber cómo despertar su espada y que es el despertar, pero su concentración es interrumpida por haber oído sonido de espadas en el bosque - ¿Qué será eso? – empezando a caminar hacia ese sonido de espadas, ante de llegar vio a una joven casi de su edad acompañada por una especie de pequeño dragón.**

 **La joven lleva una ropa ligera de color rojo sangre con líneas amarrillas las mangas son largas pero sus hombros estaban expuestos, sus guantes negros sin dedos, en la parte superior lleva puesto un peto blanco, lleva puesto una falda negra con unas medias largas con unos zapatos negros con líneas amarrillas, su cabello castaño con dos coletas con broche rojos con unos lazos rojos y sus ojos rojos iguales como lo de él.**

 **Y su Dragón parecía ser una pequeño de un color azul pálido, sus alas son grandes y sus ojos son rojos.**

 **Ella estaba en frente de un Simio Borracho que rugía y trato de atacarla pero ella lo esquiva dando un salto circular hacia atrás y saca una daga de su funda y empezó a correr a toda velocidad luego se deslizo en las piernas del Simio y le ataca por la espalda con un corte vertical mientras que el pequeño dragón le empezaba a atacar en la cara para distraerlo, luego la joven hace su daga brille de un color rojo claro y salta hacia el simio, dando le un corte horizontal destruyendo al Simio Borracho.**

 **¿?: ¡Bien hecho Pina! – felicitando al pequeño dragón que voló y se reposo arriba de su cabeza – Que tal si vayamos a ir al pueblo a descansar – empezando a caminar para el otro lado pero no se da cuenta que arriba de los arboles estaban dos Simios Borrachos y saltaron para atacarla con un ataque en picada, ella voltea y saca su daga pero de la nada esos Simios fueron destruidos haciendo que ella se sorprenda - ¿Pero qué?… - sorprendida por ver a esos simios destruido luego mira al joven que los destruyo luego ese joven la mira.**

 **Takato: ¿Estas bien?**

 **¿?: Si… estoy bien – un poco nerviosa ya que ella no sabía si era enemigo o amigo.**

 **Takato: Oye, cálmate. No soy ningún asesino ni nada por el estilo.**

 **¿?: ¿Enserio? – haciendo que Takato asistiera con la cabeza, mientras que Pina estira sus alas y vuela hacia Takato y lo mira directamente a los ojos.**

 **Takato: Ya veo, eres una beast Tamer – mirando al pequeño dragón – Y este debe ser un Dragón Emplumado y uno de los dragones difícil de encontrar. Vaya es muy tierna – acariciando un poco la cabeza de Pina dando un maullido muy tranquilo – Entiendo, me estabas viendo si soy amigo o enemigo, sin duda eres única Pina-Chan – con una sonrisa.**

 **¿?: Oye ¿Cómo puedes entender a Pina?**

 **Takato: ¿Cómo puedo entenderla? Fácil… un tamer debería estar sincronizada con su compañero ¿O será que no eres una Tamer? – Haciendo que ella se avergonzara un poco, mientras que Pina le da un pequeño maullido – Vamos no te pongas así, hasta Pina-Chan dice que eres una gran Tamer.**

 **¿?: ¿Enserio lo dices?**

 **Takato: Claro que si, por cierto mi nombre es Takato es un gusto en conocerte Silica.**

 **Silica: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **Takato: Fácil, Pina-Chan me lo dijo – señalando a Pina.**

 **Silica: Ya…veo**

 **Takato: Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás en este lugar? ¿Es muy peligroso que una joven salga a esta noche?**

 **Silica: Bueno, yo estoy aquí para subir de nivel para hacerme más fuerte.**

 **Takato: Ya veo, pero podrías haber usado a Pina-Chan para ver si este lugar no estuviera rodeado de esos Simios.**

 **Silica: ¿Rodeado? – confundida por la pregunta.**

 **Se escuchaba algo saliendo de los arbustos, y eran como siete Simios Borrachos y tres Simios endemoniado y ultimo un Simio con armadura romana y armado con una espada larga y ancha luego apareció sus cuatros barras de HP.**

 **Takato: Y veo que están acompañado con un Simio Paladín – mirando al Simio Paladín.**

 **Silica: ¿Simio Paladín? – poniéndose en posición de combate.**

 **Takato: Así es. Los Simios Borrachos tienen como dos líderes, los líderes secundarios son los Simios Endemoniado por tener una gran fuerza y un poder de ataque atroz. Pero, el Simio Paladín es el Jefe de la zona, una fuerza atroz, una coraza que ninguna espada pueda romper ya que ellos tienen las habilidades como nosotros, pero ellos solo tienen las habilidades de espada de una mano, equipamiento pesado y por último espíritu de pelea el cual le da poder de un verdadero peleador, su nivel es de 64 HP 13.398 nadie lo había encontrado ya que nadie vive para verlo – sacando su espada de su funda - Yo ante me enfrenta ellos hace varios días atrás. Silica quiero que cierres los ojos y déjame que me encargue de esto.**

 **Silica: ¡Eh! ¡Pero…! – un poco preocupada por el, pero luego ve los ojos de Takato y pudo sentir que él podría contra ellos – De acuerdo… Solo por favor ten cuidado – cerrando los ojos.**

 **Takato: Lo hare – con una sonrisa dando unos pasos hacia adelante-"Son demasiados, creo que tendré que usarlo solo por esta vez" - luego hace que su espada brille de un color rojo intenso –** _ **Hyper Speed On**_ **– desapareciendo en un intentaste aparece en frente de cada Simio dando le unos cortes y luego fue en donde esta el Simio Paladín que dio dos cortes que formaron una X y luego aparece atrás de Silica y luego enfunda su espada lentamente –** _ **Demonic Breeze**_ **(Brisa Demoniaca) – poniendo su espada en la funda escuchando en sonido de la espada haciendo que los siete Simios Borrachos y los tres Simios endemoniados se destruyan rápidamente, y el único que esta de vivo es el Simio Paladín aunque le queda una sola barra de HP y estaba en rojo – Silica abre los ojos – haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y ve que todos los Simios no estaban aunque vio que el único que estaba vivo es el Simio Paladín aun le queda una Barra de HP que estaba en rojo – Escucha, quiero que lo ataques con todo. No te preocupes yo te cubriré.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza luego los dos empezaron a correr hacia el Simio Paladín que rugió y sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo intensos.**

 **Silica fue la primera en atacar dando un corte vertical, pero ese Simio trato de atacarla pero Takato aparece a lado de ella bloqueando es ataque con su espada y luego empuja la espada del Simio luego dio un corte hacia arriba cortándole el brazo al Simio Paladín con su espada en su mano.**

 **Takato: ¡Ahora Silica! – dando la señal para que Silica atacara y acabara con ese Simio.**

 **Silica: ¡Si! – trabando su daga en el abdomen del Simio Paladín pero es no la detuvo jala la daga hacia arriba dejándole un gran corte desde el torso hasta la cara destruyendo a es Simio Paladín**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Silica estaba respirando un poco de aire, luego empieza a sonreír y mira Takato dando una sonrisa que le agradecería, pero luego apareció su resultados.**

 **Result**

 **Congratulation!**

 **45 = 50**

 **Exp 5.442.431**

 **Col 4.34.394**

 **Pelaje de Simio grueso**

 **Colmillo Filoso de Primate**

 **Daga dorada del juicio**

 **Silica: Es mucha experiencia y dinero – sorprendida por lo que vio.**

 **Takato: Ah me olvide decirte que los Simios Paladín tiene una gran bonificación si destruye uno te darán una gran suma de experiencia y grandes cantidades de dinero, yo mato unos al diario cada vez que aparecen – haciendo que Silica se sorprenda.**

 **Silica: Entonces… Takato-San que nivel tiene usted – un poco impactada por oír de que el mato a unos de estos Simios Paladín al diario.**

 **Takato: Bueno, mi nivel es de 83 y mi HP 25.823 – haciendo que Silica se quedara con la boca abierta.**

 **Silica: 83… Entonces eres unos de los jugadores delanteros.**

 **Takato: Claro que si, en fin como iba diciendo antes debiste usar a Pina-Chan para ver si la zona no estuviera repleta de esos Simios, como sabrás Pina-Chan no solo es un Dragón Emplumado también es un dragón de espionaje, ella puede darte la información de ver si la zona es segura hasta incluso tiene un buen sentido del olfato y detectar si hay enemigo cerca – explicando todo lo que Pina es pero con todo eso hace que la cabeza de Silica se le saliera el humo.**

 **Silica: No entiendo todo lo que dices pero si un poco – tratando de procesar todo en su cabeza.**

 **Takato: Bueno, no te preocupes aun eres una novata pero estoy seguro que lo harás bien – empezando a caminar hacia unos de los arboles – Nos vemos – despidiéndose de las dos.**

 **Silica estaba un poco confundida por todo lo que dijo el joven castaño, pero luego mira a Pina y ella pudo ver si quería ser una gran Tamers.**

 **Flash Back**

 **¿?: Mami me puedes contar la historia de los Tamers – dijo una pequeña de cabello castaño claro y de ojos marrones claros de cinco años a una mujer muy linda con un cabello castaño claro con ojos azules con una linda sonrisa.**

 **¿?: Claro que sí, todo empezó hace varios años atrás había unos monstruos digitales que atacaban a la ciudad, pero luego llegaron los Digimon Tamers ellos se encargan de proteger el mundo de esas amenazas, ellos estaban formados por un grupos de Niños que fueron elegidos para cuidar el mundo a pesar de su edad ellos tenían el valor y la determinación para superar todos sus miedos, ¿Sabes porque son llamados Digimon Tamers?**

 **¿?: ¿Por qué?**

 **¿?: Porque ellos tenían a sus compañeros digitales que son sus amigos.**

 **¿?: Mama, cuando crezca quiero ser una Digimon Tamers.**

 **¿?: Estoy segura que lo harás.**

 **¿?: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza y dando una sonrisa en alto.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Silica: ¡Espera! – Haciendo que Takato dejara de caminar y luego la mirara – Quiero me enseñes como sincronizarme con Pina.**

 **Takato: Esta bien, pero es mejor mañana a la 7 AM espérame en el piso 20 en el Bosque Luz del Sol ahí empezaremos en el entrenamiento. Entendida.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza y determinada para ser una gran Tamers.**

 **Takato: Bien, nos vemos – empezando a caminar lejos del lugar.**

 **Silica estaba emocionada hasta incluso Pina también lo está, pero la que está más es Silica.**

 **Silica: Lo se, Pina yo también estoy emocionada – con una sonrisa en los labios.**

 **27 de Febrero del 2024**

 **Piso 20: Bosque Luz del Sol**

 **En el bosque en una zona bastante despejada estaba Takato parado y apoyado en un árbol esperando a Silica pero luego vio a Silica empezando a correr con todo.**

 **Silica: ¡Lamento la demora! – Jaleando un poco por falta de aire – Es que me desperté muy tarde en verdad lo siento.**

 **Takato: No, no tienes que lamentarte. Yo soy el que debe lamentarse por no decirte en cual lado de este piso, en fin comencemos.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo.**

 **Takato: Bien. Empecemos con la sincronización.**

 **Silica: ¿Sincronización?**

 **Takato: Así es, veraz si un Tamers tiene un compañero, ese compañero debe tener un lazo que no se debe quebrar, si ese lazo se hace mas fuerte podrás saber que es lo siente Pina e incluso… - mientras que Pina estira sus alas y vuela hacia Takato y se acomoda en su cabeza cómodamente – Puedes darle una señal con la mirada o con la mente. Observa – estirando su mano hacia arriba mientras Pina mueve su hacia arriba, luego Pina vuela salta de la cabeza de Takato hacia el suelo y se para con sus dos patas, ahora Takato hace un pequeño salto mientras que Pina lo hace al mismo tiempo que el salto, luego Takato se para en dos manos mientras que Pina lo hace al mismo tiempo.**

 **Silica: I-Increible – sorprendida por ver como Pina hace los mismo movimientos que hace Takato al mismo tiempo, es como si ella y el fueran el mismo ser, luego dejaron de imitarse.**

 **Takato: Lo vez, si estas sincronizada con Pina-Chan. Ella hará los mismo que tú haces, hasta puedes ver lo que ella ve – luego cierra los ojos y empieza a caminar hacia Pina luego ella vuela hacia arriba y se aleja del lugar, mientras que Takato sigue caminando con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Silica lo sigue, ella esta sorprendida por ver como el castaño puede caminar con los ojos cerrados sin ver lo que esta cruzando, luego se para y dirige la mirada hacia arriba, Silica hace lo mismo y ve a Pina parada en una rama de árbol.**

 **Takato: Lo vez – teniendo la atención de Silica y luego abre los ojos – Sin tener problema en el camino.**

 **Silica: Es verdad, nunca pensé que la sincronización de un Tamer y su compañero era importante – sin haberlo sabido ella se sentía mal por lo que Pina sentía.**

 **Luego Pina sale de la rama del árbol y aterriza en la cabeza de Silica mientras hace un sonido reconfortarle.**

 **Takato: No debes sentirte así, hasta Pina dijo que eres la mejor Tamer que ella nunca pudo tener – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Silica y lo mira – Sigamos tu entrenamiento. Ok – haciendo que ella asistiera – Bien, vamos hacer la sincronización esta vez lo harás bien si sigues todo lo que digo.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza con mucha determinación.**

 **Takato: ¡Bien! ¡Andando! – estirando su puño hacia arriba.**

 **En una parte del bosque pero un poco despejado, Silica estaba en una posición de yoga tratando de relajarse un poco con Pina en la cabeza, mientras es observada por Takato que estaba sentado en el suelo.**

 **Silica: Takato, ¿Por qué debo estar en esta así? – un poco confundida por esta lección.**

 **Takato: Sencillo, veraz un Tamer debe tener la mente tranquila y despejada a lado de su compañero, si esa mente no está relajado tu compañero no lo estará.**

 **Silica: ¿En…tiendo? – Confundida en esta lección – "No entiendo, pero debo hacerlo bien. He tenido la mente llena de cosas que me olvide relajarme a lado de Pina ¿Espera? ¡Ahora lo sé! La razón por la que Takato me dio esta lección es para están en calma con Pina, he sido un poco mandona con ella que me olvide que ella es ser vivo no una mascota, a pesar de que este mundo todo es virtual, y sin vida. Pero, Pina para mí siempre será un ser vivo".**

 **Takato vio como Silica estaba en calma, pero luego vio que ella es parecido a el, no porque sea mujer sino porque posee una gran determinación hasta podría decirse que poseerá el talento de un "Gran Soñador".**

 **Después de terminar la lección, Silica estaba haciendo unas posees un poco extraña pero tierna, mientras que Pina se queda ahí quieta como si nada, hasta que Silica se rindiera.**

 **Silica: Es inútil… será un poco difícil sincronizarme con Pina – rindiéndose de no poder sincronizarme con su compañera.**

 **Takato: No digas eso. Nada es inútil, aunque las posees que hacías eran un poco ¿Cómo decirlo? Inquietantes, pero. La sincronización no se basa en imitar a alguien, se basa en la confianza entre ustedes dos, es así como se crea un lazo.**

 **Silica: ¿Confianza? – entendiendo esa palabra y luego aparece una imagen de ella con Pina – "Es verdad, yo siempre creí en Pina hasta incluso puse toda mi confianza en ella, pero ella tal vez no confía en mi, ¿Sera porque sigue la regla de una bestia domada? En proteger a su amo sin importarle el precio" – liberando unas lagrimas que recordó cuando Pina se sacrifico para protegerla de esos Simios Borrachos, pero gracias a una persona que conoció que le ayudo a traer de vuelta a Pina, es la razón por la que ella aprendiera que nunca debe hacer unas tonterías así. Luego ella va hacia Pina y la abraza con fuerza – Pina, no tienes que seguir esas reglas de proteger a tu amo, yo no quiero verte herida o muerta como la otra vez, yo no quiero volverte a perderte nunca mas. Solo por favor nunca, nunca, nunca sigas esa regla de proteger a tu amo – liberado un gran llanto por el bien de su amigo, eso hiso que Pina liberara unas lágrimas de sus ojos rojos.**

 **Con todo esto, Takato pudo presenciar lo que Silica hacia, eso le hiso traer un recuerdo de el de doce años abrazando a un Guilmon que estaba en el suelo con una herida fatal. Con ese recuerdo hiso que liberara unas lágrimas de sus ojos.**

 **Habían pasado unos minutos, después de terminar de sacar todas esas lágrimas, Silica estaba lista para su otra prueba para estar totalmente sincronizada con Pina.**

 **Takato: Bien, es hora de la siguiente lección "Los ojos que ven" debes estar totalmente concentrada con los ojos cerrados mientras que Pina-Chan te muestra el camino correcto, lista – haciendo que ella asistiera y luego cierra los ojos – Bien. Ahora Pina-Chan – dando la señal para que Pina vuele lejos del lugar – Concéntrate, solo debes estar tranquila y dejar que Pina-Chan te guie.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados pero luego ve algo extraño, ella puede ver casi lo que Pina ve y luego pudo ver que ella aterriza en la rama de un árbol – La veo, está por ahí – señalando a en el lugar en donde Pina esta.**

 **Takato: Bien, búscala.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza y empezando a caminar en donde esta Pina, pero luego todo se apaga – "¿Qué pasa no veo nada?" – Tratando concentrarse de nuevo pero luego choca contra un árbol haciendo que ella cayera – E-eso do-dolió.**

 **Takato: Creo que lo hacías bien, pero aun te falta un poco de entrenamiento – ayudando a Silica que se levantara – "Sorprendente, ella pudo ver lo que Pina-Chan vio, estoy seguro que aprenderá como ser una Tamer de verdad en menos días".**

 **Silica: Por poco y pude ir en donde esta Pina, maldición empiezo a creer que ella no cree en mi – bajando la cabeza y tratando de no llorar.**

 **Takato: No digas eso, Pina-Chan cree en ti, y tú cree en ella. Pero hay alguien que no creíste.**

 **Silica: ¿En que no creí? – queriendo saber la pregunta de Takato.**

 **Takato: En ti misma – acechándose un poco a Silica y le acaricia la cabeza – Es importante creer en ti misma si puedes lograrlo. Eso es lo que un Tamer debe creer, si esta listo para serlo.**

 **Silica: ¿Creer en mi misma? – mirando las palmas de sus manos luego sintió algo en su hombro derecho y vio a Pina que se aferró aún más a su ama – Debo hacerlo – apretando sus puños y luego se limpia las lagrimas y mira a Takato – No me voy a rendir, hare lo posible de ser la mejor Tamer que hay en este juego.**

 **Takato pudo ver la determinación de Silica, y estaba admirado. Ver a una joven domadora determinada a hacer la mejor, eso le trajo el recuerdo de si mismo dando esa mirada llena de determinación.**

 **Takato: Bien, empezaremos de nuevo… Pero para otro momento ahora tomemos un pequeño descanso. De acuerdo.**

 **Silica: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza.**

 **Takato: Ok, vayamos a una zona y conozco la ideal – empezando a caminar luego hace que Silica lo siguiera.**

 **No muy lejos del Bosque en una zona despejada, Silica y Takato estaban sestados en el césped mirando el cielo tranquilamente.**

 **Silica: Takato-San este lugar es muy bello – mirando el cielo azul.**

 **Takato: Si lo es, aquí había conocido algunas personas que me querían en su hermandad pero tuve que rechazarlo por algunas razones – haciendo aparecer la ventanilla de inventario y saca tres muffin con cubierta de diferente color – Uno de ellos me dijeron que llevo algo que cualquier jugador no lleva.**

 **Silica: ¿Y qué es?**

 **Takato: Espíritu, el me dijo que tengo el espíritu que ningún jugador podría tener, y no solo eso también me guio en el camino del guerrero.**

 **Silica: ¿El camino del guerrero?**

 **Takato: Un camino que con lleva responsabilidades y consecuencias, es el camino que sigo yo solo. No quiero involucrar a las personas que me importan porque si lo hacen, yo estaría solo de nuevo como en aquella vez – recordando a Guilmon que se convirtió en información causándole un gran dolor a Takato.**

 **Silica: Ya veo, con que ese es el camino que con lleva un jugador a si – mirando el cielo y teniendo duda en lo que dijo Takato pero luego ve como Takato le pasa ese muffin a ella – Gracias… - tomando el muffin luego ve como Takato deja el otro muffin en el suelo mientras que Pina aterriza en el suelo en donde esta el muffin y empieza a olfatearlo y dando un mordisco, luego empezó a comerlo un poco mas rápido, luego Silica dio un pequeño mordisco al muffin pero luego sintió que sus papilas gustativas empezaban a derretirse por los sabores del muffin y luego empezó a comerlo rápido.**

 **Takato: Y te gusta – con una sonrisa y dando otro mordisco al muffin de su mano y viendo como Silica termino su muffin.**

 **Silica: Me encanta, su sabor es muy diferente a los otros postres que he probado hasta incluso su textura es muy suave hasta esta mermelada es muy dulce y nutritiva – con una sonrisa por haber probado el muffin de Takato.**

 **Takato: Gracias, me he tardado en encontrar los ingredientes para hacer la mermelada, aunque es fácil como descubrirlo y extraerlo.**

 **Silica: Pero para ello se requiere la habilidad de cocina y es un poco difícil de tenerla.**

 **Takato: Si pero yo la tengo y además he aprendido todo tipo de postres y bocadillos que pueda hacer en estos momentos y créeme. Cada uno tendrá un sabor divino y diferente.**

 **Silica: Ya veo – recibiendo otro muffin que Takato le da y lo toma – ¡Gracias Takato-San! – empezando a dar un mordisco y le ilumino los ojos – ¡Tiene glaseado de Frutilla Estrella! ¡Una fruta tomada del monstruo Frutimuntante del piso 13 en el bosque andante! – empezando a comerlo rápidamente.**

 **Takato: Calma, no tienes que comerlo con mucha ganas recuerda que este fruto puede ser muy nutritivo y dulce pero es muy adictivo.**

 **Silica: Es verdad… debo controlarme… pero, no puedo… no tengo fuerza de voluntad para controlar mis papilas gustativas.**

 **Takato: Eso lo puedo notar – con una gota detrás de su nuca – ¿Pero dime Silica-chan? – Teniendo la atención de ella - ¿Por qué motivo decidirte que te entrenara para ser una gran Tamer?**

 **Silica: La razón… es que… no se ría de lo voy a decir – mirándolo directamente un poco nerviosa.**

 **Takato: No te preocupes, ten por seguro que no voy a reírme – con una sonrisa.**

 **Silica: Esta bien… Veras hace no mucho tiempo, mi madre me había contado un cuento sobre unos niños que tuvieron amigos que no son de este mundo… sino… de un mundo hechos de datos, esos amigos eran llamados Digimons seres de vida digitales, se dice que unos de esos Digimons se habían hecho amigos de los niños humanos, ellos pelearon contra grande amenazas e incluso de otros Digimons salvajes, pero la mejor parte en lo conto mi madre... – tragando un poco de saliva - ¡Que eran reales, ellos existieron en el mundo real! – Luego mira a Takato con una sonrisa - ¡Te imagina que ellos si existen, si fuera así el mundo que conocería seria diez veces mas entretenida! ¡Sobretodo tener a un Digimon como compañero y el Digimons que más deseo es un! ¡Guilmon! – eso hiso que Takato se sorprendiera a escuchar la palabra de Silica - ¡Mi madre me conto que uno de esos Tamer tenía uno y ese era el Tamer que salvo la ciudad de Shinjuku de amenaza llamada D-reaper! ¡Por esa razón quise ser como el valiente, honesto sobretodo! ¡Determinado! Pero ahora en este juego casi lo soy… pero me di cuenta que tengo mucho camino por delante al conocerte y debo decir que usted lo hace bien en enseñarme todo como ser un Tamer. Mi madre no me había contado el nombre de ese Tamer pero me dice que el es unos de los mejores por ser el primero en conectarse con su compañero Digimon, además ella me conto que el lleva puesto un par de Goggle como lo suyo… a vece pienso que usted debe ser familiar de ese Tamer… (Resueno) ¡Lo siento yo no quise… además parece que usted no me creía ya que casi de la chicas de mi edad dijeron que crezca ya que los Digimons eran para viejos, además dejaron de famosos desde el año 2010 y dejaron de vender sus productos! y-y-y ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento ahora opino que me ves rara!**

 **Takato: No, no digas eso… me pareció cierto ya que es verdad que los Digimons existieron, e incluso ellos te enseñan el verdadero sentido de la amistad y como lo se bueno… mi familia me lo conto ya que ellos… bueno fueron salvados por ellos hace varios años – muy nervioso por lo que dijo – "¡Pero que mierda estoy diciendo! ¡Parece que no puedo decirle que yo soy ese Tamer que menciono su madre… aunque no se quien es ella, tal vez fue unas de las personas que mis amigos y yo salvamos contras los Digimons Salvajes!**

 **Silica: ¡Enserio! ¡Eso quiere decir que si hay alguien que si me cree ya que los Digimons si existen! – miro con emoción a Takato.**

 **Takato: Ah… si – tratando de calmar a Silica – "Estoy en un serio problema, si le digo que soy ese Tamer me bombardeara con sus preguntas".**

 **Silica: ¿Takato-san?**

 **Takato: ¿Si?**

 **Silica: ¿Cómo sabe de la sincronización?**

 **Takato: ah eso… bueno… es natural lo que hago.**

 **Silica: Entonces… ¿Te sincronizas con la naturaleza y con los seres vivos?**

 **Takato: Si… - asistiendo con la cabeza – "Ok… esto es ir mas lejos, no le puedo decir que yo soy ese Tamer e incluso decirle que lo aprendí a lado de mi querido amigo Guilmon, dios esto será mas complicado de explicar"**

 **Silica: Bueno… - levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su vestimenta – Eso hora de seguir entrenando… debo seguir para ser una gran Tamer. Vamos, Takato-san - mirando a Takato con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Bien – con una sonrisa y se levanta del suelo luego mira a Silica – "Ella parece muy motivada, con tan solo oír su historia hiso que se motivara para ser ese Tamer que literalmente soy yo, veamos que tan soñadora eres Silica-chan" – luego mira a Pina – Hay que volver a entrenar ¿No crees Pina-chan? – con una sonrisa.**

" **Si, estoy seguro que Silica lo hará bien" – comunico Pina con una voz dulce como la de una niña en la mente de Takato.**

" **Solo hay que ver si esta determinada a hacerlo" – comunico Takato a Pina.**

 **6 de Marzo del 2024**

 **Piso 20: Bosque Luz de Sol**

 **Había pasado varios días y el entrenamiento que Silica que Takato le daba para sincronizar con Pina le funciono perfectamente ahora ella podría comunicarse con Pina y al escuchar su voz se enterneció con esa dulce voz, ahora ella estaba en el bosque parada con los ojos cerrados mientras que Pina parado en una rama de un árbol y ve como Silica estaba rodeado de cuatro Mantis Religiosas Gigantes, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Las cuatros Mantis se acercaron para córtala en pedazos pero Silica desaparece sin deja rastro, pero ella se encontraba arriba de esas cuatro Mantis y desfunda su Daga de su funda luego su daga empezó a brillar de un rojo destellante y hace un corte en picada a un Mantis destruyéndolo dejando a tres Mantis luego aterriza sin darse cuenta que el según Mantis estuviera apunto de atacarla con su guadaña.**

 **Pina: "¡Silica! ¡Detrás de ti!" – comunico a Silica dándole la advertencia de un ataque por espalda.**

 **Silica: "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pina!" – esquivando el ataque dando un mortal hacia atrás luego ella llega atrás de la Mantis que ataco y le incrusto su daga en el tórax del Mantis y usa toda sus fuerzas para subir hacia arriba su daga creando una cortada desde del tórax a la cabeza destruyéndolo dejando a dos Mantis ahora daba ella daba la vuelta para ver a los dos sobrantes y unos de ellos la iban atacar pero ella la esquiva moviéndose a un lado y le da un corte recto en el abdomen y luego salta para dar una doble patada en la cabeza del otro Mantis haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol luego atrás su suyo estaba el Mantis que le dejo un corte recto en su abdomen trato de acercarse, sin embargo Pina fue hacia el dañando su cara hasta que ella dejo de arañarlo luego el Mantis vio que Silica no esta hasta que recibió un ataque en picada con un corte vertical destruyéndolo. Ahora solo quedaba un Mantis y luego ella trata de acercarse pero de la nada ese Mantis fue destruido por Takato que estaba detrás de el con su espada en su mano - ¡Eh! ¡Takato-san! ¡Porque hiso eso! – con un gran puchero.**

 **Takato: Lo hice porque vi que lo hiciste bien, vamos tenemos que hablar un poco – poniendo su espada en la funda y empieza a caminar.**

" **¿Qué crees que sea?" – comunico Silica bastante confundida mientras sigue a Takato.**

" **¿No lo se? Pero parece importante" – comunico Pina a Silica mientras se acuesta en su cabeza.**

" **Tal vez sea eso" – pensó Silica.**

 **No muy lejos del bosque, se encontraba un campo de flores hermosas y de diferente tipo de color, ahí se encuentra Takato mirando mientras está sentado en césped.**

 **Silica y Pina pudieron llegar en donde iba Takato, y vieron el campo de flores hermosas y no sabían porque se quedaba mirando este campo, pero ellas se acercan y se sientan a lado de Takato.**

 **Takato: Sabes, Silica-chan he visto que has mejorado en tu sincronización con Pina-chan – con una sonrisa.**

 **Silica: Si, nunca me imaginé que hubiera hecho esto gracias a usted… sin usted… ¡Nunca podría haberme comunicado con Pina! ¡Takato-san…! No… ¡Sensei! – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: No me debes decir Sensei de esa forma, solo dime Takato es todo. Además no te veo como una alumna sino… - mirando a bien a Silica – Como a una hermana pequeña, Silica-chan – con una sonrisa.**

 **Silica: Takato-san yo también no lo veo como un maestro… sino un hermano mayor – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Es verdad.**

 **Los dos empezaron a reír en sus conversaciones, hasta que había pasado las horas y Takato seguía viendo como las flores se movía y eran iluminados por el sol del atardecer.**

 **Luego vio como Silica estaba durmiendo en su regazo y Pina dormía en su cabeza, el estaba tan feliz de ver a una gran niña como Silica que tarde o temprano será una gran Tamer.**

 **Luego de pasar otras dos horas y era de noche se pudo ver como la luz de la luna llena iluminaba a las flores e incluso sus pétalos se le reflejaba ese brillo lunar.**

 **Ahora Takato se encontraba sentado mientras dormía un poco luego de golpe despertó y vio como Silica no se encontraba en su dormida en su regazo ni tampoco Pina estaba en su cabeza, luego se paro de golpe mirando por todo lados.**

 **Takato: ¡Silica-chan! ¡Pina-chan! ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡Silica-chan! ¡Pina-chan! – Mirando por todos lados hasta que piso algo extraño y miro que era pluma de un dragón - ¿Estas son las plumas de Pina-chan? ¿Eso quiere decir…? – empezó a correr con toda su fuerza luego activo la habilidad de Rastreo y vio las huellas de Silica que la llevaba mas adelante – "¡Se fueron ahí!" – siguió corriendo en donde las huellas las guiaba.**

 **Luego de seguir corriendo pudieron llegar a un campo despejado de árboles y ve a Silica en el suelo a lado de Pina, él se acercó hacia ellas.**

 **Takato: ¡Silica-chan! ¡Pina-chan! – llegando en donde están las dos y vio que estaban consientes pero con en su estado le muestra que están paralizadas.**

 **Silica: Ta…kato-san es u…na tram…pa – tratando de decirlo con toda su fuerza.**

 **Takato: ¡¿Qué dices?! – Sintiendo algo trabado en su espalda que era un pequeño cuchillo haciendo que caiga al suelo y vio que en su estado estaba paralizado – "Parálisis".**

 **¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Miren quien trajo el viento? – haciendo que Takato mirara aun par de soldados con armadura diferentes y luego vio a uno sin casco mostrando su pelo corto y castaño con su piel bronceada con su ojos café.**

 **Takato: Lo que… me esperaba… la Hermandad de los Dragones Divinos y su capitán Steep – mirando fijamente a ese capitán y a sus soldados.**

 **Steep: Oh vaya me conoces bien niño… estoy sorprendido de que cayeras tan bajo, pero no te sientas culpable ahora mismo estas en nuestras manos y si no haces lo que quiero ¡Matare a la pequeña! – mirando a sus hombres - ¡Cárguenlo! ¡Tengo grandes planes para el! ¡También a ella y su mascota!**

 **Soldados: ¡Si, Señor! – cada unos de ellos cargaron a Takato tomándolos de los brazos luego unos también hacen lo mismo con Silica y otro carga a Pina con su mano.**

 **Luego los Soldados y su capitán se empezaron a mover dando unos pasos hacia adelantes, mientras que Takato vieron a unos soldados cargando a Silica aun consiente luego mira a su capitán.**

 **Takato: ¡Para que me quieren! – mirando al capitán con una mirada de mal humor.**

 **Steep: Sencillo, te queremos a ti para que la hermandad de los Dragones Divinos vuelva a la sima.**

 **Takato: ¿A la sima?**

 **Steep: Claro, hemos visto como la Hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre ganaba mucha fama y gratitud sobretodo personas… ¡Nosotros éramos los mejores hasta que ellos llegaron y no robaron la fama que con derechos teníamos! – con tono bastante enojado.**

 **Takato: ¿Fama? ¿Dices? Tsk ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ustedes les roban a las personas sus objetos extraños, creen que las personas los conocerán por ser simples ladrones! ¡Mientras que ellos hace lo que una hermandad hace de verdad! ¡Ayudan a las personas para sobrevivir!**

 **Steep: Tsk es verdad, es verdad, es verdad pero… ellos no tienen el arma secreta que pueda hacer que nosotros volvamos a la sima… Y ese eres tu – señalando a Takato – Ya que mis informantes me informaron que has hecho que varias criaturas inocentes e incluso algunas temidas te hicieran caso, si puedes hacer eso con monstruos tal vez lo haga con un jefe de un piso – eso hiso que Silica se sorprenda.**

 **Takato: ¿Dices que quieres que dome a un jefe de un piso?**

 **Steep: Exacto, con ese talento tuyo podríamos tener a todos los jefes a nuestro dominio todas las hermandades nos temerá e incluso podríamos convertirnos en los amos de este juego.**

 **Takato: Lo siento, no puedo hacer tal cosa… menos por personas como ustedes con esas ambiciones.**

 **Steep: Ya sabía que dirías eso. Por eso tenemos otros recurso – con una sonrisa y dando un chasquido con sus dedos.**

 **Haciendo que los Soldados tuvieran la señal de sujetar con mucha fuerza del cabello a Silica y sacara una espada de su funda y la ponen peligrosamente muy cerca del cuello.**

 **Takato: ¡Ustedes… son unos malditos! – muy enojado viendo como lo convence usando Silica como un rehén.**

 **Steep: Entonces aceptas Si o… No.**

 **Silica: Takato-san… no lo haga si lo hace ellos usara a esos jefes para su propios fines.**

 **Pina: "Estoy concuerda con Silica, no lo haga"**

 **Takato: Lo siento… ¡Lo hare con una condición! – aceptando la oferta.**

 **Steep: ¿Y cuál sería?**

 **Takato: Que liberaran a Silica cuando dome al jefe.**

 **Steep: Es un trato, solo mas vale que lo dome bien. Pero, Si mueres en el intento tu amiguita ira contigo al infierno.**

 **Takato: Es un trato ¿Y? ¿Cuál jefe quiere que dome?**

 **Steep: Ya veraz… niño – con una sonrisa macabra – ¡Andando chicos! – siguiendo caminando.**

 **Takato al mirar a ese capitán, se dio cuenta que ya encontró una forma para detenerlo e incluso para salvar a Silica y Pina.**

 **Piso 56: Pani**

 **En una pradera lejos de un pueblo pero lejos de ese pueblo estaba un lugar de tele transporte y se apareció la hermandad de los Dragones Divinos y sujetaban a Takato y Silica junto con Pina.**

 **Takato: ¿Por qué estamos acá?**

 **Steep: Sencillo, veras hace unas otras atrás había una reunión entre jugadores y hermandades y la que estaba dirigiéndola era la vice-comandante Asuna la Relámpago Veloz, ella ideo un plan para acabar con este jefe y tuvieron que espera para mañana sobretodo ella usaría a los NPC como señuelo para acabar con ese jefe – eso hiso que Takato se sorprenda lo que dijo.**

 **Takato: ¿Ella iba hacer que…? – asombrado lo que dijo, Asuna usaría a esos personajes del juego como señuelo para acabar con el jefe de este piso.**

 **El nunca se lo espero, la persona que el conoció hace mucho tiempo haría algo tan cruel como usar a esos personajes, puede que no tenga vida sin embargo para el todo ser de vida digital son seres vivos con gran corazón.**

 **Steep: Lo escuchaste, no me digas que no te habían llamado para reclutarte para derrotar a ese jefe, jajaja que tonto eres.**

 **Takato: "Nee-san, tu nunca haría eso puede que ellos sean solo personajes… no me digas que para ti, la vida de esos personajes solo son…." – recibiendo un empujón.**

 **Soldado: ¡Muévete! – haciendo que Takato se moviera.**

 **Ahora lejos de un campo lleno de rocas, la hermandad de Dragones Divinos había llegado el lugar en donde estaba el jefe de este piso.**

 **Steep: Ya estamos aquí – luego mira a su soldados - ¡Suéltelo! – Dando la señal que soltara a Takato - ¡Haz lo tuyo! – dando unas palmada en su espalda.**

 **Silica: ¡Takato-san! ¡No lo haga! ¡Por favor!**

 **Soldado: ¡Ya cállate! – tapándola la boca con su mano.**

 **Takato empezó a caminar y vio como las nubes se empezaban a nublar, luego los rayos caían del lugar e incluso uno casi cayó cerca de él, luego ve como el suelo que pisa tiembla y de la nada aparece un monstruo en forma de lombriz su color de coraza es oscura como la noche su cuerpo e incluso sus patas estaba con una armadura capaz de no romperse , sobretodo su cabeza con lleva unos grandes cuernos luego empezó a rugir con mucha fuerza mientras sus cuatro barra de vida apareció haciendo que todo se cayeran excepto Takato que seguía de pie pero dentro suyo habitaba el miedo de sentir como la muerte llegaba.**

 **Steep: Veamos como haces bien tu trabajo, esperamos que los domes bien porque este jefe es llamado el… - siendo interrumpido por Takato.**

 **Takato: ¡Lo sé! El Geocrawler, el jefe de este piso se dice que su armadura es imposible de penetral ya que su coraza es capas de romper el metal más duro que habita en los pisos, pero se que su debilidad es la parte superior de su abdomen es la parte mas branda.**

 **Steep: Vaya ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – sorprendido por el conocimiento que el tiene sobre ese jefe.**

 **Takato: Tengo mis contactos – siguiendo caminando mientras miro a ese jefe – "No, de hecho lo se porque encontré unas ruinas extrañas en el piso 55, ahí encontré la información sobre este jefe y sus debilidades… Es una pena que Nee-san no me haya reclutado para darle una estrategia como vencer a este monstruo si la necesidad de hacer esa locura… Pero ahora ya es muy tarde para eso" – sacando su espada de su funda y se pone en posición de pelea.**

 **El Geocrawler empezó a rugir y se dirigió hacia Takato, para atacarlo con una emboscada pero Takato se movió a un lado y empezó a correr a gran velocidad haciendo que el Geocrawler lo siguiera, como un juego del gato y el ratón solo que gato seria el Geocrawler y ratón Takato hasta que el da un gran salto y hace que su espada brille de un color oro intenso.**

 **Takato:** _ **Habilidad**_ **– yendo a picada contra el Geocrawler y traba con fuerza su espada en la cabeza del Geocrawler –** _ **Cuchilla Penetrante**_ **– causando que Geocrawler rugiera de dolor y empezara a mover su cabeza para sacar a Takato sin embargo Takato insiste de no soltar su espada – "Para poder domarlo necesito que piensa que no me alejare de su lado, entendí que las lombrices nunca se separa de sus hojas por su forma alimenticia, pero esto es lo contrario, solo necesito un poco de tiempo y vera que solo trato de que sea confiable hacia mi".**

 **El Geocrawler siguiendo moviendo su cabeza una y otra vez e incluso fue hacia unas rocas y las golpeo con su cabeza en donde Takato aun seguía ahí destruyéndola pero eso no iba detenerlo, pero ese jefe sigue insistiendo que hasta dio un gran salto y excavo debajo de la tierra Takato se sigue sujetando con mucha fuerza y nunca soltara su espada ya que tiene un deber y ese es salvar a Silica y a Pina.**

 **Todos los miembros de la hermandad de Dragones Divinos estaban sorprendidos por ver como un jugador siga sosteniéndose al Geocrawler y no solo ellos Silica estaba impactada y preocupada por ver como Takato seguía ahí aunque siga recibiendo mucho daño.**

 **Hasta que de repente el Geocrawler sale de la tierra y se dirige hacia el cielo en los mas alto de este piso y se puso en posición de cabeza bajo para hacer un cabezazo en picada hacia la tierra para que Takato lo soltara.**

 **Takato: "¡Esto va doler!" – mirando como los dos fueron hacia abajo creando una explosión de tierra causando un gran agüero en la tierra.**

 **Todos vieron que el Geocrawler solo tenia tres barra de HP pero luego todos vieron que Takato no estaba, todo creyeron que ya había muerto e incluso Silica cayo en rodilla porque ya perdió no solo un amigo o maestro sino perdió un posible hermano.**

 **Pero de repente vieron una mano que sostenía la espada de Takato tenia trabada en la cabeza del Geocrawler y vieron que esa mano era la de Takato que tenia casi en la mitad amarilla de HP en su barra.**

 **Takato: ¡Aun sigo en pie! ¡Geocrawler! – con una mirada llena de determinación eso causo que Geocrawler rugiera con mucha fuerza y se dirigió hacia una aldea para que matara a Takato, pero el se dio cuenta en donde iva este jefe mientras que los NPC se asustaron por ver como esa bestia estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos - ¡Ni lo sueñes! – moviendo la posición de la espada hacia la izquierda causando el Geocrawler rugiera de dolor y se moviera en la posición en la que la espada estaba trabada y se estaba dirigiendo hacia una roca gigante – "Solo un poco más" – mirando como estaban llegando unos metros hacia esa gran roca y luego mira como la tercera barra de HP del Geocrawler estaba disminuyéndose poco a poco – "Un poco más" – solo faltaba unos cinco metros cerca de la roca y luego miro que la tercera barra de HP del Geocrawler bajo ahora solo le quedo dos barra de HP - "¡Ahora!" – sacando su espada y salto para salir del próximo choque, ahora el Geocrawler había chocado contra esa gran roca destruyéndola causando que los escombros cayeran sobre el, evitando que se moviera y no saliera mientras que Takato aterrizo hacia el suelo para ponerse en pie pero por poco estaba a punto de caerse pero aún seguía de pie.**

 **Todos estaban asombrado y otros en shock por ver como Takato se encargó de este jefe por si solo, y no solo ello Silica estaba impresionada de la hazaña que hiso el pero fue muy peligro y eso le estaba a punto de dar un infarto.**

 **Soldado: ¿Señor? ¿Vio lo que yo vi? – aun en shock por lo que acaba de ver.**

 **Steep: S-Si… Este chico… este chico – mirando fijamente a Takato que le costaba respirar por el cansancio y empezó a dar una sonrisa – Sera mi boleto a la fama y la conquista.**

 **Silica: "Takato-san… es increíble" – aun sorprendida por lo que vio cómo su amigo y maestro sobretodo hermano acaba de hacer.**

 **Pina: "Es verdad… Silica" – reponiendo la pregunta de Silica ya que Pina aun seguía asombrada.**

 **Ahora con esos dos**

 **El Geocrawler aun seguía estancando en esas rocas que lo cubría y ni siquiera puede de ahí hasta que vio como Takato seguía de pie y camino hacia el con su espada en la mano, el jefe puso su apoyo su cabeza en unas de las rocas para esperar su destino, hasta que de repente Takato clavo su espada en la tierra y camino hacia el eso le sorprendió.**

 **Takato: (Suspiro) Debo admitir que eres muy duro de roer, casi me aplastas con ese cabezón jajaja sobretodo por ese paseo bajo tierra eres bastante bueno en eso de excavar. Eso me recuerda a cierto amigo que tenia y lo sigo extrañando cada día y cada noche aun recuerdo su primera excavación – mirando el cielo recordando cuando el era un niño y vio un agujero recién cavado y mostrando a un cierto Guilmon acercándose hacia el muy cansado y los dos caen juntos uno por el cansancio y el otro por nada – Eso momentos nunca los olvidare, ya que están gravadas en mi corazón – liberando una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo y esa lagrima cae en la cabeza del Geocrawler – No te preocupes no voy a matarte ya que note que no eres como esos jefes, vi que eres diferente a pesar que seas alguien atemorizante vi que solo necesitas a alguien que te acompañe en la noche mas oscura… - poniendo su mano en la cabeza del jefe y luego se sienta a su lado – Me quedare aquí contigo… solo espero que no me mates, de acuerdo jejej – dando una sonrisa bien grande y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **El Geocrawler no sabia que hacer, sin embargo sintió algo en ver en ese chico sintió que no estaba solo, no sabia que encontró al chico indicado para calmar su soledad.**

 **Pina pudo sentir lo que el Geocrawler sentía y era verdad, todo monstruo así podría sentir la verdadera soledad y la desconfianza, solo necesitaba aun gran amigo para su apoyo.**

 **Soldado: ¿Qué hace ese niño?**

 **Steep: No lo se, pero es mejor que se de prisa para domarlo – muy cansado de su paciencia.**

 **Silica: Debes darle tiempo.**

 **Steed: ¿Qué dices? – mirando a Silica.**

 **Silica: Debes darle tiempo para que el Geocrawler pueda confiar en el y si no lo hace terminara matándolo, solo debe darle tiempo.**

 **Steep: Esta bien, le darle hasta al amanecer ya que ellos vendrán acá – mirando a sus soldados - ¡Preparen las tiendas! ¡Escucharon! – dando la orden a sus soldados.**

 **Soldados: ¡Si, Señor! – haciendo su inventario hace aparecer unas lonas para dormir y tiendas con sacos para dormir.**

 **Steep: Nosotros vigilaremos, tu solo duerme – mirando a Silica.**

 **Silica: Y dejar que unos de tus hombres me manosean mientras duermo, no gracias – con un tono serio.**

 **Steep: Has lo que quiera, niña – yendo hacia en donde esta sus hombres.**

 **Pina: "Buena elección" – apoyando la decisión de Silica.**

 **Silica: "Tenia que hacerlo, no confió en ellos sobretodo el" – mirando a Steep tomando una bolsa para dormir – "Opino que no me dejaran ir. Solo me usaran para que Takato sea obligado a domar a todos los jefes de los pisos".**

 **Pina: "Es verdad, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Pero no creo que Takato pueda domar a los jefes de los pisos ya que ellos no son como ese que está ahí" – mirando al Geocrawler que estaba despierto mientras miraba a Takato.**

 **Silica: "¿Cómo que diferente?" – confundida lo que dijo Pina.**

 **7 de Marzo del 2024**

 **06: 00 AM**

 **Ya paso varias horas y todos habían despertado pero vieron a Takato parado mientras puso su mano de frente y mirando si el Geocrawler estaba bien domesticado, todos esperaron que ese monstruo iba a devorarlo e incluso Silica vio con todo calma a Takato esperando algo del jefe, hasta que el Geocrawbler puso su cabeza en la mano de Takato, mientras que él sonríe.**

 **Takato: Que buen eres Geo jejeje – con sonrisa sabiendo que ya ha podido domarlo.**

 **Silica: Lo… hiso – asombrada por lo que acaba de ver.**

 **Steep: Enserio lo hiso… jejeje… bien ahora… vamos – dando la orden de que lo sigan e incluso unos de ellos empujaron a Silica haciendo que ella camine.**

 **Takato: "Bien amigo, solo quiero que hagas esto, cuando te de la señal hazlo" – mirando a Geocrawler.**

 **Geocrawler: "Entendido" – con una voz mental muy gruesa e intimidante.**

 **Takato: "Bien".**

 **Steep y sus soldados se habían acercaron hacia Takato y el Geocrawler mientras que Silica estaba rodeada de soldados para que no escapara.**

 **Steep: Bien, Takato-kun lo has hecho bien ahora solo falta que nos de al Geocrawler y dejaremos a la niña ¿Qué dices?**

 **Takato: Esta bien… - haciendo que Silica se sorprenda y Pina no ya que ella pudo ver que ellos planeaban algo – Pero primero. Que Silica venga aquí.**

 **Steep: Bien… - mirando a unos de sus soldados – ¡Déjenla! – Dando la señal que los soldados abrieran paso para que ella vaya con Takato – Listo ahora el Geocrawler – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Bien, pero… podrían dar unos cuatros pasos hacia adelante, todos ustedes también, ya que a él. Le gusta ver a las personas de frente.**

 **Steep: De acuerdo – mirando a sus soldados - ¡Vamos! – dando la señal a sus soldados y dieron cada unos cuatro pasos hacia adelante – Listo.**

 **Takato: Ok, sin rencores ¡Ahora, Geo! – dando la señal de que Geo usara su cola dándolo contra el suelo causando en el lugar en donde estaba todos las hermandad de Dragones Divinos cayeran en un agujero muy profundo y ni siquiera podrían moverse ya que el agujero estaba muy estrecho – ¡Espero que con eso aprendas hacer bien tus tratos con alguien no confiable como yo! ¡jajaja! – mirando el agujero en donde esta toda la hermandad de Dragones Divinos.**

 **Steep: ¡Maldito! ¡Mocoso! – enojado por ser engañado por un simple niño.**

 **Después de todo eso, los NPC había llegado y vieron al monstruo que lo estaba atacando, pero Takato le explico que solo estaba atacando porque no confía en nadie, ahora el puede confiar los NPC niños se acercaron a ver con asombro al Geocrawler mientras que el se acerco y acaricio a unos de los niños con su cabeza haciendo que ellos sintieran cosquillas.**

 **Takato: "Parece que eres muy mimoso con los niños Geo" – con una sonrisa.**

 **Geocrawler: "Tu cállate… Nunca sentí un cariño a si" – un poco avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir.**

 **Takato: "Como digas amigo".**

 **Silica: "Ustedes dos si se están llevando muy bien" – mirando a los dos con su pequeña conversación mental.**

 **Takato/Geocrawler: "No hables" – los dos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Pina: "Es mejor dejarlos Silica, esos dos son casi similares".**

 **Silica: Creo que si – con una sonrisa al ver como esos dos son muy unidos.**

 **Takato: Solo hay un problema, los otros jugadores vendrán acá para acabar con el para que se debloque la puerta para la siguiente piso –en su forma de pensador para pensar un plan.**

 **Geocrawler: "No te preocupes por eso, como tu me has ganado no por matarme sino ganar mi confianza. Como jefe desaparecer del juego" – eso sorprendió a Silica y Takato junto con Pina.**

 **Takato: ¿Desaparecer? – mirando a Geocrawler.**

 **Silica: ¿Cómo es eso?**

 **Geocrawler: "Así son las reglas de este juego, si un jugador me derrota o gana mi confianza debo ser destruido para que todos esos jugadores puedan pasar al siguiente piso".**

 **Takato: ¿Pero no hay otra forma? – preocupado porque su nuevo camarada se ira.**

 **Geocrawler: "Lo siento, no hay de otra. Así son las reglas que nosotros los jefes de los pisos deben seguir otros no lo suficiente, me hubiera gustado luchar a tu lado, Takato. Pero es hora de despedirnos" – mientras que su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco dejando a un Takato liberando unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – "No llores, ya eres un guerrero y un guerrero no debe llorar. Nos vemos compañero" – desapareciendo por completo mientras que arriba en el cielo apareció el letrero de.**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Silica vio a Takato bastante triste pero luego se recuperó y se limpió las lágrimas de su cara y dio una sonrisa en alto mientras en apareció su resultado.**

 **Result**

 **Congratulation!**

 **83 = 100**

 **Bonus Ítem**

 **Gabardina de Sangre**

 **Silica: has ganado un bonus, ábrelo – con una sonrisa mientras miro a Takato.**

 **Takato: De acuerdo – aprontando la ventanilla del Bonus y se lo equipa cambiando su anterior gabardina a una nueva.**

 **(Gabardina de Sangre: Es como una gabardina pero de color rojo fuerte como la sangre, pero en la parte superior de la espalda es de color rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta los hombros, en la parte del pecho tenia unos bolsillo de tres paquete en el lado derecho y el izquierdo estaba un dibujo de la cabeza del Geocrawler como un símbolo y mostraba una camisa negra)**

 **Silica: Esa gabardina es muy genial – mirando la gabardina.**

 **Takato: Enserio crees… - luego alguien le gala la capa de la gabardina teniendo la atención de Takato - ¿Pasa algo? – mirando al pequeño niño del juego que bestia de una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro con sandalia.**

 **Niño: ¿Qué le paso al señor jefe? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Eso hiso que Takato mirara no solo ese niño también miro a los NPC y no sabia que decir pero, no había de otras que decirle algo para que ellos podrían entender.**

 **Takato: El tuvo que irse, para que los demás jugadores puedan pasar a este piso… pero no te preocupes el siempre estará aquí – señalando su corazón – No lo olvides – con una sonrisa.**

 **Niño NPC: No, ¡No lo olvidare! – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: A si se habla – se dirige hacia Silica y luego los mira a los NPC - ¡Nos vemos! – con una sonrisa despidiéndose.**

 **Todos los NPC: ¡Nos vemos! – despidiéndose del castaño.**

 **Silica: Takato-san no debías hacer que ellos sean encerrados en la prisión por lo que nos hicieron – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: No te preocupes, deje una nota en el agujero cerca de sus bordes e incluso puse todas las fechorías que hicieron durante varios días.**

 **Pina: "Se nota que eres muy listo, Takato".**

 **Takato: No me lo agradezcas, Pina-chan además puse mi apodo para que vieran quien lo hiso jejeje – con una sonrisa.**

 **Silica: Si, es verdad – con una sonrisa.**

 **Después de seguir caminando los dos habían llegado en la zona de tele transporte del piso, pero Takato había dejado de caminar.**

 **Silica: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Takato-san?**

 **Takato: Silica-chan. Ya es tiempo que tomemos caminos separados – haciendo que Silica se sorprenda.**

 **Silica: ¡Enserio!**

 **Takato: Si, ya has mejorado tu sincronización con Pina-chan y no tengo nadas que enseñarte, con todo lo que aprendiste eres capaz de sobrevivir en otros pisos, pero no te confíes demasiado. Solo debes hacer que ese lazo que tu y Pina-chan se haga mas fuerte – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Silica.**

 **Silica: Si, Takato-san gracias a usted nunca podría comunicarme con Pina, espero que nos volvamos a ver en algún piso – un poco triste que tenga que separarse de su amigo, maestro y hermano.**

 **Takato: Si, e incluso si tienes algún problema no te olvides en comunicarme y ahí estaré – empezando a caminar hacia un lado dejando hasta que Pina aterriza en su cabeza – Ah… me olvide despedirme de ti, nos vemos Pina-chan y no olvides cuidar a Silica en sus viajes de acuerdo – mirado a Pina.**

 **Pina: "Si, no se preocupe cuidare de Silica" – saliendo de la cabeza de Takato hasta ir en donde esta Silica.**

 **Silica: ¡Pina no me tienes que cuidar como si fuera una niña! – quejándose un poco lo que los dos dijeron causando que ellos rieran un poco.**

 **Takato: Cuídense, chicas – siguiendo su camino hacia el siguiente piso el piso 57 sobretodo preparado para lo que la vida le preparada.**

 **Continuara**

 **Avances**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Un triste recuerdo parte 1**

 **Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, como habrán sabido tuve que hacer un cambio en este capitulo y algunas cosas.**

 **Solo espero que le haya gustado, y como sabrán es difícil saber de este piso y lo tuve buscar, ya que sentí que en cada piso de este anime SAO había cosas que no estaban en el anime solo estaba en el manga o novela.**

 **Y encontré esto, en fin solo espero que le haya gustado este cambio que hice y comenten si le gusto.**

 **Aquí me despido y comenten si le gusta.**

 **Nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Un triste recuerdo parte 1**

 **Narración de Takato**

 **Había pasado algunas después de haber domesticado al Geocrawler pero yo lo llamo Geo y de dejar a la hermandad del Dragones Divinos en ese agujero y que la hermandad de Caballeros de Sangre lo aprisione por haber secuestrado y forzado hacer que una persona dome aun jefe del piso pero, pude pasar al piso 57 y descubrí algunas cosas como las mazmorras y túneles secretos que llevaban a una cueva con algunas cosas de gran valor pero había notado algo raro, después de haber pasado todo mi tiempo acá en este juego vi que mi cuerpo había crecido un poco ahora soy un poco alto que Nee-san e incluso mi cabello estaba algo largo, pero por suerte me lo corto para que no estorbe en mis batallas y descubrimientos.**

 **Pero en este preciso momento estoy en un gran problema y que nadie podría hacerle frente, eso ya lo saben. Era ver a Nee-san muy enojada, ella había mandado un mensaje que viniera al piso 55 en los cuarteles de los Caballeros de Sangres en Grandum pero ahora estoy en una sala con Nee-san al frente acompañada de Kirito que no lo había visto algunos días y Agil-san que siempre le mando algunas mercancías para los jugadores a un pequeño precio, que puedo decir no soy codicioso solo hago lo posible para que estos jugadores puedan estar a salvo.**

 **Fin de la narración de Takato**

 **8 de Marzo del 2024**

 **Piso 55: Grandum**

 **Sala de interrogatorio de los Caballeros de Sangre**

 **En esa sala estaba Takato sentado en una silla bastante inquieto, porque su querida hermana mayor lo estaba viendo con una mirada de decepción y enfado por haber hecho algo así, sobretodo Kirito y Agil estaban ahí para que no hubiera un muerto presente. Y ese muerto seria Takato por haber hecho algo que Asuna lo hacia enojar.**

 **Todo estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba aunque si respiraban un poco para hacer silencio, eso hiso un silencio bastante incomodo pero a la vez terrorífico por que en algún momento Asuna mataría a Takato por haber hecho una locura como esta.**

 **Asuna: Déjame entender esto. Tu solo te enfrentarte al jefe del piso 56 porque los Dragones Divinos te lo ordenaron porque ellos tenían una víctima en sus garras… - con los brazos cruzados mientras miro a Takato.**

 **Takato: De hecho derrotar no es la palabra correcta sino domesticar – con una sonrisa bastante asustada por el miedo de ver a Asuna como el diablo que interroga a toda sus almas.**

 **Asuna: ¡Callate! – haciendo que Takato se asustara bastante como si el fuera un lindo gatito y ella una peligrosa leona.**

 **Takato: ¡Sí! - muy asustado y cierra su boca por miedo de haber provocado la ira de la bestia que tenia como hermana.**

 **Eso hiso que Kirito y Agil sintiera su mas sentido pésame sobre el joven castaño que esta siendo interrogado por el mismo demonio o como él la llama "Diablo".**

 **Asuna: Sabes lo que ha acabas de hacer no… - levantándose de su silla mientras aun tenia los brazos cruzados y lo seguía viendo con esa mirada amenazadora – Has hecho que los jugadores puedan pasar hacia el otro piso, pero… - golpea sus dos manos contra la mesa mientras se apoyaba - ¡Eso no cambia el hecho por haber derrotado a ese jefe por una locura así! – Causando que Takato quedara como piedra no en ese sentido sino por el miedo por haber escuchado ese grito tremendo - ¡A la próxima espera hasta que alguien llegue! ¡Y si tenias problemas pudiste mandarme un mensaje de emergencia para ir a ayudarte! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estuve enterándome de esos malditos porquería de dragones que tú! ¡Te enfrentaste a ese Geocrawler a tu propio modo!**

 **Takato: Si te habías enterado de eso es bueno saberlo – sorprendiendo a Asuna y no solo ella también a Kirito y Agil - ¿Sabes cómo me sentí yo? – levantándose de su silla y hace lo mismo que Asuna golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos - ¡Me había sentido inservible de haberme enterado que tu habías organizado una reunión con todos las hermandades y otros jugadores de pisos delanteros! ¡Esos malditos dragones me lo dijeron todo sobretodo que ivas usar eso NPC como carnada con el Geocrawler para atacarlo! ¡No me había enterado de todo eso, sobretodo no habías reclutado para poder ayudarte de idear un plan para poder derrotar a ese jefe que había domesticado! ¡Y para tu información yo lo llamo Geo porque ese jefe era como nosotros! ¡Un ser con sentimientos y no solo el también los NPC! – yendo hacia la salida en donde estaban Kirito y Agil.**

 **Asuna: ¿Pero porque te importaría los NPC? ¡Ellos son solo personajes ficticios del juego! ¡Ellos no tienen vida ni sentimientos! ¡No son reales! – eso causo que Takato parara.**

 **Pero después de eso el dio un gran golpe en la pared pero esa pared lo protegía un bloque de "Immortal Object" pero ese bloque había sido destruido haciendo que Takato diera el golpe en la pared causando un gran agujero en la pared, luego mira a su hermana con unos ojos que mataría de miedo a cualquiera.**

 **Eso hiso que los tres se sorprendiera por lo que acaba de ver, como Takato causo un gran agujero en una zona segura con un solo golpe, nadie se lo esperaba eso hicieron que ellos quedaran en shock.**

 **Takato: Nee-san, puede decirme todo tipo de cosas a mi pero nunca… nunca… ¡Nunca! ¡Les digas de esa forma a esas personas! ¡Puede que ellos no tengan vida en el mundo real ni sentimientos, pero tarde o temprano ellos empezaran a sentir que es la vida para ellos! ¡Todo piensan que solo son seres digitales sin vidas pero para mi! ¡Son seres de vida real! – con esos gritos eso hiso que ella quedara impactada por oír esos gritos ya que nadie le dio un buen grito para que ella se diera cuenta de una equivocación – No sé cómo has cambiado, pero ahora que estas en esta hermandad… cambiaste… y mucho, ya no eres esa persona que considere… mi hermana – con esa palabra que le dio a el y no solo el sino a ella que lo dolió aún mas– Si es todo por hoy… me retiro Vicecomandante Asuna – luego voltea y yendo hacia la puerta mientras que Kirito y Agil hace aun lado dejando que Takato saliera de la sala de interrogatorio.**

 **Ante de que saliera, Asuna cayó en rodilla aun impactada lo que acaba de decir esas palabras viniendo de su pequeño hermano pero ya no lo era, por su gran orgullo sobretodo su liderazgo como vicecomandante de esta hermandad la cambio demasiado, luego siente algo en hombro izquierdo y ve que era la mano de Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Asuna… escucha ante de que te dije esas palabras en la reunión y de que los NPC solo eran personajes ficticios, no era cierto. Ellos son seres que también sienten lo mismo que nosotros ellos sienten el miedo, el dolor, la soledad pero también pueden sentir la felicidad, la confianza y otras cosas así…. Pero llegando a eso debes ver que no solo son personajes ficticios también son personas reales que nos ayudan en nuestro caso – dando su mano a Asuna para poder ayudarla – Vamos levántate – haciendo que ella tomara su mano y la ayuda a levantarse del suelo pero luego ve algo que salía de ella y eran lágrimas.**

 **Asuna: Fui una tonta ¿No? Por mi tontería no solo iba causar varias muertes sino que también perdí… perdí… ¡A la única persona que puedo llamar hermano! – rompiendo el llanto cansando que Kirito y Agil sintiera mal por ella porque perdió su lazo con el, la persona que lo llamo Nee-san con mucho cariño, cada lagrima que liberara era la frustración de su propio error.**

 **Agil: No tienes que llorar en este momento… - poniendo su mano en el hombro de Asuna haciendo que ella dejara de llorar – Si logras hacer las cosas diferentes estoy seguro que Takato te perdonara y volverán a ser hermanos… solo debes ser como la vez.**

 **Kirito: Si, solo se la típica hermana que fue criada por gorilas que trata de proteger a su querido y pequeño hermanito – mirándola con una sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Si, debo ser como la otra vez… – recuperándose por las palabras de sus dos camaradas que confiaron en ella aunque uno hiso que despertara un poco de molestia - sobretodo Kirito-kun – miro a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: ¿Qué pasa? – recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el cayera al suelo y quejándose un poco del dolor.**

 **Asuna: ¡Si sigues con ese chiste que Takato te dijo! ¡Yo misma me encargare de hacer que tu vida se haga un infierno! – con una mirada de mil demonio.**

 **Kirito y Agil: "¿Cómo pudo Takato tener a una hermana como Asuna?" – pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo viendo como Asuna daba más miedo.**

 **30 de Abril del 2024**

 **Piso 44: Hallstat**

 **(Nota del Autor: Este pueblo es perteneciente del país de Europa, es un lindo lugar que encontré en internet ya que seria difícil de que ustedes lo imaginen los lugares)**

 **En una casa de dos pisos pero muy amplia, dentro tenia una gran decoración, como la sala y la cocina con un buen lujo, ahora en la habitación. Takato se encontraba ahí dormido vestido con una remera blanca con manga corta con un pequeño pantalón azul, el dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta haciendo que el se despertara y se sentaba en el borde de la cama mientras bostezaba y estirara sus brazos.**

 **Mientras que afuera se encontraba dos sujetos vestido con una túnica con capucha que escondía bien su identidad, pero la túnico mostraba solo las botas de esos dos sujetos, hasta que la puerta se abre mostrando a un Takato medio soñoliento.**

 **Takato: Si diga… - un poco cansado mientras se sobaba los ojos y viera quienes son – Si son mandados por la Vicecomandante Asuna, díganle que por ahora estoy bastante ocupado que ir a sus reuniones sí – apunto de cerrar la puerta pero una mano lo detiene.**

 **Encapuchada: No estamos aquí por encargo de la Vicecomandante – con una voz femenina adulta mientras miraba a Takato – Estamos aquí para buscarte.**

 **Takato: Lo siento, pero no se quienes son ustedes dos aunque si quieren algo de mi se lo daré como una forma de arrepentimiento – con un tono bastante rudo mientras miraba a esos dos encapuchado.**

 **Encapuchada: Takato-kun, no estamos aquí para secuestrarlo. Estamos aquí para que nos ayudes – con una voz femenina pero joven.**

 **Takato: ¿Ayudarlas? ¡Esperen! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – mirando a la segunda encapuchada.**

 **Encapuchada: Eso es fácil, nos habíamos conocido en el piso 20 en el Bosque Luz del Sol cuando Tetsu estaba a punto de ser atacado por esa Mantis Asesina. Además… tú ya me conocías – con un tono muy suave mientras se baja la capucha mostrando su verdadero rostro haciendo que Takato quedara impactado y en shock ya que tenia la misma sensación que paso cuando descubrió que Diabel estaba vivo.**

 **Takato: Sa… Sa… Sachi-san – un poco difícil de pronunciar ese nombre con este shock en su cuerpo mirando a Sachi pero diferente, ella ante tenia el pelo corto pero ahora su pelo es largo hasta la espalda.**

 **Sachi: Es un gusto volverte a ver… Takato-kun – con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Después de unos minutos**

 **En la sala de espera, Sachi y la otra mujer que era un adulta de unos veinticinco años su piel es clara, su pelo castaño oscuro como el café solo que ella tiene atado un cola de caballo y mostraba su frente poniendo el fleco de su cabello en el lado izquierdo en sus dos lados lo tenían largo hasta los hombros sus ojos verde agua marino.**

 **Ahora Takato estaba vestido con su vestimenta de civil, mientras llevaba una bandeja de plata con unas tres tazas de té y una tetera de porcelana con un plato de galletas con relleno de fresa encanto.**

 **Takato: Espero que lo disfruten – dejando la bandeja en la mesa mientras que las dos mujeres se sorprenden de ver el té con una galletas mientras que el se sienta en su silla luego toma la tetera y le empieza a llenar las tazas a las dos con el té lleno de la tetera - ¿Y? ¿Díganme Sachi-san, Grilseda-san? ¿Qué quieren de mi? Si me la dicen la aceptare a cambio… quiero que me digan cómo fueron revividas – mirándolas a las dos fijamente.**

 **Sachi: ¡Eso ya lo sabes! Takato-kun Kabaya-san nos había revivido para que te guiemos contra una amenaza con el juego – con un tono bastante preocupante mientras dio un sorbo de su té.**

 **Takato: ¿Una amenaza en el juego? ¡Eso no lo creo! – sintiendo que es mentira.**

 **Griselda: Debo decirte que esa amenaza podría estar dentro del juego y podría causar que algunos jugadores terminen suicidarse un por uno, esa fue la razón por la que Kabaya nos reviviera.**

 **Takato: Entiendo, eso significa que esa amenaza podría causar que todos nos suicidemos controlando nuestras cabezas – estando en su forma de pensador.**

 **Sachi: ¿Entonces? ¿Nos ayudaras?**

 **Takato: Debo hacerlo, además opino que podría ser una prueba de Kabaya como en aquella ocasión en donde me enfrente a Diabel-san por haberle ganado y obtener el Hyper Speed y Blutgang – con una sonrisa a las dos chicas.**

 **Griselda: ¿Eso depende si lo es o no? – mientras tomo la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo al té luego dio un pequeño bocado la galleta dejándola impresionada por el sabor que tenía – Esto es delicioso… ¿De dónde la conseguiste? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Yo las hice – dejando impresionada a las dos chicas por saborear algo tan dulce y milagroso – No solo se eso, también se cocinar pero hacer panes me relaja y me saca mucho estrés – mirándolas a las dos pero luego nota algo bastante extraño en ellas y vio que no tenía sus iconos verdes – ¿Díganme por favor como fue que Kabaya las revivieron? Ya que no puedo ver sus iconos de conducta – haciendo que las dos quedaran impactadas lo que acaba de decir el castaño.**

 **Sachi: Te lo diremos Takato-kun, pero no se sorprenda – con un tono bastante serio mientras miro a Takato.**

 **Takato: Esta bien, no me sorprenderé – levantando su mano mientras pone la otra en su pecho como un gesto de confianza.**

 **Griselda: Esta bien… - luego saca su espada de su funda en su cinturón mientras pone su mano izquierda en la hoja de la espada y la desliza, haciendo que Takato quedara impactado mientras miro como algo rojo y expenso salía de la mano izquierda de Griselda hasta caer una gota en el suelo.**

 **Takato: Eso… es… - sin nada que decir y quedando impactado por ver algo como eso ya que en su tiempo nunca lo vio.**

 **Griselda: Si, esto es sangre y no es falsa es sangre de verdad – dejando aún más impactado a Takato por lo que acaba de decir.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun… Es un poco difícil de explicarlo… veraz Kabaya-san nos había revivido no como jugadores sino que trajo nuestros cuerpos del mundo real al mundo virtual interceptando unos fragmentos que contenía nuestras conciencias o como lo llamas tu almas, al interceptar esos fragmentos hiso que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a la vida, sin embargo estando todo el tiempo en el juego en el mundo real nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado débiles para andar en el camino, Kabaya-san uso los fragmentos de nuestros personajes y nos hiso que volviéramos a hacer como éramos antes. Sin embargo a medida que pasan el tiempo, nuestros cuerpos van creciendo como lo de antes pero ahora somos seres de carnes y huesos pero con habilidades que ningún ser humano tendría, pero hay algo mas que debes saber el nos pidió que fuéramos a buscarte para que nos ayudes de algo que esta pasando en el juego, y no sabe si es el problema que hiso que esto se volviera un juego en donde morimos en él, ni en la vida real, sino que es… algo que podría causar la muerte de todos los jugadores que tratan de sobrevivir mueran en segundos… es por eso que queremos tu ayuda… Takato-kun.**

 **Al escuchar todo eso Takato entendió que eso podría ser algo impactante, ve como una persona dejo de ser tan humano que se volvieron como los Digimons pero ahora son humanos con habilidades sobrehumanas que sus personajes tenían.**

 **Griselda: Pero hay algo mas que tienes que ver, no solo somos fenómenos tenemos la capacidad de aprender todas las habilidades del juego eso incluye haces los ataques especiales del KillSword.**

 **Takato: Entonces. Pueden usar y aprender como en segundos el uso de las armas, eso me sorprende aunque hay una cosa que me confunde en ello, pero ese algo se me olvido.**

 **Sachi: Eso no importa, lo importante es que si nos puedes ayudar ya que esto es muy importante.**

 **Takato: Esta bien, las ayudare pero en que piso ya que he descubierto en todos los pisos y encontré solo mas monstruo y mas tesoros sin ningún rastro de porque estoy aquí sin contar de las mazmorras, Kriptas, laberintos, minas abandonadas y cuevas con objetos bastante raros – un poco molesto pero se calmo un poco.**

 **Griselda: Hay un lugar en donde tal vez no hayas encontrado – mirándolo con una mirada seria.**

 **Takato: ¿No será…?–dándose cuenta del lugar en donde el no vio bien.**

 **Piso 19: Colina de Cruces**

 **En donde solo había pura oscuridad con un toque de neblina pareciendo a un cementerio lleno de lapidas con nombres o sin nombres, hasta que Takato, acompañado con Sachi y Griselda lo acompañaban.**

 **Takato seguía vestido con el mismo equipamiento pero aun conserva la gabardina de le fue ganada por tener la confianza con Geo.**

 **Takato: Entonces… es aquí… el Piso 19: Colina de Cruces – mirando a Griselda.**

 **Griselda: Exacto, he visto que aquí solo hay lapida de aquellos que habían muerto en el juego, si descubrimos algo podríamos encontrar y encargarnos de esa amenaza.**

 **Takato: Si, pero he visto este lugar cientos de veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, es bastante difícil de ver por toda esa niebla e incluso los arboles están secos que no puedo saber si están vacíos.**

 **Sachi: Puede ser, pero solo lo estás viendo por los ojos debes verlo de más cerca y de una forma más transparente – eso hiso que Takato se confundiera bastante.**

 **Takato: ¿Lo siento? ¿No entendí? – no había entendido esas palabras.**

 **Griselda: Lo que ella dijo es que debes tener la habilidad de la visión de rayos X para ver si cada unas de estas lapidas tenga un pasadizo secreto.**

 **Takato: ¡Oh! ¡Eso!... bueno, no lo tengo ya que tengo mi ranura bastante llena de habilidades bastante útiles… - hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió – Esperen… si estoy un juego virtual, ¿Significa que…? – poniendo sus Goggles en sus ojos luego apretaba un pequeño botón en los costados de los lentes haciendo que los lentes brillaran de un color rojo claro hasta que vio todo extraño el vio a través de las cosas que lo rodea - ¡Si! ¡Funciona! – muy alegre de saber que sus Goggles aun funciona.**

 **Griselda: ¿Qué funciona? – confundida lo que acaba de decir el castaño.**

 **Takato: Estos goggles… bueno… digamos que estos goggles pueden escanear todo ser de forma de vida sobretodo puedo ver en los lentes todo lo que me dice, como el estado de una persona y otras cosas, sobretodo estos bebes tienen una visión rayos x para ver atreves de las paredes si llega una amenaza oculta – volteando y mirando a Griselda y Sachi pero noto que estaba activado en rayo x y pudo ver la ropa interior de esas dos chicas, la ropa interior de Griselda es de un conjunto negro y la de Sachi rosadas eso causo que Takato se pusiera rojo como un tomate y volteara rápidamente.**

 **Griselda: ¿Pasa algo? – mirando a Takato bastante extraño.**

 **Takato: No, nada solo sigamos – tratando de mantenerse calmado por lo que vio mientras sigue caminando.**

 **Sachi: Dices que esos Goggles tienen unos lentes que le permite escanear y con visión rayos x – siguiendo a Takato.**

 **Takato: Exacto… es que verán es algo que un viejo amigo mío había hecho ya que el es muy bueno cosas de ingeniería avanzada con algunos intereses virtuales – recordando aun joven de su misma edad con la piel bronceada y de pelo azul con ojos grises vestido con una camisa azul con una corbata negra.**

 **Sachi: Eso me sorprende… opino que tu amigo es muy bueno en esas cosas – asombrada por oír eso.**

 **Griselda: Pero, es algo extraño que entrara de una forma a este juego con tus goggles puestos.**

 **Takato: Bueno… si, pero hay algo que me inquieta – volteando mientras mira a Sachi y Griselda pero aun seguía caminando – Si fueron revivida y están en el juego como humanos reales con los status de sus avatar, Diabel-san había revivido pero no era un humano real sino virtual como todo lo que alrededor. Eso es lo que mas me hace sentir extraño.**

 **Griselda: si es verdad… pero no tengo todas las repuestas niño, si deseas las repuestas te recomiendo que sigas investigando.**

 **Takato: sabía que ibas a decir eso – luego mira en el camina hasta que vio algo en una lapida y debajo de ella tenia una especie túnel subterráneo – Ya lo encontré…. ¡Síganme! – empezando a correr hacia esa lapida.**

 **Griselda/Sachi: ¡Si! – las dos al mismo tiempo y siguen a Takato que corría hacia esa lapida.**

 **Takato vio lo que había debajo de esa lapida parecía un agujero luego desactiva los rayos x y levanta sus goggles poniéndola en su frente mientras ve esa lapida con macha de tierra que cubría de la victima.**

 **Takato: Debajo de esa lapida, hay algo que podría llevarnos a esa amenaza que ustedes dicen – mirando la lapida con el nombre manchado.**

 **Griselda: Enserio… no digo que desconfiemos de ti.**

 **Takato: Estoy seguro… - se pone en rodillas mientras vio el nombre que estaba manchado luego pone su mano y empieza a limpiar esa tierra que lo cubría hasta que vio el nombre que lo sorprendió haciendo que abriera aún más sus ojos – Esto es una broma…**

 **Nombre: Matsuda Takato**

 **Fecha de Muerte: 28 de Noviembre del 2002**

 **Hora: 20:38 PM**

" **Al honor del mejor Tamer con un gran corazón que domaba aquellos que fueron consumido por el pasado, que descanse en paz oh gran poderoso Tamer. Nunca olvidare tu gran valor, dedicación y determinación. Sueña lo mas grande "Gran Soñador".**

 **Takato: "Esta fecha, esa hora… fue en el momento en que… en que… lo había perdido" – impactado aun impactado por esa fecha hasta que dio un pequeño trago de su saliva.**

 **Flash Back**

 **Ciudad de Shinjuku**

 **28 de noviembre del 2002**

 **Hora: 20: 03 pm**

 **¿?: ¿Seguro que es aquí? – un joven Takato de doce años vestido con una sudadera azul con un pantalón negro con dos tenis blancos con verdes, y sus muñecas estaban dos muñequeras amarillas mientras habla con el teléfono.**

 **¿?: Seguro, recibí un mensaje de un sujeto que quería hablar contigo con unos secretos que escondía alguien con planes para conquistar el mundo humano y el mundo virtual– una voz de un chico joven viniendo del teléfono de Takato.**

 **Takato: No te parece algo extraño, en que me llamara a mi – teniendo un mal presentimiento.**

 **¿?: Si, si es lo que me extraña… en fin, si llega pasar ya sabes que hacer ¿Entendido?**

 **Takato: ¡Entendido! Nos vemos Jenrya – colgando su teléfono mientras lo guarda en su bolsillo luego se pone sus goggles y activa sus lentes de escaneo que escaneaba toda las personas hasta que algo le indico que viera un edificio de diez metros – Debe se ahí – luego empieza a caminar hacia se edificio.**

 **¿?: No lo seTakato, es seguro ir – una voz extraña que sonaba bastante preocupante.**

 **Takato: No lo se, pero hay que verlo si es verdad… si algo llega a pasar tenemos que defendernos.**

 **¿?: ¡De acuerdo!**

 **Takato: ¡Adando! ¡Guilmon! – corriendo hacia ese edificio con mas fuerza.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Sachi: ¡Takato-kun! – poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño sacándolo de su pensamiento.**

 **Griselda: Estas bien – algo preocupada por el joven.**

 **Takato: Ah… Si… lo estoy… es que vi algo que me sorprendió es todo – levantándose del suelo mientras pone sus manos en la lapida y la saca con mas fuerza haciendo que todas vieran un pasadizo secreto debajo de la tapa de concreto.**

 **Sachi: Nunca pensé que había un paseadillo en este piso – mirando ese pasadizo secreto.**

 **Takato: Yo tampoco… me había tardado unos días buscando cada pista de algo, pero fue inútil.**

 **Griselda: Puede ser… pero no es este momento, ahora tenemos algo que hacer y no es tiempo de perderlo.**

 **Takato/Sachi: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza.**

 **El primero en bajar fue Takato para examinando el lugar con una linterna sacada de su inventario que iluminaba este lugar muy oscuro.**

 **Takato: Vengan, no hay señal de monstruo o espectros – a las dos que estaban arriba.**

 **Sachi: Bien… - mirando a Griselda - ¡Vamos! – siendo la primera en saltar en ese pasadizo secreto que no era muy profundo sino como unos diez metros y aterrizo al suelo con cuidado luego Griselda hace lo mismo.**

 **Takato: Sigamos – empezando a caminar un pasillo mientras iluminaba el camino con su linterna.**

 **Después de unos minutos caminando, ellos miraron que no había nada de nada hasta que entraron a una zona bastante amplia, hasta que la salida fueron cerrada de la nada y el lugar estaba iluminada de una luz roja mostrando varios tipos de monstruos como Enanos Oscuros, Elemental de Granito y Esqueletos Guerreros.**

 **(Nota del autor: Esqueletos Guerreros, son esqueletos equipado con armaduras ligeras y espadas e escudos)**

 **Los tres se pusieron en posición de combate con sus armas en sus manos, hasta que los monstruos se acercaron pero los tres ya estaban preparados para atacar.**

 **Takato estaba con unos pasos atrás hasta que dos mineros se abalanzaron hacia el, Takato corto a los dos con un corte recto destruyéndolo, pero atrás suyo se encontraba un Elemental de Granito que estaba apunto de atacarlo pero Takato da vuelta con la espada arriba mientras dio una sonrisa al Elemental de Granito y de un tajo rápido acabo con el Elemental, luego dos Esqueletos Guerreros estaban a lado suyo preparados acabar con el, hasta que Takato y sus rápidos reflejos esquivo eso dos ataque luego su pierna derecha empezó a brillar de un color morado.**

 **Takato:** _ **Habilidad de Combate**_ **… - dando una patada giratoria en el cráneo al Esqueleto Guerrero de su izquierda -** _ **¡Patada torbellino! y…**_ **\- dando la vuelta hacia el otro Esqueleto Guerrero con la pierna derecha bien levantada que aun seguía brillando -** _ **¡Tajo de Talón!**_ **–usando su talón y dando golpe con ello al otro Esqueleto Guerrero destruyéndolo con esas habilidades de combate luego mira como Sachi destruye a los Enanos Oscuros con su bastón Bo con unos movimientos bastante movedizos hasta que perforo a un Elemental de Granito con la punta de su bastón y lo saco luego ve como es Bastón Bo empieza a brillarde un color rojo, y ve como Sachi empieza a correr hacia esos Esqueletos Guerreros y les empieza a golpear a cada unos con unos golpes en cada parte del cuerpo, hasta que se detiene y hace girar hasta tener una posición bastante épica mientras que los Esqueletos Guerreros fueron destruidos por esos golpes, eso sorprendió a Takato como ella tenia bajo control luego miro a Griselda que estaba rodeada de Enanos Oscuros, ella se dirigió hacia esos Enanos y los derriba con su escudo luego con esa oportunidad, ella lanzo una ráfaga de estocada hacia ellos a gran velocidad ante de que cayeran, destruyéndolos luego se percata de atrás suyo estaba un Elemental de Granito apunto de golpearla, pero ella da un gran salto hacia atrás con un mortal y aterrizando atrás del Elemental de Granito y con una sonrisa en su labios guardo la espada en su funda hasta que el Elemental fue destruido de la nada – "Increíble, a pesar de que habían muerto, ellas son muy fuertes y a la vez capaces de vencerlos sin problema" – asombrado por como ellas se enfrentaron a esos monstruos.**

 **Sachi: hace tiempo que nunca me enfrente a esos monstruos, y lo digo porque estuve muerta – con una sonrisa.**

 **Griselda: Si, se cómo te sientes, sobre todo por estirarnos un poco.**

 **Takato: No es tiempo de hablar, hay un deber que debemos resolver – con un tono bastante serio ya que sentía algo extraño en este lugar, como si algo realmente le traía algo del pasado.**

 **Sachi y Griselda: Si – asistiendo las dos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Takato: Bien, vamos – empezando a caminar hacia una compuerta abierta adelante de el.**

 **Sachi: ¿Qué le ocurre? – mirando como actuaba Takato.**

 **Griselda: Debe ser que vio algo que le está llegando en su cabeza, en otras palabras. Le esta trayendo una nostalgia de un horrible recuerdo – siguiendo a Takato hacia esa compuerta abierta.**

 **Sachi: Debió ser - siguiendo a Griselda hacia esa compuerta con Takato.**

 **Los tres habían ido hacia esa compuerta abierta, ellos caminaron en un gran pasillo oscuro pero gracias a la linterna que Takato se equipó, vieron de frente pero en ese entonces sintieron algo de frio que venia en este lugar.**

 **Con este frio, Takato empezó tener la nostalgia que este frio se le hacia familiar, pero había algo que vio de frente una puerta gigante pero cubierta de hielo, con tan solo verlo le trajo unas imágenes de el y su compañero digimon Guilmon, luego uno en donde abraza a Guilmon con lagrimas en los ojos, otro en donde podría reaccionar una en donde él estaba cubierto de un líquido negro rojizo con una mirada bien abierta como si estaba impactado sin brillo en sus ojos. Eso hiso que agitara su cabeza uno segundos.**

 **Takato: Esta puerta…**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun – mirando al castaño que miraba esa puerta fijamente.**

 **Takato: Este frio…**

 **Griselda: ¿Qué pasa? – mirando al castaño y le pone su mano en su hombro luego lo mira pero se sorprende por ver unos ojos sin vida.**

 **Takato: Conque el esta aquí, nunca pensé… que el, podría esta aquí – con un tono vacío.**

 **Sachi: ¿Takato-kun? ¿De quien hablas? – confundida y a la vez preocupada por lo que dice el castaño.**

 **Takato: ¡Icedevimon! – con decir ese nombre sintió como su sangre hierva y sus puños agitaba por apretarlos con mucha fuerza.**

 **Sachi y Griselda: ¿Icedevimon? – confundida por ese nombre extraño de una persona.**

 **Takato: Un digimon de hace mucho tiempo, que tiene la forma de un demonio semi-humano de piel blanca, el es capaz de congelar a cualquier que lo vea, sobretodo se lo devora para hacerse mas fuerte, hace no mucho tiempo… el fue el causante… de la perdida de un bue amigo mío – mirando esa puerta gigantesca.**

 **Flash Back**

 **Dentro de un edificio de la ciudad de Shinjuku, Takato habían llegado al ultimo piso de la sima de este edificio, vio una sola puerta de dos, camino hacia esa puerta pero había sentido algo de frio a estar cerca de esta puerta.**

 **Takato: este frio, es algo peculiar como si volviera hace dos años – sintiendo nostalgia en este frio.**

 **¿?: No será como en aquella ocasión como cuando Ruki había sido secuestrada por Icedevimon.**

 **Takato: ¿Creo que si? Bien, vamos, si esa persona hace algo con nosotros ya sabes que hacer. Guilmon – con una sonrisa.**

 **Guilmon: ¡Si! ¡Takato!**

 **Takato se acerco hacia esa puerta trato de abrirla, pero luego noto que perrilla estaba trabada, luego supo algo que aprendió de su mejor amigo Jenrya, dando una pasos atrás y se preparaba para correr, y en un segundo el corrió hacia esa puerta dando un pequeño salto rápido con un giro luego dio una patada en esa puerta destrozándola, luego de esa patada entra a ese pasillo del último piso.**

 **Takato: Agradecer a Jenrya por haberme enseñado arte marciales en caso de emergía, y ahora – mira de frente y ve aun sujeto alto como dos o tres metros con una túnica con capucha que cubría su rostro.**

 **¿?: Veo que llegaste, joven Tamer.**

 **Takato: Lamento por la puerta, pero la pagare en cuanto terminemos con esta reunión Mysteriou-san, se que me has llamado en el momento en que Jenrya me mando un mensaje sobre ti, dice que tienes unos planos que nos mostrara los planes de esa persona con ganas de conquistar nuestro mundo ¿No?**

 **¿?: Eso es cierto, pero hay algo mas que quiero preguntar, ¿Dime? ¿Qué pasaría si todo esto es mentira?**

 **Takato: Si es mentira lo que dices, tendría que llevarte con una persona que te daría un largo pero largo sermón viejo, y créeme que esos sermones son peores como el infierno mismo – recordando los sermones que recibía de parte de Yamaki y le costo mucho estar de pie por escuchar un sermón que duro cinco hora.**

 **¿?: Entonces… es bueno, porque tu ya estas en el infierno, y no uno en donde todo esta en llamas como el purgatorio, sino uno mas helado que el mismo averno – sacando la túnica que llevaba puesto mostrando quien era.**

 **Takato: No puede ser… ¿Pensé que te habíamos destruido hace años atrás? Icedevimon – mirando al Digimon que secuestro a su querida amiga Ruki hace tres años por el desea de tener un Tamer muy fuerte.**

 **Icedevimon: Y es verdad, pero ahora he vuelto con mas poder y mas fuerza, ya que me alimentado bien en estos últimos tres años – dando un chasquido de sus dedos mostrando a los Digimons que devoro incrustados en hielo con cara de horror – Pero no tengo casi todo, veraz Takato-kun. He estado pensando en cambiar de Tamer, pude ver que Ruki no tenia lo necesario para ser mi Tamer, pero. Tu… Tu lo tiene todo en ti, inteligencia, destreza, valor y actitud. Esas son las cosas que quiero en un Tamer y eso lo tienes tu, deja a ese dinosaurio y conviértete en mi Tamer, tu y yo podríamos sobrepasar a los demás Tamers hasta incluso hare que te nombre el Rey, el Rey de los Digimons Tamers si aplastamos a todos los Tamers para que te respeten – mirando de frente a los ojos con una sonrisa - ¿Qué dices? ¿Socios?**

 **Takato: Me temo que no, nunca en la vida seria un Tamer de un Digimon totalmente loco como tu, además… - da un salto hacia atrás con un mortal y saca di Digivice – No necesito poder para demostrar a los Tamers que soy el mas fuerte, ¡Sal! ¡Guilmon! – Apretando el botón del centro y la pantalla brilla de una luz verde y saca de ahí a Guilmon con una mirada de malhumor – Demostrémosle que un Tamer no necesita poder para ello.**

 **Guilmon: ¡Si! – decidido en acabar con Icedevimon de un vez por darle esa horrible oferta a su compañero e amigo.**

 **Icedevimon: Te arrepentirás por no aceptar mi oferta Takato-kun – succionado todo el aire y lo libera en forma de un viento de escarcha -** _ **¡Aliento de hielo!**_ **– hacia Guilmon pero el hace lo mismo.**

 **Guilmon:** _ **¡Bola de Fuego!**_ **– lanzando desde su boca una bola de fuego blanco con tono rojizo provocando una explosión de frio caliente.**

 **Icedevimon hace el primer movimiento tratando de destrozar con sus garra a Guilmon, pero el da un gran salto hacia arriba luego hace un movimiento rápido.**

 **Guilmon:** _ **¡Destrozador de Roca!**_ **– dando un ataque en picada con sus garras hacia Icedevimon pero el se protege usando sus largos ante brazos como escudo pero, recibir ese ataque la fuerza Guilmon era muy enorme ni siquiera Icedevimon pudiera creerlo, ya que el cae en el suelo mientras ve como las garras de Guilmon estaba a unos centímetros de su cara – Se acabo, no voy a dejar que Digimon obsesionado de matar por poder este libre y pida eso a un humano, prepárate – listo para acabar con la vida de Icedevimon.**

 **Icedevimon: Jajajaja ¿Dime? ¿Qué tan importante es entregar tu vida por tu Tamer?**

 **Guilmon: ¿Qué quieres llegar con eso?**

 **Icedevimon: Porque tu ya estas muerto – poniendo su palma en el suelo haciendo que el suelo se congele junto con los pies de los dos luego el se pone en pie – Jajaja se nota que eres muy necio, pero te había preguntado ¿Qué tan importante es entregar tu vida por tu Tamer? Eso lo comprobare – yendo hacia Takato lentamente.**

 **Guilmon: ¡No! – usando sus garras para quebrar el hielo pero era inútil - ¡Takato! ¡Huye! – advirtiendo a su Tamer que huyera.**

 **Takato trato de salirse del hielo, y lo hiso sacándose los tenis y empezando a correr con sus calcetines blancos pero Icedevimon que caminaba hacia el, hasta que el mismo digimon helado trato de su sus garras para acabar con la vida del Tamer, pero Takato lo esquiva girando por el otro lado pero eso no detiene a Icedevimon, ya que sigue atacando a Takato de diferente forma pero el los esquiva hasta que había llegado a una pared, Takato esquivo otro de Icedevimon pero sus garras se trabaron en la pared pero uso su otro brazo para golpear al Tamer y haciendo que se estrelle contra una columna y cayera al suelo con el brazo derecho muy lastimado luego miro su Digivice en el suelo, pero ve como su Digivice es pisoteado por Icedevimon con simple pisotón.**

 **Icedevimon: Jejeje Lo ves, tu compañero te ha hecho muy débil, yo seria el mejor compañero para ti ¿Qué dices? ¿Socios? Además – mostrando el Digivice destrozado por ese pisotón – Sin esto, tu compañero ya se volvió un Digimon Salvaje sobretodo le mostraría que tan importante es arriesgar su vida por su Tamer, y eso lo vera – listo para incrustar sus garras en el pecho de Takato.**

 **Eso hiso que Guilmon destruyera el suelo y se impulso a gran velocidad y poniéndose en frente de Takato y de Icedevimon.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Con ese recuerdo Takato abrió sus ojos y empezó a respirar un poco mas rápido e incluso su corazón siente que late a gran velocidad, por recordar ese recuerdo como si fuera volver al pasado otra vez.**

 **Sachi y Griselda vieron con mucha preocupación al podre castaño que no paraba de respirar de esa forma. Pero ahora lo ven, unas de ellas pusieron sus manos en los hombros del castaño dando le la sensación de tranquilidad en su ser.**

 **Takato: Vamos… tenemos un trabajo que hacer – con una sonrisa que mostraba lo decidido de terminar este trabajo para el bien de los jugadores.**

 **Sachi y Griselda: ¡Si!**

 **Takato se acerco hacia la puerta y la abre poniendo su mano enzima de ella, pero esta puerta mostraba un lugar muy espacioso y oscuro como si no hubiera ninguna luz ahí, los tres entraron en ese lugar en guardia por si ese enemigo los atacara.**

 **¿?: Vaya ¿Veo que alguien acaba de entrar a mi territorio? – con una voz sombría haciendo que Takato se inquietara - ¿No sé cómo entraron? Pero no importa, ya que me dieron ganas de comer el postre por terminar mi comida – pero de repente todas las antorchas se encienden de un fuego azul mostrando a todos los monstruos congelados eso sorprendió a los tres sobre todo a Takato ya que a ver todo esto el recordó el escenario que vio cuando Icedevimon los atrajo aquí – Y parece que un conocido mío esta aquí… como el postre – apareciendo en frente de los tres al mismo digimon que le quito a Takato todo lo que el aprecio y valoro, era nada menos que Icedevimon que lucia diferente, el tenia seis brazos con ocho alas de demonio - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Takato-kun.**

 **A ver a ese monstruo, Takato siente como la sangre hierva, sus puños agitados por tanto apretarlos con mucha fuerza y sus dientes que apretaba con toda su fuerza con la mirada cubierta con su pelo, luego la levanta y ve a Icedevimon con una mirada furiosa.**

 **Icedevimon: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te alegra por verme? Mi querido Tamer – con una sonrisa y tono muy sarcástico.**

 **Sachi: ¿Takato-kun? ¿Lo conoce?**

 **Griselda: Entonces, ese es el Icedevimon que mencionarte en la entrada – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Si, ese mismo que me arrebato a la persona que se volvió parte de mi… ¡Pero, ahora! – poniéndose en guardia con su espada en su mano y listo para la pelea - ¡Voy cobrar venganza! ¡Por arrebatarme a Guilmon! – empezando a correr hacia el con un gran grito de guerra y dio un salto y empezó a girar como una rueda para darle un corte vertical en picada, pero es detenido por las dos manos de Icedevimon como si nada - ¿Pero cómo?**

 **Icedevimon: Muy típico de ti, ahora que obtuviste el poder para sobrevivir en este juego e incluso para derrotarme, sigue siendo muy, pero muy débil mi querido Tamer, te hare una demostración de mi… - usando uno de sus seis brazos para darle un golpe en el abdomen de Takato haciendo que este escupiera un poco de saliva y soltara su espada – Verdadera fuerza – dando una seria de golpe a gran velocidad como si fuera una metralleta viva con fusile que perforan paredes y el último golpe hiso que Takato fuera estrellado por una pared de hielo destruyéndola – Tiene suerte que no use la mitad de mi fuerza ¿Por qué, si lo hiciera? Estarías muerto en meno en un segundo – con una sonrisa luego mira como la barra de vida de Takato baja hasta casi la mitad volviéndose amarrillo anaranjado.**

 **Takato: "¿Cómo pudo volverse mas fuerte? ¿El no es como un jefe?" – mirando arriba de la cabeza de Icedevimon que no estaba el indicado de conducta – "Eso quiere decir que es como Sachi-san y Griselda-san" – tratando de levantarse pero era inútil ya que esos golpes fuero tan letales como miles de proyectiles luego miro que en frente suyo había dos personas metiéndose y eran Sachi y Griselda en guardia con sus armas en las manos.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun, descansa ¡Nosotras nos haremos cargo de este maldito!**

 **Griselda: Has caso lo que dijimos ¿De acuerdo? Tú debes vivir el bien de todos – empezando a correr hacia Icedevimon.**

 **Icedevimon: ¿Conque quieres morir? Bien solo no digan que no le advertí – usando su aliento de hielo hacia Griselda pero ella usa su escudo cubriéndose de ese aliento pero eso provoca que su escudo se destruya, pero ella sigue peleando con su espada en su mano dando varios cortes a Icedevimon que esquivaba con mas facilidad hasta que usa su primer brazo derecho para sujetarle el cuello de Griselda y la tira al suelo con mucha fuerza y le da un gran pisotón en el abdomen provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre, mientras que Icedevimon se divertía como pisaba a Griselda hasta le divertía como escucha los gemidos de dolor de ella.**

 **Sachi: ¡Dejala maldito! – corriendo hacia el con Bastón Bo en su mano para golpearle en la cara a Icedevimon pero el la sujeta con su segunda mano izquierda y usa la tercera mano izquierda y derecha para sujetarla de las costillas - ¡Suéltame! – tratando de soltarse de el pero era inútil.**

 **Icedevimon: Hace mucho que no aprieto con fuerza a un Digimon, pero contigo me conformo – apretando con mucha fuerza a Sachi provocando que gritara con mas fuerza por el intenso dolor que le provoco – Y que lindo gemido y grito tienes señorita, me encantaría oir mas como sus huesos son quebrado de la forma más linda y tierna posible – apretando con mas fuerza causando que Sachi vomitara sangre.**

 **Takato se quedo mirando todo, al ver como Icedevimon lastima a las personas con esa sonrisa sin piedad, a recordar esa sonrisa, esa risa le trajo los recuerdos como acabo con Guilmon sobretodo, el recuerdo de el mismo cubierto de ese liquido negro y rojizo.**

 **Takato: Suéltalas! - empezando a correr con mas fuerza y velocidad tomando al Blutgang -** _ **¡Hyper Speed! ¡On!**_ **\- desapareciéndose a si mismo a gran velocidad mientras que los dos brazos de Icedevimon que sujetaban a Sachi y la pierna que pisaba a Griselda son cortada a gran velocidad pero luego el cuerpo de Icedevimon recibía grandes cortadas causando que su cuerpo esparramara grandes cantidades de su sangre y cayera al suelo mientras que su sangre esta esparramada por el suelo luego Takato aparece y atrapa a Sachi en la forma nupcial luego mira a Icedevimon -** _ **Demonic Breeze**_ **– corriendo hacia Griselda que estaba inconsciente pone a Sachi en sus hombros y sujeta a Griselda de la cintura como un saco de papas y sale del lugar.**

 **Icedevimon: Jajajajajaja Parece que… este pequeño es fuerte cuando se enoja… he incluso… - viendo los brazos que estaban cortados regenerándose mientras salía un humo extraño en ello – Con una habilidad que me será útil cuando lo devore jajajajaja.**

 **Mientras en lejos de la guarida de Icedevimon**

 **Takato se encontraba en la sala en donde los tres habían sido emboscado por esos monstruo, en ese lugar deja a Griselda y Sachi en el suelo inconscientes, mientras que este hace salir su menú de inventario y hace aparecer una venda blanca con una botella de agua limpia y pura, el remojo esa venda con esa agua para empezar a limpiar la sangre de esas dos, luego uso las vendas para vendar las costillas de Sachi y Griselda ya que ellas recibieron unos ataques casi le rompieron los huesos de ambas.**

 **Takato: No puedo creer… que ese maldito de Icedevimon fuera así de fuerte, será imposible vencerlo, aunque use mi** _ **Hyper Speed**_ **será inútil acabarlo, ya que es igual a esas dos – terminando de vendar a los chicas heridas luego saca de su inventario algo importante luego vio algo en su buzón de mensaje y lo abrió miro el mensaje que era de Asuna y no solo eso había como cientos de mensajes de ellas parecía que estaba desesperada por el bienestar suyo, e incluso miro el reciente que decía:**

" **Takato… se que estas vivo, por favor solo espero que conteste… ya han pasado varios días sin saber de ti, me estoy empezando a preocupar mas por tu bienestar, hasta que estoy empezando a pensar que ya estás muerto, por favor contesta… no se… que pasaría si no estas en este juego… ¡Por favor! ¡Contesta! ¡Te lo suplico! Si estas muerto… yo… yo… yo… me moriría"**

 **Con ese mensaje, las lagrimas que Takato contenía se habían salido, las lagrimas que trato de aguantar después de varios días por esa discusión que tuvo con su hermana, su interior le pedía que le mandara un simple mensaje para indicarle que este bien, pero no puede ya que cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras las lagrimas salían si cesar.**

 **Piso: 56 Pani**

 **En un pequeño pueblo en una pequeña casa bien decorada en una habitación se encontraba Asuna en su habitación sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras baja la frente y con los ojos cerrados sus lagrimas salían sin ningún paro, ya que ella esta preocupada por el, la persona que la ayudo, la persona que le dio una razón de ser, la persona que se volvió… su hermano mas preciado que nunca tuvo en la vida.**

 **Asuna: Takato… Takato… solo contesta… - con unos pequeños llantos con esas lagrimas que salían por el bienestar de su querido y pequeño, bobo hermano.**

 **Ahora con Takato**

 **El se levantaba del suelo y saca de su bolsa una poción de salud y la empieza a tomar hasta que escucho una risa muy extraña pero familiar haciendo que se ponga en guardia.**

 **Icedevimon: ¿Conque tienes una persona por cual lloras? Nunca pensé que tendría una persona muy valiosa en este mundo envés de tu preciado Guilmon – provocando que se enojara a Takato y fue directo hacia el pero Icedevimon lanza su aliento de hielo congelando el brazo derecho de Takato con Blutgang en esa mano y se quedaran trabado en esa pared – No te preocupes… cuando acabe y te devore, hare que esa persona… sea devorada de la forma mas dolorosa y lenta posible jajajaja – eso provoco que Takato abriera sus ojos y empezara a gritar como loco y trato de sacar su brazo de la pared congelada, pero era inútil hasta que hiso que su mano izquierda brise de una luz dorada y pone en forma de golpe de karate y la usa para cortar su brazo derecho, eso sorprendió a Icedevimon por ver como el enloqueció de esa forma, luego ve como Takato se acerca empezando a correr y le da un golpe en picada que perforo su pecho haciendo que vomitara su sangre en la cara de Takato y cayera al suelo.**

 **Takato: ¡No te acercaras! – empezando a golpear la cara de Icedevimon varias veces con su mano izquierda que seguía brillando de una luz dorada haciendo que toda la sangre de ese Digimon se esparramara enzima de Takato - ¡A Nee-san! ¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de tu Digiputa madre! – Siguiendo golpeando brutalmente hasta quedar empapado completamente por la sangre de Icedevimon pero escuchar la débil risa de este Digimon haciendo que se detenga - ¡¿Qué es lo que te causa risa?!**

 **Icedevimon: Mírate… eres como la otra vez, eres como el mismo niño que se ensucio las manos para acabarme – haciendo que Takato viera su reflejo en la sangre de Icedevimon eso provoco que este impactado sobretodo mirando como su mano empapada de la sangre de un asesino que mato a miles por poder – Si, vez como la ira te hace mas fuerte… lo vez jejejeje – mientras mira como Takato retrocede a cada paso aun mirando sus manos con temblor y su corazón latiera aun mas rápido y su respiración le fallaba – Pero… - haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con los ojos sin vida – Eso te vuelve tu… debilidad – dando un gran golpe haciendo que todo se vuelva oscuro de la nada.**

 **Ahora con Asuna**

 **Ella seguía abrazada en sus piernas esperando el mensaje de su hermano menor, pero luego escucha algo cayéndose eso hiso mirara y viera el marco en el suelo, ella se levanto y fue ahí tomando el marco luego mira la foto de ella con una sonrisa y ve como había una fisura rota cubriendo a su hermano.**

 **Eso hiso que tuviera un mal presentimiento de que algo le haya pasado a Takato, pero no sabía que era, y no sabia si esta aquí, pero podría hacer algo en buscarlo.**

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **En el próximo capitulo: Un Triste Recuerdo parte 2**

 **Hola a todos espero que le haya disfrutado este capitulo, como sabrán estaba muy ocupado con otras historias, y otras nuevas que me cuesta hacer, pero en fin solo espero que no se hayan molestado, pero hoy había recibido un mensaje, es verdad… pero siempre hay que crear una historia que nos gustas para leer, además puede que Takato no tenga un impacto en el anime como en la serie, pero saben en un fanfiction podemos crearle una historia con un pasado desastroso, es por eso. En un fanfiction podemos inventarle la historia que queramos, y saben yo sigo eso porque yo ante quería si había Historias diferente de Matsuda Takato en e incluso en Wattpad pero no había nada, además encontré historias de este personajes en Ingles y saben es muy difícil leer el ingles, pero había uno que hiso una historia muy buena y su autor es** **razorpawofdestruction96, el hiso una historia de takato como familiar de Hyoudou Issei.**

 **Aunque su historia fue borrada, no se porque pero me encantaba esa historia, y no sé si encontrare otra historia asi, pero como sea, solo espero que disfrutes esta lectura, por es muy divertido leer una historia inventada.**

 **Nos vemos**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un Triste Recuerdo parte 2**

 **En un zona en donde todo estaba en blanco se podría oír unos sonidos de una respiración agitada, pero esa respiración se agitaba cada vez mas rápida, y esa persona era un joven Takato que estaba empapado de un liquido rojo negro, e incluso miro sus manos con esos ojos sin vida hasta que dio un gran grito.**

 **Eso causo que Takato despertara pero luego noto que estaba trabado en la pared con las manos congeladas en hielo contra la pared, el trato de usar su fuerza pero era inútil.**

 **Takato: ¿Qué hago? – mirando este lugar hasta que vio a Griselda y Sachi en la misma forma que el - ¡¿Griselda-san?! ¡¿Sachi-san?! – eso hiso que ambas abrieran los ojos y miraran a Takato - ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!**

 **Sachi: SI… ¿Pero que hacemos aquí? – mirando esta zona y luego mira que sus manos estaban congeladas en la pared.**

 **¿?: A eso le digo… - haciendo que los tres y vieran a Icedevimon con una sonrisa y con sus dos primeros brazos cruzados.**

 **Takato: Icedevimon… maldito, juro que cuando salga de aquí hare lo posible de matarte – con mucha ira acumulada.**

 **Icedevimon: Ahhh Takato-kun… tu nunca podría matarme, ya que si lo harías… serias como lo describí antes, y lo logre… te volví el Tamer que ningún Tamer pudo haber hecho – acercándose a Takato y usa su segunda mano derecha y la toma por el mentón – Te volví el primer Tamer en matar a un digimon, e incluso te hice el Tamer mas sanguinario, es por eso que debía hacerlo bien… un Tamer que debe tener un corazón frio, uno con emociones frías, sobretodo uno que pueda derrotar a sus oponentes fríamente, pero… decidiste no hacerlo, dejaste ese deber sobretodo te alejaste de los Digimon y sus misterios sobre ese mundo y los otros mundos. Ahora estas aquí… pero diferente, ya puedes sentir esa calidez, pudiste ser el mejor Tamer uno que mata por poder como yo… pero… - trabando tercera garra izquierda en Takato haciendo que este gimiera de dolor – Ya no eres ese… ya no – sacando su garra dentro de Takato mientras que la barra de vida baja casi la mitad – Dejare que vivas por unos momentos… ahora debo buscar algo de comer, disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida… porque cuando llegue, sus cuerpos estarán en bloques de hielo jajajaja – saliendo del lugar.**

 **Takato: Maldicion… - maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber matado a Icedevimon pero no pudo por su maldito trauma.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun… No se preocupes, buscaremos la forma de liberarnos de esta… solo tenga Fe en ello – con una sonrisa mostrándole que podría buscar la forma de salir de aquí.**

 **Takato: Sachi-san… - asombrado por la determinación de Sachi de no rendirse aun.**

 **Griselda: Es verdad… no hay que rendirse aun, podemos salir solo debemos pensar un plan ya que este hielo es imposible que se derrita – con la misma determinación de Sachi.**

 **Takato: Griselda-san… - mirándola mostrándole que podría salir de las garras de Icedevimon – Tienen razón… - empezando a sonreir de vuelta con esos ojos determinado – Solo debemos tener cuidado de ello... ¿Sino mal recuerdo? El hielo de Icedevimon es indestructible… pero… si hubiera una forma de agitar por dentro el hielo, podría hacer que se derrite ¡Un momento! – dándose cuenta de algo - ¡Si uso mi Hyper Speed en mis manos! ¡Podría hacer que se derrita!**

 **Sachi: ¡Es una brillante idea, Takato-kun! – asombrada por la idea de Takato.**

 **Griselda: Podrías hacerlo mientras estés así – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Claro, solo debo concentrarme y mandar esa sensación en mis manos… solo esperemos que funcione – cerrando sus ojos y dar un tranquilo suspiro concentrado hasta que abre sus ojos rápidamente -** _ **¡Hyper Speed! ¡On!**_ **– mientras que sus manos de empienzan a mover mas rapidas haciendo que el hielo se derrita poco a poco hasta que se destrozan dejando sus manos libres -** _ **¡Vibrator!**_ **–** **luego mira por todo lado y no ve a Blutgang pero luego se acerca hacia Sachi pone sus manos en los bloques de hielo y de nuevo usa su** _ **Hyper Speed Vibrator**_ **haciendo que derrita el hielo que sujetaban las manos de Sachi, luego hacia Griselda y hace lo mismo – Tenemos que irnos de aquí e idear un plan para derrotar a Icedevimon.**

 **Sachi: Buena, pero… ¿Qué hay de tu espada? –preocupada que su amigo ande desarmado.**

 **Takato: No se preocupen, debemos buscar la forma de destruir a Icedevimon y por ultimo buscaremos mi espada – con una sonrisa.**

 **Griselda: De acuerdo, ¡Vámonos, ya! – empezando a correr hacia la salida mientras que Takato y Sachi la siguen.**

 **Los tres siguieron corriendo en busca de un lugar en donde podría estar mas seguro para idear un plan, pero luego vieron la sombra de alguien y era Icedevimon, los tres se escondieron en los costados de las paredes.**

 **Ambos miraron como Icedevimon devoraba aun monstruo del juego, convirtiéndolo en hielo solido, luego abre su boca y empieza a succionar el poder, la vitalidad del monstruo que estaba congelado, haciendo que los tres se horrorizaran por esa escena, después de terminar de comer el empieza a alejarse del lugar en busca de mas presas.**

 **Los tres estaban asustados, horrorizados por como lo devoraban a ese monstruo, Takato sabia que Icedevimon era de esos tipos que le encantaban congelar a sus enemigos para ver el expresión de sus caras llena de horror ante de ser devorados por él.**

 **Takato: Andando – susurro un poco para que ellas lo escuchen.**

 **Sachi y Griselda: Si – asistiendo con la cabeza y empiezan a moverse.**

 **Los tres estaban caminando por unos minutos, mientras que Takato miraba por todos lados hasta que ve una sala en banco con algunos asientos.**

 **Takato: ¿Esa debe ser la Zona Segura de este lugar? ¡Andando! – corriendo hacia ella mientras que Griselda y Sachi lo siguen.**

 **Zona Segura**

 **Los tres se encontraban aliviados en encontrar en esta zona, podrían descansar un poco pero no era el momento de cerrar los ojos, ellos sabían que Icedevimon podría buscarlos o rastrearlos de cualquier modo.**

 **Sachi: Tenemos suerte de encontrar esta zona… ¿Pero… cuanto durara esto? – empezando a preocupar que Icedevimon los encuentre y se lo devore como paso a esos monstruos de este lugar.**

 **Griselda: ¿No lo sabemos? Pero. No hay que tener dudas, solo debemos descansar es todo e idear un plan – tratando de mantener la calma en si misma.**

 **Takato: Es verdad… solo debemos idear un plan que pueda destruir a Icedevimon, ¿Pero, como? – en la forma de un pensandor tratando de encontrar un plan – Lo tengo, los poderes de Icedevimon son capaces de congerlar, pero… si instruyamos eso, el no seria rival para nosotros pero debemos tener cuidado de sus seis brazos, sino mal recuerdo el tiene los reflejos mejorados y una intuición bastante controlada.**

 **Sachi: ¿Significa, que no seriamos rivales para el?**

 **Takato: No, pero si instruyamos su ataque el tal vez no pueda vencernos – haciendo aparecer su inventario mientras hiso aparecer unos pequeños pasteles de crema roja – Pero para ello, se requiere de algo y potente.**

 **Griselda: ¿Pastelillos? ¿Qué servirían esos pastelillos?**

 **Takato: Estos pastelillos contiene una crema de un pimiento híper, ultra, mega picante capaz de reducir la barra de vida de cualquier jugador casi vacíalas no importa si estas en una zona segura, el único que pudo probarlo y soportarlo fue el mismo Kirito ya que a el le encanta la comida bien picante – sorprendiendo a Sachi y Griselda.**

 **Sachi: ¿Kirito-kun, lo soporto? – asombrada que su amigo haya probado estos mortales pastelillo.**

 **Takato: Exacto, la duración de estos pastelillos es ilimitada ya que la crema y su masa están hecho de un trigo que he conseguido en una especie granja de Espantapájaros Sangrientos, eso estaba en el piso 30.**

 **Griselda: Sino mal recuerdo, ese trigo es llamado el oro inmortal un trigo tiene una duración ilimitada, sirve para hacer postres sin que se deteriore.**

 **Takato: Si, además la crema esta hecho de un pimiento rojo volcán de una cueva del piso 23, en donde esa cueva parecía un zona subterránea que me conducía a un lugar lleno de magma.**

 **Griselda: ¿Magma? ¿Nunca pensé que en este juego tuviera tantos lugares secretos?**

 **Sachi: Ni yo tampoco sabía de eso.**

 **Takato: Eso no importa, por ahora debemos buscar la forma para que se lo coma.**

 **Sachi: Podría ser sencillo pero algo arriesgado – con una idea.**

 **Takato: ¿Eso podría ser…?**

 **Sachi: Que te enfrentes a Icedevimon, si tienes la oportunidad de distraerlo podríamos lanzarle eso pastelillos a su boca cuando este apunto de lanzar su ataque especial.**

 **Takato: Esa una brillante idea y algo riesgosa.**

 **Griselda: ¿Aun así lo harás? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Lo hare, solo debemos ser preciso es todo – guardando esos pastelillos en su inventario y luego saca unos moffines con relleno de diferente sabor – Tengan, necesitaremos fuerzas para el combate y el plan – entregando los moffines a Sachi y Griselda.**

 **Griselda: Gracias – tomando el moffin.**

 **Sachi: Gracias, Takato-kun – tomando el moffin luego le da un pequeño mordisco sintiendo que su papila gustativas sintieran algo que vibraba dentro de su boca, haciendo que ella ponga su mano en su mejilla con unos ojos que mostraban unas estrellas – "** _ **Delicioso".**_

 **Griselda: Este moffin tienen un sabor exquisito sobretodo tiene un relleno muy dulce de un fruto muy nutritivo – saboreando el moffin de Takato de nuevo.**

 **Takato: Gracias, me fue un poco difícil de encontrar unos ingrediente como panadero tuve que combinar los sabores de las especies que encontraba – un poco apenado luego el da un pequeño bocado a su moffin - ¿Por cierto? – teniendo la atención de las dos guerreras - ¿Cómo fueron que Kabaya trajo sus cuerpos en este mundo virtual?**

 **Sachi: De hecho, es algo que no podemos decirte solo te hemos dicho todo en el momento cuando te encontramos en tu hogar.**

 **Griselda: Pero tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿Qué es Icedevimon y porque dijo que convertirías en su Tamer?**

 **Takato quedo en silencio ya que hablar de su pasado como Tamer y de su difunto y buen compañero le traerá ese dolor en su pecho.**

 **Sachi: ¡Griselda-san! ¡No debes decir algo como eso a Takato-kun! ¡Podría ser algo que le afecto! – un poco enfadada de su amiga.**

 **Griselda: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es que te oímos decir su nombre sobretodo desde su conversación, ¿Qué quiso decir que el quería tenerte como Tamer?**

 **Takato: Es solo anhelaba en busca de mas poder, Icedevimon solo buscaba mas poder para superar a todo pero eso no es todo, con tanto poder el podría meterse en la cabeza de los Tamer que no tiene tanto conocimiento sobre control mental, el solo los controla para que su ansia y hambre de poder sea completada – sorprendiendo a las dos lo que están escuchando – Es por eso que me quería a mi, pero para ello necesitaba matar… al Digimon de un Tamer.**

 **Flash Back**

 **Ese momento, Takato miro con los ojos bien abierto con mucho horror, mientras que Icedevimon empezaba a sonreír maniáticamente, porque el había atravesado su garra en el pecho de Guilmon, luego este lo suelta haciendo que Guilmon este apunto de caer en el suelo, pero Takato lo atrapa.**

 **Takato: Guilmon… - mirando a su compañero Digimon con varias lagrimas en sus ojos.**

 **Guilmon: Ta…ka…to – muy débil para hablar ya que su cuerpo estaba convirtiéndose en información.**

 **Takato: ¡No hables por favor! ¡Hallaremos la forma para sanar esa herida te lo juro! – sacando su set de carta para buscar una carta que le pueda servir para sanar esa herida enorme.**

 **Guilmon: No… - usando un poco de fuerza para usar su garra para alejar la mano con las cartas de Takato – Ya… es muy tarde, ya no puedo… sentir mi cuerpo… siento como si mi cuerpo se vuelve información pura, en verdad… lo siento – con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.**

 **Takato: ¡No digas eso! ¡Buscare la forma para curarte! ¡Solo, solo por favor no me dejes! – abrazando el cuerpo e Guilmon que esta apunto de desaparecer con las lagrimas saliéndose y con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Guilmon: Takato… gracias… gracias por hacer que pueda ver lo mas grande del mundo, se que algún día lograras hacer que tu sueño de crear ese mundo que Takato y Guilmon siempre ha deseado para que todo el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Digital sea… solo… u…no – cerrando sus ojos mientras que su cuerpo es convertida en información, pero la información en succionada por Icedevimon, aunque la poca información que estaba en la mano de Takato lo puso en su pecho mientras, el empezaba a liberar esas lagrimas por la perdida de su compañero.**

 **Icedevimon: Ahora que se lagarto se fue, tu y yo, Takato. Seremos los mejores nadie en este mundo podrá superarnos, nadie ahora vamos a buscar mas presas – empezando a moverse, mientras que Takato se quedo ahí sentado luego se para y toma en secreto una estaca de hielo y va yendo hacia Icedevimon, siguiéndolo hasta que Icedevimon contemplo la gran vista – Este mundo puede ser pequeño, pero juntos este mundo siempre será nuestro ¿No crees? Takat… - siendo interrumpido, mientras mira como Takato clavo una estaca de hielo detrás suyo - ¿Tu…? – viendo como el pelo de Takato cubría su mirada pero después la levanto mostrando unos ojos dorados y afinados con cierto expresión de ira, luego empezó a gritar con fuerza y usando la estaca de hielo trabada en Icedevimon rasgo casi la mitad de su cuerpo, provocando que Icedevimon vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre desde su boca, y cayera al suelo de espalda mientras que su herida sangraba luego el ve Takato estaba encima, después el empezó a sonreír - ¿No me digas que a pesar de no tener a tu Digimon cerca, no podrías controlar la bestia que habita en ti? – mirando los ojos dorados y afinados de Takato – Es por eso, que te quise como mi Tamer. Takato-kun, tu tienes lo que un Tamer siempre debe necesitar… - luego Takato levanto la estaca de hielo hacia arriba listo para golpear con esto en el rostro de Icedevimon, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, era como una sombra viviente pero lo único se podría notar eran sus ojos dorados y afinados que brillaban - ¡Una bestia en su interior! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – siguiendo riéndose como loco, pero luego Takato grito con fuerza y empezó a golpear con la estaca de hielo en el rostro de Icedevimon varias veces, después ese Digimon seguía riendo a pesar que estaba siendo aniquilado por un humano, Takato seguía golpeándolo con esa estaba una y otra y otra vez hasta incluso se podría nota la sangre de Icedevimon siendo esparramada por todo lados, como en el suelo, en las paredes sobretodo, enzima de el mismo, pero aun seguía golpeando sin parar y sin importar sus manos que estaba lastimadas por la fuerza que tenia en esa estaca de hielo para seguir golpeando a Icedevimon, después de unos minutos el cuerpo sin vida de Icedevimon degollado a golpes con el rostro aplastado y su sangre esparramada por todo lados e incluso en Takato, se había convertido en información, pero aun Takato miro sus manos manchadas de sangre de un asesino al verlas empezó a temblar, su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero seguía temblado pero luego el grito hacia el cielo como un loco.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Todas quedaron impactada sobretodo asombrada por escuchar esa historia sobre el y su compañero Digimon siendo asesinado por Icedevimon, e incluso se horrorizaron por escuchar como Takato mato a Icedevimon de una forma brutal, asquerosa.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun…**

 **Griselda: Nunca pensé que ese maldito llegaría tan lejos, sobretodo haciendo que tu también llegaras muy lejos para matarlo – sintiendo mucha pena por el.**

 **Takato: SI, ante de matarlo deje todo aun lado, mi vida con los Tamers, los Digimon todo. Para no tener que pasar de nuevo por lo que hice, he vivido así durante casi medio año, he buscado la forma de crear ese nuevo mundo que tanto he deseado, pero me fue inútil ya que estuve solo trate de hacer que unos de mis amigos me apoyaran pero me dijeron que solo fue un sueño inútil, pero seguí intentándolo y aun nada, pero mas tarde después de pasar los dos meses en ese medio año, he tenido una revelación después de encontrar la puerta del Mundo Digital, he visto que podría cambiar la orbita del portal a otro lugares gracias a un haqueo que hice en mi servidor de computadora, he podido encontrar todo lo que estaba relacionando con el Mundo Humano, si el Mundo Digital existía podría significar que hay varios mundos que nadie en la vida podría encontrar, había visto esos mundos en mi servidor cada unos de ellos estaban representado cada parte del Mundo Digital, el Mundo Digital es un mundo habitado por criaturas digitales llamados Digimon, cada unos de ellos son criatura de diferente forma, tamaño y nivel pero cada unos de ellos son representado como los mundos que el visto en mi servidor, existen cuatro mundos que están alrededor del Mundo Digital, esos mundos son representante de las formas que lo Digimon han tenido ante de ser creado, el primer mundo es el Mundo Sagrado en donde habitan los ángeles, el según mundo es el Inframundo o como todos lo dicen el Infierno en donde habitan los demonios, el tercer mundo es el Mundo Yokai el mundo en donde habitan los fantasmas o seres espirituales, el cuarto mundo es el Mundo Mágico en donde habitan seres con poder mágico. Esos son los mundos que estaban relacionados por el Mundo Digital, pero hay otros dos mundo que me resultan difícil no saber pero aun así, seguí buscando un lugar perfecto en donde podría crear el mundo que tanto he soñado hacer con Guilmon, hay fue que encontré un sitio, un lugar era llamado el Ciber Espacio, un lugar en donde estaba conectado cada servidor en la vía Web un lugar perfecto en donde podría hacer que el ser humano esté relacionada con el Mundo Digital, solo faltaba crear el modelo escala para ese nuevo mundo hasta que al fin lo descubrí… pero, todo había cometido un error he sabido que para crear en ese mundo tendría que destruir el otro osea el Mundo Humano – sorprendiendo a Sachi y Griselda – Habia entendido que podría crear ese mundo pero… tendría que destruir el otro para poder unir ambos mundo, sonaba una locura así que decidi no hacerlo… si hubiera hecho eso, el mundo que conocía, el mundo en donde vivía dejaría ser el mismo… al final lo deje y después empecé alejarme de todo, mis amigos ya no me hablan por su trabajo como Digimon Tamers, mis padres tuvieron que dejarme la panadería a mi solo ya que vieron que estaba listo para dirigir el negocio familiar y mis estudios a la vez, siempre estuve solo en aquel tiempo pensé que a nadie le importa mi bien, hasta que encontré un anuncio en mi servidor, una notificación de un mensaje que podría cambiar mi destino en una página llamado O.A.S, ante de verlo acepte su mensaje pero de repente apareció un portal en mi servidor llevándome a este mundo virtual, este juego llamado Sword Art Online, ante pensaba que estaba loco después de aparecer aquí, pero en este lugar… - empezó a sonreír recordando a Asuna, a Kirito a todas las personas que el conocía y ayudaba – Había conocido a personas que si me importaban de verdad, viví tantas aventuras, arriesgando mi vida, encontrando lugares que ningún Beta Testers podría hallar. Cada uno de esos sitios que contenían pistas para los siguientes jefes con inventarios raros, ante de encontrar esos inventarios pude dárselo a Agil-san para los jugadores novatos que están atrapados aquí.**

 **Sachi: Ya veo, Takato-kun puedo ver que lleva un corazón bastante honesto para todos – con una sonrisa.**

 **Griselda: Es verdad ningún jugador podría hacerlo, sin embargo. Tu daría todo para aquellos que no tienen nada de nada, eres un jugador no, una persona con un gran corazón, Takato – con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **Takato: Gracias, es bueno oírlos de personas que acabo de conocer.**

 **Sachi: Aun me sorprende que haya existido todo esos mundo, pero mas el Mundo Digital ese mundo podría ser extraño pero tu dijiste que podría a ver Digimon amables, eso podría ser lindo y genial.**

 **Takato: Si los hay, pero deje todo eso cuando mi compañero murió aunque podría decir que conozco los Digimon mas amables, pero quisiera saber algo de ustedes, ante de que ustedes murieran me gustaría saber que hacían en el mundo real ante de entrar y morir aquí.**

 **Griselda: Bueno, vivía como toda mi vida casada con mi esposo, el y yo decidimos jugar en este juego, éramos casi felices, pero luego hemos formado un gremio llamado Golden Apple un gremio formado por unos tres miembros yo y mi esposo Grimlock éramos quien estábamos supervisando el gremio como yo la líder y Grimlock el segundo a cargo, pero después de vencer un jefe hemos ganado un valioso anillo el cual incrementaba 20 punto la habilidad de Agilidad, casi todos los miembros hemos quedado en un voto para venderlo, pero Grimlock no estaba de acuerdo, yo fui a una tienda para vender el anillo pero de repente apareció unos asesinos que Grimlock mando para matarme, ante de morir Kabaya me había revivido con Sachi para poder buscarte, pero he decidido a ver a mi esposo aprendiendo el error de haber mandando asesino a matarme, ante pensé que me amaba de verdad pero me equivoque el nunca me amo solo me poseía como un objeto, fue gracias a Asuna-san por decir la verdad, ella sin duda es una persona que también pasa lo mismo que yo en el mundo real – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Si… Nee-san… digo, Asuna-san es una persona asombrosa, con experiencia en el amor que ella debía afrontar – tratando de controlarse, ya que el se prometió que nunca le diría ese sobrenombre a Asuna nunca mas.**

 **Griselda: Puedo entender que usted y Asuna-san tiene ciertas diferencias pero no debes tener ese rencor hacia ella, tal vez ella trata de remediar las cosas que hiso.**

 **Takato: Eso lo se, pero… ella no ve que los NPC también son personas que sufren y tienen sentimientos, yo ante en mi vida como Digimon Tamer, entendí… que cada ser de forma de vida digital tiene sentimientos hasta ellos sufren lo mismo que nosotros, solo quisiera que ella lo entendiera – mirando el suelo con melancolía.**

 **Sachi: Eso es verdad, pero debes darte cuenta que tu también te estas volviendo un ser sin sentimiento sino la llegas a perdonar, tu eres una personas muy especial para todos sobre todo para Kirito-kun, he visto que sigue ganando pelea tras pelea para poder lograr ir al piso 100 y liberar a todos los jugadores.**

 **Takato: Puede ser cierto, a pesar que le dije que viva por usted me di cuenta que también debo vivir y para ello ya tengo lo que me motiva para hacerlo, se que fui un poco duro con ella y debo remediar lo que hice – mirando a Sachi y Griselda con una sonrisa – Le agradezco que me ayuden, en verdad lo agradezco.**

 **Sachi: No hay de que, tenia que hacerlo por ayudar a Kirito-kun – con una sonrisa.**

 **Luego de un segundo, el buzón de mensaje de Takato empezó a parpadear haciendo que el castaño hiciera aparecer su ventanilla de menú y viera su buzón de mensaje con un nuevo mensaje de Asuna.**

" _ **Takato, ¿Estás bien? Sentí que algo pasaba contigo por favor contesta se que aun sigues enojado por haber dicho que los NPC son solo personajes ficticios, pero me di cuenta que ellos también son personas como nosotros, ellos sienten todo antes de estar en el lugar en donde te enfrentaste al jefe del piso 56, algunos NPC me dijeron que te habías enfrentado y ganado la amistad del Geocrawler o como tu lo llamas Geo, me di cuenta que los NPC hicieron una estatua de ti y de Geo, ellos te tenían respeto y siempre hicieron una ofrenda a Geo y ti, con verlos haciendo eso me hicieron abrir los ojos, ellos si tienen sentimientos y emociones, fui una tonta. Sin darme cuenta de esto de lo que hice y lo que iba hacer, no merezco ser tu hermana y no merezco que me llames Nee-san, pero. Quiero saber si estas bien, sin ver un mensaje tuyo me da la sensación de que ya… estas muerto ante después de no saber por unos meses me mantuve en contacto con Kirito-kun el me dijo que no sabia nada de ti también puedo notar que él está preocupado por ti, por favor solo necesito si estas bien, aunque no sea digna de ser tu hermana recuerda que yo siempre te voy querer".**_

 _ **Te quiere… Asuna.**_

 **Al ver este mensaje Takato libero unas lagrimas, el entendió que fue muy duro con Asuna, al ver esa palabra que ella no se merece que la llame Nee-san, eso le hiso sentir como si una parte de él le acaba de doler, el no debía hacer eso, el único que no merece ser el hermano seria el. Por hacer llorar a Asuna su Nee-san, así que se armo de valor para escribir.**

" _ **Tranquila, lamento no haber mandado mensajes, en verdad lo siento y no digas eso, tu eres la mejor hermana que he tenido en la vida, tu me habías ayudado aprender todo sobre este juego y sus secretos, tu y nadie mas. El único que no merece ser llamado hermano seria yo, por ser un cretino contigo, pero estoy feliz. Feliz de que vieras que los NPC también son seres con sentimientos y emociones, y sabes me sorprende que ellos me tengan respeto a mí y a Geo, sabes… en verdad lamento por mi comportamiento en verdad lo siento, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien y dile a Kirito lo mismo. Ahora estoy en un asunto pendiente y no te preocupes estaré bien ya que unas conocidas mías me están ayudando en este encargo, en verdad lamento no tener el tiempo necesario para seguir hablando solo por favor no te preocupes, aunque no merezca ser tu hermano siempre estare bien, porque soy tu pequeño y torpe Ototo"**_ **.**

 _ **Te quiere… Takato**_

 **Mandando este mensaje hacia Asuna, solo para que ella sepa que el esta bien aunque mas tarde recibirá un gran regaño de parte de ella y su mejor amigo, pero el dio una sonrisa sabiendo que su hermana haya aprendido que un ser digital puede tener sentimientos.**

 **Piso 56: Pani**

 **En una pequeña casa, Asuna se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para irse al piso 55 a Grandum para su siguiente encargo de su comandante y líder de los Caballero de Sangre, pero luego ve que su buzón de mensaje que apareció un mensaje, ella lo abre y empieza a leer, hasta ver el nombre de la persona haciendo que ella abriera los ojos pero luego unas lagrimas se presentaron con una cálida sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Siempre serás un Bakato** __ **pero, aun sigo queriéndote como mi pequeño y torpe Ototo – limpiándose las lagrimas con esa sonrisa, ya que vio el mensaje de Takato diciéndole que esta bien, pero luego ella lo lee correctamente que no esta solo sino acompañado por dos conocidas eso hiso que pusiera su actitud de su modo de Hermana Supe protectora y mandando un mensaje a Takato – (Suspiro) Solo me alegro… que estés bien pero… me preocupe si estas en un encargo tan peligroso, Takato regresa sano y salvo – hundiendo sus manos empezando a rezar por el bien de su pequeño hermano.**

 **Mientras con Takato y compañía**

 **Takato: Oh, ¿Parece que lo recibió? – mirando que vio otro mensaje en su buzón de mensaje, y ve que ese mensaje hiso que le saliera una gota de sudor cómico.**

 **Sachi: ¿Qué ocurre? – yendo hacia en donde esta Takato y ve el mensaje haciendo que se asombrara.**

" _ **Me alegro que estes bien, pero no debes bajar la guardia opino que una de esas perras solo te quieren para ser su mascota, y si te llegan hacer algo malo como quitarte tu inocencia ósea tu virginidad en el juego avísame y hare que unas de esas perras deseen estar muertas"**_

 _ **Te quiere… Asuna**_

 _ **PD: No te dejes engañar ¿Si?**_

 **Takato: Me alegro que se preocupe por mí, pero… no tanto – con una sonrisa nerviosa por ver el mensaje de supe protectora hermana mayor.**

 **Sachi: Sabes… esto me recuerda hace mucho tiempo en el mundo real, que Keita-san, Tetsuo-san, Sasamaru-san, Ducker-san eran muy sobre protectores conmigo, hace no mucho me había unido aun club de la secundaria y ese era el club de computación ahí fue que los conocí esos cuatro, ellos me enseñaban todo y me divertí mucho estar a lado de ellos, después de un mes ellos me trataron como si fuera la hermana menor del club. Hasta había una vez en que un chico trato de confesar sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero… los cuatro habían aparecido atrás mio mirando con intensiones asesina al chico que trato de confesarse ante mi, le dije al podre chico que no me sentía nada interesada en el, después de que apareciera la fecha de entrega del juego SAO, los cinco hemos formado durante casi dos días enteros, yo estaba casi cansada hasta que ellos me pidieron que vaya a casa por mi propio bien ya que ellos se encargarían de traer una copia para mi, ahí fue cuando ellos me cuidaron como si fueran los hermanos que siempre quise tener en la vida – mirando el techo recordando las sonrisas esos cuatro eso hiso que liberara una lagrima desde su ojo – Aun recuerdo las risas que teníamos, cada momentos con ellos fueron lo mejores que hay en la vida y sabes algo – luego mira a Takato con una sonrisa – Lo sigo extrañando, pero debo ser fuerte y no dejar que el miedo me invada una vez mas.**

 **Takato: Sachi-san… -asombrado por oir y ver como ella expresaba por contar su historia de como conoció a Keita y sus amigos luego saber que ellos trataron a Sachi como la hermana menor de los cuatros, pero luego empezó a sonreír – Opino que ellos ya deben estar orgulloso de ti para ser fuerte – sorprendiendo a Sachi por esas palabras causando que ella sonriera.**

 **Sachi: Gracias… Takato-kun, tus palabras son muy sinceras y amable al decir eso.**

 **Takato: ¡No hay de que! – dándole una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.**

 **¿?: Ohhhh… ¿Veo que se están llevando bien los tres? ¿No? – sorprendiendo a los tres viendo a Icedevimon en esta zona segura – Perfecto, porque en estos últimos segundos mi comida será mas blanda y deliciosa jejeje.**

 **Takato: Imposible… ¿Cómo puedes estar en una zona segura? – asombrado de porque un monstruo como el este en esta zona segura.**

 **Icedevimon: Ahhhh… Mi estimado Takato-kun, veraz a mi las zonas seguras no tienen ningún efecto en mi ya que yo no soy parte del juego, sabes muy bien que cuando una forma de vida digital entra al sistema del juego, se vuelve un ser de carne y huesos en otras palabras soy real, las leyes del juego no pueden afectarme y si quiere una muestra – usando sus garras liberando una gran ráfaga de aire tan poderosa que hiso que los tres salieran volando y destruyendo la zona segura en miles de pedazos – Lo vez, yo estoy en el juego no como un personaje, ni tampoco un monstruo sino… - extendiendo sus alas y sus seis brazos - ¡Como un ser real! Y sabes que los seres reales pueden ser capaces ser monstruos cibernéticos, eso significaría que soy un Cyber Monster, no uno cualquiera sino uno capaz de destruir y salir del lugar, además yo no soy el único de aquí… - mirando a Sachi y Griselda – Esas dos también son como yo, seres reales que entraron al juego de una misteriosa forma, podría decirse que tienen un cuerpo cibernético, cuando ser de vida real y otra de vida virtual se funcionan se convierte en un ser cibernético capaz de salir y entrar a cualquier programa, sistema, núcleo de cualquier cosa tecnológica.**

 **Takato: ¿Enserio? – mirando a Sachi y Griselda que se quedaron en silencio.**

 **Sachi: Es verdad, pero nosotras no podernos salir del juego.**

 **Griselda: Exactamente, tenemos una obligación y es detener al que esta causando problemas en este juego, y ese problema eres tu – apuntando su dedo a Icedevimon – Kabaya nos revivió trayendo nuestros cuerpos del mundo real al sistema del juego asi para que podamos reencarnar como nuevos seres, no virtuales sino como ciber personas de carne y hueso, pero con alma y temple de un ser humano con sentimientos – señalando en su pecho.**

 **Sachi: Es por eso, que tenemos la obligación de derrotarte pero para ello debemos tener la ayuda de la persona que sea capaz de destruirte y ese es… - mirando a Takato – Matsuda Takato-kun.**

 **Icedevimon: Ohhhh, ya veo. Pero creen que podrán derrotarme antes ustedes ni siquiera pudieron hacerme un rasguño, el único que pudo ser capaz de eliminarme seria el, pero el no tiene el valor para matarme por provocarle ese trauma, no seria capa de matar su propio camarada – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: No digas eso, jamás en la ¡Vida! – mirando a Icedevimon por pronunciarse a si mismo como su Digimon – El único compañero confiable que tuve – acercándose a unos pasos hacia Icedevimon – Fue un Digimon honesto que no le importaba el poder ni la información de otros – agitando sus puños con fuerzas por apretarlos – El era un Digimon ideal, uno que siempre le importaba a los otros sobretodo el entendía a los Digimon de cualquier tipo y atributos – luego para deja de caminar y ve fijamente a Icedevimon con una mirada llena de rencor y con los dientes apretados – Era Guilmon, el Digimon que fue mi verdadero compañero y no dejare que te auto proclames como mi compañero, Icedevimon. Es hora que te prepares porque te enviare al lugar en donde perteneces – poniéndose en posición de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **Icedevimon: Muy bien, entonces me encargare de devorarte por completo, Takato a ti y a tus amiguitas – con una sonrisa macabra con intenciones asesinas.**

 **Sachi: Pues es una pena… - haciendo aparecer una jabalina con una punta de lanza en forma de tridente de color dorado con líneas rojas de color rojo rubí luego se pone en posición de combate – Porque tu presa te destruirán a ti.**

 **Griselda: Es verdad, además nosotras… - une sus dos manos y luego la separa haciendo aparecer una espada con púas en el filo, en parte plana estaba de un color rojo sangre y su filo de un color dorado, y el mango y empuñadura son del mismo color con ciertos pequeños toques negros en los lados – No seremos fáciles de devorar – tomando su espada y se pone en posición de combate.**

 **Takato: Prepárate, Icedevimon ¿Por qué nosotros…? – Haciendo aparecer su menú y luego pone en su inventario sin mirar en su equipamiento, haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano, una espada de plata con empuñadura negra con un mango fuerte - ¡Te mandaremos al infierno en donde perteneces! – poniéndose en posición de combate.**

 **Icedevimon: En ese caso, ¡Vengan, y muéstreme sus ataques!**

 **Takato: ¡Vamos!**

 **Sachi y Griselda: ¡Sí!**

 **Los tres fueron directo hacia Icedevimon con sus armas en sus manos y el fue directo hacia ellos preparando el primer a ataque usando su primer puño derecho hacia ellos en el suelo, creando una cortina de polvo pero de repente detrás de esa cortina salió Takato que fue directo hacia el como un misil humano y le da una patada en la cara a Icedevimon haciendo que retrocediera, mientras que Sachi apareció delante de Takato con su arma girando en su mano y luego lo sujeta con sus dos manos y da un tajo vertical en el pecho de de Icedevimon, prococando que este escupiera su sangre, mientras en tierra Griselda había salido de cortina de humo y fue directo hacia el tendón de Icedevimon y con tajo recto hiso que el mismo Digimon cayera al suelo, con dos heridas fatales eso provoco que liberara su ira hacia ellos mirándolos y abriendo su boca para tirar su aliento congelante.**

 **Takato: ¡No lo creo! – sacando de su bolso unos tres pastelillos y lo lanza hacia Icedevimon en la boca de Icedevimon causando que este se incendiara su boca - ¿Espero que lo disfrutes? Cotensia de tu ExTamer – con una sonrisa.**

 **Icedevimon: ¡Ya me hicieron enojar! ¡Malditos humanos! – regenerando sus heridas y se vuelve a parar mirándolos a los tres con una mirada asesina llena de odio e ira acumulada - ¡Ahora verán! ¡Cuando me hacen enojar! – haciendo que sus garras fueran envuelta de hielo solido -** _ **¡Escarcha Cortante! –**_ **mandando una ráfagas de aire frio haciendo que los tres empezaran a moverse para no ser cortados y congelados por ese ataque causando un gran caos en este sector de la zona, Icedevimon un poco cansado por usar casi toda su fuerza para crear ese ataque – Es una pena… - recuperando el aliento con suspiro y viendo la pila de escombro que estaba este lugar – Parece que me quede sin comer, pero. Aun puedo comer cada gramo de su información de su cadáveres, aunque… destruí a Takato, parece que ya no tengo caso de buscar el poder que tanto quise tener – apunta de darse la espalda pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido de los escombros moviéndose.**

 **Takato:** _ **¡Hyper Speed! ¡On!**_ **– saliendo de los escombros y yendo hacia Icedevimon a gran velocidad mientras que su barra de vida estaba casi a la mitad -** _ **¡Great Tornado! (Gran Tornado)**_ **– estando cerca de Icedevimon y empezando a correr en circulo creando un tornado gigante alrededor de él, causando que Icedevimon sufriera unas múltiples cortadas en ese tornado feroz.**

 **Icedevimon:** _ **"¡Maldita sea! ¡Este malnacido, se escondió entre los escombros para fingir que estaba muerto para atacarme por la espalda!"**_ **– siendo atacado por múltiples de corte causando que su cuerpo sangre de vuelta.**

 **Pero luego Sachi y Griselda habían salido de los escombros lastimadas y con su equipo casi rasgada, luego ellas vieron con asombro el tornado gigante que estaba alrededor de Icedevimon causando una gran cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo.**

 **Griselda: Parece que ya es tiempo de ponerse serio – poniéndose de pie y aun con su espada en su mano.**

 **Sachi: Opino lo mismo – poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia Griselda y pone su mano en su espalda pero luego lo saca dejando un símbolo de una media luna - ¡Vaya, Griselda-san!**

 **Griselda: ¡Como tu digas! ¡Sachi! – Empezando a correr hacia Icedevimon siendo atacado por ese tornado gigante -** _ **¡Dividing! ¡On!**_ **– haciendo que salga una seis Griselda detrás suyo cada una de ellas parecida a la original con sus arma en sus manos -** _ **¡Copy Live! (Copias Vivientes)**_ **\- Griselda y sus siete copias fueron directo hacia Icedevimon que estaba aun siendo atacado por ese tornado gigante pero ese tornado acaba de desaparecer dejando a Takato cayendo en el suelo por usar toda sus fuerzas en ese ataque.**

 **Icedevimon: ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Hare que sufras por haberme lastimado de esa manera! – apunto de tomar a Takato con unas de sus garras pero de repente el es tomando por la original Griselda.**

 **Griselda: ¡Sachi! ¡Ahora!**

 **Sachi: ¡Sí! – con su mano derecha brillando de un color dorado, ella lanza ese brillo en el suelo un poco cerca suyo a su lado derecho haciendo que Griselda y Takato desapareciera convirtiéndose en polvo de estrella confundiendo a Icedevimon, mientras ellos aparecieron en el mismo lugar en donde Sachi lanzo ese brillo al suelo.**

 **Griselda: ¡Ataquen! – a sus copias que ataque a Icedevimon.**

 **Copias de Griselda: ¡Entendido! – empezando a atacar a Icedevimon con sus espadas, mientras que la original Griselda dejo a Takato con delicadeza en el suelo y luego de su bolso saco un curador en forma de una barra rectangular de un color celeste con línea blancas en forma de cruz y lo pone en el pecho haciendo que el cuerpo de Takato brille restaurando su barra de salud y haciendo que despertara.**

 **Takato: Parece que no pude durar un minuto sin cansarme – parrándose un poco pero aun seguía débil pero luego el ve a varias copias de Griselda atacando - ¿Qué esta pasando ahora? – viendo a Sachi y la original Griselda.**

 **Sachi: Eso déjame explicarte – con una sonrisa a Takato – Griselda-san tiene el poder oculto llamado Didiving una técnica que permite que Griselda-san pueda copiar cualquier cosa con tan solo tocar, sobretodo ella puede copiarse ella misma creando varias replica suyas, pero eso depende si ella esta dispuesta hacerlo.**

 **Takato: ¿Dispuesta hacerlo? – confundido a esa pregunta.**

 **Icedevimon: ¡Dejen de molestar! – usando su garra cortando a una Griselda en tres pedazos y luego desaparece convirtiéndose en polvo mientras que la original grita de agonía sujetando su abdomen y cae al suelo.**

 **Takato: ¡Griselda-san! – mirando como ella sufría de dolor por como una copia suya acaba de ser destruida - ¡¿Estás bien?! – muy preocupado por el bienestar de su compañera.**

 **Sachi: Como dije – obteniendo la atención de Takato – Si una de las copias de Griselda-san son destruida de la peor forma ella sufre un gran dolor en su cuerpo por como su copia es destruida, cada una de las copias de Griselda-san están conectadas a ellas si unas de ellas son destruida ella sufre el dolor de sus copias – sorprendiendo a Takato por como una técnica como esa puede causar mucho sufrimiento en una persona como Griselda.**

 **Griselda: No… te… preocupes – con un tono muy débil luego ella mira a los dos con un poco de dificultad – Estaré bien… Aun… puedo luchar – tratando de pararse de nuevo, mientras una copia suya es aplastada por un golpe que Icedevimon dio hacia el suelo causando que la original cayera de nuevo al suelo y gimiera de dolor.**

 **Takato: Detente… - mirando como otra copia es destruida con un golpe de Icedevimon – Detente… - luego otra copia es partida a la mitad por las garras de Icedevimon – Detente – agitando sus puños con fuerzas mientras vio como Icedevimon tenia otra copia en su mano y le arranca la cabeza con su boca y escupe la cabeza mientras que se convierte en polvo - ¡Detente! – mientras que Griselda grita de vuelta con mucho dolor y cae al suelo desmayada mientras que Sachi grita su nombre con mucha preocupación - ¡Detente! – corriendo hacia Icedevimon con mucha prisa para detenerlo y que no matara mas copias de Griselda ya que solo quedaban una copia de ella - ¡Icedevimon! – impulsándose hacia el con el puño izquierdo brillando de un color oro y le da un gran izquierdazo haciendo que Icedevimon cayera al suelo.**

 **Griselda N°1: Takato – mirándo al castaño que estaba muy enojado, tan enojado que ni las llamas del infierno podría superaría su ira que estallaba como un volcán.**

 **Takato: Debes ir con la original y volver a unirse, si tu y ella se unen la original podría cobrar un poco de fuerzas para que no sufra mas. Te lo pido, por favor – mirando solo a Icedevimon sin mirar a la copia.**

 **Griselda N°1: De acuerdo, me uniré con la original solo por favor no mueras – yendo hacia la original y con Sachi.**

 **Takato: Es algo que no podría cumplir – empezando a caminar hacia Icedevimon – Muy bien, Icedevimon. Vamos acabar con esto – yendo hacia el con un impulso y con la espada en su mano.**

 **Icedevimon: ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de hacer que termines devorado! – yendo hacia Takato con sus tres puños derechos preparado para golpear - ¡Takato-kun! – dando ese triple golpe pero Takato lo esquiva dando un salto y empieza correr en el brazo de Icedevimon y llega en frente de el dando una patada en el rostro haciendo que el retrocediera - ¡Eres un…! ¡Maldito! – dando un derechazo hacia Takato haciendo que el fue estrellado contra el muro y cae al suelo mientras que el techo se destroza y los escombros caen enzima de Takato.**

 **Sachi: ¡Takato-kun! – mirando como su amigo fue aplastado por una avalancha de escombros y Griselda también mira con preocupación a Takato.**

 **Pero en los escombros, Takato sale de ahí con la mitad de su barra de vida y va directo hacia Icedevimon con su espada que brillaba de un todo azul turquesa.**

 **Takato:** _ **Habilidad**_ **– con un paso el se impulso a gran velocidad desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Icedevimon dando un tajo horizontal, luego aterriza al suelo y vuelve a impulsarse hacia Icedevimon y dio otro tajo pero vertical en unos de los brazos de Icedevimon cortándolos luego vuelve aterrizarse y salto hacia el techo luego da otro impulso y da otro tajo en la mejilla de Icidevimon –** _ **Ráfaga castigadora**_ **– aterrizando al suelo y mira a Icedevimon con unas costadas.**

 **Icedevimon: Lo admito… te has vuelto mas fuerte como la otra vez, Takato-kun, pero. Eso no significa que me has derrotado – inhalando un poco de aire –** _ **Aliento Congelante**_ **– ahora exhalo una gran ventisca de aire frio hacia Takato, pero el desaparece convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas - ¡¿Cómo?! – sorprendido de como Takato haya desaparecido, luego voltea y ve como Takato aparece cerca de Sachi y Griselda.**

 **Takato: ¿Cómo fue que…? – confundido de como aparecer a lado de Sachi y Griselda, pero luego ve como Sachi cae exhausta por gastar mucha energía, sobretodo Griselda que aun seguía débil por el extremo dolor interno por como su copias fueron destruidas pero por suerte una estaba intacta y recupero un poco de su fuerza pero el dolor aun seguía.**

 **Sachi: Eso… (jaleo) lo hice… (jaleo) yo – con un tono bastante débil y exhausto por usar su poder – Mi poder es conocida como Moon Jump, es un poder que me permite teletransportar a quien sea hasta a mi misma si le pongo mi marca, pero para ello debo lanzar un poco de mi energía para que pueda teletrasnportados, pero… eso gasta demasiado mi propia energía, ahora no tengo fuerzas para moverme solo la suficiente para observar.**

 **Takato al ver como esta ella, e incluso Griselda, el empezó a pensar que cada poder, tiene su propia debilidad, luego el miro a Icedevimon levantarse del suelo, el miro su mano y luego la volvió en forma de un puño.**

 **Takato: Sachi-san Griselda-san – teniendo la atención de las dos – Puede que su poder sean útiles, pero no quiero expenderles aun mas el riesgo que sufran, ahora es mi turno de poner mi parte para poder acabarlo de una vez porta, es por eso debo ir mas, mas, mas, mas rápido si eso significa que debo afrontar las consecuencia… ¡Lo hare! – yendo hacia Icedevimon corriendo con mucha fuerza.**

 **Sachi: ¡Espera! ¡Takato-kun! – tratando de moverse pero era inútil.**

 **Griselda: ¡Maldicion! – maldiciéndose a si misma por no tener la fuerza necesaria para moverse.**

 **Mientras que Takato seguía corriendo hacia Icedevimon, pero luego hace aparecer su ventanillas de su equipamiento de armas, y luego saca toda sus espadas que coleccionaba gracias a su descubrimiento en cada piso.**

 **Takato:** _ **"Puedo entender que cada poder con llevar un gran precio, pero cada uno con lleva algo que lo incrementa cada vez mas, si mi Hyper Speed puede incrementarme la velocidad, pero eso hace que mi cuerpo no pueda mas la presión. Pero, si supero ese nivel, si supero cada etapa de ese poder, podre llegar más allá que la luz"**_ **– y luego agarra cada espada que estaba tirada y la lanza todas a la vez hacia Icedevimon después de lanzar la ultima espada, Takato empezó a correr hacia el con todo –** _ **"Yo… ¡Debo ganar!"**_ **– Recordando a Guilmon con una gran sonrisa –** _ **"Lo hare, por Guilmon"**_ **– luego recuerda a Asuna con esa sonrisa –** _ **"Por Nee-san"**_ **– Luego a Kirito con esa sonrisa –** _ **"Por Kirito"**_ **– luego a los demás, como Klein y su escuadrón, a Argo y a Silica –** _ **"Por los demás"**_ **– aun siguiendo corriendo sin importar nada, sin que su cobardía y su pasado lo detengan –** _ **" Sin importar mi vida, sin importar lo que me suceda, ¡Yo!"**_ **– dejando de pensar en su cabeza y mira a Icedevimon con sus ojos que brillaban de un intenso color dorado y se afinaran - ¡Ganare! – luego con un paso se impulso hacia Icedevimon a gran velocidad viendo las espadas que lanzo frotando por la velocidad que se movía –** _ **Hyper Speed On**_ **– sujetando dos espadas y empieza a atacar a gran velocidad como un destello con múltiples filos, causando que Icedevimon este llenándose de heridas letales, e incluso unos de los miembros fueron cortados, ahora en cámara lentas se veía a Takato con otras dos espadas ya que la que tenia se habían quebrado –** _ **"Aun no… en esta velocidad, no podre vencerlo, debo darlo todo… o sino… no seré capaz de protegerlos"**_ **– moviendo a una gran velocidad superando a la de la luz misma, cada corte, cada tajo que el lanza aparecían en le cuerpo de Icedevimon en cada milésima de segundo, eso hiso sorprender a Sachi y Griselda.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun, el esta… - sin creer nada lo que esta viendo con sus propios ojos.**

 **Griselda: Si… el esta llevando su técnica a un nuevo nivel – viendo con sus ojos lo poderoso y veloz que es Takato, e incluso ella no puede ver como el castaño se mueve a esa velocidad que le costaba notar.**

 **Icedevimon:** _ **"Maldicion…"**_ **– recibiendo todas esos cortes que cortaba su carne e incluso sus heridas se abrían mostrando un gran desangrado en cada corte y miembros cortados –** _ **"No puedo verlo… de algún modo el… se esta moviendo a una gran velocidad que supera el tiempo mismo, o mas"**_ **.**

 **Lanzando cada ataque con sus espadas, se mostraba en cámara lenta a Takato que estaba parado en una pared atrás de Icedevimon, y luego el se impulsa a gran velocidad, con sus dos espadas en ambas y luego de un segundo el aparece con sus espadas sujetadas en cada mano, y luego mira a Icedevimon con esos ojos dorados y afinados.**

 **Takato:** _ **Máximum Drive: Sword Burst**_ **– causando que el cuerpo de Icedevimon explotara creando un gran charco de sangre del mismo Digimon – Lo hice… lo conseguí – luego el cae por la falta de energía gastada sobretodo su barra de HP estaba en un estado critico.**

 **Sachi/Griselda: ¡Takato-kun!/¡Takato! – usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba las dos y fueron hacia el para verlo si esta bien.**

 **Ambas vieron que el estaba bien, pero con la barra de HP en un estado critico pero aun seguía vivo, solo que no le quedaba nada de fuerza.**

 **Sachi: Meno mal, el acaba de usar toda la energía que le quedaba en ese ataque mejorado – aliviándose ya que su amigo no corre un gran peligro.**

 **Griselda: Si, al usar toda su energía en esa técnica que estaba en otro nivel, gasto descomunalmente su barra de HP, tenemos suerte que este bien – cargando al joven entre sus brazos que aun seguía inconsciente.**

 **Sachi: Es verdad, pero al menos el pudo derrotar a su enemigo del pasado, ahora debemos volver y dejar a Takato-kun a su hogar.**

 **Griselda: Cierto, e incluso será difícil para el despedirse de nosotras ya que nosotras tenemos un deber y si lo terminamos… tendremos que… - oyendo como una burbuja del charco de sangre de Icedevimon reventara haciendo que las dos voltearan a ver ese charco, pero al verlo el charco empezó a burbujear a cada segundo luego, ese charco estaba empezando a tomar forma de un demonio, al ver horro pudo ver como alguien acaba de salir de la muerte – Imposible… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? – impactada viendo como el mismo ser que trato de acabarlos volviera entre los muertos.**

 **Sachi: Es no puede estar pasando – mirando con horror y miedo al ser que volvía de la muerte.**

 **Ese charco de sangre tomaba la forma del ser que Takato no pudo destruir el mismo ser que trato de aniquilarlo junto con los demás para devorarlo y tener su poder, con sus alas blancas cubriéndolo y luego las extiende mostrando quien era.**

 **Icedevimon: Es bueno volver entre los muertos jajaja – viendo sus manos y luego mueve sus dedos – Y volví como nuevo, y listo… - formando esa mano en un puño y mira a Sachi y Griselda con Takato entre sus brazos inconsciente – Para tener algo que recientemente será mío – acercándose hacia los tres.**

 **Griselda: Sachi… - lanzando a Takato haciendo que ella lo atrape - ¡Sal de aquí y llévate a Takato lejos de aquí! – mirándola a los ojos.**

 **Sachi: Pero…**

 **Griselda: ¡Nada de peros!**

 **Icedevimon: Saben que, me estoy cansado de esto – poniendo sus garras en el suelo causando que el suelo congelara los pies de las dos evitando que ninguna de ellas escaparan – Muy bien, es hora de mi gran festín – dando un gran golpe hacia las dos, pero por suerte Sachi lanza a Takato a otro lado haciendo que las dos recibieran ese golpe y fueran contra el muro y quedaran trabadas ahí – Y para que no interrumpan en mi gran cena – usa su mano como pistola y dispara dos estacas hacia las dos y que quedaran trabadas en su abdomen causando que las dos vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre, luego Icedevimon se acerca hacia Takato que aun seguía inconsciente y lo sujeta usando su primera mano derecha – Es una pena que estés inconsciente, Takato-kun, me hubiera gustado como podría tu cara ante de que devore. Pero… será muy fácil así – abriendo su boca y empieza a succionar a Takato toda la energía del castaño, mientras en la puntas de los pies Takato empezaba a congelarse de poco a poco.**

 **Sachi y Griselda a ver eso, no podrían hacer nada por la poca fuerza que le quedaba a las dos, pero luego recordaron que Takato era muy especial para varias personas, con esa poca fuerza trataron de sacar las estacas que estaban trabadas en su abdomen.**

 **Mientras que Icedevimon estaba devorando a Takato absolviendo la vida del podre castaño, causando que su cuerpo se congele casi la mitad.**

 **Sachi: ¡Déjalo! – sacándose la estaca de hielo usando toda su fuerza aun estando herida trataba de sacarla.**

 **Griselda: ¡Maldición! – haciendo lo mismo que Sachi y ahora las dos estaban en el suelo con una herida de muerte que sanaba poco a poco aunque ambas empezaba a desangrar pero fueron hacia el con tomando sus armas que estaban en el suelo.**

 **Icedevimon: ¡Estorban! – haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran y mandando una gran ventisca helada haciendo que las dos fueran estrellarse contra la pared, mientras que el estaba succionando todo el poder de Takato mostrando que casi todo el cuerpo estaba congelado la única parte que no estaba congelada era la cabeza.**

 **Aun si, las dos se levantaron sin importar las heridas que en sus cuerpos sobretodo la hemorragia de sus heridas mortal y fueron contra Icedevimon dando un gran grito de guerra, pero lo mismo Icedevimon las manda a las dos a volar con esa ventisca helada y cayeran la suelo, pero aun si seguían levantándose sin importar nada, aunque no le quedaba un poco de energía.**

 **Icedevimon: Ya es muy tarde… - congelando casi la cabeza de Takato dejando su rostro que faltaba congelar – Dentro de poco, tendré el poder que he buscado, no importa lo que hagan lo mismo no podrán derrotarme.**

 **Sachi: Eso es lo que tu dices… - aun estando herida daba unos pasos débiles por la falta de energía y con esas heridas – Nosotras aun seguimos en pie, ¡Y no dejaremos que salgas con la tuya! – decidida para derrotarlo.**

 **Griselda: Haremos lo posible para derrotarte, sobretodo no haremos que devores a Takato y tome su poder, no dejaremos que le quites algo que no te pertenece, sin importar nuestras heridas, ¡Te derrotaremos! – muy decidida como lo esta Sachi.**

 **Icedevimon: No me espere que ustedes dos son tan iguales como el, pero ahora estarán acabadas – aun consumiendo a Takato que estaba casi congelado.**

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **En un lugar bastante extraño, todo estaba brilloso con un toque dorado dándole un toque sagrado, en ese lugar Takato se encontraba ahí frotando aun inconsciente pero luego abre los ojos y ve este lugar.**

 **Takato: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – mirando todo este lugar que lo confundía - ¿Acaso…? ¿Morí? – empezó a preocuparse ya que si el moriría el nunca podrá disculparse con su hermana y nunca podría volverla a ver como a Kirito y a los demás.**

 **¿?: No, no estas muerto – una voz conocida haciendo que Takato abriera sus ojos mas de lo normal ya que esa voz le es familiar haciendo que el voltee y mirara a alguien que nunca creía a ver, al verlo no podría creerlo, era a su mejor amigo e compañero en su vida como Digimon Tamer ese era Guilmon que tenia una sonrisa – Ha pasado un tiempo… Takato.**

 **Al verlo Takato fue hacia el con toda sus fuerzas y lo abraza de nuevo sobretodo con varias lagrimas en sus ojos ya que nunca pensó que su compañero Digimon estuviera ahí.**

 **Takato: Guilmon… ¿Enserio, enserio eres tú? – aun abrazándolo con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos liberando la tristeza que había dentro de el.**

 **Guilmon: Pues quien mas – devolviendo el abrazo a su Tamer, mejor amigo y padre.**

 **Takato: ¿Pero como…? ¿Si, antes en el piso 35 te había visto? ¿Pero ahora, en donde estamos, en donde estoy? – mirando a su amigo Digimon.**

 **Guilmon: Estamos dentro de ti – sorprendiendo al castaño al mencionarlo – Escucha, no tenemos tiempo, debes despertar ahora y derrotar a Icedevimon lo ante posible o sino el te devorara por completo.**

 **Takato: Pero… si vencí a Icedevimon destruyéndolo ¿Cómo es posible que este vivo? – impactado por lo que escuchaba.**

 **Guilmon: Eso es porque no puedes matar algo que ya está muerto, el puede regenerarse por completo sin importar el daño de sus heridas o en el estado que esta, el volverá pero mas fuerte, la única para vencerlo es que liberes el poder de Blutgang así podrás vencerlo.**

 **Takato: ¿Pero cómo? Yo ya intente todo lo que hice, he practicado con la espada e incluso acabe con ella a monstruos e incluso pude domar a un jefe del piso, ¿Qué necesito para poder deportarla?**

 **Guilmon: Takato, no hay razón de usar la espada de esa forma, la espada que tienes es algo que pueda intensificar lo que hay dentro de ti, haciendo que puedas liberar el poder que yace dentro de ti, solo debes empezar como habíamos hecho, te acuerdas cuando eras un niño, en el parque empezábamos hablar de que nosotros Digievolucionaramos e incluso dijiste que los humanos también pueden Digievolucionar, solo recuerda quien eres realmente, y hallaras la respuesta de tu despertar.**

 **Takato: No entiendo, ¿Cómo puedo hallar algo que en verdad me cuesta?**

 **Guilmon: ¡No digas eso! – dándole a Takato un golpe en la cara para que pudiera reaccionar haciendo que este cayera – Antes de conocerte, pude ver que eras alguien que podría hacer lo imposible a posible, has hecho que yo entendiera que tu harias lo posible de cambiar a todo, e incluso tu mismo, sino fuera por ti, yo no entendería lo que es verdaderamente la unión entre un Tamer y su Digimon – acercándose hacia el para darle una garra para levantarlo – Tu mismo debes Digievolucionar, como las hecho antes, es tiempo de que Takatomon Digievolucione.**

 **Al escuchar todo esto, el podría entender que ya había perdido su toque, el había perdido lo que lo haría realmente fuerte, era creer el si mismo, ya que en aquellos tiempo siempre tuvo la confianza de hacer lo que un Tamer realmente.**

 **Takato: Tienes razón – sujetando la garra de Guilmon para poder levantarse del suelo – He perdido lo que realmente me hacia un Tamer, la confianza en si mismo, sobretodo lo lazos que tengo hacia las personas que aprecio.**

 **Guilmon: Exacto, sobretodo, tu eres el Caballero Carmesí unos de los jugadores delanteros de los pisos, lo que te hace un caballero no es porque no posees una armadura, sino porque posees un espíritu que nunca será quebrantado por nadie en la vida, ese es tu espíritu inquebrantable – desapareciendo del lugar dejando solo a Takato.**

 **Takato: Guilmon, tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, dándome tu palabras, tu apoyo es la razón por cual no debo rendirme, porque un Tamer no debe mostrar debilidad ante nadie, porque si yo me rindo tu también te rendirás, es tiempo que yo también Digievolucione y esta vez, lo hare bien. Protegeré a todas las personas que aprecio daré mi vida para aquellos que necesiten mi ayuda, ¿Sabes porque? – dando una sonrisa y en sus ojos mostraba una gran determinación – Porque yo soy un Digimon Tamer y un Tamer jamás se rinde – empezando a brillar intensamente causando que todo el lugar llegue ser imbuida por esa luz.**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Icedevimon estaba consumiendo el cuerpo casi congelándolo en el proceso, mientras que Sachi y Griselda se encontraban en el suelo con varias heridas, pero lo mismo se levantaron poniendo lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas para seguir luchando.**

 **Icedevimon:** _ **"Solo un poco mas, y tendre el poder de Takato-kun, ahora sere el Digimon mas fuerte y este mundo será todo mio"**_ **– pero de repente el cuerpo de Takato empezó a brillar causando que Icedevimon sea segado por esa luz y que Sachi y Griselda se sorprendan al ver esa luz brillando dentro de Takato –** _ **"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!**_ **– soltando a Takato y cubriendo sus ojos por ser segado por esa luz.**

 **Sachi: ¿Esto es…? – admirando la intensa luz que Takato liberaba.**

 **Griselda: Si, el acaba de hacerlo – contemplando la forma que Takato obtendría, haciendo que dejara de brillar por un momento mostrando la nueva forma del castaño, haciendo que todos vieran con asombro la nueva forma de Takato.**

 **Takato en esa forma su cabello castaño cambio de color a blanco con el fleco separada mostrando cuatro triangulo, un triangulo invertido con otros tres en sus lados pero no invertidos, debajo de sus parpados tenían unas marcas raras, sus ojos de color rojo carmesí cambiaron de color de amarillo oro, su vestimenta cambio su gabardina era roja como la sangre con una placa de color negro en el peto con el símbolo del Digital Hazard de color blanco, lleva puesto unos guanteletes con unas gemas azules atrás de los nudillos con unos bordes amarrillos dorado, y su pantalón es del mismo color que la gabardina con una bota metálicas de color rojo fuerte en su rodilla se encontraba unas gemas negras en forma de rombo con el símbolo que estaba en su frente, luego detrás de el estaba cinco alas blancas.**

 **Sachi y Griselda contemplaba la nueva forma del joven castaño, luciéndolo como un ángel celestial del cielo mandando para proteger al inocente.**

 **Icedevimon: ¿Qué es esta forma? – confundido por la forma del joven castaño.**

 **Luego de un movimiento, Takato empezaba liberar un gran destello haciendo que todo el lugar sea sacudido, y no solo este piso todo el Aicrand empezara sacudirse, mientras en el piso 55 Grandum en donde estaba la hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre, en los pasillos Asuna pudo sentir ese gran temblor y se sujeta de las paredes para no caer, luego ella ve a cada miembro caer al suelo por el gran temblor, mientras en la sala de los lideres, alto en cargo de esa hermanad se sujetaba se sus mesas, pero había uno que estaba sentado y muy tranquilo de ese temblor, esa persona lucia como un adulto de unos cuarenta años de pelo gris sujetado con unos ojos castaños claros.**

 **¿?: Parece que el… acaba de despertar – dando una sonrisa y tomándolo con calma este temblor.**

 **Mientras en unos pisos un poco mas adelante, se encontraba Kirito sujanto de un árbol en un bosque para no caer por el temblor que hacia en este lugar.**

 **Kirito: ¿Pero que esta pasando? ¿Por qué hay un temblor en todo el Aicrand, sobretodo…? ¿De dónde viene? – sujetándose con fuerza de ese árbol.**

 **Mientras con Takato**

 **Después de liberar ese mantón de luz, todo quedaron sorprendido por el intenso poder que el emanaba haciendo que todo el lugar dejara de temblar.**

 **Icedevimon: ¿Qué clase de poder fue ese? – sintiendo su sangre hervir por ver de poderoso poder que Takato emanaba en si mismo.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun acaba de despertar el poder de Blutgang, el poder que yacía dentro suyo.**

 **Griselda: Exacto, pero no es asi, blutgang solo era una alarma para que el poder dormido de Takato despierte, ahora… estamos en frente de su nuevo modo de combate, el Crimson Mode.**

 **Icedevimo: Solo porque tienes un nuevo modo para convertir conmigo no te hace poderoso, solo te hace lucir mas débil.**

 **Takato miro a Icedevimon luego sus ojos empezó brillar en un segundo liberando un golpe de aire a gran velocidad a Icedevimon, pero luego en un segundo, ese golpe volvió una ráfaga de golpes de aire a toda velocidad dejando a Icedevimon en un estado deplorable.**

 **Sachi: ¡Increible! ¡Acabas de verlo, ni siquiero yo pude verlo con tanta claridad! – impresionada viendo a Icedevimon en ese estado porque Takato lo miraba.**

 **Griselda: Si, al parecer el Crimson Mode le da el control absoluto del Hyper Speed a Takato, haciendo que todos sus ataques se vuelvas mas rápidos que ni siquiera le da tiempo a Icedevimon verlo – mas sorprendida por lo que esta viendo.**

 **Icedevimon: Im-Imposible… co-como pue-puedes que alguien como tu, se haya vuelto mas fuerte de esa forma – aun estando mas herido de lo normal.**

 **Takato empezó a mover su mano derecha, mientras en lo mas lejos de ellos, Blutgang se empezó a elevarse y fue yendo hacia en donde esta Takato y compañía gran velocidad, ahora con Takato sujeta a Blutgang, mientras levanta su espada hacia arriba y la suelta haciendo que tome forma y empezara brillar.**

 **TakatoCM(Crimson Mode):** _ **Arma que cuya punta es capaz de rasgar lo que sea, concédeme el poder para destruir a mis enemigos enviándolos al lugar en donde pertenecen, ¡Ven a mi! ¡Gungnir!**_ **– haciendo que la espada se divida en dos, liberando una espada en forma de dos lanzas en los lados y en el centro estaba una empuñadura circular con unas puas, el la sujeta y la pone en posición para lanzarla hacia Icedevimon –** _ **Quo Vadis**_ **– lanzando su lanza hacia Icedevimon y trabándola en el pecho provocando un gran dolor al demonio de hielo, pero de repente estaba siendo envuelto de luces que salía de su cuerpo, y después de un segundo el estalla provocando un gran pilar de energía que atravesó suelo, no del suelo sino en todo los pisos en donde estaban los demás jugadores, ahora fuera del Aicrand se mostraba como un pilar de luz atravesó en la parte en donde se encontraba Takato.**

 **Ahora con Asuna**

 **Asuna: ¿Pero… qué es eso? – viendo el gran pilar de energía de luz blanca, no solo ella también los demás integrante de esa hermandad.**

 **Ahora con Kirito**

 **Kirito: A-Asombroso – viendo ese pilar de energia blanca en una colina que atraveza los pisos delanteros –** _ **"Si se vasa de un jefe que yo desconozco, no me gustaría enfrentármelo, no por ahora"**_ **– aun asombrado por ver ese pilar que atravesó este piso – Debo ir a verlo – decidido para ver lo que estaba pasando y de porque apareció ese pilar de energía.**

 **Ahora con Takato**

 **Después de que ese pilar de energía desvaneciera, Sachi y Griselda se encontraba en el suelo algo heridas pero ya se recuperaron, y vieron a Takato en su forma normal con su vestimenta normal, el daba una sonrisa a las dos, pero luego el se desmaya por la falta de energía.**

 **Sachi: Takato-kun – levantándose del suelo y va hacia el junto con Griselda que hace lo mismo, luego las dos vieron a Takato sano y salvo, pero vieron que no hay ningún rastro de Icedevimon.**

 **Griselda: ¿Acaso el logro vencerlo? – mirando si hay rastro de Icedevimon, pero no había nada.**

 **Sachi: Creo que sí, Takato-kun – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa en sus labios – Logro vencerlo.**

 **Griselda: Es un alivio, e incluso es un alivio que el haya despertado el verdadero poder que el esconde – mirando al castaño con una sonrisa.**

 **Sachi: Hay que llevarlo a su casa, asi podrá descansar tranquilamente – mirando a Griselda.**

 **Griselda: Es una brillante idea, hay que llevarlo ante de que algo malo pase – tratando de sujetar a Takato, pero su mano traspasa en el cuerpo de Takato, luego ella se sorprende y viera su mano que estaba apunto de desparecer – No, no nos queda tiempo para quedarnos.**

 **Sachi: Es cierto – mirando su cuerpo que estaba apunto de desaparecer y aparecer a cada segundo – Nuestra misión… nuestra misión ha sido un éxito, solo nos queda unos minutos para desaparecer y… - mirando a Takato que seguía inconsciente con una sonrisa.**

 **Griselda: No tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello, Sachi llévame a Grandum, si encuentro a Asuna-san** __ **le dire que vaya en busca de Takato, no podemos dejarlo aquí solo, podría ser muy arriesgado.**

 **Sachi: ¡Si! – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Griselda –** _ **Jump Moon On: ¡Grandum!**_ **– haciendo que el cuerpo de Griselda se volviera en polvo de estrella y fueran dirigida hacia alla a gran velocidad – Con el poco tiempo que nos queda, no nos darán un tiempo para poder despedirme y agradecerte, Takato-kun – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa y con los ojos cristalizado – Sin duda, Kirito-kun encontró un buen amigo en cual puede confiar, me quedare a tu lado – yendo hacia Takato y se pone en rodilla luego coloca la cabeza del castaño con delicadeza en sus piernas luego mira el gran agüero dejando que mostrara el cielo agujerado con el resplandor de la luz del sol.**

 **Ahora con Asuna**

 **Luego de que ese pilar de energía desapareciera, Asuna quedo asombrada después de desaparecer, al verla pudo sentí que podría haber un jefe capaz de destruir todo este lugar, luego vio como el Aicrand se autoconstruyera el gran agujero del suelo y del techo.**

 **Griselda: ¡Al fin te encontré! – con una sonrisa y haciendo que Asuna volteara y quedara impactada al ver a Griselda - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma? – con un tono burlón.**

 **Asuna: ¿Griselda-san? ¿Pero como? ¿Acaso… usted? – aun sin creer en lo que estaba viendo e impactada al ver aun fantasma.**

 **Griselda: No hay tiempo para explicar, Asuna-san – yendo hacia ella y pone sus manos en los hombros de ella – Debes ir al piso 19 en la Colina de Cruces, debes ir a recoger a Takato, debes darte prisa ante de que alguien o algo lo lastime, no te preocupes, el estará bien solo debes ir a recogerlo – luego la suelta y se aleja de ella - Y por favor, despídeme de el, y dile que gracias por ayudarnos – convirtiendo su cuerpo en pequeñas esporas rojas que frotaban en el aire y desaparecían al tocar al suelo.**

 **Aun estando impactada, no sabia que hacer, pero si era por su hermano ella sabia lo que debía hacer fue yendo hacia los pasillos y dirigiéndose hacia la gran salida de esta hermandad.**

 **Ahora con Kirito**

 **Kirito se encontraba en el piso 19 en la Colina de Cruses, el miro el gran agujero que estaba ahí debajo de este suelo, vio que no era muy profundo.**

 **Kirito: Con que aquí fue en donde se apareció ese pilar de luz, si es así debo investigar y descubrir el fenómeno que ha causado todo esto – cayendo en el agujero del suelo, y aterriza en el suelo delante de Sachi que estaba con Takato en sus piernas.**

 **Sachi:** _ **"Otro enemigo"**_ **– mirando al enemigo que estaba delante de ella –** _ **Jump Moon**_ **– convirtiéndose en polvo y escondiéndose en un columna de la ruina, luego ella ve que Takato estaba ahí –** _ **"¡Maldicion! ¡Con el poco tiempo que tengo no tuve tiempo para poder llevar a Takato-kun conmigo"**_ **– empezando a preocupar de la persona que estaba ahí.**

 **Kirito: ¿Qué extraño lugar es este? ¿Nunca había visto un terreno así? – mirando por todo lados luego al mirar todo ve Takato tirado en el suelo - ¡¿Takato?! – yendo hacia el pero luego se detiene y desenfunda su espada para ponerse en guardia - ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal y muéstrate! – sintiendo la presencia de un jugador aquí que podría matar a su amigo.**

 **Sachi al verlo pudo ver quien era, y era su mejor amigo Kirito ella vio que Kirito era diferente, ella pudo ver lo fuerte que se hiso en este juego, no sabia que hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar y decidió salir de su escondite con la cabeza baja luego ella la levanta mostrando su rostro, haciendo que Kirito abriera sus ojos con asombro e incluso se quedo impactado al ver a la persona que estaba en frente de el, luego suelta su espada y la deja caer al suelo, y con unos pasos hacia adelante se acerco a ella aun mas impactado e soprendido por ver aun fantasma de su pasado.**

 **Kirito: Sa-Sachi – diciendo el nombre de la amiga que perdió, cuya amiga que hiso que su vida tuviera sentido y se volvió parte importante de el, con sus manos temblorosas quiso saber si esto es real o no - ¿E-Eres tu? ¿De-De verdad, eres tu? – aun sin creer en lo que esta viendo quedando cerca de ella, luego ella puso sus manos en ambas mejillas del pelinegro sintiendo que todo era real, podría sentir las cálidas y suaves de la persona que la considero importante en la vida.**

 **Sachi: Si, en verdad soy yo, Kirito-kun – con una cálida sonrisa con un tono muy suave y relajante haciendo que el pelinegro se relajara y pudiera toca la mano de la pelinegra, sintiendo una vez su cálida y suave mano.**

 **Kirito: ¿Pero? ¿Cómo, como es que, tu…? – luego siente los dedos de Sachi en sus labios para que pudiera guardar silencio.**

 **Sachi: Es algo que debo mantener en secreto, lamento muchas las cosas que tuviste que superar, Kirito-kun, ante de revivir quise verte una vez para hablarte y verte si estas bien, pero no es tiempo de conversar, Kirito-kun, debes cuidar de Takato-kun mientras que Asuna-san venga a recogerlo, opino que Griselda-san pudo hacerlo con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, en salvo a mi… - viendo como desaparece poco a poco preocupando aun mas a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: ¡Sachi! – acercándose hacia ella, pero ella lo detiene poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha de Kirito.**

 **Sachi: No te debes preocupar por mi, Kirito-kun, debes preocuparte de tu amigo – mirando a Takato inconsciente – Me alegra que tuvieras un gran amigo que jamás te abandonara, sin importar quien eres realmente, yo siempre tuve fe en ti, siempre la tuve e incluso en la muerte, que serias un gran jugador con la voluntad de un verdadero guerrero sobretodo como el espíritu que tiene Takato-kun, un espíritu inquebrantable – despegando su mano de la mejilla de Kirito – Sigue así, siempre estaré a tu lado Kirito-kun, y no te preocupes por no decirme toda la verdad sobre ti, solo por favor sigue siendo el mismo Kirito-kun que conocí, el que nunca dará un paso atrás – brillando su cuerpo convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas poco a poco – Y por favor, dile a Takato que gracias por ayudarnos y Kirito-kun, ¡Gracias por seguir vivo por mi! ¡En verdad hace que yo pueda descansar en paz! – con una linda sonrisa mientras se convierte en polvo de estrellas por completo y fueran llevado hacia arriba dejando aun Kirito parado que miraba el cielo, con varias lagrimas que nunca pararan pero luego empieza a sonreír.**

 **Kirito: Sachi… - con una sonrisa y con las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos, luego las limpia con su manga y levanta el puño hacia arriba mostrando su mirada de determinación – Juro que viviré por ti, y hare todo lo posible para salvar a las personas de este juego, te lo juro – luego baja el puño y mira a Takato para verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **Después de unos minutos**

 **Kirito se encontraba sentado en unos de los escombros y mirando a su amigo que aun estaba inconsciente, pero luego siente que alguien se acerca y aterriza delante de los dos, y vieron que era Asuna con su equipamiento de la hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre.**

 **Asuna: ¡Takato! – mirando por todo lados luego ella ve a Kirito con Takato a su lado aun inconsciente en el suelo, al verlo ella se acerca hacia el para verlo si estaba bien y lo empieza a sacudir para despertarlo y gritara su nombre.**

 **Kirito: Tranquila, el estará bien – teniendo la atención de la vicecomandante – Solo debemos llevarlo a su casa para que descanse tranquilamente.**

 **Asuna: Si, ¿Sabes en donde es? – mirando a Kirito que lo sorprendió un poco.**

 **Kirito: Bueno… eso no importa, solo llevémoslo a una zona segura – sujetando el hombro de Takato para levantarlo.**

 **Asuna: Si, vamos a mi casa, ahí podrá estar bien – sujetando el otro hombro de su hermano para llevarlo con ayuda de Kirito.**

" _ **Jump Moon On"**_

 **Los dos escucharon esa voces y de repente los tres se conviene en el polvo de estrella y salen de este lugar y aparecen en la cocina de la casa de Takato en el piso 44 en Hallstat.**

 **Asuna: ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? ¿En esta casa? – mirando toda la cocina y vieron los postres que se encontraba en la mesa.**

 **Kirito miro la cocina entera luego miro una carta en la mesa y abre luego empezó a leerlo y se sorprende ya que vio que esta carta lo había hecho Sachi, un poco antes de haberse despedido de Kirito.**

 _ **Cuida bien de Takato-kun, Kirito-kun el necesitara toda tu ayuda**_

 _ **Firma: Sachi**_

 _ **PD: Esta es su casa.**_

 **Kirito: Si – poniendo la carta en su pecho en donde estaba su corazón – Cuidare bien de mis amigos – decidido en protegerlo sin importar que.**

 **Después de unas horas**

 **Takato se encontraba en su cuarto y en su cama descansando profundamente y abre los ojos luego empieza mirar por todo lado, y luego se levanta de la cama de golpe y ve que lleva puesto su ropa normal de civil.**

 **Kirito: Otra vez de despierta después de recogerte, es típico de ti ¿No? – con una sonrisa y sentado en una silla con su vestimenta de civil.**

 **Takato: ¿Kirito? ¿Cómo y cuando? – confundido de lo que acaba de pasar.**

 **Kirito: Es algo difícil de explicar, pero quiero que seas honesto, ¿Quiero que me digas porque Sachi estaba viva, y Griselda-san también? – haciendo que Takato se sorprenda por lo que esta escuchando – Se que estas ocultando algo Takato, y quiero que me lo digas, ya – con un tono muy serio.**

 **Takato: A mi… también me resuelta muy difícil de explicar, pero si quiere oírlo te lo dire con gusto, pero quiero que sepas que es algo que nunca vas creer, algo que tal vez no puedas creerlo, y eso incluye a mi también – sorprendiendo a Kirito lo estaba escuchando.**

 **Kirito: Soy todo oídos – decidido en creer en Takato de algún modo cosas muy importantes.**

 **Takato acaba de empezar a explicarle a Kirito todo sobre el de como se convirtió en un Digimon Tamer y crear a su DIgimon y Mundo Digital, eso incluso de los DIgimon y además le conto que era de otro tiempo ya que gracias a cierta persona el supo este tiempo es su mundo, pero de un tiempo diferente, eso sorprendió a Kirito pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue que el mundo real habitaban seres digitales llamados Digimon, pero con eso de Takato aun mas lo sorprendió, luego empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado con su compañero, conto todo lo que explico Kirito estaba mas asombrado y sintió mucha pena que su amigo perdiera a su compañero, luego le explico que el tenia un sueño era crear un nuevo mundo en donde los Digimon y los humanos pudieran con vivir juntos pero luego le explico que estaba mal ya que causaría que el mundo que el conocía seria destruido, pero después le dice de como llego aquí y todo lo demás el ya sabe, pero luego el empieza contar en la parte que Griselda y Sachi vinieron a su casa a buscarlo y necesitaba su ayuda para acabar con una anomalía y además le explico de como revivieron, fue Kabaya que las revivió para terminar un trabajo y era de esa anomalía, e incluso le conto hace unos meses en la fiesta de navidad el vio a Diabel que era el Caballero Blanco de la Muerte, el tuvo que combatir contra el por una prueba de Kabaya, luego le cuenta de porque Sachi y Griselda tuvieron que ir con al piso 19 en la Colina de Cruses, ahí se combatieron con un Digimon que le trajo a Takato mucho sufrimiento, era Icedevimon el pudo enfrentárselo y derrotarlo pero el trauma de su pasado lo impidió, pero luego los tres pudieron tener otro combate, pero ahí fue en donde se detuvo ya que al usar toda sus fuerzas el no lo recuerda con claridad.**

 **Kirito: In-Increíble, nunca pensé que… eras de otro tiempo, además, me parece creíble que existieran Digimon en este mundo sobretodo el mundo de los Digimon, eso me impacta – aun sin creerlo, pero al ver que Takato no mentía el tendría que creerlo.**

 **Takato: Si, es algo creíble pero todo lo que digo es verdad, eso incluye la razón por la que Kabaya me trajo acá, tengo que descubrirlo es por eso que empiezo una investigación en unos de los pisos de cada juego – haciendo aparecer su ventanilla de inventario y hace aparecer su libro negro que decía "Guía Privada" y lo da a Kirito para que lo vea todo – Que buscado, investigado, analizado cada lugar y zona, mazmorras, ruinas y criptas en esos lugares pude encontrar cada cosa importante y eso incluye sobre lo siguiente jefes de los pisos.**

 **Kirito vio cada lugar escrito, dibujado a la perfección y de vio admitir que Takato tenia un buen ojo en dibujar a los monstruos de esos lugares, con sus debilidades puestas, luego vio en cada pagina y vio los mapas de esos lugares que el descubrió, y por ultimo vio en la pagina de unos jefes del piso con sus debilidades.**

 **Kirito: Esto es increíble, pero es algo que ningún jugador podría hallar, eres bueno, pero ¿Por qué lo pusiste como Guía Privada? – mirando a Takato y lo devuelve el libro.**

 **Takato: Cada lugar que he encontrado contiene cosas que ninguna persona debía acercarse, en esos lugares hay cosas que tu mismo te daría el lujo de tenerlo, en algún tiempo yo… fui invadido por mi propia codicia, había encontrado varios tesoros raros y valiosos, pude sentir como las ganas de quédamelo con todo esos tesoros, pero me di cuenta que esos lugar hacen que tus ambiciones mas oscuras sean liberadas, esos lugares son considerados malditos ya que las ambiciones de los jugadores salirse de control, es por eso que hay que tener una mente fuerte con una voluntad de acero para que nunca sea quebrada por la ambiciones.**

 **Kirito: Ya veo, hay lugares que son muy peligroso y mas extraña, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo, solo el único que puede hacerlo – mirando a Takato – Eres tu – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Si, supongo que si, pero como te lo dije todo quiero que mantenga tu palabra que no vas contarle a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a Nee-san, ella puede ser fuerte, pero es un poco entrometida en cosas como esas, seria lo mejor ir solo e investigar cada lugar, y si encuentro información para el siguiente jefe, lo mantendré informado.**

 **Kirito: De acuerdo, pero hay que debiste darte cuenta – con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, luego la puerta se abre de la nada mostrando a Asuna con su ropa de civil con una mirada de mal gusto – Asuna estaba escuchándonos.**

 **Takato: Nee-san… - mientras que ella se acerca hacia el con un pasos hacia adelante – Yo… opino que escuchaste todo… creo que debo explicártelo todo… - pero de repente ella lo abraza con fuerza.**

 **Asuna: Me alegra… - con un tono bastante triste y sintiendo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ya que se encuentra feliz de abrazar a su hermano nuevamente – Me alegra que te encuentres bien – aun liberando toda sus lagrimas.**

 **Takato al sentir todo ese abrazo el se dio cuenta que Asuna sufría sin estar sin el, a pesar que ella tenga un hermano en el mundo real, ella lo considera como su hermano realmente, eso hace que las lagrimas de Takato salieran de sus ojos y abrazar a su hermana con todo su cariño faltantes.**

 **Kirito viendo toda esa escena, se había dando cuenta que también tiene una persona que la considera como su hermana, el debía sentirse mal, a pesar que era su prima, ella lo considera como un hermano mayor, después de que termine este juego el hara un tiempo de hermanos con su hermana menor.**

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

 **En la cocina, Takato, Kirito y Asuna estaba practicando de la vida pasado el castaño que sorprendió un poco a Asuna, sabiendo que el era de un tiempo diferente al suyo y de las demás cosas al llegar a los pisos sobretodo todo lo que conto.**

 **Asuna: Ya veo, debo decir que es algo creíble lo que estoy oyendo – sin saber que debía creer en la palabra de su hermano menor.**

 **Kirito: Te entiendo, eso pase lo mismo al escuchar todo lo demás, pero… ¿No entiendo porque Kabaya reviviera a Sachi y Griselda?**

 **Takato: Eso es algo que me cuesta mucho analizar, pero lo que si se, es que tal vez, Kabaya me estaba probando como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez lo debo hacer solo, seguiré investigando cada piso hasta descubrir de porque estoy y porque Kabaya me trajo aquí.**

 **Asuna: Pero, si descubres todo esto, significa que al terminar tu… volverías a tu tiempo – sintiendo que algún momento ella y Takato tendría que separarse y nunca más volverse a ver.**

 **Takato: Eso aun no lo sé, pero si eso llega a pasar, no iré a ningún lado, además en mi tiempo a nadie le importo ni siquiera a mis amigos y mis padres – sin preocuparse de nada haciendo que Asuna y Kirito sonrieran sabiendo que su amigo y compañero no se ira a ningún lado.**

 **Kirito: Bueno, que tal si hacemos una pacto – haciendo que los dos lo vieran con cara de confusión – Ya saben, una promesa – mordiendo su dedo gordo y libera un poco de pixeles rojos.**

 **Asuna: Tienes toda la razón, Kirito-kun – haciendo lo mismo que Kirito.**

 **Takato: Claro, porque no – mordiendo su dedo gordo y liberando unos pixeles rojos.**

 **Kirito: Una vez que nuestros dedos se toquen, el pacto se cumplirá y hay que prometer algo muy importante.**

 **Takato: Entonces, prometamos que nosotros tres, sobreviviremos al final para llegar al piso 100.**

 **Kirito/Asuna: ¡Si! – los dos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Uniendo sus dedos y uniendo sus pixeles prometiendo en un pacto de sangre digital que los tres sobrevivirían hasta lograr ir al piso 100, y salvar a todos los jugadores que quedaron atrapados.**

 **Continuara**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Un Corazón Pulido**

 **Hola a todos lamento la demora de este fic, y bueno ya que estaba sin inspiración pero esta historia le alegrara, además ya que estoy haciendo que este fic sea diferente a los otros, bueno como sabrán hoy me llego la hora de emparejar a este persona, hablo de Takato, pero lo sabrán muy pronto, en fin espero que le haya gustado y comente si fue de su agrado, y no se olvide ver en cuenta de Wattpad ahí tengo varias historias para que llegue a gustarle.**

 **Aquí me despido y nos vemos para la próxima.**

 **Nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Un Corazón Pulido**

 **29 de junio de 2024**

 **Piso 56: Pani**

 **Kirito: Todos juntos – con su vestimenta normal con Takato y Asuna también con sus vestimentas normales.**

 **Todos: Congratulation! – levantando sus jarrones con bebidas eso incluye a los NPC que estaban celebrando una la victoria de estos tres por lograr ir al siguiente piso, y lo estaban celebrando en un bar inmenso para todos los NPC.**

 **Y asi, todos los NPC estaban bailando, otros conversaban tranquilamente unos estaba tomando como locos, aun había tres que estaban observando a todos ellos como lo disfrutaban.**

 **Asuna: Me asombra viendo a estas personas divertirse como locos, pero al verlo puedo notar que ellos lo tomaron muy bien – con una sonrisa viendo a los NPC que se divertían.**

 **Kirito: Es verdad, sobretodo de que su mayor héroe nos había ayudado para derrotar al siguiente jefe del piso, ahora solo nos falta casi la mitad – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa que tomaba su bebida de su jarrón.**

 **Takato: Si, pero ahora debo investigar ese piso y tal vez pueda encontrar algo del siguiente jefe que nos enfrentaremos en algún día – mirando la bebida anaranjada de jarrón y vio su reflejo, luego detrás de el había una mano pequeño que jalaba su ropa haciendo que este viera al mismo pequeño que conoció cuando logro domesticar a Geo - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Satoshi?**

 **Satoshi: Takato-san, unos amigos míos estaban preguntando algo – haciendo que el viera a los niños que estaban detrás de Satoshi - ¿Por qué te nombras Caballero Carmesí, si no posees una armadura? – luego mira a Takato.**

 **Takato: La razón por la que me llamo Caballero Carmesí es sencillo, no es necesario llevar una armadura para que todos noten que eres un caballero, lo que te hace un caballero es mostrar tu fortaleza pero sobretodo… - poniendo su dedo en el pecho de Satoshi haciendo que el lo mirara – Tu espíritu inquebrantable, eso es lo que te vuelve un caballero de verdad – asombrando a los niños sobretodo a Satoshi viendo con admiración a Takato.**

 **Satoshi: ¿Si muestro mi espíritu inquebrantable seré igual a usted?**

 **Takato: Pues claro que si, con práctica y entrenamiento lograras a ser más fuerte, pero con el tiempo lo lograras no debes esforzarte ¿Si? – poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Satoshi.**

 **Kirito y Asuna vieron con asombro a Takato conversando con el pequeño Satoshi cuyo nombre le puso Takato al joven para que pueda conocerlo, pero vieron aun mas como Takato apoyaba a ese pequeño.**

 **Kirito: Aun me estaba costando saber de como Takato haya logrado que estos NPC pudieran sentir todo lo que nosotros sentimos ahora – mirando como su mejor amigo se divertía hablando con los niños de ahí.**

 **Asuna: Que podemos decir, a de ser un Digimon Tamer el puede ver que los seres digitales o virtuales pueden tener emociones, además, he visto que estos ciudadanos han empezado saber varias cosas, ellos han empezado a fabricar varios lugares en este piso que ahora que este pequeño pueblo se volviera casi una civilización – recordando en sus tiempo como estos NPC empezaban crear hogares y negocios con un ayuntamiento.**

 **Kirito: Si, eso me sorprende aun mas, sobretodo este lugar, sabias que Takato deposita todo su tesoro en este lugar para los ciudadanos buscaran materiales para crear mas negocios, sobretodo mas hogares – sorprendiendo a Asuna.**

 **Asuna: ¡Enserio! Ese Bakato, el nunca me cuenta nada después de que hicimos las paces de lo que había pasado hace varios meses atrás – bastante enojada de que su torpe hermano no le haya contado todo, luego alguien jalaba de su ropa y vio aun niña de pelo castaño con unos ojos de color ámbar, vestida como lo estaba los demás ciudadanos - ¿Qué necesitas, Mina? – con una sonrisa y sonando muy formal.**

 **Kirito: ¿Mina? – sorprendido y confundido de lo que pasa.**

 **Asuna: Que, Takato no es el único que puede nombrar a los niños, a esta niña la llame Mina, ella era la que siempre dejaba una ofrenda en su estatua – recordando a ella con equipamiento de la hermanad de Caballero de Sangre viendo a la pequeña que dejaba una ofrenda en la estatua de Takato y Geo luego oraba que estuviese bien.**

 **Mina: ¿Onee-chan? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Acaso es su novio? – provocando que Asuna se pusiera un poco roja y Kirito se atragantara con su bebida al escuchar eso y que Takato ollera todo lo que pasaba.**

 **Asuna: ¡¿Mina, pero que estás diciendo?! ¡El no es mi novio es más un conocido! – aun impactado y sonrojada ya que su pequeña amiga dijo eso que la sorprendió.**

 **Mina: Enserio, perdón es que vi que era muy lindo para usted – con una tierna sonrisa causando que Asuna se sonrojara aun mas y que Kirito se pusiera un poco nervioso con una pequeña risita luego el mira a Takato.**

 **Takato: Heyyy – dando un pulgar en alto con una sonrisa, provocando que su hermana se enojara y luego le lanza en la cabeza un plato de comida haciendo que cayera al suelo.**

 **Kirito:** _ **"Avece pienso que Takato fastidia apropósito a Asuna"**_ **– viendo lo tonto que fue su amigo con su hermana.**

 **Asuna: Apropósito, Takato… - teniendo la atención de su hermana luego el se para del suelo y se sienta – He notado que usas todo el tiempo esa espada, porque no la llevas a un herrero para que la haga un tratamiento.**

 **Takato: ¿A un herrero? ¿No lo sé? – sacando su espada de su inventario y viendo la parte plana que mostraba su reflejo.**

 **Asuna: Vamos, debes tratar bien esa espada, sino lo haces podría quebrarse – tratando de converse a su hermano.**

 **Takato no sabia que debía hacer, ya que esta espada era la que uso Dukemon Crimson Mode, eso le trajo unos recuerdos con su compañero Guilmon, además si la dejara en mano de un herrero tal vez se lo robarían.**

 **Kirito: Puedo entender que esta espada es una reliquia muy importante para ti – poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero e amigo – Pero si no la llevas a cuidar, podría ser muy doloroso que se rompa.**

 **Takato: Creo que tienen razón, iré en busca de un herrero que pueda tratar a Blutgang con mucho cuidado – mirando su espada.**

 **Asuna: Porque no la llevas con Liz, ella puede trata a tu espada con mucho cuidado – mirando a su hermano.**

 **Kirito: Eso es una brillante idea, Liz es capaz de fabricar e elaborar grandes espadas sobretodo crear unas de las mejores de todos los pisos.**

 **Takato: Eso es bastante asombroso pero… - teniendo la atención de los dos - ¿Quién es Liz? – confundido sin saber de esa persona que menciona su hermana y su mejor amigo.**

 **Asuna: Es cierto, me olvidaba que no conoces a Liz, bueno. Ella tiene una tienda en el piso 48 en Lindars, el nombre de su negocio es Lizbeth´s Smith Shop, ella puede darle un buen cuidado a Blutgang.**

 **Takato: Ya veo… - luego mira a Blutgang fijamente, luego siente que su espada necesitaba un buen cuidado – Entonces, iré mañana a ver a esa tal Liz, solo porque ustedes me recomendaron.**

 **Asuna: Eso es fantástico.**

 **Kirito: Por cierto, debes cuidarte de ella puede ser un poco problemática pero es una gran amiga – con una sonrisa luego es golpeado por Asuna.**

 **Asuna: No digas eso, ella no es problemática – regañando a Kirito haciendo un espectáculo de como se portaban es parecido a la de una pareja de casados.**

 **Al ver como se portaba los dos, Takato empezó a reir un poco por el gran espectáculo de sus dos grande amigos, pero lo mismo Asuna le lanza un plato en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo.**

 **30 de junio de 2024**

 **Piso 48: Lindars**

 **Takato vestido con su equipamiento que usaba en su batalla había llegado el lugar en donde le había dicho su hermana y Kirito, vio una herrería con una rueda en el rio que giraba haciendo que el se sorprenda y mas, luego ve el letrero de metal de un yelmo de caballero con el nombre de Lizbeth´s Smith Shop.**

 **Takato: Debe ser aquí – yendo hacia ese negocio.**

 **Mientras dentro de Lizbeth´s Smith Shop**

 **Una joven de pelo rosado con unos ojos rosados, de piel clara con pecas en ambas mejillas vestida como una sirvienta con unos toques de color rosado rojizo con un mantón y con un listón blanco atado en su cintura y otro listón de color rosado con dos líneas amarillas.**

 **Esta joven se encontraba afilando una espada en una rueda para afilar, ella vio el filo de la espada y que perfecto, dejándola con una sonrisa.**

 **¿?: Bien, termine ahora debo… - escuchando el timbre de la puerta abriéndose - ¿Debe ser un cliente? – alegrándose que un cliente y luego ella sube al mostrador viendo a Takato admirando las espadas en los mostradores - ¿Qué necesita? – teniendo la atención del castaño.**

 **Takato: Estoy buscando una tal, Lizbeth, Nee-san me conto que ella tiene una herrería en este piso.**

 **¿?: Bueno, aquí la tienes en frente de ti, ¿Qué necesitas? – sorprendiendo a Takato.**

 **Takato: ¿Tú eres la tal Liz que Nee-san había dicho? – señalando a Lizbeth aun con asombro.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Nee-san? ¡AH! ¡¿Entonces tu eres el chico que Asuna me contó varios veces?! ¡El chico que ella consideraba como un hermano menor! Tu nombre es… ¡Ah! ¡Bakato! – con una sonrisa eso provoco que Takato se sintiera ofendido y enojado.**

 **Takato: ¡No! ¡Es Takato! – enojado y ofendido porque su hermana mayor lo llamaba por ese apodo ridículo.**

 **Lizbeth: Ahhh… Takato, perdón ella siempre había dicho ese nombre cuando siempre se enojaba por varios motivos, en fin ¿Qué necesita, Takato?**

 **Takato: Necesito si podrías hacerle un tratamiento a esta espada – sacando a Blutgang con su funda puesta haciendo que ella lo mirara – Esta espada… es muy especial para mí, y quiero saber si le puede hacer un tratamiento – entregando a Liz, pero de repente ella siente el peso de la espada causando que ella lo soltara por lo pesada que esta, haciendo que ella mirara la espada muy de cerca en el mostrador.**

 **Lizbeth:** _ **"¿Qué clase de espada es esa?"**_ **– haciendo aparecer un gran ventana con la información de la espada pero luego queda en shock viendo lo que estaba esa espada.**

 **Appraisal**

 **Blutgang**

 **Espada Larga/Una mano**

 **Rango: ¿?**

 **Tipo: ¿?**

 **Ataque: ¿?-¿?**

 **Durabilidad: ¿?**

 **Peso: ¿?**

 **Requiere: ¿?**

 **Equipo: ¿?**

 **Fuerza: ¿?**

 **Agilidad:** **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **Takato: ¿Pasa algo? – viendo la expresión de Lizbeth por ver a Blutgang.**

 **Lizbeth: Eh… No, no pasa nada – tomando un poco con calma para hablar con Takato –** _ **"¿Pero que es esto? Nunca vi que una espada tenia toda la estadísticas desconocidas, es algo imposible, ¿Cómo fue que la consiguió? ¿Asuna no me conto que su hermano menor tendría una espada tan extraña? Sobretodo…"**_ **– tratando de levantar la espada pero le costaba ya que estaba muy pesada para que la levante, solo podría arrastrarla –** _ **"Una muy pesada, ¿Cómo lo hace el para empuñar una espada así de pesada?"**_ **– y la arrastra hacia su taller con mucha fuerza.**

 **Takato: ¿Segura que no quieres que la lleve a tu taller?**

 **Lizbeth: Si… no me molesta – pidiendo la ayuda de Takato luego el va y sujeta su espada con una mano y va hacia el taller de Lizbeth sorprendiéndola –** _ **"¿Qué clase de hermano consiguió Asuna?"**_ **– yendo hacia hallar.**

 **Taller**

 **Lizbeth estaba puliendo la espada de Takato con una piedra de afilar en su mesa de trabajo, ya que no podría llevarla con la rueda de afilar por lo pesada que esta, mientras que Takato se encontraba sentado en un barril y admirando todas las herramientas de la joven herrera.**

 **Takato: Vaya, conque así se ve un taller de herrero – admirando todo lo que hay.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿No me digas que nunca fuiste con un herrero para tratar tu espada? – mirando a Takato con asombro.**

 **Takato: Bueno… no, no he ido con un herrero ya que no confiaría mi espada a uno, sin ofender tu eres una buena persona Liz, es solo que esta espada muy importante para mi.**

 **Lizbeth: Entiendo, eres como Asuna – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa – Ella tampoco confiaría sus cosas a un simple herrero, ante de conocerla ella fue la primera que noto el buen trabajo que hacia, e incluso dijo que pongo mis sentimiento en estas espadas – mirando su reflejo en Blutgang y mirando que en su reflejo tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos castaño.**

 **Takato: Enserio, genial opino que cada una de estas armas están enlazada al esfuerzo duro que pusiste, sin duda Nee-san y Kirito a encontrado una gran amiga – con una sonrisa.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Conoces a Kirito? – mirando a Takato de vuelta y dejando su espada en la mesa.**

 **Takato: Conocerlo, pero si es mi amigo, ¿O acaso tu lo conoces?**

 **Lizbeth: Bueno… yo… - desviando su mirada y haciendo su trabajo haciendo que Takato notara la mirada de Liz – Es una persona muy especial, lo había conocido hace unos días atrás el fue que me mostró las cosas, ante pensé que seria un rebelde sin remedio e incluso sin modales, pero… bueno…**

 **Takato: Ya veo, con que eso era… sientes algo por el ¿No? – sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Liz de la nada.**

 **Lizbeth: Si, pero… el ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, y bueno… no seria bueno hacerle daño a la persona que el podría amar – sintiendo como le dolía su corazón a decir el nombre de su enamorado.**

 **Takato:** _ **"¿Alguien en su corazón? ¿Acaso se refiere a Nee-san? Si es así, espero que se prepare para una reunión a solas"**_ **– sorprendido sabiendo que su hermana y su mejor amigo sentían algo entre si, pero luego a ver a Lizbeth de esa forma – Sabes, ante yo estaba en la misma situación que tu antes – sorprendiendo a Lizbeth y que lo mirara – Fue hace dos años en el mundo real, yo tenia sentimiento por una chica de la misma edad que yo, estaba listo para confesar mis sentimiento ante ella, pero luego… - le costaba un poco ya que recordó que la chica que le gustaba y era Juri Kato.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Luego? ¿Qué?**

 **Takato: Luego, ella me dijo que sentía por alguien mas, y era uno de mis amigos, después de haber sido rechazado de una forma limpia, pude entender que no puedo cambiar los sentimiento de alguien por otro, ya que los sentimientos son algo muy importantes ya que eso nos mantienen enlazados sin importar la distancia o la muerte – con un poco de dolor en su corazón pero luego ese dolor se fue de el.**

 **Lizbeth: Ya veo – entendiendo lo que dijo Takato, ella no puede cambiar lo sentimiento de Kirito ya que eso lo haría sentir mal consiga misma – Creo que tienes mucha razón, ahora se porque Asuna te vio como un hermano, ella noto que eras alguien que podría hacer lo posible para que todos olvidaran el dolor del pasado o lo que haya pasado – terminando de trata la espada de Takato – Termine, puedes venir por ella si lo deseas.**

 **Takato: Claro – yendo hacia la mesa y sujeta la espada luego siente que ahora esta mas pura, pero seguía estando sucia por algún motivo – Vaya Liz eres alguien excepcional, puedo sentir que esta espada esta mas pura que nada – viendo como un pequeño resplandor salía de ella.**

 **Lizbeth: Pues gracias, es lo único que puedo hacer por el pequeño y torpe hermano de Asuna – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Si… pero no soy tan torpe – un poco ofendido pero luego ve en un pequeño mural con la foto de ella en su forma verdadero con un par de tres hombre acompañándola – Conque esa era tu… Vaya que tierna – luego ve a ella con un pequeño sonrojo.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Pero que dices! No soy tan tierna – con unos cachetes inflados – Por cierto, no eres lo suficientemente menor para decirle eso a una chica.**

 **Takato: En primera, lo digo enserio en esa foto te vez tierna, en segunda si tengo la edad suficiente para de ese tema ya que tengo 14, y en tercera con ese puchero te hace ver mas tierna que antes – sorprendiendo a Lizbeth con esas palabras.**

 **Lizbeth: Pues… gracias… - sintiendo algo en si la sentía un poco cálida como paso con Kirito.**

 **Takato: Sabes, si te sientes un poco decaída puedo llevarte a un lugar en donde conozco, será maravilloso créeme te encantara – mirando a Lizbeth.**

 **Lizbeth: Si es para pagar el tratamiento de tu espada será mejor que prepares tus Col – con una sonrisa un poco picara.**

 **Takato: No te preocupe, te pagare el tratamiento, solo quería saber si estas dispuesta ir conmigo a ese lugar, créeme ese lugar te ayudara a sacar todos los males que te rodea.**

 **Lizbeth estaba un poco confundida si esta lista tomar la decisión de ir con Takato al lugar en donde indica, pero al ver sus ojos carmesí vio que era de confianza y que nunca haría daño a ningún inocente.**

 **Lizbeth: Esta bien… dejare la tienda cerrada por un tiempo, pero si me entero que es un truco tuyo para conquistarme… te recomiendo que te rindas chico – yendo hacia un espejo y se arreglaba un poco su cabello corto rosado.**

 **Takato:** _ **"¿Por qué estoy sintiendo que estoy invitando a Ruki a dar un paseo? No creo, además ella es lo opuesto que es Ruki, pero sino mal recuerdo ella siempre trataba de cambiar algunas cosas"**_ **– recordando a una joven de pelo coloreado y piel clara con unos ojos violetas, vestida con una remera blanca de manga corta de color celeste y un corazón en el medio de color azul –** _ **"Como su lado tierno"**_ **– recordando lo tierna que ella era de pequeña aunque ella odiaba lo tierno y lindo.**

 **Lizbeth: Lista – haciendo que Takato la viera con unas placas de armadura en su traje de herrera - ¿Vamos?**

 **Takato: Claro – con una sonrisa.**

 **Piso 47: Floria**

 **Al llegar a ese hermoso lugar Lizbeth ve a varias personas que estaban de parejas causando que ella se sonroje porque creen que Takato y ella son pareja.**

 **Lizbeth:** _ **"¿Por qué estoy sintiendo eso? Apena lo conozco y lo veo, y hace que mi corazón late un poco mas rápido, ¿Acaso… mis sentimiento por Kirito se están reemplazando por Takato?" –**_ **aun sonrojada y luego ve a Takato adelantándose.**

 **Takato: No falta poco, si vamos por el camino correcto estoy seguro que llegaremos – mirando a Liz y luego le sujeta la mano a ella - ¿Vamos? – con una tierna sonrisa provocando que ella se sonroje aun mas.**

 **Lizbeth: Si… - sintiendo la calidez de la mano del castaño.**

 **Ambos se encontraba en el campo de flores, sin que nadie o algún monstruo vaya a atacarlos, luego de caminar por unos minutos ambos llegaron a un pequeño puente.**

 **Takato: Es aquí – yendo hacia el puente.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Enserio? – viendo a Takato metiéndose debajo del puente y mueve una pequeña roca que abrió una compuerta secreta debajo del puente, eso sorprendió a Lizbeth.**

 **Takato: Si, vamos – entrando en la compuerta secreta primero.**

 **Lizbeth al ver como entro el, no estaba segura si entrar o no, pero decidió hacerlo entrando en esa compuerta secreta, luego mira que todo estaba oscuro y que no se mostraba ninguna luz, pero por suerte Takato saco de su inventario una lámpara de a mano mostrando a Lizbeth el camino.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Qué clases de pasillo es este? – mirando el estrecho pasillo recto que miraba de esta compuerta.**

 **Takato: Es uno en donde nos llevara, un lugar que te podría relajar un poco – empezando a caminar para iluminar este pasillo para que Lizbeth no se perdiera.**

 **Ella aun estaba confundida, pero siguió a Takato en donde la llevaría, después de caminar unos minutos en este pasillo estrecho, ella empezó a aburrirse.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Cuándo llegaremos a ese lugar que tú dijiste? – quejándose un poco por lo aburrida que estaba.**

 **Takato: No falta poco, solo unos tres minutos y llegaremos haya, te lo juro – mirando a Lizbeth mientras caminaba adelante.**

 **Lizbeth: Pero si hemos caminado durante casi 15 minutos, y me estoy cansando de caminar en un solo lugar en donde nos lleva solo un camino – con los brazos cruzados y quejándose bastante por el camino que están yendo los dos.**

 **Takato:** _ **"Si, se porta como Ruki cuando vamos a una tienda de Digi-Carta sobretodo ella odia esperar en una fila"**_ **– aguantando las quejas de Lizbeth hasta que ve una entrada en los lejos de ahí - ¡Ya falta poco! – empezando a caminar un poco mas rápido.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Espera! – caminando lo mas rápido posible, luego los dos habían entrado en una especie de habitación con varias armas extraña que ella nunca vio, pero estas armas están hechas de cristales - ¿Qué es este lugar? – viendo con asombro toda estas armas en las paredes y unos estantes con unas armaduras.**

 **Takato: Esta ante era un depósito de armas que era difíciles de hayar, sobretodo… - tomando una espada de cristal blanco con la empuñadura de metal negro con unas decoraciones blancas – Están hecha de un cristal que estaba debajo de acá, se dice que este material es muy resistente, este cristal es conocido el Cristal Endemoniado, si creas una espada con este cristal tu espada será mas letal sobretodo mas con los Skill.**

 **Lizbeath: Enserio, estoy asombrada, si llevo este material podría crear unas de las mejores armas en todo los pisos – mirando la espada de cristal con tanta admiración.**

 **Takato: Si, pero… - toma esa espada y la deja en el lugar en donde Lizbeth había tomado – Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, cada lugar contiene una maldición que provoca que las personas se vuelvan mas avariciosas por objetos como estos, si llevas este material podrías provocar un gran genocidio, harias que cada personas se pelearan a muerte para tener esta arma de este material – sorprendiendo mas a Lizbeth por lo que estaba escuchando.**

 **Lizbeth: Eso no me di cuenta, ¿Pero dime? ¿Esté es el lugar que me ibas a mostrar? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: No, este solo es el lugar que estaba cerca de la entrada del pasillo, debajo de acá habrá algo que te sorprenderá – yendo hacia la puerta de esta habitación.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Hay más? – sorprendida que hay mas lugares como este.**

 **Takato: Si, solo vamos, en una esquina habrá algo que pueda interesante – abriendo la puerta mostrando el vestíbulo antiguo y desgastado luego sale de esa habitación.**

 **Lizbeth: Si – siguiendo a Takato luego ve el vestíbulo del lugar y luego ve unas armaduras de caballeros imperiales - ¿Oye? ¿Estas armaduras no nos atacaran? – un poco asustada, por si estas armaduras están vivas.**

 **Takato: No te preocupes, estas armaduras no nos atacara – relajando a Lizbeth – Pero, si llegamos activa algo de este lugar el sistema de seguridad hara que las armaduras tengan vida y nos atacara.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Enserio! – impactada pero luego con un paso pisa una piedra haciendo que las armaduras cobren vida y levantaran sus armas haciendo que los dos miraran a diez caballero imperiales con sus armas que se acercaban a hacia los dos – Pero sino he tocado nada.**

 **Takato: Debió haber sido sistema de seguridad táctica, me había olvidado que ese sistema estaba en una de esas piedras, si pisamos esas piedras las armaduras nos atacaran - sacando su espada de su funda y se pone en posición de pelea.**

 **Lizbeth: Entonces tendremos que luchar contra esas cosas – de su inventario un mazo de batalla y se pone en posición de combate.**

 **Takato: Técnicamente, si – mirando unos cinco caballeros viniendo tras el, pero el va hacia ello con un impulso quedando enfrente de unos de ellos y le da un tajo a una armadura viviente en el peto y luego da un salto con un giro invertido y aterriza luego da una patada giratoria a una armadura con espada y escudo haciendo que se estrelle contra el muro, luego cubre el golpe de otra armadura viviente con su hacha mientras que Takato se cubría con su espada haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared por el impacto de el hacha.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Takato! – mirando al hermano de su amiga en la pared mientras una armadura viviente iba hacia el con un ataque en picada con su hacha que brillaba de un oro intenso, pero el se recupera y con Blutgang que brilla de un rojo intenso y le da un contra ataque chocando su espada contra el hacha haciendo que el hacha de la armadura viviente fuera destruido, sorprendiendo a Lizbeth por la resistencia que tenia esa espada capaz de destruir un arma de alta potencia.**

 **Luego Takato se pone en posición de carrera y va directo hacia la armadura viviente con un grito fuerte dando una taqueada que destruía esa armadura, luego se iba hacia el resto, aun con su espada que brillaba de un rojo intenso y de un impulso con unos ataques a gran velocidad el pudo cortar las armas de los cuatro armadura viviente luego voltea y lanza su espada hacia una armadura viviente trabándola profundamente en el pecho, pero eso no es todo el fue directo hacia los tres restante, con sus puños brillando de un oro intenso el atravesó con su puño una armadura viviente hasta destruirlo pero rápidamente se agacha ya que esquivaba un golpe de la armadura viviente, pero Takato hiso una patada giratoria en el suelo haciendo que cayera al suelo y luego el saltara hacia el con la palma de su mano brillando de un color azul potente.**

 **Takato: Toma esto ¡Esto! – dando una gran palma en el pecho de la armadura viviente haciendo que creara una agujero en el suelo y que fuera destruido, luego da un salto hacia la otra armadura viviente, mientras que su pies brillaban de un rojo potente –** _ **Habilidad de Combate**_ **– dando una patada derecha en el abdomen y usando un pequeño impulso con ayuda de su pierna izquierda dando una patada vertical y luego por ultimo dando un brinco hacia atrás con una patada circular y aterriza luego observa a la armadura viviente –** _ **Estilo del Mono Saltarín**_ **– luego ve como la armadura viviente es destruida por ese ataque de patadas.**

 **Lizbeth:** _ **"In-Increíble, ¿Nunca supe que el hermano de Asuna seria muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo? El pudo hacerse frente con cuatro armaduras vivientes usando solo sus puños, bueno aunque también tuvo que destruir con su espada sus armas"**_ **– luego mira la armadura viviente con la espada de Takato trabada en el destruyéndose.**

 **Takato: ¡Liz! ¡Cuidado! – advirtiendo a Lizbeth que una armadura viviente estaba a punto de trabar su espada en ella, luego con un paso Takato había llegado y dejo que la armadura viviente trabara su espada en el y luego los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Lizbeth observo como el joven castaño arriesgo su cuerpo para poder protegerla con cinco espada trabada en el, pero el aun seguía en pie y miro a las armaduras vivientes con su puño derecho y que brillaba de un color azul intenso –** _ **Hiper Speed On –**_ **empezó a dar una serie de golpes con esa mano hacia las armaduras vivientes** _ **\- ¡Meteor Burst! (Ráfaga de Meteoros)**_ **– con esos golpes pudo destruir a todos ellos – Bueno… ya hemos terminado con ellos – sacando las espada que estaban incrustada.**

 **Lizbeth miro con asombro a Takato, ella vio como el estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para protegerla como lo hizo Kirito en aquel, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a ser su escudo para que ningún ser le hiciera daño, ella nunca entendió eso, pero al sentir que su corazón estaba aliviada de ver que el hermano de su mejor amiga estaría bien.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Eres un Bakato! – dando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del joven castaño.**

 **Takato: ¡Ite! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que Lizbeth le dio.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Por qué…? – desvía la mirada con un sonrojo en cada mejillas – No debiste arriesgarte para protegerme, acaso no sabes que si algo te podría pasar, Asuna no me lo perdonaría y yo… tampoco me lo perdonaría – sorprendiendo a Takato un poco por ver la preocupación de Lizbeth por el.**

 **Takato: Ya veo… - pone su mano en el hombro de la peli rosada – Perdón, es que si algo te llegara pasar Nee-san se enojaría mucho conmigo, puedo ver que eres muy importante para ella e incluso para Kirito, es por eso que estaba dispuesto dar mi vida para que estes bien si algo te llegara a dañar – mirando con sus ojos carmesí que estaba dispuesto a proteger a Lizbeth con su vida.**

 **Lizbeth: Tu… - asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando haciendo que su corazón late de vuelta por unos segundos – Entiendo – dando una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Takato – Tu estarías dispuesto a protegerme ante de venir contigo aquí, dando tu vida como…**

 **Takato: Como tu escudo y armadura, no dejare que nada malo te pase Liz, juro que voy a protegerte con vida si es necesario – con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en su pecho jurando que la protegerá de cualquier ser que se le acerque.**

 **Lizbeth aun estaba mas asombrada de lo que estaba escuchando, nunca pensó que el hermano de su mejor amiga tuviera un gran corazón en dar su vida por las personas que no conoce, ella sintió en lo mas profundo de su corazón la verdadera seguridad estando con el.**

 **Lizbeth: No seas Bakato – con una sonrisa que mostraba que ella estaría segura – Vamos, no me ibas a mostrar ese algo que me hará sentir mejor.**

 **Takato viendo con asombro por como lo tomo Lizbeth, pero verla lo hacia sentir mejor hasta que le gustaba verla sonreír de esa manera.**

 **Takato: Esta bien, vamos cerca de unos pasillos hacia la derecha hay un puerta que no lleva lo mas bajo de este lugar – empezando a caminar – Solo hay que tener cuidado en no pisar algo mas para no activar el sistema de seguridad – al mirar a Lizbeth.**

 **Lizbeth: Eso no me lo recuerdes – un poco enojada por hacerla acordar a ella por activar por accidente el sistema de seguridad.**

 **Haciendo que los dos empezaran a reírse de eso, después de caminar por un largo corredor llegaron a una puerta de color blanco con unos bordes de oros, Takato abrió la puerta mostrando unas escaleras que lo llevaban hacia abajo.**

 **Takato: Vamos, nos espera algo genial – siendo el primero en bajar con su linterna en su mano.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Si! – yendo atrás de Takato por estas largar escaleras que lo llevarían a un sótano que ella desconoce - ¿Qué habrá haya abajo? – con curiosidad.**

 **Takato: Es una sorpresa, si te lo dijera no lo seria – con una sonrisa y con un tono burlón.**

 **Lizbeth: Enserio, espero que sea algo bueno – con una sonrisa con ansias de descubrirlo lo que Takato le prepara.**

 **Después de conversar de como conoció a Asuna, Lizbeth se sorprende de porque Asuna eligió a Takato como su pequeño hermano ya que ella no tuvo una buena relación con su hermano mayor, pero trataría a Takato como su nuevo hermano, luego de llegar lo que hay bajo el ve una cueva extraña custodiada por un especie de ogro gigante de color blanco con taparrabos en su cintura de piel y con unos botas de piel de cuero blanco, llevaba un gran garrote con púas que caminaba para que nadie entre a la cueva.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Qué es eso? – mirando ese especie de ogro.**

 **Takato: Es un ogro de diamantina, es un monstruo con una piel hecha de diamantes su coraza es indestructible pero, con un ataque potente a alta potencia podrías dañarlo con tu mazo de batalla podrías destruirlo pero debemos tener cuidado su fuerza es descomunal – sacando su espada de su funda – Yo seré la distracción, tú te encargaras atacarlo por la espalda, ¿De acuerdo? – mirando a Lizbeth.**

 **Lizbeth: De acuerdo, pero esta vez te cuidado – sacando su mazo y se prepara para el combate.**

 **Takato: Si – empezando a caminar hacia el ogro de diamantina y que el lo mirara luego empezara a rugir con toda su fuerza para intimidarlo pero el sigue caminando, el ogro de diamantina fue contra Takato con su garrote y lo golpe pero el lo bloquea con usando su espada – Es lo mejor que tienes, me decepcionas – empujando el arma del ogro y diera un salto hacia el dando una doble patada en la cara y aterrizara atrás de el luego el ogro da la vuelta y empieza a atacar a Takato varias veces de diferente forma con su garrote pero el lo esquivaba, hasta que lo bloquea y fue yendo hacia con su espada con un impulso y le dio un corte giratorio y apareciendo atrás del ogro de diamantina - ¡Ahora Liz!**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Sí! – yendo con toda su fuerza, mientras corría su mano empezó a brillar de un color dorado y da un salto hacia el ogro, ella dio un gran grito y con ello golpea la cara del ogro con toda su fuerza y aterriza delante de el empezando a respirar rápidamente luego ese ogro fue destruido.**

 **Resut**

 **Congratulation!**

 **Leva Up Lizbeth**

 **89=100**

 **Result**

 **Exp 620.310.234**

 **Col 502.283.023**

 **Piel de Diamantina**

 **Colmillo de Bestia Letal**

 **Pedazo de Diamante Fino**

 **Lizbeth se sorprendió de la experiencia y de la ganancia que daba ese monstruo e incluso quedo impactada por todo este dinero, luego mira a Takato.**

 **Takato: Los ogros de diamantinas son monstruos especiales, si destruyes a uno en este lugar te dara una bonificación de experiencia y Col que será duplicado por 10, sobretodo, tienes material útil para crear tu nueva arma o armadura.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Tu sabias de esto? – sorprendida y aun mas viendo que el hermano de Asuna fuera un profesional en esto.**

 **Takato: Claramente, si, pero no vengo aquí para ganar experiencia, tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer como investigar el siguiente piso y descubrir sus misterios y cosas así – yendo hacia la cueva pero luego se detiene y voltea para ver a Lizbeth - ¿Quiero pedirte un favor?**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Qué clase de favor? – confundida de lo que iba pedí a ella, después de un segundo Lizbeth se encontraba caminado con los ojos tapados con las manos de Takato y sintiendo un poco incomoda lo que iba pasar - ¿Es enserio? – mientras seguía caminando.**

 **Takato: Si, porque si lo vez primero no sería una sorpresa ¿No? - siguiendo caminando mientras tapaba los ojos de Lizbeth.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Creo que si? – sintiendo que Takato tenia razón luego se detiene.**

 **Takato: Ya llegamos – sacando sus manos de los ojos Lizbeth mientras que ella tenia los ojos cerrados.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Enserio? ¿Solo espero que lo que me tienes ocultando sea bueno? – mirando lo que estaba en frente luego ella queda asombrada viendo una gran cantidad de cristales que brillaban mostrando un gran lindo destellos de luces en cada lugar, al verlo le pareció hermoso viendo tantas cosas lindas, luego ve a Takato sentado en un cristal mientras que ella se sienta a su lado – Es… Es… hermoso, este lugar todo… es hermoso – viendo a lado de Takato luego ella lo mira con una sonrisa con cierto sonrojo en cada mejillas – Gracias, Takato – con toda su sinceridad.**

 **Takato: Pero que dices, esto no es nada – haciendo aparecer su ventanilla de menú y busca en su inventario una cosa importante.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces… esto qué es? – señalando todos los cristales de esta caverna hasta que mira que Takato saco un cristal de color blanco, luego el pone sus dedos en los labios de Lizbeth provocando que ella se sonrojara.**

 **Takato: Solo observa – parándose del cristal y levanta con su mano el cristal blanco que cambia de color de blanco a azul, con ese cristal el pudo conectarse con los demás cristales que empezaban a brillar de un color azul profundo sorprendiendo a Lizbeth viendo todo esos cristales brillando hermosamente – Este pequeño cristal, esta enlazada con los demás cristales que habitan en esta caverna, con la llame Cristal de Emociones, cada color esta representada por nuestras emociones, el color que vez es azul que representa mi serenidad y tranquilidad, eso es porque estoy bastante tranquilo – mirando a Lizbeth con mucha tranquilidad.**

 **Lizbeth: Ya veo, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Takato, ahora veo que eres todo lo que una chica desea – con una sonrisa, hasta que da cuenta de algo que la pone su cara roja como una tomate maduro.**

 **Takato: ¿Todo lo que una chica desea? – un poco sonrojado y poniéndose nervioso ante ella – Gracias… es un gran alago viniendo de una linda chica como tu, Liz – con una sonrisa con ese pequeño sonrojo haciendo que Lizbeth se sorprenda aun con la cara roja.**

 **Lizbeth: No hay de que – con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa hasta que escucha haciendo que ella se levantara de su asiento y fuera haya hasta ver, una columna de cristal con algo enzima y era un cubo de metal blanco - ¿Qué es eso? – señalando ese cubo de metal.**

 **Takato: Eso, es un Digizoid Chrome, un material que esta hecho de un metal muy resistente en un mundo diferente al nuestro, ante desde que era un niño había encontrado un juego de carta de Digimon y vi ese material, se dice que ese Digizoid Chrome es usado para hacer armas o armaduras que puedan durar un duro combate, ni siquiera las espadas de este mundo podría rivalizar contra ese material – admirando ese cubo que era el Digizoid Chrome el mineral del Mundo Digital.**

 **Lizbeth: El mineral mas fuerte… Eh… ¡Bien! – yendo hacia allá y escala esa columna para llegar a la cima y obtener ese material – Si consigo ese material… podría crear un arma que pueda durar contra cualquier arma ¿No? Pero como herrera tengo el deber de crear algo con ese material – llegando a la cima y sujeta el material luego la saca, pero ella siente que ese material estaba incrustado en esa columna, usando toda sus fuerza pudo sacar el Digizoid Chrome, pero luego ella cae hacia el suelo, con los ojos cerrados estaría esperando su caída larga, pero ella no siente nada hasta que abre los ojos y ve a Takato que la atrapo de la forma nupcial provocando que ella se sonroje aun mas.**

 **Takato: Sabes, eso muy peligroso debes tener mas cuidado a la próxima o… podrías preguntarme a mi ya que tengo unos 20 uno de esos en mi inventario en casa – con una sonrisa luego deja a Lizbeth en el suelo que aun estaba mas sonrojada.**

 **Lizbeth: Grac-Gracias por salvarme – un poco nerviosa con ese gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

 **Takato: No debes agradecer, por cierto, hablando de eso quería que tengas esto – dándole a Lizbeth el Cristal de Emociones haciendo que ella se sorprenda – Considéralo un regalo de mi parte.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Lo dices enserio? – segura que le confiaría un objeto raro y valioso a ella.**

 **Takato: ¡Pues claro! He visto que eres de confianza Liz, se que tu lo cuidaras mejor que yo – con una gran sonrisa mostrando su confianza ante ella.**

 **Lizbeth: Si – tomando el Cristal de Emociones – Cuidare de este cristal, lo cuidare bien e incluso la puliré para que parezca una gema valiosa – decida en cuidar el cristal que confiaría a Takato con una gran y linda sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Se que lo harás – luego empieza a irse mientras que ella lo sigue hasta que el Cristal de Emociones empezaba a brillar haciendo que ella se detenga delante de un gran cristal que mostraba a ella misma para con una sonrisa, luego ve a Kirito con una gabardina negra con unas línea en los bordes y con un sujetador desbrochado mostrando una remera negra con una espada atrás suyo, el estaba a lado suyo con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sorprenda pero luego el se aleja dejando a una Lizbeth que dejaba de sonreír con una expresión triste, haciendo que la verdadera se pusiera triste pero luego ve alguien a lado suyo, ve a Takato a su lado sujetando su mano mientras que ella se acerca y lo abraza poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que este la protegería con sus brazos, ella ve ambos llevaban unos anillos de plata en su dedo que podría significar que ambos están comprometidos, haciendo que ella se sorprenda y que empezara a sonreír y sonrojarse – Veo que estas viendo el Cristal del Oráculo – yendo en donde estaba Lizbeth.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Cristal del Oráculo? – confundida lo que había mencionado Takato.**

 **Takato: Este cristal te muestra el futuro que dicta en lo más profundo de tu corazón, pero para que funcione solo tu puedes ver lo que te prepara tu futuro y se cumplirá en algún momento – viendo el reflejo de el mismo a lado de Guilmon.**

 **Lizbeth: Dices… ¿Qué este cristal te mostrara en lo mas profundo de tu corazón un futuro que en algún momento se cumplirá? – estando segura de lo que estaba viendo si se cumplirá con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas claras y con pecas.**

 **Takato: Supuestamente, si, solo hay que ser paciente, no hay razón para acelerar el proceso eso seria muy malo si eso podría pasar.**

 **Lizbeth: Ya veo… - sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de si misma por acelerar lo mas rápido sus cosas, como aquella vez que ella se confesó a Kirito en pleno vuelo.**

 **Takato: Ya te sientes mejor, porque opino que no – mirando la expresión que ella tiene mostrándole que no se sentía bien con ello – Pero no te preocupes, conozco la forma que podría alegrar mas las cosas – sujetando la mano de Lizbeth haciendo que ella se sonroje y luego se sienta y Takato hace lo mismo a lado de Lizbeth pero luego el busca algo en su inventario y lo encontró, sacando una guitara la misma guitara que uso para cantar la canción para Asuna ante de que se fueran – Nee-san dijo que soy muy bueno cantando, además no necesito la habilidad de Instrumento Musical para tocar – empezando a tocar su guitarra haciendo que Lizbeth se quedara viendo como Takato empezó a tocar la guitarra con una bella melodía.**

 _ **Me acostumbre a esta locura tan increíble**_

 _ **Con ánimo empecé a verlo todo muy normal**_

 _ **Siento que estoy en una montaña rusa**_

 _ **Y olvide eso que debía recordar**_

 _ **Me han convencido de que casi todo es igual**_

 _ **Y creo que mi alma es tan solo otra cosa más**_

 _ **¿Me odiaras?**_

 _ **¿Me amaras?**_

 _ **En eso debes ser muy clara**_

 _ **¿Qué sentimiento podrá… haber en ti?**_

 _ **A la gente miro yo**_

 _ **Yendo en la noche y algunas muy felices yo vi**_

 _ **Solitarias también yo vi**_

 _ **El contraste salta…**_

 _ **Alrededor de esta melodía**_

 _ **Creando esta canción y ritmo**_

 _ **Esta es una dulce canción con un poco de amargor**_

 _ **Y esta combinación hace que mi cabeza de vueltas**_

 _ **Bailaremos sin parar la fiesta continuara**_

 _ **Haremos que esta noche sea algo que nadie**_

 _ **OLVIDARÁ**_

 _ **Me siento genial**_

 _ **Vamos a todos a festejar**_

 **Lizbeth miro con asombro y con cierto sonrojo por escuchar la linda voz de Takato cantando una bella canción, con ello le dieron las ganas de carta.**

 _ **Esta es una dulce canción**_

 _ **Ohhh yeeeaaa**_

 _ **Con un poco de amargor**_

 _ **Ohhh yeeeaaa**_

 **Al mirar que Lizbeth empezó a canta una sola nota, eso le sorprendió y pudo oír su linda voz en esta canción y siguió tocando con una sonrisa.**

 _ **Y esta combinación**_

 _ **tutututu**_

 _ **Hace que mi cabeza de vueltas**_

 _ **tutututu**_

 _ **Bailaremos sin parar**_

 _ **Ohhh yeeeaaa**_

 _ **La fiesta continuara**_

 _ **Haremos que esta noche**_

 _ **Sea algo que nadie**_

 _ **OLVIDARÁ**_

 _ **Me siento genial**_

 _ **Vamos todos a celebrar**_

 _ **Y aunque problemas habrá**_

 _ **Todo estará bien al final**_

 **Takato: ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? – mirando a Lizbeth con una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo.**

 **Lizbeth: Fue… - no sabia que decir, ya que su lengua estaba trabada con ese gran sonrojo que estaba en ambas mejillas – Fue muy bello, gracias de nuevo… Takato, al escuchar esta canción, me dio las ganas de esforzarme y no acelerar las cosas – ya que lo que ella siente al estar a lado de Takato, siente que su corazón se haya pulido y que las manchas de su tristeza y frustración sean desvanecido dejando un corazón de plata bien pulido.**

 **Takato: Que bien, y por cierto… tienes una hermosa voz, y bueno… me pareció muy lindo que hicieras esa nota – con un gran sonrojo y que estaba nervioso de decirlo provocando que Lizbeth también se sonrojara aun mas.**

 **Lizbeth: No digas eso, me avergüenza con tan solo lo dices – muy nerviosa y sonrojara delante de Takato ya que nunca canto delante de un chico.**

 **Takato: No hay razón de que apenarse, yo siempre trate buscar el valor para poder cantar en publico, e incluso… estando solo en casa pude aprender como tocar una guitarra y cantar, es algo duro ya que tienes tus ventajas de vivir solo sin que nadie te moleste – mirando el suelo luego recuerda en su tiempo cuando sus padres le encargaron la panadería ya que estaba listo de manejarla mientras estudiaba.**

 **Lizbeth: Ya veo, debiste pasarlo solo… es triste, pero no hay que dejar que esos nos baje los ánimos – levantándose de su asiento y estira su mano hacia Takato – Vamos, tengo que ver como esta mi tienda.**

 **Takato: Je vamos, ante de que empieces a regañarme – con un tono muy burlón y tomando la mano de Lizbeth para pararse.**

 **Lizbeth: Si, pero debes recordar que tu me debes pagar el tratamiento de tu espada – con una sonrisa haciendo que Takato se sorprenda.**

 **Takato: Es verdad, vamos a la tienda, ahí te pagare el tratamiento que hiciste a Blutgang – tomando la mano de Lizbeth haciendo que ella se sonroje sintiendo la calidez de su mano, mientras que el sigue caminando.**

 **Lizbeth estando aun sonrojada mientras camina y sujetada de la mano del castaño, ella sonrió ya que algún día o en algún momento, ella estará con el chico indicado que esperaba su corazón recién pulido con cariño.**

 **Lizbeth´s Smith Shop**

 **Los dos habían entrado a la tienda, por haber visto un lugar hermoso que le encanto a Lizbeth y que jamás se olvidara ya que ella tiene un recuerdo para que no lo olvidara.**

 **Lizbeth: Takato, debo de admitir que tu hermana si que tiene un gran hermano – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: No digas eso, es ella al que debo de agradecer que yo sea su hermano, no de sangre sino de un lazo muy importante que esta formado de amistad y cariño, aunque hay un poco de regaño y capricho, pero que se le puede hacer jejeje – con una sonrisa y recordando todo los momentos que paso con Asuna, unos buenos y unos malos.**

 **Lizbeth: Puedo notarlo, pero ella hace lo mejor posible para cuidar a su pequeño y torpe Ototo, además aun no he terminado de trata por completo a Blutgang.**

 **Takato: ¿Segura? Recuerda que Blutgang puede ser muy pesada para ti, además recuerdo que Kirito la había tomado y no sintió que estaba pesada en mas, sintió que estaba muy ligera – recordando que le había dado su espada ante de despertar en su habitación después de derrotar a Diabel que era el Caballero Blanco de la Muerte.**

 **Lizbeth: Por favor, deja que yo me encargue – con una sonrisa haciendo que Takato se sorprenda, pero luego el sonríe.**

 **Takato: Esta bien – sacando su espada con su funda y entregándola a Lizbeth con cuidado, mientras que ella lo sujeta luego ella siente que estaba ligera, sorprendiéndola y no solo a ella también a Takato viendo como Lizbeth tomaba a Blutgang sin sentir nada de peso.**

 **Lizbeth: Ya entiendo – entendiendo lo que pasaba confundiendo mas a Takato – Blutgang puede ser empuñada por su dueño y solo el puede dársela a aquellos que tiene su plena confianza, pero aquellos que la sujeta, y para aquello que no son digno de tomarla ya que soltara un gran peso enzima de ello – luego ella va hacia al taller mientras que Takato la sigue.**

 **Ahora en el Taller**

 **Lizbeth se encontraba afilando la espada en la rueda de piedra para afilar la punta de Blutgang, luego ella deja de hacerlo y se dirige hacia un balde de madera con agua, y la mete ahí haciendo que el agua libera un intenso vapor, luego ella lo saca y le muestra a Takato, mostrando su evaluación.**

 **Appraisal**

 **Blutgang**

 **Espada Larga/Una mano**

 **Rango: Corto y Largo**

 **Tipo:Corte y Destrozo**

 **Ataque: 2000-3000**

 **Durabilidad: Ilimitada**

 **Peso: 50**

 **Requiere: Solo puede ser empuñada por Takato**

 **Equipo: +400**

 **Fuerza: +420**

 **Agilidad: +520**

 **Mejorada por Lizbeth**

 **Lizbeth:** _ **"Esta es la mejora de Blutgang, asombroso, es por eso que estaba desconocido para mi, porque la espada no estaba segura si confiaría en mi"**_ **– luego ella desliza sus dedos en la parte plana de la hoja sintiendo que esta espada estaba viva haciendo que ella sonriera –** _ **"Ya veo, Takato al confiar en mi hiso que la espada también confiara en mi, y dejo que la mejorara"**_ **– luego ella pone a Blutgang en su funda y se lo entrega a Takato – Ten, con esto tu espada esta lista para el combate.**

 **Takato: Gracias – luego la saca de su funda y empieza a practicar en el taller con varios tajos en el aire, después de terminar el puede sentir que Blutgang se volvió mas ligera sobretodo bien limpia – Es asombroso, puedo sentir que Blutgang es mas fuerte en aquellos días, te lo agradezco enseguida te pago lo que hiciste – haciendo aparecer su menú.**

 **Lizbeth: No es necesario, con tan solo ver a un cliente más leal es suficiente para mí, además… de mostrarme ese bello lugar – ocultando su sonrojo de vergüenza.**

 **Takato: Vaya no se que decir, pero te lo agradezco Liz, sin duda eres la mejor herrera del mundo – con una gran sonrisa luego se pone su espada en su espalda – Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y Lizbeth – teniendo la atención de la peli rosada – En verdad te lo agradezco, si quieres algo de mí solo pídelo y con gusto te lo puedo dar.**

 **Lizbeth estaba asombrada por lo que dijo Takato, no sabia si estaba lista para hacer esto, con tan solo pensarlo la pondría mas nerviosa y no sabia si Takato lo aceptaría.**

 **Lizbeth: Takato… Entonces… ¿Tienes algo que hacer… mañana? – con un gran sonrojo en ambas mejillas y poniéndose mas nerviosa por preguntar.**

 **Takato: Bueno… mañana estaba pensando en investigar mas misterios en el siguiente piso ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – un poco curioso al mirar a Lizbeth.**

 **Lizbeth: Es… es…es que…. ¿Me… preguntaba… si tu, quieres ir… a cenar mañana? ¿Bueno, si tú quieres? – muy nerviosa y con la cara aun mas roja sintiendo que su corazón latía a cada segundo.**

 **Takato estaba asombrado y sonrojado, sintiendo que su corazón late a cada segundo por la invitación de Lizbeth, el puede ver lo bella que ella es realmente, no porque sea una chica tiene una piel suave y con un cuerpo desarrollado, sino porque el puede ver el interior de ella, sintiendo lo bello que es ella.**

 **Takato: Tal vez… pueda cambiar mis planes para mañana y pasarlo para el siguiente día, ¿Claro si tu lo prefieres? – con sus mejillas coloreadas y sintiendo algo en su estomago.**

 **Lizbeth: ¡Claro! Digo. Me encantaría – controlado su volumen y su emoción de salir con alguien.**

 **Takato: Muy bien, nos vemos mañana a las 12:30 am, para pasar un gran día, como… buenos amigos tal vez - sintiendo que los nerviosos casi se apoderaban de el.**

 **Lizbeth: Si, en ese tiempo te esperare – con una linda sonrisa en sus bellos labios.**

 **Takato: Nos vemos, entonces – saliendo del taller de Lizbeth.**

 **Ella estaba tan contenta que estaba lista para salir con alguien tan amable y simpático, luego ella hace aparecer su menú y busca algo que le encantaba mas, y saco de su inventario el Cristal de Emociones y lo puso con sus dos manos en su pecho que brillaba de un color rosado con una linda sonrisa.**

 **Flash Back**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Dime? ¿Qué mas puede hacer el Cristal de Emociones? – caminando en el largo pasillo cerca de la cueva de cristales.**

 **Takato: El Cristal de Emociones brilla cuando unas de tus emociones son liberadas, cuando es azul muestras tu serenidad y tranquilidad, cuando es verde muestra tu amargura y disgusto, cuando es rojo muestra tu enojo y ira y cuando esta rosado… bueno – siguiendo caminando con la lámpara en su mano.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Y que es el rosado? – mirando a Takato con interés.**

 **Takato: El rosado es la pasión en nuestro cuerpo, es algo que nos encanta pero no, es rosado cuando una emoción o un sentimiento es liberado en otras palabras es cuando empiezas a…**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Lizbeth: Enamorarme… el rosado es cuando nos sentimos enamorados entre nosotros, e incluso tú… - recordando la gran sonrisa de Takato – Te sientes así, algún día, Takato… confesare mis sentimientos a ti – aun sosteniendo el cristal rosado que brillaba aun mas.**

 **Continuara**

 **Avances**

 **En el próximo capitulo: El Trió Perfecto**

 **Hola a todos, espero que le haya encantado, saben he publicado la otra historia hace varios días y espero que le encante este capitulo y bueno, ya encontré a la indicada que pasara con Takato por el resto de su vida, en fin como iba diciendo seguire escribiendo el siguiente capitulo en algún momento, por ahora comenten si le encanto.**

 **Nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: El Trió Perfecto**

 **Narración de Takato**

 **Había pasado casi más de dos años acá en este juego, tuve que sobrevivir a todo despertar de bestias, monstruos sobretodo de los Killer Gamers, pero en estar en este lugar pude conocerse a personas que me habían ayudado y ahora estoy dispuesto a protegerlos sin importar el riesgo de mi vida.**

 **Ahora me encuentro investigando en una especie de mazmorra de una parte del laberinto, descubrí que cerca de ese lugar podría encontrar información del jefe de este piso, pero me estoy enfrentado al guardián de este piso y si lo logro vencer obtendría la información y se lo pasaría a Nee-san y a Kirito que me ayuden.**

 **Fin de la Narración de Takato**

 **Takato fue golpeado haciendo que fuera estrellarse de una pared de la mazmorra y luego se paraba mientras miraba a una especie de esqueleto enorme de cuatro metro de altura, equipado con unas protecciones de cuero con una capa negra en su espalda, en su mano derecha tenia una hacha de combate oxidada y vieja y la izquierda un pequeño escudo ligero, sus cuencas brillaban de un color rojo intenso.**

 **Takato: Vaya, nunca pensé que un Centinela Esqueleto podría causar mucho daño – mirando la barra de vida bajaba de 34.439/34.439 a 25.342/34.439 y luego se puso en guardia con Blutgang – No me imagino como serian los guardianes de otros pisos delanteros – el Centinela Esqueleto dio un gran rugido como una bestia e iba hacia con su hacha apunto de atacarlo directamente, pero Takato se movió a un lado giro y luego se para usando las fuerzas de sus brazos y que hiciera una pirueta, pero lo mismo ese monstruo fue tras de el de vuelta – Muy bien – luego apoya su espada en su hombro y empieza a tonar de un rojo intenso, luego mira como el Centinela Esqueleto iba a atacarlo de vuelta –** _ **Hyper Speed On**_ **– desaparece y luego de la nada varios cortes a gran velocidad pudieron dejar muy dañado al Centinela Esqueleto mientras aparece atrás de el, y pone su espada en su funda poco a poco -** _ **Demonic Breeze**_ **–** **chocando su espada al meterla en su funda, mientras que el Centinela Esqueleto fue destruido, eso causo se arrodillara con su respiración agitada –** _ **"Usar el Hyper Speed como tres veces es un poco fatigante, tuve que usarlo en unos de los monstruos que resguardaba este lugar"**_ **– parrándose del suelo y va hacia la gran puerta –** _ **"Espero que esto vaga la pena"**_ **– abriendo la puerta mostrando una habitación llena de libros en fila ordenada y miro una mesa con pergamino de oro macizo, el fue hacia ese pergamino y lo abrió pero luego se sorprende al verlo, y no vio nada no había nada escrito solo vio su reflejo en ese pergamino de oro – No hay nada – luego abre el pergamino por completo y no ve nada de nuevo - ¡No hay nada! ¡¿Pero porque?! – pone el pergamino con fuerza y mira con frustración ese pergamino – Este era el ultimo lugar, ya pude encontrar como tres escondiste y con la suerte podría encontrar en este lugar la información restante pero… - bajando la mirada con sus ojos cerrados – Nada… - luego mira su reflejo en ese pergamino y ve como era su expresión luego respira algo de aire y lo saca para calmarse – Eso ya no importa, ahora debo concertarme en buscar el modo para comunicar a Kirito y a Nee-san de esto, pero primero… - mira el pergamino de oro macizo y lo toma del lugar – Tal vez, Agil-san pueda ve lo bueno de esto – guardando ese pergamino en su inventario y se aleja de este lugar –** _ **"No entiendo, acaso Kabaya quiere tomarme de vuelta otra prueba… No, si el hubiera darme otra prueba mas seria en un mensaje en privado o enviar a unas personas que conozco al verme, pero esto… ¿No creo que sea un prueba?" –**_ **siguiendo su camino de esta mazmorra.**

 **17 de Octubre de 2024**

 **Piso 74: Laberinto**

 **Mazmorra de los Secretos**

 **Takato se encontraba en el bosque extenso hasta que escucha un sonido y mirara el icono amarrillo de una bestia inofensiva, eso hiso que lo mirara con una sonrisa y luego ve que alguien le lanzo una aguja en el árbol haciendo que saliera del lugar de un brinco, pero luego otra aguja estaba a punto de darle, eso hiso que Takato sacara un pequeño cuchillo de unos de sus bolsillos de su gabardina y la lanza chocando con la aguja que estaba apunto de acabar con ese conejo, eso hiso que el pequeño conejo fuera hacia Takato y se escondiera atrás de el muy asustado, hasta que vio a Kirito sorprendido de ver a Takato.**

 **Kirito: ¿Takato? – al mirarlo aquí sin darse cuenta que estaba aca.**

 **Takato: Vaya, Kirito nunca pensé que cazarías aun pequeño animal como este – con una sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura, luego ese conejo trepo de la pierna de Takato hacia su hombro con unos ojos rojos pero luego se tonaron de un color negro.**

 **Kirito: Perdón, pero debes darte cuenta que animal esta en tu hombro – señalando al pequeño conejo aun asustado y cubre su mirada que Kirito no lo vea – Es una Ragout Rabbit, un conejo con un objeto de Clase S – eso sorprendió a Takato.**

 **Takato: Enserio… - mirando al Ragout Rabbit que estaba asustado – Eso no lo sabia, pero… no me gustaría cazarlo ahora mismo, además… este pequeño me recordó a cierto Digimon que era compañera de la pequeña hermana menor de un amigo – recordando a Lompmon – Pero, ¿Si quieres te lo puedo compensar con esto? – sacando su ventanilla de inventario y se lo muestra a Kirito y lo sorprende.**

 **Kirito: ¿Seguro que quieres dármelo? – mirando a Takato aun si saber si esto es valioso.**

 **Takato: Seguro, además esto lo encontré en la mazmorra… no se, si es de tu agrado – mirando a Kirito con las manos en su nuca y que el Ragout Rabbit estuviera arriba de su cabeza.**

 **Kirito: (Suspiro) Está bien… - aceptando el objeto que Takato le iba a cambiar – Pero, solo espero que esto pueda ser valioso – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Claro, porque no – luego toma al Ragout Rabbit al suelo – Muy bien, amigo mío es hora de que te vayas ahora – eso hiso que la pequeña criatura se fuera del lugar, pero luego mira a Takato y va hacia el luego lo mira con una sonrisa.**

 **Ragout Rabbit:** _ **Muchas gracias**_ **– luego se va hacia el bosque lejos de ahí.**

 **Takato: No hay de que – con una sonrisa al ver ayudado a una criatura inofensiva luego mira a Kirito – Después de ir a ver a Agil-san, necesito que vengas conmigo después buscare a Nee-san para hablar de algo sumamente importante – con un tono serio eso hiso que Kirito entendiera lo que quería hablar.**

 **Kirito: Si – entendiendo lo serio que Takato encontró en el mismo lugar pero diferente.**

 **Piso 50: Algade**

 **Agil: ¡Oye, oye! – mirando en la ventanilla de Kirito con asombro por el objeto raro que Takato le dio, el miro el nombre del Pergamino de Oro Macizo – Este objeto raro… es muy extraño, algo que jamás he visto en este juego – aun asombrado por ver este objeto que nadie hayo - ¿En donde lo conseguiste? – mirando a Kirito aun asombrado.**

 **Kirito: De hecho… - mirando a Takato que estaba apoyado contra la pared – Takato me hiso un intercambio, pude encontrar un Ragout Rabbit e iba cazarlo, pero Takato se interpuso y lo salvo luego lo dejo libre, como compensación me entrego esto – apoyado en el mostrador.**

 **Agil: Vaya, nunca pensé que el te diera un objeto bastante extraño pero de un gran valor.**

 **Takato: Eso lo encontré en mi expedición en el piso 74 en el laberinto de un escondiste secreto, tuve que enfrentarme aun Centinela Esqueleto de un gran nivel de ataque y al derrotarlo pude encontrar eso, en la puerta que resguardaba.**

 **Kirito: Viniendo eso de ti, te estas volviendo un buen buscador de objeto.**

 **Takato: No, no lo tanto, además… opino que ese pergamino es un objeto mas raro en este juego, si nadie sabe de que rango es eso, lo considerare como un Objeto de Rango SS – con una sonrisa.**

 **Agil: Yo no creo que sea un objeto de rango SS sino uno mas… un SSS – sorprendiéndolos a los dos – Mírenlo – haciendo aparecer el pergamino y miraran todo de el – Este pergamino esta alineado con una especie de oro muy puro, sobretodo por sus sujetadores que parece ser de platino con diamantes, este objeto es muy valioso y no se cuanto podría comprarlo.**

 **Kirito: Mmm… ¿Qué tal? – dando una sonrisa y con sus brazos cruzados – Todo lo que tengas – eso impacto a Agil y confundió a Takato.**

 **Agil: ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡No puedo darte todo eso! – aun impactado mientras que Kirito empezó a reírse poco hasta dar una gran carcajada.**

 **Kirito: Lo siento… es divertido hacerte esta broma… jajaja – limpiándose la lagrima por reír tanto al ver la expresión de Agil.**

 **Agil: Eres un tonto, sabias – dando un suspiro al saber que Kirito le hiciera una broma.**

 **Kirito: Pero, podría venderlo a una cantidad un poco favorable para ti, como unos 10 Millones de Col.**

 **Agil: Podría hacerlo, pero que tal si aumentamos un poco la oferta – con una sonrisa eso hiso que Kirito levantara un poco la ceja.**

 **Kirito: Interesante, hágalo – con una sonrisa.**

 **Agil: Que tal como unos 50 Millones de Col y es todo – con una sonrisa eso sorprendió a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Eso es mucho, pero… lo aceptare.**

 **Agil: Muy bien, por cierto como fue que casi cazas a un Ragout Rabbit he oído que su carne es una de las mas deliciosas de todo estos pisos, he oído que al morder esa carne sentiría como tus papilas gustativa estallarían del gran sabor que transmite – imaginando un pedazo de carne bien cosido, eso hiso que el mismo pudiera babear por saber como seria comer esa carne.**

 **Kirito: Eso es cierto, pero debes saber que se requiere una habilidad con la cocina, además de que yo no tengo esa habilidad.**

 **Takato: Yo tengo esa habilidad, pero solo me dedico hacer postres, panes aunque también podría cocinar carne pero para eso se requiere a alguien con un gran talento con la cocina.**

 **Agil: Es una pena, aunque es una pena que Takato haya dejado libre a esa criatura – mirando a Takato con decepción.**

 **Takato: Oye, no me mires de esa forma, es que ese animal me recordó la mascota de una amiga mía.**

 **Kirito: Eso puede ser cierto, pero dejemos de un lado… - luego siente alguien que lo toca en el hombro eso hiso que el volteara y mirara a Asuna con una sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Hola, Kirito - saludándolo con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Nee-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – mirando a Asuna luego mira con quien la acompaña y ve a un hombre con la armadura de la Hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre, su cara parecía algo vieja pero su cabello de color oscuro verdoso sujetado, y lleva una capa que cubría su espada con el logo de la hermandad - ¿Y con esa persona?**

 **Asuna: Estaba de paso por aquí, hasta que escuche los gritos de Agil-san por algo que lo altero demasiado, solo espero que Kirito no le haya perder su cordura – con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Kirito: Oye, yo no hago eso – un poco avergonzado pero luego mira ala persona que lo acompaña – Asuna, ¿Quién es él?**

 **¿?: Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Kuradeel y soy el encargado de escoltar a Asuna-sama por todo lados – siendo formal con todos ellos.**

 **Takato: ¿Conque la hermandad te dio a un guardia para cuidarte? ¿Nee-san, que edad tienes? – con un tono bromista, pero eso hiso que Asuna le diera una patada en el pecho dejándolo en el suelo.**

 **Asuna: No soy una niña, además ellos me encargaron un guardia para que nada malo me pase… sobretodo, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – mirando a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: De hecho… - un poco preocupado por lo que iba pasar, con cierto castaño del suelo hasta que al fin le conto todo.**

 **Asuna: ¡¿Qué hiso?! ¡¿Qué?! - impactado por lo que acaba de escuchar, y ahora ella se encontraba haciendo una llave de lucha para ahorcar a cierto hermano menor y cabeza hueca - ¡¿Cómo fue que dejaste ir a un Ragout Rabbit?! ¡Sabias que su carne es un objeto de Rango S y unas de las carnes mas raras de este juego! – aun ahorcándolo con sus brazos el cuello de cierto castaño con cara azul.**

 **Takato: Por… favor… detente… Nee-san… - tratando de liberarse para no morir a mano de su hermana mayor, aunque este en una zona segura lo mismo podría sufrir un castigo peor que la muerte.**

 **Kirito: ¿Es mejor detenerlos? ¿No creen? – mirando a los dos de ahí.**

 **Agil: Mmm… No, dejemos que se arregle esto solo esta vez – algo asustado si trata de detener a Asuna que esta muy cabreada y ahorcando a Takato con mas fuerza.**

 **Kirito: ¿Y tu? – mirando a Kuradeel.**

 **Kuradeel: No puedo interferir esta riña de Asuna-sama – también algo asustado si se mete en esto.**

 **Kirito: Creo que tienen razón, pero como buen amigo debo detener esto – acercándose hacia a Asuna que le hacia esa llave de lucha – Ya déjalo, no hay razón de castigarlo de esa forma… aunque se lo merezca no será bueno que la Vice-Comandante siga dañando a su pequeño y torpe Ototo – teniendo la atención de ella.**

 **Asuna: Tienes razón… - soltando a Takato y que el vuelva respirar y su tono de cara volviera a la normalidad – Espero que con esto aprendas lo importantes de los objeto raros ¿Si? – con unos ojos que daban mas miedo como la muerte misma.**

 **Takato: Si… además… yo ya tengo mas de esa carne – sorprendiendo a Kirito y a Asuna – Solo la dejaba ir porque no era bueno conseguir mas carne de ese Ragout Rabbit – eso provoco que Asuna se enojara aun mas.**

 **Asuna: ¿Eres un…? – iba acercarse para de nuevo ahorcar a su torpe y pequeño Ototo, pero Kirito la detiene.**

 **Kirito: Cálmate, como ya oíste… el tiene más de esa carne rara y como perdón nos dejara ir a su casa para que comamos esa carne ¿No? – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa, mientras que este se levanta del suelo y sacude su ropa sin ningún problema.**

 **Takato: Ah sí, por supuesto que dejare que ustedes vayan a mi casa a comer, después de todo tenía que hablar de algo sumamente importante con ustedes dos – mirando a los dos y olvidando la tortura de su hermana.**

 **Asuna: Muy bien, solo espero que digas la verdad por sino… - dejando que su pelo oscurezca su mirada y que un brillo rojo apareciera de su ojo izquierdo apareciera con una sonrisa – Estas muerto – con un tono muy endemoniado haciendo que todos se asustaran bastante, aunque Kirito y Takato no lo estaban pero sentían como sus piernas temblaban de miedo.**

 **Kirito: Bien, vamos a la casa de Takato – aun con sus piernas temblorosa y deja que Asuna salga de la tienda primero.**

 **Agil: ¡Espera! ¡Que tal si voy con ustedes!**

 **Takato: Lo siento, Agil-san necesito que Nee-san y Kirito venga a mi casa, lo siento – saliendo segundo de la tienda.**

 **Kirito: No te preocupes, te mandare un comentario como sabrá esa deliciosa carne – con una sonrisa y saliendo último de la tienda y que Agil tuviera una mirada depresiva.**

 **Asuna: Solo espero que sea verdad eso – caminando con los dos y con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Takato.**

 **Takato: Ya te lo había dicho, que tengo esa carne en mi despensa – tratando de tranquilizar a Asuna que aun seguía enojada por sus bromas.**

 **Asuna: Hmp… Esperemos eso, por cierto debes saber que esa carne se requiere el equipo necesario para cocinarla ¿Sabias?**

 **Takato: No hay de que preocuparte, yo ya tengo todo listo en mi cocina además de que no es mi primera vez en cocinar algo de carne.**

 **Asuna: Solo espero que sea cierto eso.**

 **Kirito: Jejeje en verdad parecen como dos hermanos en una discusión – haciendo que los dos se miraran y miraran a Kirito.**

 **Takato: Por supuesto, ella y yo siempre hemos hecho al diario… además… - volteando al mirar Kuradeel atrás suyo - ¿Podrías dejar de seguirnos? Se siente algo… raro – sintiendo escalofrió que lo sigan.**

 **Asuna: Me olvidaba de el– mirando a Kuradeel - Es todo por hoy, ha hecho un buen trabajo.**

 **Kuradeel: Lo lamento mucho, Asuna-sama no puedo dejar que estos dos sospechosos la lleven.**

 **Asuna: No hay de que preocuparse, conozco a estos dos este de ahí – señalando a Takato – Puede ser un torpe con cabeza sin sesos – eso ofendió a Takato – Pero es muy fuerte, y el otro sospechoso – señalando a Kirito – Puede lucir como un sospechoso, pero es muy fuerte y esta diez niveles mas adelantes que cualquiera, es por eso que no necesito que me escolten.**

 **Kuradeel: ¿Dice que esos dos mas fuerte que yo? – algo confundido hasta que se dio cuenta – Ya veo… ellos son unos Beater.**

 **Kirito: Correcto, pero Takato no lo es, yo si.**

 **Kuradeel: ¡Asuna-sama, no debe hacer esto acaso no se da cuenta que ellos se preocupan por si solos, ni siquieran piensan en las personas que han muerto por su egoísmo! – tratando de convencer a Asuna eso hiso sentir mal a Kirito, pero Takato se enojo al mirarlo.**

 **Takato: Ya es suficiente, no tienes el derecho de decir esas cosas delante de nosotros, sobretodo… ¡No tienes el derecho de decir egoísta a esas personas, ellos a dando su vida para mandarle información a los jugadores novatos para que sobrevivan aunque eso significo que mueran! – eso hiso que Kuradeel se quedara sin habla, eso hiso que Kirito se sorprenda al escuchar eso de Takato, eso hiso que toda esa culpa se fuera.**

 **Kuradeel: No me digas… que usted es uno de ellos – al mirar a Takato.**

 **Takato: Si lo fuera… con gusto lo seria si es morir al pasar toda la información a estas personas… con gusto moriría al hacer lo correcto, no como un jugador sino como un Beta Beater – eso sorprendió a todos los presentes que estaban viendo este escenario, eso hiso que todas estas personas empezaran a murmurar entre ellos de Takato.**

 **Kirito y Asuna estaban asombrado por escuchar como Takato pasaría su información al morir no como un jugador sino como un Beta Beater, eso hiso que Kirito se sintiera mas feliz al tener un amigo que lo defienda y Asuna orgullosa de tener a un hermano tan valiente como ella, pero su valor hacia la muerte la superaría.**

 **Asuna: ¡Ya es suficiente! – teniendo la atención de todos e incluso de Kuradeel – Teniente, no debo dejar que usted diga esas palabras de esos jugadores, ellos pueden ser egoístas pero hay otros que dieron su vida para que muchas personas no murieran para compensar sus errores, solo por favor vaya a la base – eso sorprendió a Kuradeel.**

 **Kuradeel: ¡¿Pero…?!**

 **Asuna: Sin peros, es una orden – eso hiso que Kuradeel mirara al suelo con desprecio.**

 **Kuradeel: Como usted diga… Asuna-sama.**

 **Asuna: Bien… - sujetando la ropa de los dos arrastrándolos en publico.**

 **Takato estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermana, luego mira a Kuradeel que lo miraba el podría sentir como era de desconfianza hasta sentía que el era muy peligroso y sospechoso.**

 **Piso 44: Hallstat**

 **Asuna: Conque volvimos de vuelta acá – mira a Takato – No pudiste mudarte a otro piso.**

 **Takato: De hecho, Nee-san me gusta estar acá, este sitio me hace sentir muy tranquilo sin contar… - mirando la hermosa vista de todo este pueblo con el mar junto con el atardecer – La hermosa vista que hay acá – haciendo que los dos miraran esa gran vista de este piso y quedaran asombrado.**

 **Kirito: Si, esta vista es hermosa… - mirando la gran vista de aquí.**

 **Asuna: Y romántica – mirando también la vista y luego mira a Kirito y que el mirara a ella, eso hiso que Takato los mirara eso hiso que diera una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Bueno… vamos par de enamorados, que mi casa no esta tan lejos – empezando irse, eso provoco que Asuna y Kirito se sonrojara.**

 **Asuna: ¡Bakato! – yendo hacia el para rematarlo de vuelta, mientras que Takato empezó a correr y que ello lo empieza a perseguir para ahorcarlo de vuelta.**

 **Kirito miro a los dos eso hiso que diera una sonrisa al verlo portándose como dos hermanos, aunque vio a Asuna siendo una gran hermana mayor al verla de esa forma de el, la hacia ver más tierna y linda a la vez.**

 **Despues de unos minutos, Takato se encontraba caminando con la cara algo golpeada, mientras que Kirito y Asuna lo seguían para ir a su casa, hasta que miraron a Lizbeth parada en la entrada de la casa de Takato con su equipo de herrero.**

 **Lizbeth: Los estaba esperando – con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados al mirar a los tres.**

 **Takato: ¿Liz? ¿Qué haces aquí? – al mirarla en la entrada de su casa y sin saber que ella vendría.**

 **Lizbeth: Asuna me invito para que compenses por lo que hiciste – eso hiso que Takato tuviera un tic en el ojo izquierdo y mirara a Asuna que silbaba mientras miraba para otro lado.**

 **Takato: Ya veo… - dejando aun lado eso hasta que dio un suspiro tan largo – Bien, vamos que hay que tengo hacer comida para los invitados – entrando a su casa y luego se equipa con su ropa de civil y que los demás lo hicieran, menos Lizbeth que decidió quedarse con su equipamiento como herrera, luego todos decidieron quedarse en la cocina – Esperen ahí que preparare la carne – yendo hacia la cocina.**

 **Asuna: ¿No quieres que te ayude? – mirarlo y luego Takato sacara su cabeza.**

 **Takato: De acuerdo – luego vuelve a la cocina.**

 **Dejando solos a Kirito y a Lizbeth en la mesa del comedor, este era un silencio incomodo hasta que Kirito decidió romper el silencio.**

 **Kirito: ¿Dime, Liz? – teniendo la atención de la peli rosa - ¿Cómo te sientes a hacer amiga de Takato?**

 **Lizbeth: Ah… bueno… - recordando la sonrisa de Takato haciendo que ella diera una sonrisa – Se siente algo bueno… supongo, el puede ser algo tonto, pero… - luego recordando el momento que la protegió y que le mostrara esa caverna llena de cristales, eso hiso que ella se sonrojara – Siempre esta dispuesto para sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera e incluso a mi, ¿No crees? – eso hiso que Kirito mirara la sonrisa sincera de Lizbeth eso hiso que el también sonriera.**

 **Kirito: Pues claro, el hace lo mejor para sacarnos esa sonrisa, aunque hay veces que el podría equivocase o hacerle broma a Asuna… pero, siempre seguirá haciéndolo además… - dando una sonrisa picara al mirar a Lizbeth – Estoy notando que tu y el lo que tienen es mas que amistad ¿No? – eso provoco que Lizbeth se pusiera muy roja.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Pe-Pero que estas diciendo, idiota? – aun roja al decir que Takato y ella son mas que amigos – E-E-El y yo… s-s-solo somos amigos es todo – eso hiso que Kirito empezara reír un poco.**

 **Kirito: Tranquila… no hay razón que pongas esa cara – con una sonrisa esos sorprendió a Lizbeth – Sabes, puede que Takato sea un poco infantil, pero el esta dispuesto a dar su vida por quien sea… estoy seguro que necesitara a alguien que lo pueda ayudar, además he oído que tu y el sean vuelto muy cercanos y eso me lo había dicho Asuna ya que ella al mencionar a Takato delante de ti notaba un gran cambio de emoción al verte – sorprendió aun mas a Lizbeth.**

 **Cocina**

 **Takato: ¿Dime? – preparando la masa para los moffin y que tuviera la atención de Asuna que cortaba unos ingredientes para el estofado - ¿Por qué has invitado a Liz?**

 **Asuna: No es obvio, la invite para que tu y ella pudieran estar un momento juntos… - con una sonrisa, eso hiso que Takato se sorprenda al mirarla con esa sonrisa – He notado que tu y ella sean vuelto muy cercanos, y tuve la brillante idea que nosotros cuatros pasemos un buen tiempo como amigos.**

 **Takato: ¿Has tenido esa idea en el momento en que íbamos a mi casa? – mirando a Asuna que aun tenia esa sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Bueno… se podría decir que si, pero no es tan malo opino que tu y Liz serán los mejores amigos hasta estoy pensando que tu y ella serian una bonita pareja – con una sonrisa picara y que Takato se sonrojara.**

 **Takato: Podrías concentrarte en la comida y yo en el postre – ocultando su sonrojo y cambiando el tema de esto.**

 **Asuna: Si, si – aun con su sonrisa mientras sentía como su hermanito menor se moría de vergüenza al decir que el y Lizbeth serian una bonita pareja en este piso.**

 **Unos momentos después**

 **Los cuatros habían disfrutado de una gran cena en la casa de Takato, e incluso pudieron disfrutarlo aun mas al comer el postre al final.**

 **Kirito: Me alegro de estar vivo de haber disfrutado esa carne rara y sobretodo de haber disfrutado de un buen postre – con una sonrisa y con su estomago satisfecho al terminar de comer.**

 **Asuna: Si, pero al menos Takato ha hecho sus moffines especiales, con eso hace que esta cena sea la mejor – sintiéndose satisfecha por completo.**

 **Lizbeth: Es verdad, también el postre era lo importante ¿No? – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Por supuesto, quien no se olvidaría de eso – con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Kirito: Bueno… Takato, ya estamos aquí ¿De quieres hablar? – sorprendiendo a Lizbeth y a Asuna – En la forma que me dijiste, parecía muy importante.**

 **Takato: De hecho, si, al ir piso 74 en el laberinto te acuerdas del objeto que te di para venderlo a Agil-san, eso fue lo que encontré en la ultima expedición en el piso 74 ya que el resto solo encontré mas objeto valioso pero… no había ninguna información del Jefe de ese piso – eso sorprendió a Kirito y a Asuna con Lizbeth – He buscado por todo lado, pero encontré eso… antes en mi ultima expediciones pude encontrar la información de los demás Jefes, pero en ese piso no había nada.**

 **Asuna: Pero si no había nada, significa que Kabaya Akihiko decidió sacar eso de los pisos.**

 **Kirito: Podría ser, el es Game Master de este mundo el puede hacer lo que quiera excepto hacer que nosotros perdamos la cordura.**

 **Takato: ¿El es el Game Master? ¿Y el puede hacer lo que sea? – asombrado lo que dijo Kirito, que Kabaya Akihiko pueda hacer lo que sea en este juego.**

 **Kirito: Por supuesto, pero… eso no lo sabemos si el hace un movimiento en vano para nosotros – sonando algo serio, pero sentía algo de preocupación.**

 **Takato: Supongo que eso puede ser cierto – sintiendo muchas dudas sobretodo lo que he hiso en el principio.**

 **Asuna: Pero, ¿Qué vamos hacer?**

 **Todo estaba en silencio, pero Takato pensaba en un plan, pero luego pensó en uno eso hiso que todos lo miraran.**

 **Takato: Supongo que tendré pedirles que formemos un equipo, para averiguar que tipo de Jefe no estamos enfrentarnos, necesitare la ayuda de ustedes dos, con nuestra fuerza, destreza y concentración podríamos derrotar a ese jefe, pero no se si están dispuesto hacer de nuevo un equipo.**

 **Asuna: Supongo que no queda de otra – con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Takato.**

 **Kirito: Eso puedo ver – con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que va hacer.**

 **Takato: Entonces… - esperando la respuesta de los dos.**

 **Asuna: Por supuesto que iremos, después de todo has hecho tu mayor esfuerzo para encontrar la información del jefe del piso 74, pero como no lo encontraste te vamos ayudar a vencerlo.**

 **Kirito: ¡Espera! – luego mira a Asuna - ¿Pero que hay con tu guardia, opino que no te dejaran ir con nosotros al ir al derrotar al jefe del piso 74?**

 **Asuna: Me desharé de el – tomando un cuchillo de la mesa y lo empieza girar.**

 **Takato: No creo que sea buena idea, podrías tener serios problemas con la Hermandad – mirando a Asuna.**

 **Asuna: Hablare de eso con los lideres sobre eso.**

 **Kirito: Yo no creo, además de que el piso 74 es muy peligroso para ti… - siendo interrumpido por una onda de viento que paso por su cara al mirar el cuchillo que Asuna llevaba en su mano que brillaba de un color morado y miraba a Kirito de una forma amenazadora.**

 **Asuna: ¿Decías? – eso hiso que Kirito se asustara un poco al verla de esa forma.**

 **Takato: Bueno… - haciendo aparecer su menú y mandando unas dos solicitud a Asuna y a Kirito – Es tiempo de ir ahí y saber que tipo de jefe no estamos enfretarnos – con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de determinación.**

 **Asuna/ Kirito: Si – aceptando la solicitud de Takato y que ahora formaran un equipo.**

 **Taktao: Con esto, el equipo esta reunido de nuevo y estamos vamos hacerlo juntos como en los viejos tiempos.**

 **Kirito: Andar solo estaba mejor, pero unidos de nuevo. No estaría tan mal hacerlo – con una sonrisa.**

 **Asuna: Con cuerdo con Kirito, tenemos que hacerlo despues de todo… - estirando su mano con su meñique en alto – Prometimos que juntos llegaríamos al piso 100 sin morir – con una sonrisa, eso hiso que Takato y Kirito hicieron lo mismo juntando sus dedos gordos con el de Asuna.**

 **Kirito: Pues claro que si – al mirarla con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **Takato: Y haremos lo posible de ir al final, juntos – al mirar a su mejor amigo y a su hermana con una sonrisa que mostraba todo su valor sin tener miedo a la muerte.**

 **Lizbeth: Cof… Cof… - teniendo la atención de los tres – Se olvidaron de que yo estaba aquí – con una sonrisa y un poco avergonzada de haber interrumpido el momento.**

 **Asuna: Nos hemos olvidado – con una sonrisa bastante apenada por olvidarse de su mejor amiga, aun eso también pasa con Takato y Kirito que empezaron a reírse.**

 **Lizbeth: No se preocupen, entiendo que esto es muy importante, se que… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlos pero, podre toda mi confianza en ustedes tres – dando una gran sonrisa sorprendiéndolos, pero los tres sonrieron al verla con esa sonrisa.**

 **Los tres: ¡Si! – asistiendo con la cabeza.**

 **Unos minutos después**

 **Despues de haberse despedido de su mejor amigo y su hermana, Takato se encontraba en su casa con Lizbeth acomodando unas cosas y limpiando unos trastes.**

 **Takato: Sabes… no hay razón que me ayudes en limpiar todos los platos, Liz – mirando a ella como limpiaba los platos.**

 **Lizbeth: Tengo que hacerlo, además… me encanta estar a tu lado – con una sonrisa y con gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras limpiaba un plato, eso hiso que Takato se sorprenda y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.**

 **Takato: Entiendo… ¿Oye? – secando un plato con un trapo.**

 **Lizbeth: Si.**

 **Takato: Ya te habías enterado que Asuna tenía su guardián que le fue encomendado por la Hermandad.**

 **Lizbeth: Si, ese tal Kuradeel, parece algo extraño y sospechoso no me gusta que Asuna tenga alguien como él, que la escolte – teniendo un mal presentimiento de Kuradeel.**

 **Takato: Eso pensé yo – sorprendió a Lizbeth y que lo mirara – Al verlo pude sentir que me hacia familiar su presencia y no se de donde y cuando, pero me hiso recordar… Aun Game Killer – impactando a Lizbeth de lo que esta escuchando – Ese Game Killer era parte de una hermandad oscura, y era la Hermandad de Ataúd Risueño, ante me enfrente aun miembro que tenia la misma presencia que Kuradeel… - mirando su reflejo en el plato que lo seco con un trapo.**

 **Flash Back**

 **En una especie de ruinas se podría ver a Takato poniéndose en guardia y en frente suyo estaba un sujeto con túnica y encapuchado solo mostraba su sonrisa y con su espada en su mano, la espada que empuñaba era de un tono negro en la hoja con una empuñadura dorada, el se acerco corriendo hacia Takato con esa sonrisa y empeza a atacarlo con su espada, pero Takato esquiva haciéndose aun lado, luego el vio el momento indicado y con Blutgang dio un tajo en la espada de ese encapuchado y que la espada que empuñaba ese sujeto fue destruido por haber sido cortado, el encapuchado estaba sorprendido hasta que Takato puso su hoja de la espada al costado del cuello.**

 **Takato: Deberías rendirte ahora mismo, si haces un movimiento en falso… - dejando al sujeto sudando fríamente al sentir la hoja de la espada cerca de su cuello – Te matare – sonando aun mas frio sin emoción dejando al sujeto levantándose y que corriera hacia el otro lado para salir de la ruina y desapareciendo de la vista de el y que Takato pusiera su espada en su funda.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Lizbeth: Al enfrentarse a un Game Killer es muy arriesgado y lo sabes bien – mirando a Takato con mucha preocupación – Te enfrentaste a uno solo.**

 **Takato: Solo era uno que buscaba carne fresca, tuve suerte que no era un escuadrón por que si estaría bien muerto – con una sonrisa al mirar a Lizbeth, pero se sorprende al ver que ella lo abraza con su cabeza en el pectoral del castaño, eso sorprendió a Takato dejándolo sorprendido y sonrojado al sentir el afecto de una chica.**

 **Lizbeth: No lo digas como si fuera una broma, si… ¿Por qué si tu mueres…? – abraza con fuerza y en con sus ojos miraban a Takato, con esos ojos rosados cristalizados apunto de liberar unas lagrimas – Que sentido tiene la vida, si tu no estás…**

 **Eso hiso que Takato quedara impactado al verla como ella lloraba, eso le dolía aun mas en su corazón como si nada y no sabia que debía hacer hasta que abraza a Lizbeth con un poco de fuerza para poder tranquilizarla y que no liberara esas lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos rosados.**

 **Takato: Tranquila… - poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella y acariciara su pelo con delicadeza – Yo nunca dejare que me maten, se que es algo que tal vez no pueda creerlo pero juro… sobrevivir – con un tono muy tranquilo para poder relajarla.**

 **Lizbeth: Si… eso lo se – separándose un poco de el, y luego ambos se miraron lo mas cerca eso hiso que los dos separara aun mas con sus mejillas rojas – S-Sera mejor ir a mi casa – con una sonrisa y apunto de ir hacia la puerta.**

 **Takato: Espera… - sujetando e brazo de Lizbeth y que ella lo mirara mientras dejo de caminar – Seria mejor que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí… - con sus mejillas rojas y eso hiso que ella también se pusiera un poco roja.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Seguro…?**

 **Takato: Si, seguro… además no es bueno que una señorita salga afuera a esta hora de la noche, seria muy peligroso sin contar que podría aparecer un asesino que la podría secuestrar – con un poco de preocupación, aunque dentro de el podría sentir como su preocupación por Lizbeth incrementaba aun mas.**

 **Lizbeth estaba algo indecisa si aceptaría la invitación de pasar la noche en la casa de Takato, con pensarlo la puso mas nerviosa y mas roja pero luego miro que Takato estaba mas preocupado por ella, eso hiso que tomara su decisión.**

 **Lizbeth: Claro… - con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas rojas con la mirada desviada.**

 **Takato: ¡Bien! Digo… bien, ya tengo una habitación de huéspedes en el según piso, creo que te fascinara – con una sonrisa y sintiendo los nervios que lo comen por dentro al pasar la noche con una chica pero en otra habitación.**

 **Lizbeth: Pues gracias… - yendo hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación de huéspedes.**

 **Takato estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego siente que alguien lo estaba espiando, eso hiso que el abriera la puerta y mirara en los lados y encontrar esa presencia, luego entro a su casa y cerro la puerta, pero en los lejos de su casa se podría notar una figura extraña parada en el techo de una casa con su túnica y empieza a sonreír maniáticamente.**

 **Ahora en la habitación de Takato**

 **Takato se encontraba sentado en su cama con su piyama que era su ropa de civil, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y pensaba en lo que dijo Kirito de Kabaya Akihiko que el podría controlar todo en este juego.**

 **Takato:** _ **"Si Kabaya-san es el Game Master de este juego, el podría controlar todo el sistema del juego, como la configuraciones del sistema de avatar, ante en estar en este lugar… cuando fui derribado por ese Jabalí"**_ **– recordando como fue derribado por el Jabali en el piso 1 –** _ **"No sentí nada, pero… cuando Kabaya-san le advirtió a todos los jugadores de este juego, al enfrentarme cada monstruo y asesino en los pisos…"**_ **– mirando en la palma de su mano como temblara por la inquietud de lo que paso –** _ **"Pude sentir… pude sentir el daño que recibía de sus ataques, se sintió muy verdaderos… como si… en este lugar mi cuerpo real y este avatar estuvieran unidos y que cada daño que recibía yo sufriría realmente"**_ **– de la nada una gota roja cayo en la palma de Takato, el miro esa gota y sintió que su nariz sangraba realmente luego al parpadear vio que esa mancha de sangre no estaba y que todo eso fue su imaginación – (Jaleo) (Jaleo) (Jaleo) Debo tranquilizarme… si, tengo… que tranquilizarme – inhalando una gran cantidad de aire y luego lo vuelve exhalar luego escucha en su puerta unos golpes.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Takato? ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **Takato: ¿Liz? – yendo hacia la puerta y le abre la puerta mostrando a Liz vestida con una piyama rosada como un vestido con manga, pero mostraba sus piernas finas y delicadas, eso hiso que Takato se sonrojara aun mas al mirarla vestida de esa forma - ¿Qu-Que te trae por aquí? – evitando no mirar sus piernas para no quedar como un pervertido.**

 **Lizbeth: He venido si puedo… dormir contigo… - con sus mejillas rojas y desviando su mirada, y que Takato se sonrojara aun mas – Es que… me cuesta mucho dormir en otro lugar, me preocupa que algo pueda pasarme – con un tono tembloroso al tener miedo al ser secuestrada por un asesino en este juego.**

 **Takato: Claro – con una sonrisa y que Lizbeth se sorprenda al verlo sonreír – A mi no me molesta – eso hiso que ella también sonriera con sus mejillas rojas.**

 **Luego ahora los dos se encuentran en la misma cama, aunque estaban algo separado ya que la cama era suficiente para los dos, ambos estaban acostado en el otro lado evitando decir algo al otro.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Estas despierto?**

 **Takato: Si.**

 **Lizbeth: Ustedes tres, irán de verdad al piso 74 para derrotar al jefe ¿No? – empezando a preocuparse por el bienestar de sus amigos en especial Takato.**

 **Takato: Exactamente… - eso hiso que ella abriera sus ojos de asombro luego los cierra un poco con su expresión melancólica.**

 **Lizbeth: Ya veo.**

 **Takato: Liz… - voltea para verla y que ella hace lo mismo para verlo – No te preocupes, estaremos bien ahí ten lo por seguro que ganaremos sin tener problema – con una sonrisa.**

 **Lizbeth: Eso lo se… pero – mira a Takato con mucha preocupación – Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de quedarme sola de vuelta… - sorprendiendo a Takato y que ella libere unas lagrimas de sus ojos y ocultara su rostro en la sabana.**

 **Takato: ¿Esos sujetos en la foto…? – recordando la foto de Lizbeth de joven con tres personas acompañándola con esa sonrisa – Ya veo… - sintiéndose mal al saber que Lizbeth había perdido a unos seres que ella apreciaba de verdad – Se como se siente eso – eso hiso que Lizbeth mirara a Takato aun con sus lagrimas en sus mejillas – Yo… ante perdí aun gran compañero, y lo consideraba como un miembro de mi familia, yo estaba con él cuando tenía diez años – recordando a Guilmon en su guarida y con esa gran sonrisa – Al perderlo… me sentí tan mal que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto estaba llorando en mi habitación, eso era cuando estaba en el mundo real, aun no puedo olvidarlo… pero, debo seguir adelante y ser fuerte para lo que venga, por eso estoy dispuesto hacer lo posible para proteger a las personas que aprecio en este mundo, y eso te incluye a ti – sorprendiéndola, y que Takato usara su mano para limpiar las lagrimas que Lizbeth demarraba en sus mejillas – Hare lo posible para protegerte, sin importar si tengo que dar mi vida en ello – con una sonrisa dejando a Lizbeth sorprendida y sonrojada, y que ella se lanzara hacia el abrazándolo con su cabeza en el pectoral de Takato.**

 **Lizbeth: ¿Podría dormirme así? – con un tono sereno y calmado.**

 **Takato: Por supuesto – con el mismo tono pero el acariciaba la cabeza de Lizbeth con una sonrisa, hasta que los dos se quedaran dormidos en la misma cama abrazados.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Los dos se encontraba dormidos, Lizbeth acostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Takato, y Takato estaba sujetando a Lizbeth para que ella durmiera en su pecho cómodamente, hasta que los rayos del sol los alumbrara, haciendo que los dos despertara y se miraran con unas sonrisas.**

 **Los dos: Buenos días – con una sonrisa.**

 **Ahora en la sala**

 **Takato se encontraba listo para ir con su equipo puesto y su espada en su funda, mientras que Lizbeth estaba vestida con su ropa de herrero pero mira a Takato con mucha preocupación al irse a derrotar el jefe del piso 74 con Kirito y Asuna.**

 **Takato: Bien. Todo listo – yendo hacia la puerta y la abre, luego mira a Lizbeth como ella se acercaba hacia el.**

 **Lizbeth: Ten cuidado… Mi… Caballero – aun avergonzada de mencionarlo en voz alta y delante de Takato eso hiso que el se sorprenda y sonriera.**

 **Takato: Lo tendre… Mi Princesa Herrera – con una sonrisa tan suave, eso sorprendió a Lizbeth y se sonrojara violentamente al escuchar esa palabra – Nos vemos – saliendo de su casa, mientras que ella lo mira y une sus manos para orar por el bienestar de los tres pero mas por Takato.**

 **18 de Octubre de 2024**

 **Piso 74: Kamdet**

 **En ese lugar se podría ver el tele transporte y se ve a Takato siendo el que llego allí, luego mira por todo lados y ve a Kirito para ahí con un poco de aburrimiento eso hiso que el fuera hacia el.**

 **Takato: ¿Llego tarde? – teniendo la atención de Kirito y volteara al verlo.**

 **Kirito: No, solo unos segundos atrasados y nada mas – con una sonrisa.**

 **Takato: Bueno, eso significa que llegue a tiempo… aunque – mira por todo lado de este piso y no ve ninguna señal de Asuna – Nee-san ¿No llego?**

 **Kirito: No creo, pero esperemos unos minutos más – con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Takato: Esta bien.**

 **Unos treinta minutos después**

 **Kirito: ¿Parece que no vendrá? – dando un bostezo por lo cansado en estar esperando en el tele trasporte.**

 **Takato: Darle su tiempo, ella vendrá – apoyado en un poster del tele transporte, hasta deslumbrar atrás de los dos y miraran a Asuna saliendo de un salto y cae enzima de Kirito – Lo vez – mirando a los dos en el suelo.**

 **Kirito: ¿Qué es esto? – Apretando un pecho de Asuna – Parece suave – y luego lo empieza a apretar varias veces.**

 **Takato: Kirito… - con un tono tembloroso al mirar lo que su difunto amigo apretaba, eso hiso que el mirara a Asuna enzima suyo.**

 **Asuna: ¡Kyaaa! – con sus mejillas rojas, y da una gran bofetada a Kirito en la cara mandándolo lejos hasta estrellarse contra un poster, mientras que Takato miro un poco asustado al ver como su hermana derivo a Kirito de un golpe pero mira que el se encuentra bien y se levanta.**

 **Kirito: ¿Pero… que? – recuperándose al mirar a Asuna que se abrazaba los pechos con sus mejillas rojas, eso hiso que el se sonrojara y mirara su mano, la cual apretó varias veces un pecho de ella – Uh… Buenos días, Asuna – con una sonrisa temblorosa al mirar como ella lo miraba feo al hacer ese acto, pero luego alguien aparece del tele transporte, eso hiso que Takato mirara y que luego Asuna se levantara y se fuera hacia Kirito, eso hiso que Takato fuera hacia ella y mirara a Kuradeel apareciendo aquí.**

 **Kuradeel: Asuna-sama, le había dicho que no se vaya sin avisar – mirando a Asuna escondida atrás de Kirito mientras que Takato se encontraba a lado de ellos – Tenemos que volver al cuarte ahora mismo.**

 **Asuna: ¡Claro que no voy a ir! Sobretodo ¡Ir con alguien que estaba a fuera de mi casa, muy temprano! – eso sorprendió a Kirito y a Takato.**

 **Takato: Oye, eso es muy exagerado hacer tal cosa aun superior y lo sabes – mirando a Kuradeel con cierto enojo al ver como un persona como el haga eso para dañar a su hermana.**

 **Kuradeel: Je solo lo hago por el deber que me encomendado para cuidar a Asuna-sama, es por eso que tengo que estar pendiente de ella y tener que vigilarla en su casa.**

 **Asuna: ¡Claro que no, idiota!**

 **Takato: Eso te fue encomendado, pero opino que no fue el comandante de esa hermandad sino por ti solo… sabes bien que no debes hacer tus propias reglas de esa forma, porque si lo hacen podrían sospechar que solo sigues tus propias reglas, no como un Caballero de Sangre sino un especie sospechoso – eso hiso que Kuradeel empezara a ponerse algo inquieto.**

 **Kuradeel: Mocoso irrespetuoso… ¡Como te atreves a decirme de esa forma, a mi un miembro de la gloriosa Hermandad de Caballero de Sangre! ¡Y mi deber es cuidar de Asuna-sama y nada mas eso! – yendo hacia ella y Kirito, mientras le suya de la mano y la jala para llevarla a la fuerza, pero Kirito sujeta la mano de Kuradeel.**

 **Kirito: Lo siento, pero Takato y yo podemos encargarnos de cuidar a Asuna, a si que por favor suéltela – sonando un poco amenazador pero eso hiso que Kuradeel soltara a Asuna y mirara a Kirito.**

 **Kuradeel: ¿Tu y el? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, como puede un jugador novato y un mocoso irrespetuoso cuidar de Asuma-sama.**

 **Kirito: Lo digo, porque soy capaz de protegerla sobretodo… no le digas así a mi amigo que el puede hacer un gran trabajo que tu en esto de cuidarla, además es de mala educación insultar al torpe y pequeño Ototo de la Vice-Comandante – eso impactado a Kuradeel y miro a Takato con su mirada seria y con sus brazos cruzados.**

 **Kuradeel: Aunque sea el hermano de Asuna-sama eso no significa que me trate de esa forma, el debería tener respeto a esta hermandad, como hermano el debería tenerle respeto a ella.**

 **Takato: Tengo respeto ante Nee-san, no como Vice-Comandante sino como la gran persona que es ella realmente, no con ese título – eso hiso que Asuna mirara a su hermano con los ojos abiertos – Por su valor y dedicación, al estar a esa hermandad, hasta Kirito lo sabe y el siempre tuvo la fe que ella lograría llegar muy lejos – eso sorprendió a Asuna y mirara a Kirito con una sonrisa eso provoco que ella se sonrojara.**

 **Kuradeel: Si es asi lo que dicen ustedes dos… - mira a Kirito – Me enfrentare ante ti, y le mostrare Asuna-sama que me necesita a mi para protegerla, luego contigo… - señalando a Takato – Debes darte cuenta que Asuna-sama no necesita aun hermano irrespetuoso ya que ella tiene hermanos que la respetan en los Caballeros de Sangre – eso hiso que Takato se enojara apretando sus puños y que Asuna mirara mal a Kuradeel, mientras que el mando una solicitud de un duelo a Kirito.**

 **Kirito: Me parece bien, al ganar dejaras a Asuna que vaya con nosotros y te disculpes… - mirara con un ceño fruncido a Kuradeel – Takato y Asuna tienen un lazo que fue forjado por cariño, ella puede que este en una hermandad y tenga hermanos ahí… pero, ¡ella y el tiene eso lazos que lo hacen unidos, como si fueran hermanos reales! – sorprendió a Takato con escuchar esas palabras pero el dio una sonrisa al saber que podría contar con Kirito, y Asuna quedo asombrada al escuchar eso causando que ella sonriera y se sonrojara al ver como Kirito defendió el gran lazo que mantiene a los dos como hermanos - ¿Estás segura de esto?.**

 **Asuna: No te preocupes, yo me encargare de informarle esto al comandante… sobretodo… has que el aprenda por lo que dijo a Takato – enojada por lo que dijo Kuradeel ante los dos.**

 **Duel**

 **Kuradeel vs Kirito**

 **60**

 **59**

 **Al empezar el duelo todas las personas estaban observando el duelo que tendría un miembro de la Hermandad de Caballero de Sangre y con el jugador solitario, Takato observaba atentamente a Kuradeel mientras sacaba su espada de su funda, una espada larga que parecía para dos manos y en la parte cerca de la empuñadura parecía pequeña con unos bordes de oros.**

 **Kuradeel: Observe atentamente, Asuna-sama le mostrare que yo puedo cuidarla al vencer a este novato, sobretodo… - mirando a Takato – Seguirá con el, para mostrarle que la Hermandad de Caballero de Sangre nos unió como hermanos.**

 **Kirito: Podrías dejar de hablar – desfundando su espada negra de con líneas blancas y cerca de la empuñadura había la mitad de un circulo con unas púas – Me estas cansando un poco de eso, de creerte el mejor al cuidar a Asuna, e incluso decirle esa de forma a Takato – con un ceño fruncido y se pone el guardia.**

 **Todos el mundo los observaba, por este combate épico, Kuradeel parecía algo agitado al mirar a Kirito y se pone en guardia, y Kirito observaba atentamente a Kuradeel sobretodo miro su espada y sabia lo que debía hacer, hasta que el contador llego a 0 haciendo que ambos activaran la habilidad de sus Skill Sword, el de Kuradeel brillo de un color amarillo y fue tras Kirito, y Kirito hiso brillar su espada de un color verde marino y fue tras Kuradeel, ambos estaban tan cerca en cámara lenta, Kuradeel estaba apunto de atacar a Kirito con una sonrisa que ya tenia la victoria asegurada, pero Kirito cambio la trayectoria de su espada hacia la espada de Kuradeel en la parte plana chocan con ella, haciendo que los dos crucen sus caminos, pero en ese momento la espada de Kuradeel fue cortada con suma facilidad.**

 **Kuradeel: I-Imposible – impactado al ver su arma cortada hasta que se destruye y cae rendido en rodillas.**

 **Todos el lugar estaban asombrados e incluso sorprendido como Kirito haya cortado el arma de Kuradeel sobretodo Asuna que miro aun con cara asombrada de lo fuerte que era Kirito, Takato miro con una sonrisa al ver como su amigo ideo el plan para destruir el arma de Kuradeel.**

 **Kirito: Ya acabo, pero si quieres puedes venir con la arma que quieras, aunque ¿No es suficiente para ti? – mirando a Kuradeel que hiso aparecer su menú de equipamiento y se equipo con una daga y fue tras Kirito para acabar con el, pero de la nada su arma fue mandada hacia el cielo, eso hiso que mirara a Asuna delante de Kirito con su espada sacada de su funda.**

 **Kuradeel: Asuna-sama – sorprendido de verla defendiendo a Kirito con su arma – El hizo trampa, de algún modo hizo que mi arma se rompiera, sino fuera por eso pude haber ganado de algún otro modo.**

 **Takato: Eso es lo que tu dices – haciendo que Kuradeel mirara a Takato acercándose y estando a lado de Asuna con los brazos cruzados y con su ojos cerrados – Vi como Kirito te derroto al romper tu arma, deberías darte cuenta que un Caballero de Sangre al estar desarmado en un combate con alguien con su arma destruida en un duelo significa que ya había perdido y haya aceptado la derrota, pero… - mirando con sus ojos abiertos y mirando como Kuradeel estaba agitado – Tu no sigues esas normas, es como si… tu, estas dispuesto ganar aunque eso signifique… matar a tu oponente, y sabes que matar a alguien esta prohibido por simple razones.**

 **Asuna: Kuradeel, como Vice-Comandante quedas relevado de tu puesto de escolta, desde ahora en adelante iras a la hermandad y esperaras una orden – eso sorprendió a Kuradeel y lo impacto.**

 **Kuradeel: ¿Qué? – impactado luego mira a Kirito y después a Takato, muy enojado con varias gotas de sudor en su frente, pero luego se rinde y va directo a la terminal – Teletransportación: Grandum – y luego desaparece, mientras que Asuna estaba apunto de caer pero Kirito la sujeta.**

 **Takato: ¿Estas bien? ¿Nee-san? – preocupada por su hermana.**

 **Asuna: Estoy bien, lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de Kuradeel, cuando estas en una hermandad te llena de estrés sobretodo lidiar con ellos hace que aun me vuelva mas estresada.**

 **Kirito: Es por eso que deberías tener mas cuidado, además de que también debes tener la elección de hacer que tu superiores no te manden con sujetos como lo es el.**

 **Asuna: Creo que tienes razón, Kuradeel siempre hacia que muchos miembros se sintieran inferiores ante el.**

 **Takato: Aunque es sospechoso… - teniendo la atención de los dos – Ese Kuradeel parecía muy extraño, serias mejor tenerlo un ojo a el, porque no sabes si es de fiar – mirando a Asuna.**

 **Asuna: Desconfía demasiado en los otros, ¿No? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: No, pero siento que ese Kuradeel… podría ser una amenaza.**

 **Kirito: Podrías tener razón, solo hay que tener mas cuidado en toparnos con el.**

 **Asuna: Si ustedes dos, lo dicen muy enserio me parece justo… bueno, vamos con ustedes dos ayudando podremos enfrentarnos a ese jefe – poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kirito y empezando a irse hacia en donde se encuentra el Laberinto.**

 **Takato: Je como lo viejos tiempo – con una sonrisa yendo hacia en donde se va Asuna.**

 **Kirito: Si, pero la diferencia en esto es que tuvimos que enfrentarnos aun viejo extraño – yendo hacia en donde va los dos.**

 **Piso 74: Laberinto**

 **En el laberinto se podría ver a Asuna enfrentarse a un Ciervo Demoniaco, un esqueleto que lleva equipado con armadura y sus armas son una espada recta y larga con escudo en la otra mano, Asuna esquivaba los ataques de ese monstruo aunque el monstruo era veloz, pero ella era mas veloz y empezó atacarlo con unos estocadas y tajos consecutivos, Kirito y Takato estaban observando como ella lo estaba atacando.**

 **Kirito: Tener a alguien para ayudar, hace los combates mas fáciles – asombrado al ver como ella peleaba.**

 **Takato: Si, pero no solo debes fijarte por los movimientos – haciendo que el mirara a Takato, pero Takato fue yendo hacia el Ciervo Demoniaco – Sino los puntos clave en este combate – Asuna le dio una estocada con su espada al monstruo pero el usa su escudo para bloquear el ataque, pero Takato estaba atrás de ese monstruo hasta que da un salto con un mortal hacia adelante, y que quedara en frente de Asuna mientras daba una patada hacia arriba, haciendo que el Ciervo Demoniaco soltara su escudo hacia arriba – Cambio.**

 **Eso hiso que Kirito tuviera la oportunidad fuera tras el, empezando una pelea de choques de aceros de espadas, pero Kirito también daba unos de sus ataques creando un cuadrado, pero el Ciervo estaba apunto de atacar a Kirito con su espada que brillaba de un color verde marino, pero Kirito lo esquiva haciendo un lado y salto, mientras que su espada brillaba de un color dorado y dio un tajo giratorio.**

 **Al terminar el combate, Kirito miraba el mapa del laberinto en busca del jefe de este piso, hasta que Asuna mira algo hacia adelante.**

 **Asuna: Kirito, Takato – teniendo la atención de los dos – Miren – señalando lo que hay mas adelante, y miraron un camino recto, habían llegado a una enorme puerta de piedra con aspecto algo extraño pero aterrador.**

 **Takato: Aquí debe estar el jefe de este piso – sintiendo algo de miedo, pero inhalo algo de aire y luego lo expulso para calmarse.**

 **Asuna: Debemos tener algo de cuidado, no se si podremos derrotarlo, pero… - tomando de la manga de Kirito y que los dos la miraran – Podríamos hacer una miradita y que Takato pueda dibujarlo para analiza su aspecto.**

 **Kirito: Buena idea… los jefes no pueden salir del cuarto, ¿Qué te parece? – mirando a Takato.**

 **Takato: Me parece bien, si veo como es el realmente podría analizarlo en un dibujo y buscar una debilidad que podremos usar – poniendo en el medio de los dos.**

 **Kirito: Bien… preparen sus Cristales de Teletransportación si llega pasar algo – haciendo que los dos sacaran un cristal de su inventario de bolsillo - ¿Listos? – algo asustado, pero luego saca su espada.**

 **Takato: Siempre preparado – sacando su espada y la mantiene al frente.**

 **Asuna: S-Si – sacando su espada y prepara para abrir la puerta.**

 **Mientras que los tres habían abierto la puerta, y que los tres entren en la habitación del jefe del piso, aun asustados y viendo la habitación oscura del jefe de este piso con sus cristales en sus manos, pero de la nada las antorchas se encendieron de unas llamas azules mostrando a una especie de demonio gigante con cabeza de cabra y de piel azul oscura de grandes músculos, y en sus partes baja como piernas estaba cubierto de un pelaje azul y su cola tiene forma de una cobra, y en su mano estaba una espada enorme con medio circulo cerca de la punta de la hoja y cerca de la empuñadura con una púa, y luego apareció el nombre del jefe con sus cuatro barras de HP, y el nombre del jefe es.**

 **The Gleam Eyes**

 **Continuara**

 **Avance**

 **Unison Raid**

 **Hola a todos, lamento la demora tenia que pone muchas cosas para que esta historia podría salir mejor, en fin espero que le haya fascinado y comenten si le fascino o no, además debo seguir con otras historias de otras páginas que están en Wattpad.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
